Second chance
by Bella286
Summary: Alice et Bella sont arrivées trop tard à Volterra.Edward est mort, Bella est retournée vivre chez sa mère, une vie fragile chamboulée par l'arrivée soudaine de Jasper. Mais que fait-il là, seul, loin de Forks, loin des siens, et si près de la tentation?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que vs vs attendiez surement à la suite de ma série d'os Edward-Bella et donc du mariage, mais il va falloir être encore un peu patient. En attendant, voici xxx, ma première long-fic Twilight, et surtout ma première Jasper-Bella. J'ai un gros coup de coeur pr ce pairing en ce moment, et j'espère ne pas trop le massacrer dans cette fic. Pour le moment, elle contient 9 chapitres, ce qui devrait me laisser le tps de la terminer d'ici là. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas trop intéréssant, mais je vous promet que la suite le sera! J'ai pas pu éviter le pathos ni les clichés ds ce chap, mais la suite sera plus légère, et plus originale. Wali walou, je vous laisse y jeter un oeil. Bonne lecture! Enjoy it. xxx**

**** Second chance ****

**Chapitre 1 : Bella's pov**

Jacksonville était une ville d'ordinaire très ensoleillée. Le genre de ville qu'on trouve sur la côte ouest, grande plage de sable fin, palmiers, du soleil dix mois par an, tout le contraire de Forks. Et après ce qu'il s'y était passé, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Nous étions en avril, à cette période de l'année ou le soleil s'installe timidement. Cela m'avait manqué, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Lever le visage au ciel et sentir la douce chaleur du soleil vous envahir était une expérience divine. Mais aujourd'hui semblait faire exception à la règle. Le ciel était couvert, quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient ça et là, me rappelant amèrement la ville que j'avais fuie avec tant de hâte. Forks... Sa pluie… Ses _vampires_… _Mes_ vampires.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser, ce qui s'avérait bien plus compliqué que je ne l'avais cru. Et le soleil, contre toute attente me ramenait inévitablement à lui, à sa peau luisante, comme incrustée de diamants… Un souvenir bien trop douloureux que je devais chasser de mon esprit. Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre, et un poids resserra mon cœur à la pensée que jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Je me rappelle cette journée fatidique en février dernier…

Alice était apparue un jeudi soir sur le pas de porte de Charlie, m'expliquant vaguement comment à la suite d'un malentendu, Edward me croyait morte. Mon cœur s'était serré, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux jours qui avaient suivis. Le lendemain, nous étions partis vers l'Italie, croisant les doigts pour arriver à temps et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Je revois encore le visage d'Alice se figer lors de sa vision puis éclater en sanglots, de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus verser. Nous arrivions trop tard. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé sur le chemin du retour. Aucune de nous ne parvenait à y croire, c'était tout simplement impossible, Edward ne pouvait être mort. Quelque chose s'était brisée ce soir là, et j'avais réalisé que j'avais perdu bien plus que l'homme que j'aimais ; j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, ma famille, mes amis.

A notre arrivée à Seattle, j'avais pris un taxi qui m'avait ramenée à Forks, fait mes bagages et avait supplié mon père de retourner vivre avec ma mère. Il en eut le cœur brisé mais accepta ma requête. Je l'avais senti soulagé, quelque part. Il s'en voulait de se sentir si impuissant face à ma détresse, et espérait que le soleil et la plage de Jacksonville pourrait y remédier. Il ignorait à quel point il avait tort…

Quelques jours après mon arrivée, j'avais tenu à intégrer le lycée local. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de penser à autre chose, de tourner la page définitivement sur Forks et les Cullens. Edward ne reviendrait plus, je devais me faire une raison et cesser d'espérer. J'aimais bien ce nouveau lycée, aux antipodes de celui de Forks. On y devinait la richesse et le prestige de ses élèves, plus portés sur les nouvelles tendances que les derniers potins, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je n'étais pas la nouvelle, le nouveau jouet comme avait fait remarqué Jessica l'année dernière. Tout était tellement différent.

Je m'étais même fait de nouveaux amis, chose très rare quand on me connaît. Enfin deux, une fille nommée Emily qui me rappelait par bien des aspects Alice et Rosalie, et un garçon dont je partageais la paillasse en cours, Matt. Emily était adorable, gentille et spontanée, comme Alice, elle débordait d'enthousiasme et était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle avait en revanche le franc parlé et la beauté mystérieuse de Rosalie. C'était peut cela qui m'avait tant attiré chez elle ; une fois nos regards croisés, j'ai su qu'elle serait mon amie, de la même manière que j'avais su au première regard qu'Edward serait l'homme de ma vie. C'est avec eux que je passais la plupart de mon temps, scolaire comme libre. Plus je m'occupais l'esprit, et moins j'avais de temps pour repenser à ma vie d'avant. Je poussais la porte du bâtiment principal, accueillant avec joie cette liberté de fin de journée. Les cours étaient terminés, et Emily venait de nous rejoindre Matt et moi. Je levai la tête et fermai les yeux, appréciant le contact humide sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais autant la pluie que depuis que je m'étais installée ici. Je l'avais toujours détestée à Forks, mais en arrivant ici, je me surpris à l'espérer chaque matin en me levant. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Forks me manquait. Emily et Matt parlaient d'un devoir commun qu'ils avaient eu dans la matinée, puis quand je devinai le sujet clos, je me tournai vers elle.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire du shopping ce soir ? Ma mère tient à ce que j'aille à cette soirée de charité organisée par le club de Phil, donc je dois me trouver une tenue et… »

« Bien sûr !! » répondit elle avec joie. « Ca nous donnera l'occasion de parler d'Ethan… », ajouta t-elle en souriant.

« Ethan ? » questionna Matt, visiblement perdu. Je secouai la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien d'important. Emily en revanche ne semblait pas partager mon avis.

« Ethan est un mec super mignon de notre cours d'anglais qui semble craquer sur notre Izzie ! », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Mon sourire s'effaça. Je détestais ce nom, bien que j'en fusse à l'origine. En arrivant ici, j'avais cessé de m'appeler Bella, au profit d'Izzie. Nous arrivions près du parking quand je me figeai brusquement. _Non !_ Surpris, mes amis se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la vision qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais comme paralysée, ou plutôt hypnotisée. _Le charme opérait toujours_, pensai-je amèrement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mes pieds refusaient d'avancer, et mon souffle s'était coupé. Mon teint avait dû blêmir également car j'entendis Emily me demander si je me sentais bien. Sans réponse de ma part, elle s'était contentée de suivre mon regard.

« Tu as de la visite on dirait… », lança Matt, perplexe quant à mon manque de réaction.

« Une charmante visite même… », répliqua Emily, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je les entendais vaguement, mais mon attention était focalisée sur lui. Grand, mince, des cheveux blonds un peu fouillis, un regard topaze. Il s'abritait sous un parapluie, bien que ça lui était probablement inutile. Mon corps se mit à trembler, et je pris sur moi pour en reprendre possession.

« Ca te dérange si on annule notre virée shopping ? », demandai-je à Emily d'une voix plate, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Non, pas de soucis. Mais… tu ne nous présentes pas ? ». Sa question était visiblement intéressée.

« Il vaut mieux pas nan… ». Je préférai rester vague, mais son regard pesant sur moi m'incita à en dire un peu plus.

« C'est le frère de…de quelqu'un que j'ai connu… ». Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus, et le nommer était au dessus de mes forces.

« Et il est aussi craquant que celui là ? », s'empressa de demander Emily. Je sentis un nœud se former dans ma gorge.

« Il l'était… bien d'avantage… Il _l'était_ … ».

Je sentis leurs regards insistants se tourner vers moi mais je les ignorai, et avançai vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, me laissant probablement le temps de me faire à sa présence. Il ne voulait sans doute ni m'effrayer, ni me brusquer. Mais bon sang que faisait-il ici ? Ma vie était bien assez compliquée pour qu'un Cullen ne vienne la chambouler à nouveau. Certes, techniquement il n'en était pas un, mais l'idée était là. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je sentis mon angoisse disparaître peu à peu.

« Ne fais pas ça… », lui demandai-je, lui faisant non de la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien, rassure toi. J'ai appris à vivre avec ces émotions, ne te sens pas obligé de m'y soustraire… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais…Comment vas-tu ? ».

Je levai les yeux vers lui et crus un instant croiser _son_ regard. Une boule se forma à nouveau dans ma gorge et je me jetai à son cou, à ma propre surprise.

« Jasper !! », m'exclamai-je alors. Je le sentis se tendre, et regrettai aussitôt mon geste.

« Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas, je.. je suis désolée ! » bafouillai-je en me reculant vivement. Il sourit.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu. J'ai changé tu sais, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis…, enfin depuis la dernière fois quoi », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, créant ainsi un malaise entre nous. « Approche », ajouta t-il en m'attirant à lui.

Il glissa son bras autours de ma taille et sa main derrière ma tête. Nous n'étions pourtant pas proches à Forks. Nous n'étions probablement même pas amis ; à l'instar de Rosalie, il me tolérait car j'étais amie avec sa femme, et je sortais avec son frère. Il gardait ses distances et éviter tout contact avec moi, de peur de céder à l'appel de mon sang pulsant dans mes veines. Sa famille elle-même se méfier de ses réactions en ma présence. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie en quelconque danger à ses côtés.

Je me blottie contre lui, trop heureuse de partager une étreinte qui je le savais pourtant, me précipiterai d'avantage dans ma tourmente. Je respirai à fond, m'enivrant de cette odeur caractéristique des Cullens. Sa peau était glacée et dure comme du marbre, _exactement comme Edward_, songeai-je tristement, et je le sentis se crisper à nouveau.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? », proposa Jasper en s'écartant. Il me désigna un coupé Porsche, _idéal pour passer inaperçu_. Je souris et fis le tour de la voiture, mais il m'y attendait déjà, porte ouverte, m'invitant à m'installer.

« Toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois », plaisantai-je en étudiant la voiture.

« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! » Révai-je ou était-ce un sourire que je voyais ses lèvres. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelais, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper sourire. Sa voix mélodieuse me sortit de mes pensées.

« J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais changé de voiture… ».

Mon sourire se voila, et une vague de souvenirs me submergea. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à trouver _sa_ Volvo grise garée sur le parking. Peu de temps après mon départ, j'avais reçu un appel d'Esmée m'annonçant qu'ils souhaitaient que je garde sa voiture. Un dernier cadeau de leur part. Si attentionné. _Si cruel… _C'était ce qu'il aurait souhaité, et j'y étais attachée. Très attachée. Sans doute bien trop attachée même, car je ne pouvais l'approcher ou la conduire sans être envahie de souvenirs, et j'éclatais en sanglots. J'éludai le sous-entendu et changeai de sujets.

« Et si on allait prendre un verre sur la plage ? », proposai-je alors. « Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer tout de suite, et Il fait encore bon… La pluie s'est arrêtée, et le ciel est gris, tu ne risques rien… »

Il accepta et prit la direction de la plage. Je devinai qu'il n'avait pas le don d'orientation d'Alice –qui devait _voir_ plus que savoir où aller -, car il tourna un moment dans les rues avant de garer la voiture.

***

« Deux cocas, et un supplément de sirop de fraise pour la jeune fille… », commanda Jasper, me devançant alors que je m'apprêtai à n'en commander qu'un. Je lui jetai un regard étonné, mais il me sourit.

« Il faut bien sauver les apparences… », expliqua t-il.

« Je suis surprise… »,

« De… ? »

« Que tu te rappelles ce que je bois… Je suis même surprise que tu saches, tout simplement, ce que je bois quand je sors… », ajoutai-je aussitôt, étonnée. Il me jeta un regard mystérieux et un sourire lui naquit au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses Bella… ». Pourquoi était-il aussi mystérieux ? C'en était dérangeant.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Jacksonville ? », demandai-je soudainement, changeant de sujet. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas ses plages ensoleillées, son sable doré et ses filles en petite tenue.. »

« Non, c'est vrai… Quoique je n'ai rien contre les filles en petites tenues… », plaisanta t-il.

« Je suis sûre qu'Alice partage ton avis sur la question », me moquai-je à mon tour, avant de perdre mon sourire. Elle me manquait terriblement, rien n'était plus pareil sans sa légèreté et sa bonne humeur agaçante. « Comment va t-elle ? », demandai-je alors.

« Elle va bien… Mieux du moins, ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles… », expliqua Jasper tristement.

Je réalisai seulement à quel point la vie à la villa ne devait pas être simple pour lui non plus. Non seulement il devait gérer la perte d'Edward, mis en plus la souffrance de toute sa famille.

« Elle me manque… »

« Tu lui manques aussi tu sais. Elle m'a promis qu'elle essaierait de venir te voir… Et tu connais Alice, elle… », répondit-il, mais l'arrivée du serveur et de nos boissons l'interrompit.

Je le remerciai et mélangeai mon coca avec la paille avant de siroter. J'étais perplexe, pour deux raisons : bien que meilleures amies, nous nous étions quittées sans un mot, je doutais qu'elle ait réellement envie de me voir. Et de deux, je me demandais si Jasper allait réellement boire son coca ou se contenter de jouer avec les glaçons. La réponse ne tarda pas, puisqu'il prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. L'expression que j'affichai alors devait être amusante car il éclata de rire.

« Ne sois pas si surprise, je ne vais pas fondre ou me transformer… Ce n'est pas si mauvais, et j'aime faire des choses normales de temps en temps… Mais parle moi plutôt de toi, et de ta nouvelle vie ici, du changement de climat… », enchaîna t-il aussitôt.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on parle météo ? », plaisantai-je, mais aussitôt mon premier échange avec Edward me revint en tête, et une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Mon cœur se serra et je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Bella… », compatit Jasper.

Je soupirai. Maudit vampire, et maudite empathie. Pourquoi n'en étais-je pas immunisée, comme avec Edward. Il ajouta néanmoins.

« J'insiste, parle moi de ta vie ici… ». J'hésitai, ignorant par où commencer.

« La vie ici est très… différente de la vie à Forks. Il fait beau, les gens sont plus détendus, sans doute l'effet plage. Notre nouvelle maison est très grande, et très conviviale, tu verras. J'ai commencé les cours il y a quelques semaines, et j'aime ce lycée, où chacun ne se préoccupe que de lui ; c'est reposant, de ne pas être le centre d'attention… » Je fis une pause et bus une gorgée de coca.

« Ca a l'air sympa, et le cadre est plutôt chouette », répondit Jasper en survolant la plage et le remblai du regard. Je lui souris.

« Ca l'est ! »

Nous restâmes sur la terrasse du café à siroter nos cocas pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Je lui avais raconté ma nouvelle vie ici, mes amis, le lycée, et lui m'avait parlé de Forks, de sa famille et du lycée, en évitant le plus possible d'évoquer la mort d'Edward. Il paya nos consommations et nous partîmes.

***

« J'ai essayé… », déclarai-je doucement, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis notre départ. Je vis à l'expression de son visage qu'il ignorait de quoi je parlais. « Sa voiture… J'ai essayé, mais la voir et la conduire tout les jours était au dessus de mes forces… », expliquai-je douloureusement.

« Tu l'as vendue ?! » la question avait fusée aussitôt, et j'ignorai s'il était surpris ou choqué.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre… », répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. J'observai son visage fin, ses traits angéliques, ses boucles voler au vent. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être d'une beauté exceptionnelle, à sa manière. Il tourna la tête vers moi, attendant sans doute d'avantage d'explication. « Elle est dans le garage de notre maison. Ma mère et Phil ont ordre de ne pas y toucher... Il m'arrive encore de descendre le soir, de m'installer côté passager et de me pelotonner en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps… Pathétique, je te l'accorde », ajoutai-je tristement en notant le changement d'expression de son visage. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'observèrent, pour un temps qui me parût durer infiniment. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur ma joue, séchant les larmes qui y coulaient.

« Bella… », déclara t-il doucement, d'une voix traînante, me reprochant visiblement mon laisser aller, ou le blâme que je me portais.

« Izzie…Je m'appelle Izzie maintenant », le repris-je un peu trop sèchement. Il ignora ma remarque.

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas t'infliger pareille torture… C'est normal d'avoir mal… »

« Non, c'est pas normal ! » m'exclamai-je m'écartant vivement de son contact. « C'est pas normal de pleurer autant quelqu'un qui m'a abandonné des mois sans donner la moindre nouvelle, en m'assurant qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour moi… Non, c'est pas normal…».

Je me tournai vers la vitre, vers le paysage qui défilait bien trop vite à mon goût. Pourquoi diable avait-on abordé le sujet ? Je sentis la voiture freiner brusquement et se garer sur le bas côté. Visiblement, Jasper était furieux, et je me demandai si énerver un vampire qui peinait à respecter un régime végétarien était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il arracha sa ceinture et se tourner vers moi, le regard sombre.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça tu m'entends ?? Edward t'aimait, à un point tel que ça en devenait malsain ! Les mois que nous avons passés loin de Forks ont été les pires de toute notre vie. Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne faisait strictement plus rien, il ne supportait pas de vivre loin de toi. Il t'aimait, ne doute jamais de ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il quittée, s'il m'aimait autant ?? » m'emportai-je à mon tour. « Quelle belle façon de me le montrer ! ».

_Douleur, trahison, blessure, souffrance, envie de mourir, d'arracher mon cœur et de le piétiner._

Je vis les traits de Jasper se durcir et je crains un instant qu'il ne m'attaque. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se massa les tempes. Quoiqu'il ait en tête, ça avait l'air extrêmement pénible. Quand il rouvrit la bouche, sa voix était bien plus calme.

« Bella, Bella… », sa voix sonnait comme un reproche. « Cesse de tout ressentir aussi violemment… C'est une souffrance que moi-même je peine à maîtriser, et que j'ai fui de la villa… ».

Soudain, je compris. L'origine de sa douleur était la mienne, celle que je ne savais pas maîtriser. Je voulus m'excuser, mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

« Bella, je peux t'assurer que mon frère t'aimait, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre en te croyant morte. Il était persuadé qu'en te quittant, il agissait pour ton bien. Mais quand il t'a cru morte, il a réalisé à quel point il avait eu tort, et qu'au contraire, son absence avait provoqué ta perte, au lieu de ton salut. Il est parti pour toi, et il est mort pour toi… »

« Merci de me le rappeler, je commençais justement à l'oublier… », sifflai-je, et je sentis de la bile remonter mon œsophage. Il comprit son erreur et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Pardonne moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolé ! ». Je tentai un sourire rassurant qui ne prit pas. « Je voulais juste te faire comprendre à quel point mon frère tenait à toi….Et par respect pour votre histoire, tu ne dois pas en douter un seul instant… », ajouta Jasper, en vain.

Il aurait pu user son pouvoir sur moi, rien n'aurait pu effacer la culpabilité que je ressentais. Edward s'était sacrifié à cause pour moi, il était mort parce qu'il _me_ croyait morte. Comment devais-je vivre avec ça ? Et bien qu'il ait seulement voulu m'aider, me réconforter, les paroles de Jasper n'avaient eu que l'effet inverse, accroître ma culpabilité. Non seulement Edward était mort à cause de moi, mais en vain et inutilement, car il m'aimait, je l'aimais, et rien n'aurait dû ternir cet amour aussi pur. Quel gâchis…

« Ramène-moi… S'il te plait », le pressai-je, incapable de continuer à parler de ça.

Il se pencha vers moi, boucla ma ceinture et redémarra en trombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il coupait le moteur devant la maison. Je descendis de la voiture, et m'attendis à ce qu'il en fasse autant.

« Tu ne viens pas ? », lui demandai-je, surprise de le voir rester assis. Il me regarda, étonné à son tour.

« Tu veux que j'entre ? ». J'hochai la tête, et le vis me rejoindre. Nous fîmes quelques pas silencieux vers la porte, et il me suivit à l'intérieur.

« Maman ? Phil ? » appelai-je en retirant mon manteau et mes chaussures.

« Dans le salon ma chérie », me répondit ma mère. Je me tournai vers Jasper et l'invitai à me suivre. Ils étaient installés devant un film, un plateau posé sur la table basse. Je me raclai la gorge.

« Maman, tu te rappelles Jasper ? Le frère d'Edward… », précisai-je après une courte pause. Elle me jeta un regard inquiet en faisait le lien et sembla retenir son souffle, s'attendant sans doute à me voir éclater en sanglots à la mention d'Edward. « Est-ce qu'il peut rester un peu ? ».

Je n'étais pas autorisée à amener des garçons dans ma chambre, mais elle dût se dire qu'elle ne risquait rien en laissant le frère de mon ancien copain, mort de surcroît, dans ma chambre.

« Bien sûr ma chérie… Il reste de la pizza et de la glace si vous avez faim… »

Je me tournai vers Jasper et réprimai un sourire. « nan, ça ira je crois, merci ».

Je pris mon sac, saisis Jasper par la main et l'entraînai derrière moi. Pourquoi avais-je pris sa main pour le guider alors que nous n'avion jamais échangé le moindre contact quand j'étais à Forks ? A part bien sur quand il s'était jeté sur moi pour me mordre, mais je chassai ce souvenir. Je gardai néanmoins sa main dans la mienne, et ne la lâchai que pour ouvrir la porte.

« Fais comme chez toi… », déclarai-je en posant mes affaires près du bureau.

Ma chambre ici était bien plus grande que celle chez mon père. Elle était immense, avec un dressing sur toute la longueur - chose ironique quand on connaissait mon aversion pour la mode-, diverses commodes, une coiffeuse, un bureau design et quelques poufs. J'avais également disposé un rocking-chair près de la fenêtre, bien qu'elle ne serve jamais et éveillait sans cesse des flots de souvenirs douloureux. La décoration était très sommaire cependant : du papier peint bordeaux, quelques cadres, des bougies parfumées, et un panneau où j'accrochais souvenirs et photos.

« Tu m'accordes dix minutes d'humanité, je vais prendre une douche, la journée a été longue. Tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur, allumer la télé, écouter la musique, bref fais ce que tu veux». Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en bouger.

« Je me dépêche ! », ajoutai-je brièvement avant de quitter ma chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, à quoi m'attendre. Pourquoi Jasper était-il revenu ? Allait-il rester ? Etais-je en sécurité, seule avec lui, alors que ses propres frères et sœurs refusaient de me laisser seule avec lui ? Autant de questions qui bouillonnaient dans mon esprit, mais je n'avais aucune réponse. Mon avenir proche venait d'être chamboulé, et il était aussi incertain que celui des Cullens en présence des loups. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi sereine, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je refermai la porte de la salle de bain.

**à suivre...**

**Tadam! voici pour ce premier chapitre! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des questions, remarques, même critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives... Je tiens à préciser à nouveau que la suite sera un peu différente, mais je devais en passer par là pour poser le contexte. Je vais essayer de poster un chap voire deux par semaine, tout dépend de mon avancement dans l'écriture. D'habitude, je ne publie jamais une fic avt de l'avoir terminée, par principe et par respect pr le lecteur; personnellement, je trouve assez frustrant et agaçant d'accrocher une fic puis de lire une note de l'auteur disant qu'elle abandonne, par manque de tps ou d'inspiration. Je comprends, mais je ne trouve pas ca sympa, ni correct pr le lecteur. Enfin bref... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et bon weekend à tous! et n'oubliez pas le ptit bouton vert juste en dessous!! lol xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alors pour commencer, un grand merci pour toutes vos ptites reviews, signées comme anonymes, j'ai été très surprise!! Les premiers chapitres ne sont jamais extras, donc je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours, donc merci bcp!! J'espère que la suite et les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteur! Je vais essayer de poster 2 chapitres par semaine, et m'atteler à la terminer bientot. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 2! Je n'ai pas de titre pr mes chapitres, ce sera simplement l'alternance de leurs pts de vue. Je sais, pas très original, mais c'est le truc du moment, et ca permet de jongler avec bcp plus d'émotions, dc je m'y essaye! wali walou! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 2 : Jasper's pov**

Je la regardai sortir de la chambre, un pyjama en flanelle rose pale à la main. Elle ferma la porte, créant un mouvement d'air qui vint chatouiller mon odorat affiné. Elle n'était plus là mais je sentais encore son odeur dans la pièce. Une délicieuse odeur de freesia et de sucre, exactement comme Edward la décrivait. J'observai la pièce, me demandant encore si ma venue ici était une bonne idée. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, rien. Pas de message, pas d'appel. A quoi diable jouait Alice ? Je le rangeai et observai plus attentivement la pièce, ne m'étonnant qu'à peine en trouvant un cd de Debussy dans son lecteur de musique. Son lit était grand, fait au carré et une quantité incroyable de coussins l'ornait. Il semblait chaud, confortable, l'idéal pour… _stop._ Où diable allais-je chercher des idées pareilles ? Je m'approchai de son bureau, tout aussi rangé que le reste de la chambre. Elle semblait ne pas y vivre, ne toucher à rien, telle une maison témoin ou tout n'est qu'apparence. Etait-ce dont ça la nouvelle vie de Bella ? Sauver les apparences ?

Je levai les yeux vers un grand panneau noir, seule touche personnalisée de la chambre. Il y avait des tas de photos, tickets de cinéma, cartes postales de vacances et autres objets auxquels les humains attachaient une surprenante importance. J'étudiai les photos de plus près. Il y en avait de ses parents, des photos d'enfances, dans la salle de danse, dans une piscine, des photos d'élèves de Forks avec qui elle traînait à son arrivée, une certaine Angela, si je me fiais à la légende. D'autres têtes bronzées sans doute rencontrées ici, et à ma plus grande surprise, des photos de nous. J'aurais pensé qu'elle les aurait toutes brûlées, déchirées ou passées au marqueur noir, mais non. Je pensais même qu'Edward les lui avait reprises. Il y avait une photo de nous sept à son anniversaire, une d'Alice et elle rigolant dans une cabine d'essayage, affublées de chapeaux ridicules et lunettes de soleil, et une d'Edward et elle, tendrement enlacés dans le divan de la villa. Je me rappelle cette photo, prise à leur insu, et révélant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix à peine audible.

« Etonnant non ? », déclara t-elle en souriant, mais je devinai son sourire amer.

« J'aurais cru… », commençai-je, laissant ma phrase en suspens.

« Que je m'en serais débarrassées? », proposa t-elle en guise de réponse. « J'y ai songé, mais détruire ces photos aurait signifiait détruire les seuls liens, les seuls souvenirs que j'avais de vous. Je voulais effacer ma douleur, pas ces merveilleux mois passés auprès de vous… », expliqua t-elle en allant s'installer sur son lit.

Elle m'invita à l'y rejoindre mais je déclinai son offre, préférant rester près de la fenêtre. A proximité de la sortie de secours en cas de dérapage. Elle me sourit néanmoins et saisissant sa brosse, entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point son odeur pouvait être enivrante, exquise, et si tentante pour un vampire ? Malgré la distance entre nous, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau parfumée à la fraise, son gel douche sûrement. En cet instant précis, je compris à quel point il avait dû être douloureux pour Edward de refreiner sa nature en sa présence. Sa beauté et l'odeur de son sang ne m'attiraient pas comme elles attiraient Edward, pourtant en cet instant j'aurais été incapable de m'éloigner d'elle ou de lui résister. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, et possédait une beauté innocente et insoupçonnée qui la rendait incroyablement désirable. _Alice. Alice. Alice .Alice. Alice, _me sermonnai-je intérieurement. Je n'étais pas attiré par Bella, pas de cette manière là, mais il n'empêchait que j'étais un homme avant d'être un vampire, et je ne pouvais refreiner ce genre de pensées.

Son téléphone vibra brusquement, et avant qu'elle ne réagisse je m'étais levé pour lui apporter. La photo de son amie Emily apparaissait à l'écran, elle hésita un instant, puis décrocha. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie de parler ce soir, ces émotions étaient confuses.

« Allo ? »

_« Salut, c'est Emily, j'te dérange pas ?_ » entendis-je son amie demander.

J'essayais de ne pas écouter, mais la gêne qu'éprouva brusquement Bella en me jetant un bref regard me fit sourire et piqua ma curiosité. De toute évidence, elle savait que je pouvais entendre leur conversation, alors pourquoi m'en priverais-je ?

« Non, pas du tout. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

_« Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… Tu étais vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, comme si tu avais vu un fantôme… »_

« C'est tout comme… », répondit Bella de manière très formelle, ce que sembla noter son amie.

_« Tu n'es pas seule ? »_

« En effet… Et si on en reparlait demain, à déjeuner ? » proposa Bella en me jetant un nouveau regard. Je reportai aussitôt mon attention sur le tableau près de la fenêtre. « J'vais devoir te laisser, il se fait tard et… »

_« Oh, mais ce serait pas ton copain drôlement mignon qui te tiendrait compagnie ? »,_ la coupa son amie, et je souris malgré moi. _« Il va passer la nuit chez toi ? Oh, c'est romantique ! Et vous allez… », _ajouta t-elle, mais Bella se mit à balbutier qu'elle devait la laisser et raccrocha brusquement. Son embarras flagrant me fit rire. Elle se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'écouter ! » me reprocha t-elle.

« C'est pas comme ci je pouvais faire autrement… », répliquai-je en souriant, accrochant son regard, qu'elle ne détourna pas avant de longues secondes.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahit si soudainement que je fus pris au dépourvu. Je me tournai vers Bella, la source probable d'une telle souffrance. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, sa vue était brouillée et je sentais son cœur lourd, très lourd. Comment pouvait-elle changer aussi vite d'état d'esprit, passer de l'amusement à la colère, du rire aux larmes ? Je réalisai seulement à quel point mon arrivée devait lui être douloureux, et lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle préférait sans doute oublier. Elle revoyait sans doute Edward dans mes gestes, dans mon regard, dans mon attitude envers elle. Tout en moi devait le lui rappeler… Perdre Edward était la chose la plus difficile que nous n'ayons jamais affrontée, mais nous étions ensembles, unis dans la souffrance, là les uns pour les autres. Elle, n'avait personne. Elle était seule. Je la rejoignis sur son lit et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire, en prise à une léthargie que je ne comprenais que trop bien. Je ressentais toute cette souffrance accumulée et refoulée, et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle s'abandonna à mon étreinte et pleura de longues minutes, blottie contre mon épaule, son bras autours de mon cou et les miens autours de sa taille.

« Chut… Ca va aller, je suis là Bella… », tentai-je de la réconforter, mais je me sentais vain et inutile, incapable d'apaiser sa souffrance.

Elle ressentait tellement de choses, si intensément, si violemment que je me demandai comment elle pouvait tenir le coup. Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en tête. _Bella n'est pas aussi forte qu'on ne le croit. Tu dois y aller, et veiller sur elle. _Peut être qu'elle n'y parvenait pas justement. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et l'entraînai avec moi. Elle s'était calmée peu à peu, et sa respiration devenait régulière, calme.

« Ca va mieux ? », lui demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, mais resta dans cette position, où nous restâmes de longues minutes encore, silencieux. En regardant l'heure sur le cadran de son réveil, je remarquai un exemplaire des d'Autant en emporte le vent, ainsi que l'Ipod qu'Alice lui avait offert l'été dernier. Je m'étonnai qu'elle l'ait gardé. Curieux, je tendis mon bras libre et m'en saisis. Je l'allumai et me baladai dans sa bibliothèque, sous son regard intrigué.

« Voyons voir ce que vous écoutez Miss Swan… »

Je la devinai réticence à cette intrusion, et je me demandai pourquoi. Je la sentis également moins détendue, et en étudiant sa playlist, je compris pourquoi. Il y avait très peu de musique, la dernière en lecture étant la berceuse d'Edward, ce qui m'étonna ; dans sa volonté de disparaître de sa vie, il avait repris nos cadeaux ainsi que toute trace de sa présence. Je suppose qu'elle avait eu le temps d'en faire une copie, ou de la mettre sur son ordinateur. Je parierais qu'elle l'écoutait sans cesse, une preuve de plus de la naïveté d'Edward. Jamais elle ne l'aurait oublié si facilement. Je soupirai, percevant la tristesse de Bella, et continuai mon exploration, mais ne trouvai rien de bien réjouissant. Je secouai la tête et lui jetai un regard désapprobateur. Someone wake me upn we are broken, apologize, bleeding love, everything goes dark, I can't hear the music, eternally missed, sing for absolution, et la liste était longue. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien de plus gai qu'une chanson qui s'appelle « Goodbye my lover ? », lui demandai-je, sur un ton de reproche que j'allégeai d'un sourire.

« Eh, j'adore cette chanson ! », répliqua t-elle aussitôt. Elle se sentait mieux et souriait, c'était déjà une victoire. « Et j'adore cet artiste... En fait, j'adore tous ces artistes, rend moi ça… », ajouta t-elle en m'arrachant le lecteur mp3 des mains et en le fourrant dans son tiroir.

« ok, ok… Je ne voulais pas te vexer, désolé ! » m'excusai-je alors, la sentant s'éloigner. Elle se détendit et se rallongea, à côté de moi cette fois. J'hésitai, puis me tournai vers elle, prenant appui sur mon coude.

« On pensait vraiment que tu avais tourné la page tu sais…Je ne ressentais pas ta peine, j'ai crus que tu étais plus forte qu'on ne le pensait, mais en fait, tu t'es simplement renfermée sur toi-même, tu as tout intériorisé et ne reflétais rien de ce que tu pouvais ressentir… ». Ses grands yeux chocolats brillaient et restaient encrés dans les miens. Elle me sourit.

« Tout ça est derrière moi maintenant… Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, ca ne l'est même toujours pas, mais je vais mieux. Je m'occupe, je vais au lycée, j'ai des amis et je sors… Je m'efforce de reprendre le cours de ma vie et d'aller de l'avant… », me rassura t-elle, et je la savait sincère, plus forte que durant les mois passés. Je lui rendis son sourire, rassuré. Pour l'instant.

« Tu nous as vraiment manqué tu sais… ». Son regard se voila, ainsi que ses émotions, et je n'en compris pas la raison.

« J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai réellement pu vous manquer… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? », lui demandai-je aussitôt, surpris par l'acidité de sa remarque.

« On ne s'est pas vraiment quitté en très bons termes… »

« On se s'est pas quitté du tout j'te rappelle, tu t'es enfuie, sans un mot, sans un au revoir », lui rappelai-je, ma voix sonnant malgré moi comme un reproche. Elle se renfrogna.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? », s'emporta t-elle alors. « Comment aurais-je pu affronter Esmée et Carlisle alors que j'avais tué leur fils ? Toi et Emmett votre frère ? Sans parler de Rosalie… Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir vivante si j'étais passée à la villa ! », expliqua t-elle, la voix tremblante. Elle marqua une pause, et je lui laissai un peu de temps. Elle soupira, et posa sur moi un regard rempli de larmes. « Et Alice… Alice, qui m'avait fait confiance et accordé son amitié… J'ai tué ton frère, poussé son mari à bafouer ses valeurs et ses convictions… Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué sa façon de me regarder en rentrant de Volturi, ni lu la colère et sa déception dans son regard ? ».

Je restai silencieux un moment, incapable de trouver les mots pour la rassurer, ni même pour la contredire. Elle avait raison… Pas dans les faits, car jamais nous ne l'avions considérée responsable pour les choix d'Edward. Mais dans nos réactions, nos émotions. Esmée était dévastée par la mort d'Edward, son premier fils, celui dont elle était le plus proche puisque seul nouveau né de Carlisle, avec elle. Mais elle l'était également depuis son départ, elle, qu'elle considérait et aimait comme l'une de ses propres filles. Emmett et moi intériorisons d'avantages, par pudeur, on ne montrait rarement nos émotions. Rosalie était différente, radicalement opposée même. Elle explosait facilement, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, exacerbées, et je devais le reconnaître, elle avait aussitôt blâmé Bella pour la mort d'Edward, ainsi que l'implosion de notre famille. Bella avait insufflé la vie puis la mort au sein de notre famille, mais était la seule à le lui reprocher. Alice, je le savais, y avait également songé. Mais l'avait aussitôt regretté, et s'en voulait depuis. Elle avait regretté l'arrivée de Bella à Forks, les changements qu'elle nous avait contraints à opérés, et l'issue fatale des évènements. Si ce n'était pas pour Bella, Edward serait toujours en vie. Mais elle s'était vite reprit, et l'avait vite regretté. Elle avait alors reporté toute sa colère et sa tristesse sur nous, qui n'avions pas pu empêcher cela, sur elle, pour ne pas l'avoir vu, et sur moi, pour avoir été le catalyseur de tout ça. Ca avait été la première brèche de notre couple, la plus sournoise, car nous n'en n'avions jamais parlé ouvertement. Je m'arrachai à mes pensées en voyant Bella bailler, et je réalisai seulement l'heure tardive. Je devais néanmoins éclaircir un point.

Je pris sa main et lui envoya une vague de calme, m'efforçant d'avaler toute sa tristesse et sa colère.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, personne ne l'est… Tu ne l'es pas plus que moi, qu'Alice, ou que le reste de notre famille… Je n'ai pas su contrôler ma soif, Alice n'a vu aucun de tous ces drames, et notre famille a été incapable de soutenir et comprendre Edward. Nous avons tous échoué, mais ne blâmons personne ! Nous devons nous protéger et nous soutenir, pas nous séparer. Et quand je dis nous, je parle également de toi… Tu es sans doute celle qui avait le plus besoin de soutien et de protection, et là encore, nous avons échoué… »

« Tu as raison », déclara t-elle brusquement. « Ressasser tout ça ne sert à rien, ça ne me le ramènera jamais… », ajouta t-elle, et je ne manquai pas de remarquer l'amertume dans sa voix, ni sa volonté de mettre fin à cette discussion, ni le fait qu'elle considérait toujours Edward comme sien, et comme lui ayant été arraché impunément. Sa tristesse ne fit que redoubler la mienne, et je peinais à en supporter autant.

« Je devrais m'en aller et te laisser te reposer… »

« Nan, reste... », me coupa t-elle aussitôt alors que je le levai.

J'acquiesçai, et allai m'installai dans le fauteuil face au lit. Elle se releva, et se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle était gêné, et les ondes qu'elle m'envoyait renforçaient mon hypothèse. Elle avait quelque chose en tête, mais n'osait pas demander.

« Que se passe t-il? », lui demandai-je d'un ton bienveillant. Elle hésita un instant, tortillant ses doigts, et les yeux rivés mes mains. Elle évitait mon regard. Puis elle se décida enfin.

« Je me demandais juste si… si tu accepterais de rester ce soir ? »

« Je vais rester Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit… », répondis-je, perplexe à mon tour.

« Nan, je veux dire, rester ici, avec moi… », répliqua t-elle, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la place que j'occupais quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Oh… »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé ! Je comprendrais que tu préfères garder tes distances, rassure toi ! »

Je souris, amusé par tant d'égards. Elle devrait me haïr pour ce que je lui avais fait, mais au lieu de ça, elle voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras et la berce pour qu'elle s'endorme. Un geste témoignant de son inconditionnelle –irrationnelle- confiance en notre espèce. Toutefois, la pensée qu'elle faisait peut-être tout cela dans l'espoir de revivre des souvenirs passés avec Edward me dérangeait. J'ignorai si une fois les yeux fermés, elle ne s'imaginerait pas Edward la berçant tendrement, et pas moi… Mais j'étais incapable de le lui refuser, alors je soupirai et bloquai ma respiration, juste au cas où, et m'allongeai à ses côté, la laissant poser sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur mon torse. J'enserrai sa taille de mon bras, et lui envoyai des ondes de calme et de sérénité.

« Pourquoi toi ? », me demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa respiration très calme.

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous n'avons jamais été très proches toi et moi… Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir partagé plus de trois mots avec toi… », expliqua t-elle, et je le regrettai à présent. « Tu as toujours gardé tes distances, et si ce n'était pas pour Alice, tu ne serais même pas rester à la villa quand j'y passais… Alors pourquoi toi ? Et pas Alice ? Ou Esmée ? Ou même Emmett ? »

Je m'étonnai qu'elle ait été si perspicace me concernant. Je n'avais jamais cherché à en apprendre plus sur elle, je ne la voyais que comme celle qui semait le trouble dans notre famille et ébranlait mes faibles résistances. Alors pourquoi moi, maintenant ? Pourquoi Alice ne s'était-elle pas déplacée elle-même, voire Emmett, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer ? Rosalie ne l'aurait sans doute jamais laissé partir, mais il était plus proche de Bella que je ne l'avais jamais été. Alors pourquoi moi ? Qu'avait vu Alice pour prendre le risque d'envoyer le seul membre de notre famille qui représentait un réel danger pour Bella, pour la protéger, justement… Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa question, et quand je baissai les yeux vers elle, je vis qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle semblait si fragile, si triste, que même endormie, je pouvais sentir la peur et la tristesse émaner d'elle. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, et la panique m'envahit. Si sa mère nous surprenait ainsi, elle me jetterait dehors, peu importe qu'il ne se soit rien passé, elle sauterait sur les conclusions, comme le ferait tout bonne mère. A contre cœur, je réveillai Bella et nous redressai.

« Bella, murmurai-je, ta mère arrive. Je vais devoir partir mais… »

« Non !! », me supplia t-elle d'une voix endormie, et je sentis la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

« … mais je reviendrai, une fois que tes parents seront endormis, d'accord ? », ajoutai-je, incapable de refreiner le sourire naissant sur mes lèvres. Je m'éloignai d'elle et me dirigeai vers la porte. Comme je m'y attendais, sa mère était sur le point de frapper.

« Oh, bonsoir Mme.. », fis-je semblant d'être surpris, et je réalisai soudain que j'ignorai son nom.

« Appelle moi Renée… », me sourit-elle, et je ressentis toute la gentillesse et la tendresse qui émanait d'elle. Je savourai cette sensation un instant, c'était reposant, après la souffrance de Bella. Parfois, mon empathie m'était insupportable, ce qui avait été le cas depuis mon arrivée.

« Bella s'est endormie », mentis-je en refermant la porte. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma visite ait été une si bonne chose finalement… ».

« Ne t'en fais pas… Bella est forte, elle s'en sort étonnement bien », me répondit-elle, et je découvris l'étendu du talent de Bella. Sa propre mère ne voyait que du feu à sa détresse, les humains pouvaient décidément se montrer très naïfs. Ou peut-être, comme tant d'autres, elle voulait simplement y croire. Il leur était tellement plus simple de fermer les yeux que d'affronter la triste réalité, que l'espace d'un instant, je fus heureux de ma propre condition.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps », annonçai-je, pressé d'en finir avec ces formalités inutiles pour retourner auprès de Bella. Je lui souhaitai une bonne fin de soirée et pris congé.

Je sortis, montai en voiture et allai la garer un peu plus loin, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je n'attendis pas qu'ils s'endorment, incapable de rester éloigné de Bella. Je comprenais le besoin d'Edward de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive. On s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce propos, trouvant irrationnel ce besoin de la protéger. Elle n'était pas en sucre. Mais je comprenais à présent, et partageais son angoisse de la laisser seule, livrée à ses faiblesses humaines, à ses peurs et à ses angoisses. Je retournai près de sa maison et grimpai par la fenêtre de sa chambre, que j'avais pris soin d'ouvrir avant de sortir.

Elle s'était rendormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, fragile. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et passai une partie de la nuit à étudier chacune de ses expressions. Elle semblait sereine, reposée. Y étais-je pour quelque chose, je l'ignorai. Bella était une humaine des plus fascinantes. Une fois de plus, je comprenais l'obsession et la fascination d'Edward pour cette petite chose fragile. Elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres humains. Elle était bien plus intéressante, et ses émotions plus complexes. _Et tellement plus belle…_ _Alice, pourquoi diable m'as-tu envoyé ici ? _J'entendis Bella gémir et remuer dans son sommeil. Elle devait rêver, un rêve qui semblait la perturber et la faire souffrir.

J'imaginai sans peine l'objet de son cauchemar. Alice faisait le même. Ou plutôt non, car elle ne rêvait pas, mais elle était souvent assaillie de flashs qui la rendaient très agitée. Je devais utiliser mon don si souvent que la vie au sein de la villa était devenue très difficile. Chacun vivait la perte d'Edward différemment, mais tous la vivaient intensément. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que j'avais si bien accueilli la requête d'Alice de rendre visite à Bella, bien qu'être éloigné de mon petit lutin m'était insupportable. Alice… Alice… Bella…

Je ne comprenais pas ma soudaine fascination pour Bella, pour celle dont je m'étais toujours tenu à l'écart, pour celle à qui je n'avais jamais parlé, et dont je ne savais rien finalement. Bella… Je ne parvenais à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, une chaleur émanait de son corps, et l'odeur sucrée de son sang mélangée à la fraise de sa peau était un supplice pour le vampire que j'étais. Je devais prendre sur moi, vider mes poumons et cesser de respirer à nouveau. Oublier son odeur exquise, ignorer sa peau de velours, maintenir une distance entre nous. Mais elle s'agitait, et la voir ainsi sans pouvoir l'apaiser m'était insupportable. Je me levai donc et m'installai près d'elle, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Aussitôt, elle se blottie contre moi, et pris au dépourvu une fois de plus, je dus me focaliser sur ce qu'elle était et représentait pour mon frère pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions.

« Bella… », murmurai-je en caressant doucement sa joue. Je la sentis se détendre, et mon charme opéra, une fois de plus.

***

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le teint frais et les pensées légères. Il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour se lever, mais malheureusement pour moi trop tard pour m'éclipser. Elle leva son visage encore endormi vers moi et sembla se demander ce que je faisais là. Puis elle me sourit, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre.

« Il est encore tôt, tu peux te rendormir… », lui murmurai-je, alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi. Le vide que l'absence de son corps chaud avait créé était palpable, presque désagréable. Elle se libéra de mon étreinte et s'allongea à côté de moi, sur le côté, face à moi. Je fis de même et nous nous observâmes un long moment, interdits, silencieux.

« Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… », déclara t-elle à mi-voix.

Tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle ?? Elle plaisantait ?? Je l'avais attaquée, j'avais manqué de la tuer, provoquant sa rupture avec Edward, son départ, puis sa mort. J'étais la source de chacune de ses peines, comment pouvait-elle me remercier de cela ? Elle dut lire la tristesse sur mon visage ou dans mes yeux, je l'ignorai, mais elle tendit sa main et prit la mienne.

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ce qui est arrivé, tu le sais. Ce qui est fait est fait, on n'y peut rien. Mais le présent, le futur, on peut encore le modifier, l'améliorer. Merci d'être venu ici, d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles… Ca compte beaucoup pour moi… ».

Je fuis son regard, me sentant horriblement coupable. Je n'étais pas venu ici par bonté d'âme, ni ne m'étais honnêtement soucié de ce qu'elle pouvait vivre. Je le regrettai à présent, mais c'était un fait.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, m'assurais que les floridiens s'occupaient bien de toi ! », plaisantai-je. Je préférai ne pas lu avouer la vraie raison pour l'instant. Les liens que nous avions crées étaient encore trop fragiles pour une telle épreuve.

« T'es sûr que c'est la seule raison ? ». Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle être aussi perspicace, je l'ignorai.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très proche toi et même, mais ça n'empêche que tu fais toujours partie de la famille, et on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout… ».

J'espérai que cette explication lui convienne, car il était trop tôt pour se disputer. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et réalisai que le soleil était déjà haut. Maudite Californie et ses nuits trop courtes. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je le levai et allai à la fenêtre.

« Je devrais m'en aller, avant que tes parents ne se réveille. Je peux t'accompagner au lycée si tu veux ? », proposai en ouvrant la fenêtre. Elle semblait réfléchir, puis secoua la tête.

« C'est gentil, mais Emily n'habite pas très loin, et elle passe me prendre en allant au lycée… Et puis, si on arrive ensemble au lycée, elle va m'harceler de questions pour les six mois à venir, alors je préfère m'abstenir… », ajouta t-elle en plaisantant.

« Bien, je suppose que je t'y retrouverai alors ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'aimerai rester dans le coin, quelques temps… ».

Je craignais un peu sa réaction, elle avait toujours eu horreur qu'on la surprotège, et j'avais peur qu'elle n'interprète mon geste ainsi. Bien que ce soit effectivement le cas, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Plusieurs expressions se succédèrent sur son visage, la surprise, la joie, puis l'inquiétude, le doute.

« Tout va bien avec Alice ? », me demanda t-elle alors.

« Bien sûr ! », la rassurai-je aussitôt. Un peu trop vite peut être. « Ne t'en fais pas, je prends juste quelques semaines de vacances, loin de Forks. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle est partie chez des amis en Alaska, Esmée est avec elle… ».

C'était vrai, elles étaient réellement parties rendre visite à d'anciens amis. Certes nos relations étaient un peu tendus ces derniers temps, mais rien d'inquiétant, on avait déjà surmonté pire. Cet éloignement serait quite ou double, soit il nous réconcilierait, soit il nous éloignerait pour de bon. Je réalisai avec horreur que j'ignorai quelle issue serait préférable. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Je sentis Bella se détendre, et me sourire en réponse. Elle semblait satisfaite, c'était le principal.

« Bon, dans ce cas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire ! Le lycée sera un peu moins ennuyeux si tu y es, et tu auras plus de temps pour me parler des autres… ».

Je fus soulagé qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'en veuille de faire irruption dans sa nouvelle vie, alors qu'elle tachait de nous oublier, mais non, au contraire. Je la remerciai et sautai par la fenêtre. Sans Alice et ses visions, prévoir et anticiper l'avenir relevait de l'impossible, ce qui était aussi dérangeant qu'excitant. Etre libre de choisir, d'agir en fonction de ses envies, et non d'une vision qui nous montrait la voie à suivre. J'avais hâte de tester ce mode de vie si différent du mien, d'attendre, et de voir ce qui se passerait. Pour la première fois, ma vie et mes choix ne dépendaient que de moi, et c'était terriblement excitant… J'espérais seulement que tout se passerait bien, et je me surpris même à espérer que Bella y est une place privilégiée… Comment les choses avaient-elles pu prendre une telle tournure, si rapidement ? Comment un demi siècle de certitude pouvaient être ainsi ébranlé, par la simple présence d'une humaine si jeune, si naïve et si innocente ? _Et si délicieusement attirante…_

**_A suivre..._**

**Des avis, questions, remarques concernant ce chapitre, ou les suivants? Un ptit clic et c'est parti!! Après relecture, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre n'était pas très intéréssant, rien de nvo, plus une prolongation de l'intro qu'une vraie avancée ds l'histoire, mais bon... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois!lol **

**Rdv mercredi ou jeudi pr le chapitre 3. Bonne semaine à tous! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et Jasper, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! Il est plus long que les autres, chgmt de pt de vue oblige.. Les choses avancent, lentement mais surement... Merci bcp pour toutes vos gentilles review, j'ai essayé de répondre à quelques unes, mais avec les cours qui ont repris (après 8 semaines de blocus, j'ai bcp de mal à m'y remettre!lol heureusement que les vacances arrivent, j'vais pouvoir me consacrer à la suite, parce que mine de rien, j'suis tjs au chapitre 10, j'avance pas bcp... Enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce chap 3, et j'attends vos avis la dessus! Enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 3 : Bella's pov**

Jasper venait de sauter par la fenêtre, oubliant ou ignorant que ma chambre était au deuxième étage. Je m'y précipitai, mais il avait déjà disparu. J'entendis le moteur d'une voiture démarrant en trombe un peu plus loin, et soupirai, soulagée. La journée promettait d'être excitante, et je ne pus refreiner le sourire qui était né sur mes lèvres. Je devais bien l'avouer, Jasper m'avait manqué. Les Cullens m'avaient manqués, et au travers de Jasper, j'avais comme l'impression de les retrouver également. Il était là, et resterait avec moi plusieurs semaines. Mon cœur se gonfla à cette idée, et je trépignai à l'idée que la vie ici ne serait peut être pas si difficile que ça finalement.

Je m'arrachai à mes pensées et décidai de me préparer. Emily arriverait d'ici peu, et j'étais tout sauf décente et prête à affronter une journée de lycée. Je m'habillai rapidement, choisissant ma tenue avec soin, pour la première fois depuis des mois. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue haute faussement négligée et terminai de me préparer tout en avalant mon petit déjeuner.

***

« Il se passe quelque chose ? », me demanda Emily à la seconde même où je m'installai dans sa voiture. J'ignorai sa remarque et me focalisai sur la route, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Isabella Marie Swan, je connais cette tête ! », s'exclama t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Je lui jetai un regard surpris, et elle rectifia. « Ou plutôt non, je ne connais pas cette tête justement ! Tu es différente… De bonne humeur, pouponnée, et surtout, tu souris ! », se moqua t-elle ensuite.

Je ris à sa plaisanterie, mais éludai tout de même la question, et reportai mon attention sur le paysage. Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi, mais prenais soin de l'éviter, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre évidence me frappe. J'ignorai comment Jasper réagirait avec mes amis, et vice versa. Emily était une fille assez _expressive_, et bien qu'adorable, je doutai que son comportement soit des plus adaptés face à un vampire végétarien doté d'empathie. Je restai néanmoins silencieuse, pensant naïvement que tout irait bien.

« Oh-Mon-Dieu !! », s'exclama soudainement Emily en tournant un visage surexcité vers moi.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions arrivés ; elle venait de couper le moteur et prenait ses affaires. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain enthousiasme. Mais en levant les yeux vers le lycée, je compris. Et dire que j'avais espéré que tout irait bien. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Je croisai le regard charmeur de Jasper au loin, appuyé contre son coupé, bras croisés. Je sentis aussitôt une vague de bien être m'envahir, et notai à moi-même de lui demander d'arrêter de faire ça. Je me tournai alors vers une Emily un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

« J'imagine que tu te rappelles de Jasper, c'est lui qui est venu me voir hier au lycée…», commençai-je, peu sûre quant à la manière d'aborder le sujet. _Et il était dans ma chambre quand tu as laissé ton imagination débordante prendre le dessus. _Elle hocha la tête, son calme revenu, repensant sans doute à ma réaction sur le moment. « Il s'appelle Jasper Hale, et c'est un très bon ami à moi… ». Je vis un sourire fendre son visage, et devinai son regard briller. Je savais exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais poursuivis. « Il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je dois te prévenir, il est un peu… spécial, dirons-nous. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à faire la conversation ou à raconter sa vie, et prête très peu d'attention aux rumeurs qui courent. Lui et sa famille en ont beaucoup souffert, alors sois gentille avec lui, et ne le prend pas mal s'il ne parle pas. Il est aussi très doué pour percevoir les gens, capter leurs émotions, ce genre de chose, donc évite les effusions et débordements d'enthousiasme, d'accord ? », lui demandai-je, et elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Réalisant que le portrait que je venais de dresser n'était pas des plus attirants, je m'empressai de poursuivre. « Mais tu verras, une fois qu'on le connaît, Jasper est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, gentil, attentionné, protecteur, sur qui on peu compter et à qui on peut accorder une confiance aveugle… »

« Et aussi très sexy… », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mon amie. Je ris doucement et le lui concédai.

« Et aussi très sexy, tu as raison… »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais reporté mon attention sur lui, et ne l'avais quitté des yeux pendant tout mon discours. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours appuyé à sa voiture, et ne semblait pas nous avoir remarquées, bien que j'étais sûre d'avoir croisé son regard en arrivant. Son visage était fermé, sérieux, mais un sourire en coin avait fendu son visage, et je réalisai avec horreur qu'il avait sans doute entendu notre conversation. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt, et je vis son sourire s'élargir. Stupide, stupide, stupide Bella !!

« Izzie ? », m'appela Emily, impatience, et je sortis de ma torpeur. Son esprit devait être en ébullition, et je m'étonnai de la voir si _calme_.

« Est-ce qu'il… »

« Oui…», la coupai-je en souriant, ce qui sembla la déstabiliser. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Est-il… »

« Non… »

« Mais je… ! », soupira t-elle, ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage. « Est-ce que tu… »

« Non… », l'interrompis-je à nouveau, et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche une nouvelle fois, je soupirai « Oui, si tu y tiens… ».

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander ! » s'exclama t-elle finalement. J'éclatai de rire, c'était plus fort que moi.

« _Oui_ il va rester, quelques semaines, peut être plus, je l'ignore. _Non_, il n'est pas célibataire, et pour tout te dire il sort avec l'une de mes meilleures amies, alors pas touche. _Non_ il ne sait rien passé avec lui, et _oui _je vais te le présenter, mais n'espère même pas lui faire ton numéro de charme », plaisantai-je.

« Pourquoi, tu veux te le garder pour toi toute seule ? », demanda t-elle aussitôt, taquine. Je restai quelques secondes interdite, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Emily Jane Wood ! », m'exclamai-je enfin, sur un ton faussement horrifié. « Je viens de te dire que c'était un de mes amis, et qu'accessoirement, il sortait avec ma meilleure amie ! Donc non, je ne veux pas me le garder pour moi toute seule, je veux juste t'épargner l'embarras d'un rejet… », expliquai-je alors, la main sur la poignée de la portière, espérant couper court à cette conversation, et espérant surtout ne pas avoir à justifier une telle réaction de ma part. Elle avait raison, en quoi cela me regardait ? Jasper était mon ami, rien de plus, le mari d'Alice, et… et le frère d'Edward, me forçai-je à me rappeler. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« Izzie ? » me demanda t-elle, et l'hésitation dans sa voix ne m'augura rien de bon. Elle me regardait, et quelque chose dans son regard me troubla, me fascina. J'en oubliais presque mes préoccupations.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'en parleras, un jour ? », demanda t-elle, et je savais exactement de quoi elle parlait.

« Un jour, peut-être… », répondis-je vaguement.

Je sortis de la voiture. J'avais besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose, j'avais besoin… j'avais besoin de Jasper. Je me tournai vers lui et croisai son regard inquiet. Il devait sans doute percevoir ma tristesse, et le sourire faux que je lui adressai ne semblait pas le convaincre. J'avançai vers lui, Emily à côté de moi, et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. En arrivant près de Jasper, il tendit un bras vers moi et me serra contre lui, embrassant le haut de ma tête. Emily se racla la gorge, et je m'écartai brusquement, gênée. Visiblement, cela semblait l'amuser. Je me tournai vers Jasper, puis Emily.

« Jasper, je te présente Emily, sans doute ma meilleure amie dans ce lycée… »

« Sans doute parce que la seule.. », répliqua t-elle, moqueuse. Je souris et lui tirai la langue.

« Emily, voici Jasper, un très, très bon ami à moi, quand j'étais à Forks ». A nouveau, je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux en appuyant ma réponse. Il me rendit mon sourire.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Jasper ! », déclara Emily en lui tendant sa main.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… », répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur, puis prenant sa main, la baisa.

J'observai la scène en retrait et remarquai le changement d'attitude d'Emily. Elle s'était crispée au contact de Jasper et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle le regardait intensément, à la limite de la décence, comme cherchant à lire en lui. Elle était comme envoûtée. Je me giflai intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elle l'état, personne ne résistait à un Cullen en mode séducteur.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, si on allait en cours ? », déclarai-je soudainement, un peu trop enthousiaste, mais souhaitant interrompre cet échange des plus bizarres. Jasper me jeta un regard surpris. Oh non, inutile de scanner mes émotions, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que tu aimais autant le lycée ! » plaisanta t-il.

« Le lycée peut être pas, mais ce cher Ethan… », commença Emily, et j'eu une soudaine envie de meurtre. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Ethan ? », questionna Jasper. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi et de mon embarras, mais le dédain que je perçus dans sa voix me surpris. Serait-il jaloux ? Je me tournai vers lui, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. De toute évidence, Emily n'avait rien vu non plus, et d'une voix enjouée si enjouée que j'eus l'impression d'avoir rêvé sa réaction un peu plus tôt, elle expliqua.

« Ethan est un garçon de notre cours d'anglais, très mignon, et qui semble bien aimer notre chère Izzie… »

« Il m'a demandé deux fois comment j'allais et m'a proposé de m'aider à rattraper les cours ! », répliquai-je aussitôt. « Ca ne fait pas de lui un amoureux transi… »

« Mais tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde… ».

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, ce qui m'agaçait. Je n'aimais pas baser une conversation sur des sous-entendus, et elle en avait l'art. Je préférais encore quand elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Jasper suivit notre échange mais ne répondit rien ; il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Soit il voulait en savoir plus mais n'osait pousser la curiosité, soit il envisageait mille et une façons de le tuer sans faire naître de soupçon. Les Cullens étaient réservés, mais pas du genre à garder leurs pensées pour eux. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution…Je me penchai alors vers lui et murmurai.

« N'y pense même pas Jasper Hale ! J'aime ma vie ici, et je me moque bien de cet Ethan… ».

« T'es sûre de toi ? », répondit-il, et je me demandai s'il parlé d'Ethan, ou de la manière de s'en débarrasser. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Jasper ! »

Il étouffa un rire et soupira. « Très bien, je ne ferai rien… »

« Trop aimable ! »

J'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre Emily et accrochai son bras. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Prête à affronter Mr Harris ? »

« Et comment ! J'ai toujours adoré disséquer des cœurs de porcs en première heure de cours ! », répondis-je. Emily pouffa, puis remarqua Matt un peu plus loin. Elle s'excusa et le rejoignit peu après.

« Je vais devoir te laisser là », fit Jasper en s'arrêtant. Je me tournai vers lui. « J'ai rendez vous avec le proviseur dans vingt minutes, et je dois encore remplir quelques paperasses… »

« Tu as rendez-vous ? Aujourd'hui ? », m'exclamai-je, un détail me frappant soudainement. « Mais il m'a fallu des semaines pour obtenir un rendez-vous, il est rarement ici, et toujours très occupé… », expliquai-je. Jasper dansait d'un pied à l'autre, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Un vampire embarrassé était chose plutôt rare.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit en fait… », commença t-il. « Je ne suis pas vraiment arrivé hier soir… ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent sous l'effet de choc. Pas vraiment arrivé hier soir ? Que voulait-il dire? Remarquant sans doute ma réaction, il s'empressa de poursuivre.

« J'avais prévu de venir depuis plusieurs semaines, je me suis donc renseigné avant de partir, et j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le proviseur, avant même de savoir si j'allais rester ou pas, ni même combien de temps. Je suis arrivé la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger avant hier soir. Je voulais t'observer ici, voir comment tu allais… Je devais décider si ma visite te serait bénéfique ou au contraire, te replongerait dans le même état que quand… Enfin bref, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, je suis là maintenant ! »

« J'ignore si je dois me sentir offusquée d'être épiée de la sorte, en colère que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt, ou soulagée que tu ais décidé de rester… »

« Je préfère la troisième option, si ça ne te dérange pas », plaisanta t-il. « Et puis, si jamais tu n'es pas soulagée ou ravie de ma présence, je pourrais toujours t-y contraindre… », ajouta t-il, un sourire en coin. Je fis mine d'être outrée et le frappai à l'épaule, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur qui m'envahit aussitôt, et qui l'amusa beaucoup. Emily choisit pile ce moment là pour me faire signe et me rappeler que ce cher Mr Harris nous attendait et que si je ne pressais pas le pas, en plus de disséquer un cœur de cochon je devrais passer une heure en retenue pour le retard.

« Sauvé par le gong… », grimaçai-je à l'intention de Jasper. Je soupirai et partis rejoindre Emily.

***

La matinée me sembla interminable, et j'accueillis avec joie la pause déjeuner. Une heure de biologie, puis deux de littérature était un programme bien trop lourd pour une fin de semaine. J'avais pris l'habitude de retrouver Matt et Emily à la cafétéria, nous passions la moitié du temps à déjeuner, et l'autre à imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête des autres élèves dans la salle. Nous n'étions jamais méchants, mais ce petit exercice nous détendait, et m'amusais beaucoup. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, et me demandai comment s'était passé le rendez-vous de Jasper avec le proviseur. J'espérai que tout soit parfait, et qu'il puisse intégrer le lycée très vite, avec si possible nos cours en commun. Je le cherchai dans la salle, en vain, il n'était nulle part.

« Si on t'ennuie autant, dis le nous tout de suite, ça nous évitera de parler dans le vide… », me lança Matt d'un air agacé. J'avais à peine entendu sa remarque, mais la moue vexée qu'il affichait me rappela à l'ordre.

« Désolée, j'ai juste la tête ailleurs », répondis-je en jouant avec mes légumes. De l'art culinaire, se serait moqué Edward. « On a un devoir de maths à rendre, mais j'y comprends absolument rien… », expliquai-je alors. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qui me préoccupait, pas tout à fait faux non plus ; on avait effectivement un devoir de maths à rendre, bien qu'il soit le cadet de mes soucis.

« Oh », fit-il, compatissant. Puis il fit une pause. « C'est bizarre, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était l'arrivée inattendue de ton copain qui te perturbait autant… ». Le traître. Je me renfrognai, mais Emily vint à mon secours.

« Ignore le, il est juste jaloux car ton copain est bien plus craquant, gentil, intelligent, mystérieux, et diablement sexy que lui », plaisanta t-elle.

« Comment tu peux fantasmer sur un mec que tu ne connais même pas ? », la défia aussitôt Matt, puis la voyant prête à répliquer, il demanda « c'est quoi déjà son nom ? ».

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'adorais passer du temps avec eux, leurs prises de becs étaient aussi amusantes que déconcertantes, un vrai soap opéra. Emily s'offusqua qu'il puisse la trouver aussi superficielle, mais je devinai qu'elle cherchait simplement à gagner du temps. Elle connaissait son prénom, mais avait de toute évidence oublié son nom. Elle me jeta un regard paniqué, et je mimai alors Hale en souriant ; ma discrétion étant aussi légendaire que ma maladresse, Matt surprit ma tentative de sauvetage et me donna une tape sur la main, m'interdisant de l'aider.

« Dans ce cas, ca vous dérange si je vous laisse ? », demandai-je alors. « Je vais vous laisser régler cette querelle, et j'aimerais vérifier que Jasper _Hale_ ne s'est pas perdu, ou qu'il n'ait pas tombé dans les filets d'une de ses harpies de dernières années », plaisantai-je. Emily refreina un sourire taquin, et je lui jetai un regard sombre au sous-entendu. « Je vous retrouve en histoire ! ».

J'attrapai ma pomme et sortis de la cafétéria, d'un pas un peu trop rapide. Bien sûr, au détour d'un couloir, je rentrai de plein fouet dans quelqu'un, et alors que je m'attendais à me retrouver sur les fesses, deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent juste avant ma chute.

« Mon sauveur ! », m'exclamai-je en portant mes mains à mon cœur de manière exagérée en reconnaissant Jasper. Ma remarque l'amusa franchement, et il se mit à rire alors qu'il me relevait.

« T'aurais préféré te retrouver sur les fesses, au milieu d'un couloir bondé ? », se moqua t-il à son tour.

« Non, bien sûr… », me renfrognai-je alors. Je me hissai alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue. « Merci », murmurai-je doucement, mes lèvres effleurant sa joue.

J'essayais de ne pas penser aux miennes qui rougissaient violemment. A l'époque, je détestai être aussi transparente aux yeux d'Edward. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et encore, sans user de son pouvoir. Mais j'aimais Edward – j'aime Edward – me rectifiai-je aussitôt, donc ça m'était égale. En revanche, j'étais bien moins à l'aise avec Jasper. Nous étions plus proches, certes, mais je doutais avoir un jour le tiers de l'intimité que j'avais avec son frère.

« Je te cherchais justement… », m'expliqua Jasper en se reculant de quelques pas, m'arrachant à mes pensées. « Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour le déjeuner… Je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention en prenant un repas auquel je ne toucherais pas, pour mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée… », continua t-il. Je mis le temps à assimiler ses mots, mais quand je le fis, il était inutile d'être empathe pour lire la joie sur mon visage. Je lui sautai au cou, et pris au dépourvu, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte.

***

**Jasper's pov**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon arrivée, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alice. Je commençai à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas envoyée ici pour m'éloigner d'elle, plutôt que par culpabilité et inquiétude pour Bella. A moins qu'elle ne m'est pas tout dit à propos de cette vision qu'elle avait eu… Mais peu importait, finalement. Je m'étais habitué à la vie ici, et aussi difficile pouvait-elle être avec une luminosité bien plus importante qu'à Forks, j'aimais la vie que j'y menais. Bien sûr, la présence de Bella y jouait pour beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt qu'Edward pouvait porter à une simple humaine, et bien que je le regrette à présent, j'avais été le premier à suggérer une solution radicale à la menace qu'elle représentait après avoir découvert notre secret. Mais ces dernières semaines nous avaient rapprochés, et j'avais appris à la connaître. Ce n'était plus la simple humaine au sang délicieusement attirant, non. C'était Bella, la fascinante, la surprenante, l'intelligente, la magnifique jeune femme dont mon frère était tombé amoureux. Edward avait toujours été le plus perspicace et le plus malin d'entre nous, et il m'en donnait ici le plus bel exemple, que je regrettais amèrement. J'aurais aimé apprendre à la connaître et à l'apprécier dans d'autres conditions…

Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec elle, la retrouvais au lycée le matin, l'accompagnais en cours, et la retrouvais le soir chez elle. Je ne la laissais seule que pour le déjeuner, qu'elle passait avec ses amis, et j'en profitais pour étudier ou me balader. J'avais besoin de passer du temps seul, et elle de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, entourée d'humains. Je me rappelai la réaction de son amie à mon arrivée, sa façon de me regarder, comme si elle cherchait à scanner mes intentions au travers d'un simple regard. J'avais détesté être ainsi exposé, scruté et étudié par une simple humaine. Mais elle était différente. J'ignorai en quoi, mais cette fille me troublait. Quelque chose dans son comportement, dans son regard. Mais c'était l'amie de Bella, alors je n'avais rien dit, et ne dirait rien.

Elle m'avait demandé le second soir de rester auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme et de la veiller, et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. Bien sûr, j'étais conscient qu'à travers moi, elle revivait sûrement toutes ces nuits où Edward restait auprès d'elle, la berçant pour qu'elle s'endorme et la consolant après un cauchemar. Mais même en le sachant, je ne pouvais m'éloigner d'elle. La vérité m'effrayait bien trop pour que je l'admette ; j'aimais notre complicité et notre nouvelle relation, et ne pouvait que regretter l'ancienne, quand je passais mon temps à l'éviter, elle, la tentatrice, sous bien des aspects…

Mais ce temps là était révolu. A présent, je ne ressentais plus aucune attirance pour son sang, sans doute par habitude, ou parce que j'étanchai ma soif avant de venir la voir. Je m'arrangeais pour chasser deux fois par semaine, préférant ne prendre aucun risque, et la retrouvais le soir, comme un rituel. Je lui laissais quelques minutes d'humanité et l'attendais dans sa chambre, où nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant des heures avant qu'elle ne tombe de fatigue. Alors, elle s'installait sous les couvertures et je m'allongeais sur le lit, où elle venait aussitôt se blottir dans mes bras. Il m'était de plus en plus facile de maîtriser ma soif, mais paradoxalement, de plus en plus difficile de supporter _sa_ présence, blottie contre moi, sans pouvoir la toucher, et sachant qu'elle imaginait sans doute les bras d'Edward autours d'elle. Ce soir là était l'un de ces soirs, où l'odeur de sa peau et la chaleur de son corps frêle contre le mien m'étaient insupportable. J'attendis qu'elle s'endorme et me dégagea doucement de son étreinte, laissant courir mes doigts sur la peau nue de ses épaules et de son visage. Elle était si fragile… Si belle également, mais je m'interdis d'y penser. _Oh Alice, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ici ?_ Cette nuit là, comme beaucoup ces derniers jours, me sembla interminable.

***

« J'arrive pas à croire que le prof vous ai donné votre après-midi pour aller pavaner sur la plage ! », se plaignit un jour son ami Matt après leur pause déjeuner.

Il était appuyé contre un casier, attendant que les filles vident leurs livres et cahiers de la matinée dans leurs casiers. Je les avais rejoints dans le couloir, et j'ignorai complètement de quoi il parlait, mais Bella semblait ravie. Elle avait sourit, moqueuse.

« Techniquement, il a juste décidé de pas nous faire nous faire son cour, c'est pas de sa faute si c'est notre seule heure de l'après midi… », expliqua t-elle, pas le moins du monde compatissante.

« Et techniquement, renchérit Emily, on y va pas pour pavaner mais pour étudier la faune sauvage… ».

« On doit trouver et étudier une espèce végétale pour notre prochain exposé », m'expliqua Bella quand elle me vit perdu.

« Et c'est par pur hasard que la plage se trouve justement là ou vous devez trouver votre sujet d'exposé ? », répliqua Matt en lui retournant sa grimace. Mais quel age avaient-ils dont ? J'étouffai un petit rire, et Bella m'assena un coup de coude.

« hey ! » me plaignis-je alors, mais elle sourit et se détourna.

« T'en penses quoi Izzie ? », lui demanda Emily, et je vis à la confusion que Bella ressentait qu'elle ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Visiblement, Emily le comprit aussi. « On pourrait y aller maintenant ? Profiter du temps libre, du soleil, et de la plage… », précisa t-elle, insistant sur le dernier point. Matt grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Il fait grand soleil… », répondis-je d'un air désolé à la question muette de Bella.

« C'est précisément ce qu'il nous faut, pour _pavaner sur la plage_ », la devança Emily en souriant, puis se tournant vers moi : « as-tu quelque chose contre les belles journées ensoleillées ? »,

Elle avait gardé ce sourire léger sur les lèvres, mais sa question n'était pas anodine, j'avais la nette impression qu'une vraie question se cachait derrière ce sourire angélique. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner cette fille. Elle avait de nombreuses facettes, et pouvait se montrer aussi adorable qu'agaçante. Bella ne manqua rien à notre échange, et je refrénai un sourire alors qu'elle se tournait vers Emily pour prendre ma défense.

« Le soleil est encore haut, je ne suis pas encore habituée à cette chaleur, Forks était bien plus humide et plus froid. J'irai en fin d'après midi, il y aura moins de monde, ce sera plus agréable… », expliqua t-elle. Son amie ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, et nous regardait avec suspicion et finit par soupirer.

« Bon, très bien… J'imagine que ce sera toi et moi alors », répondit-elle en se tournant vers Matt.

« J'te rappelle que je ne suis pas dans la classe de ce cher Mr Harris, et donc j'ai cours moi madame ! », répliqua l'intéressé. Emily éclata d'un rire franc, et je crus un instant entendre le rire cristallin d'Alice.

« Et depuis quand sécher une heure de cours te fait peur ? Oh aller, on va s'amuser…On sera rien que tout les deux… », ajouta t-elle d'une voix taquine en soutenant son regard.

J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais de toute évidence, sa technique fonctionna car il céda, et se laissa entraîner derrière elle. La scène semblait amuser Bella qui lui suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

***

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça… », déclarai-je en regardant mon pied s'enfoncer dans le sable à chacun de mes pas. Nous étions en fin d'après midi et le soleil se couchait peu à peu, perdant de son intensité et donc de sont effet sur moi. Notre balade n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique, tout les deux, les pieds dans l'eau et le soleil se couchant sur l'horizon.

« Je sais, mais j'aime autant me promener avec toi qu'entendre Emily se plaindre qu'il ne fera jamais le premier pas », répondit-elle. « J'ai juste joint l'utile à l'agréable… ». Pourquoi devait-elle afficher un sourire aussi craquant quand elle s'adressait à moi.

« Ton amie ne semble pas trop m'apprécier… », lui fis-je remarquer après quelques pas silencieux.

« Laisse-lui du temps… Vous n'êtes pas si différents tu sais… »

« Quoi, ce serait une des rares vampires au régime aussi particulier que le nôtre, mais dont j'ignorerais l'existence ? », plaisantai-je.

« Bien sûr que non idiot… »

« Tiens, je suis idiot maintenant… Y'a pas si longtemps encore, j'étais sexy… », répliquai-je, et me délectai aussitôt de l'embarras qui empourpra ses joues. Elle s'était arrêtée net sur le moment, se demandant sans doute si elle avait bien entendu, puis reprit sa marche, choisissant d'ignorer ma remarque.

« Je voulais dire de caractère… Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour apprendre à te connaître. _Elle_ te trouve mignon et gentil, c'est déjà un bon point… Laisse lui le temps de t'apprécier pleinement ».

« Je pourrais toujours l'y contraindre… », répondis-je, évasif en scrutant l'horizon. J'ignorai le regard lourd qu'elle portait sur moi.

« L'as-tu déjà fait ? »

« Influencer les sentiments d'une personne pour qu'elle m'apprécie ? »

« Et tu as déjà utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ? », me demanda t-elle, sérieuse sur le fond, bien qu'elle souriait.

« Pourquoi, tu m'apprécies ? », demandai-je du tac-o-toc, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à mes questions par une question, c'est agaçant !! ».

J'éclatai de rire. Elle évitait ma question et détournait la conversation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était déstabilisée, et j'en prenais un malin plaisir. Elle pouvait être aussi prévisible qu'étonnante.

Elle semblait vexée de ma réaction, et la moue qu'elle afficha alors la rendit terriblement sexy. Elle avait reporté son attention sur son pied, qu'elle s'amusait à faire clapoter sur la plage, éclaboussant le sable qui absorbait aussitôt les gouttelettes ; elle éclaboussait du bout du pied, de plus en plus loin, et semblait y trouvait un quelconque réconfort. Je l'observai quelques secondes jouer avec l'eau puis s'avancer un peu plus dans la mer, si bien que ses chevilles étaient complètement immergées. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et m'éclaboussa du bout du pied, sa vengeance sournoise pour m'être moqué d'elle. Je me figeai, étonné en découvrant un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Je souris intérieurement, ravi à l'idée qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si prévisible que ça, finalement… Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me tournai vers elle, elle ignorait à qui elle avait à faire…

A suivre...

**_Toujours la même question, et toujours le même espoir...lol La suite ce weekend. A bientot. xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voici le chap 4, que je comptais poster dans l'aprem, mais manque de temps je la poste que maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci pr toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite. J'avoue néanmoins avoir tardé à poster ce cap, espérant une 70ieme review. J'ai un truc avec les nombres, j'aime les comptes ronds, pairs à la rigueur, mais j'ai bcp de mal avec les nbres impairs, de même que les choses doivent etre symétriques...lol Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire, voici le chap 4, qui j'espère vous plaira!! Enjoy !_**

**Chapitre 4 : Bella's pov**

Il pensait pouvoir se moquer de moi sans en subir les conséquences. _Grave erreur Mr Hale_. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes, les pieds dans l'eau fraiche de cette fin d'après midi d'avril. J'appréciais le clapotis des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage, j'avais toujours trouvé ce son relaxant, de même que ces longues balades les pieds dans l'eau. Alors quand il s'éloigna légèrement pour éviter les éclaboussures de mes pas, je saisis l'occasion et l'éclaboussai de plus belle. Je plongeai mon pied dans l'eau et le lançai vers lui, un jet d'eau fusant aussitôt. J'éclatai de rire, savourant cette petite victoire, avant de me reprendre. Son expression était indéchiffrable, il ne parlait pas mais s'approchait, lentement, tel un félin en chasse. Une seule chose me vint en tête : courir. Je m'élançai dans la direction opposée, ma course entrecoupée d'éclats de rire. Je risquai un regard en arrière voir s'il me suivait, mais il avait disparut. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur ses capacités surhumaines, puisque quand je me tournai à nouveau, je me heurtai de plein fouet à son torse de marbre. Il ne cilla même pas, mais _je_ m'en rappellerais le lendemain, quand mon corps serait couvert de bleus. Mon souffle se coupa brusquement sous le choc, puis reprit une cadence folle quand Jasper me saisit brusquement par la taille, me soulevant de terre et me callant sous son bras, dans un geste attendrissant quand il s'agit d'un moment de complicité entre un père et son fils, mais terriblement humiliant quand il s'agit de vous, et de celui dont la simple présence suffit à vous troubler. Il avait ce sourire machiavélique aux lèvres qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je me débattis pour me libérer mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes l'eau ? », me demanda t-il, avec la même expression taquine.

Il avançait de plus en plus dans la mer et avait à présent de l'eau jusqu'au mollet, et j'avais beau remuer, il n'en renforçait que d'avantage sa grippe autours de ma taille et s'en délectait.

« Lâche moi !! », lui ordonnai-je alors.

« Tu es sûre ? ».

Il s'était penché, me rapprochant dangereusement de l'eau. J'aimais me promener sur la plage les pieds dans l'eau, c'était un fait. De là à prendre un bain en plein avril, il y avait une marge. Je paniquai aussitôt à cette pensées des plus _rafraichissante_ et m'agrippai fermement à son cou.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux… ! », se moqua t-il alors en retournant vers la plage.

Il me reposa alors, mais ne retira pas son bras de ma taille. Je levai mon visage vers le sien, grelottante. J'ignorai si c'était la perspective d'un bain de mer en avril, ou la réalisation de cette soudaine proximité, mais mon corps s'était mis à frissonner. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, incapable de détacher mon regard de l'or liquide qui coulait dans ses yeux. L'instant me sembla durer infiniment.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », me demanda t-il soudainement, m'arrachant à ma contemplation.

Il me fallut de longues secondes avant d'assimiler sa question. J'hochai la tête, mon esprit incapable de formuler une réponse claire.

« Quand on est ensemble, au lycée ou dans ta chambre, quand on discute ou que tu t'endors dans mes bras, est ce que tu penses à lui ? », demanda t-il, prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

Il n'était pas plus à l'aise en me posant cette question que moi en y cherchant une réponse. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser, Edward était toujours dans nos esprits, il ne les quittait jamais.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, si ça te met mal à l'aise… Ce n'était pas le but… », ajouta t-il, comprenant, ou plutôt percevant mon désarroi. Mais je devais être honnête, je _nous_ le devais.

« Je te mentirais si je ne disais que non, que je ne pense plus à lui… », répondis-je en toute honnêteté. « Il me manque terriblement, et je l'aimerais toujours… Mes demandes n'étaient pas tout à fait innocentes, c'est vrai… Au début du moins. Elles me faisaient penser à lui, ravivaient mes souvenirs. Quand tu me veilles assis dans le fauteuil, ou m'enlaces en attendant que je m'endorme, il m'arrive encore de penser à toutes ces nuits où il faisait ces mêmes gestes. Mais s'il m'arrive d'y penser, en aucun cas je ne fais de transfert. Il me manque, je pense à lui, mais c'est bien dans _tes_ bras que je m'endors, et _ton_ réconfort dont j'ai besoin… Je ne me sers pas de toi pour le retrouver… », ajoutai-je en prenant son bras, le forçant à me faire face.

Je lui souris, et il sembla rassuré. Pour l'instant. Et alors qu'il levait sa main pour la poser sur ma joue, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, hésitant sans doute à rompre cet étrange échange. La sonnerie cessa, et aucun de nous n'amorça le moindre mouvement. Pour ma part, il m'aurait été impossible de m'arracher à sa contemplation.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… », déclarai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

« Faire quoi ? »

Bien sûr, il ignorait totalement l'effet qu'il avait sur la gente féminine. Ou ne s'en formalisait plus.

« Eblouir les gens… »

Ma remarque sembla l'amuser, car il éclata de rire. Un son mélodieux que je n'entendais que trop rarement, à mon plus grand damne. Jasper restait un être à part, torturé, dont le passé tumultueux l'empêchait de réellement s'épanouir, comme s'il continuait de se blâmer pour des actions qui remontaient à plusieurs décennies. Il était renfermé, mystérieux, et semblait ne s'autoriser que de rares moments de plaisir.

« Je t'ai entendu faire ce reproche tellement de fois que je me demande si le problème ne viendrait pas de toi, de toi et de ton hypersensibilité à ceux de notre espèce… », se moqua t-il.

« Oh, alors c'est de ma faute ? » m'offusquai-je aussitôt, la main sur le cœur. Je refreinai un sourire, et poursuivis. « Et quel traitement me conseillerais-tu ? »

« Une thérapie de choc, traiter le mal par le mal ! », répondit-il, et je souris à sa remarque. J'appréciai la subtilité avec laquelle il me laissait maître de la tournure que prendrait notre relation. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardait avec attention, scellant un accord tacite.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », lui demandai-je à mon tour.

« Un prêté pour un rendu… Tu ne fais jamais rien par plaisir ? », lança t-il, taquin. Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

« Oh mais je fais beaucoup de chose par plaisir… », répondis-je aussitôt en me mordillant la lèvres, le regardant en coin et refreinant un nouveau sourire. Il rit doucement, acceptant sa défaite puis hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? », s'étonna t-il.

« Passer autant de temps avec moi… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je… »

« … suis venu t'assurer que j'allais bien, mais c'est fait. Rien ne t'oblige à rester, à prendre soin de moi, à me réconforter quand ça ne va pas, et toutes ces choses que tu fais pour moi… Ce n'est pas ton environnement, tu n'as pas ta famille, ta femme, ton terrain de chasse… Et le temps est absolument horrible ici pour un vampire, sec, ensoleillé, lumineux… »

« … mais je veux être là… Est-ce que j'aime ma vie ici, oui, ça me change de la routine de Forks. Est-ce que j'aime le climat, non, il est insupportable. Il me rend faible et vulnérable, et je ne peux être avec toi les trois quarts du temps, mais ça m'est égal. Je suis venu ici pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais sur le long terme, pas basé sur une discussion de trois minutes autours d'un verre. Le climat est sec, ensoleillé et lumineux, mais je m'adapte. Avoir un père renommé et une fortune conséquence m'accordent certains privilèges. Je passe beaucoup de temps enfermé à la bibliothèque, suis les cours du soir quand le soleil me l'impose, et choisis ma garde robe avec soin. Enfin, _Alice_ choisit ma garde robe avec soin », se reprit-il en souriant. « Ainsi que toutes sortes de crèmes sensées protéger ma peau et limiter les effets du soleil, mais qui me donnent plus l'impression de jouer les rats de laboratoire… Je m'expose rarement, ou, comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir – à l'instar de ton amie qui ne m'aime pas -, qu'en fin d'après midi, une fois que la luminosité diminue, et les risques moindres. Bien sûr, je ne verrais aucun inconvénient si d'aventure, tu décidais de retourner vivre chez ton père… », plaisanta t-il à nouveau.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui, jaugeant le sérieux de sa remarque. Bien sûr, il plaisantait, nous menions deux conversations depuis quelques minutes, et je me demandai s'il plaisantait réellement, ou s'il me demandait de manière détournée de rentrer à Forks, _avec lui. _Le cas échéant, j'ignorais quelle serait ma réponse. Tout était bien trop confus pour le moment. Il s'étonna de mon silence et fit un pas vers moi.

« Bella, je… »

Mais son téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau, avec insistance cette fois. Il ignora les premières sonneries, puis se résigna, et le sortit de sa poche. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je sentis ses muscles se contracter, et son visage se figer.

« Alice… », murmura t-il, troublé.

Il décrocha et s'éloigna de quelques pas. J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait, mais je devinai à son regard braqué sur moi que j'étais au centre de la conversation. Alice… Ce petit lutin à l'enthousiasme débordant… Elle me manquait tant. Le regard que Jasper posait sur moi me troublait ; il était sérieux, et visiblement inquiet. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Il semblait agacé, la tournure que prenait leur conversation, ou le sujet qu'elle abordait ne lui plaisait de tout évidence pas. Il raccrocha subitement, enfouit son portable dans sa poche et revint vers moi.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« On rentre… », décréta t-il, et me prenant par le bras, m'incita à rebrousser chemin. Il n'ajouta rien, et je savais inutile de poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondrait pas. Ce n'était plus Jasper le lycéen ordinaire qui partageait mes cours et mes secrets, mais Jasper le vampire stratégique qui n'avait pour seul but ma survie et ma protection. J'étais inquiète et reconnaissante, mais malgré cela, une vague de colère monta en moi. Ici comme à forks, j'étais la fragile petite humaine qu'on devait protéger et à qui on ne devait pas faire part du danger qu'elle encourait. Jasper s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi, le visage détendu et rassurant. Je sentis un vague de calme m'envahir peu à peu alors qu'il m'assurait que tout allait bien, qu'il était juste fatigué de cette balade, et qu'il se faisait tard ; ma mère devait commencer à s'inquiéter, il était temps que je rentre. Soit.

***

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain ce soir là, je m'attendais à trouver ma chambre vide, Jasper partit. Il avait agit comme si de rien n'était, parlant des devoirs et de mes projets pour le weekend. J'en vins même à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé la scène de l'après midi et l'appel d'Alice. Nous étions assis par terre, côté à côté et dos au mur, à parler de tout et de rien, comme toujours.

« Comment c'était la vie, avant ? » demandai-je soudainement. Ma question devait l'étonner, car il me regarda d'un air surpris. « Avant ta transformation… », précisai-je alors. Je connaissais l'histoire d'Alice, d'Edward, et même celle de Rosalie, mais j'ignorais tout de la sienne. En fait, je connaissais les histoires de chaque membre du clan Cullen, sauf la sienne.

« Les souvenirs de ma vie humaine sont assez flous, comme tu dois t'en douter », répondit-il d'un sourire triste en se tournant vers moi. « Certains pensent qu'au cours du processus, on perd notre âme, et avec elle tout ce qui nous relie à notre vie d'avant, nos souvenirs, nos principes. Les circonstances de notre transformation influencent également nos souvenirs. J'étais soldat, je me battais pour mon pays, j'organisais nos offensives de manières stratégiques, et j'aimais ça. J'aimais savoir pour quoi je me battais, j'aimais me sentir utile et efficace. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs, plutôt des sensations ; la fierté de commander des hommes, l'honneur de servir mon pays, le soutien et la confiance de mes camarades, ce genre de choses…C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai continué de faire pendant très longtemps, même une fois transformé… »

« Et comment c'est arrivé ? », demandai-je ensuite d'une voix tremblante.

« Très vite… et paradoxalement, très lentement. Là encore, peu de souvenirs, mais des sensations. Des dents qui se plantaient dans mes veines, déchiraient ma peau, la brûlure, puis la douleur, l'agonie. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier pareille souffrance, quand le venin s'infiltre dans tes veines, te paralyse et t'empêche de mourir, tout en te tuant à petit feu… », expliqua t-il, la voix serrée. J'ignorai si évoquer ces souvenirs étaient juste déplaisant ou s'il les revivait, les ressentait comme s'ils se déroulaient à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet… », m'excusai alors, me sentant coupable de lui faire revivre pareils souvenirs.

« Ce n'est rien, rassure toi… Ca remonte à tellement longtemps maintenant…J'aimerais pouvoir oublier, mais malheureusement, certains traces sont plus difficiles à effacer que d'autres… », répondit-il, amer. Son regard s'était voilé et il avait reporté son attention sur le mur face à nous. Je me rappelai vaguement une discussion que j'avais eue avec Edward à son sujet. Je me tournai et m'installai en tailleur face à lui. Sentant mon regard, il se tourna vers moi et en fit de même.

« Je peux ? » demandai-je doucement en levant une main tremblante vers sa chemise dont le col était ouvert.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis hocha la tête. Lentement, je défis les boutons de sa chemise et en écartai les pans, savourant le contact de mes doigts tièdes sur sa peau glacée. Je n'osai le regarder, j'aurais été incapable de soutenir son regard en de telles circonstances. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître des cicatrices, les traces indélébiles des nombreuses attaques qu'il avait subies. Mes yeux se gonflèrent aussitôt de larmes en imaginant la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer. Ma respiration devenait difficile à mesure que je promenais mes doigts sur son torse, dessinant les contours de ses marques, les empreintes laissées par chaque dent qui s'était plantée dans sa chair. J'eus une soudaine envie de poser mes lèvres sur chacune de ses cicatrices, pour apaiser le feu qu'elles devaient attiser en lui, et ainsi créer de nouveaux souvenirs, plus agréables, liés à ces marques. Mais je jugeai ce geste déplacé, et me rappelai qu'il était marié à ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de le toucher ainsi. J'effleurai sa peau du bout de mes doigts, fascinée par sa douceur et sa beauté, malgré toutes ces souillures. Je sentis une vague de colère monter en moi à l'image d'un Jasper sans défense entouré de dizaines de vampires s'acharnant sur lui. Alors que j'approchai d'une cicatrice plus grosse que les autres, il stoppa ma main en la recouvrant de la sienne. Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement, et je vis un sourire fendre son visage.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, en colère, ou même désolée… »

« Comment ne pas l'être, quand on imagine à quel point tu as du souffrir ! », m'offusquai-je alors en me reculant.

« … Et j'ai fait souffrir également Bella », objecta t-il. « C'est dans la nature des vampires, on n'y peut rien…On tue pour survivre, peu importe nos victimes… »

« Mais vous êtes différents, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres vampires cruels et sanguinaires, comme ceux qui t'ont fait ces marques… », objectai-je, refusant de croire qu'ils puissent être semblables en quelque point.

« Oui, grâce à Carlisle… Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… », répondit-il, mais je devinai à son ton évasif qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Je me levai et allai m'installer sur mon lit, sans plus d'explication. Je me glissai sous la couverture et me tournai vers lui, attendant qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Quand il s'allongea, je vins aussitôt me blottir contre lui, posant mon tête sur son épaule et ma main sur son torse, sous sa chemise. Je posai un regard timide sur lui et lui souris, avant de fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis peu après, enveloppée dans une bulle de confort et de bien-être. Dans les bras de Jasper.

***

**[ Jasper's pov]**

J'avais passé la nuit à veiller Bella, comme tous les soirs depuis mon arrivée ici. Je l'avais regardée dormir, et enviais l'innocence et la sérénité que je lisais sur son visage profondément endormi. Elle dormait… Je regrettais l'époque où moi aussi, je pouvais me reposer, échapper à l'absurdité de notre monde l'espace de quelques heures. Rêver me manquait aussi ; imaginer une vie simple, heureuse, idéale, sans douleur ni violence. Bella, elle, avait toujours cette faculté. Et dieu sait qu'elle en profitait. La plupart du temps, ses rêves devaient être agréables, car elle souriait, elle était sereine, détendue. Mais il lui arrivait encore de faire de mauvais rêves, alors je m'allongeais près d'elle et la berçai tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et replonge dans un sommeil réparateur. Cette nuit, elle avait encore rêvé, malgré ma présence réconfortante. Notre discussion de la veille n'avait pas dû l'aider à passer une bonne nuit. Je n'aurais jamais dû évoquer ces souvenirs avec elle, Bella était le genre de personne qui bien que dénuée de don d'empathie, se sentait triste et désolée pour les malheurs des personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle se réveilla doucement, et je quittai le fauteuil pour m'agenouiller près du lit, caressant sa joue du creux de ma main alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.

« Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant… ».

Elle sourit à ce nouveau surnom, et rien que pour ce sourire qu'elle m'adressait le matin, j'étais prêt à endurer des milliers de nuits de tortures. Elle se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux brillaient, pleins de vie, pleins de malice et d'autres choses encore qu'il me tardait de découvrir. Puis son regard se voila, ainsi que ses sentiments. Quelque chose la tourmentait, et j'ignorai quoi.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Jasper ? », me demanda t-elle alors.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais dis-moi… »

C'était une simple question, la même que la veille, et que les jours précédents mais quelque chose dans le ton de son voix me perturbait. Bien sûr, il aurait été trop facile qu'elle se contente de mon envie de prendre des nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas quitté mes yeux, et j'ignorai si la soudaine lueur dans ses yeux était une lueur d'espoir ou de tristesse. Je soupirai, refusant de lui mentir d'avantage, bien que j'appréhendais sa réaction, si tôt le matin.

« Alice… Alice m'a envoyé… Elle voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien, et que tu ne comptais pas faire de bêtises… », répondis-je, attentif à ses réactions.

« Je vais bien Jasper, pour la centième fois au moins ! », répondit-elle à son tour. Je notai qu'elle n'avait répondu qu'en partie à ma question.

« Tu éludes ma question Bella.. », lui reprochai-je, et je perçus la tension qu'elle éprouvait.

« Je devrais aller m'habiller avant que ma mère ne se réveille et qu'elle te trouve ici… », déclara t-elle soudainement en se redressant. Elle se leva et alla à son bureau, et à contre cœur j'utilisai ma dernière arme. J'ouvris le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un petit tube.

« Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir… », commençais-je. « Elle cherche seulement à te protéger, comme nous tous… ».

Bella me tournait le dos, ce qui expliquait probablement son absence de réaction. Je sentis son incompréhension alors qu'elle commençait.

« Ne pas en vouloir à qui ? De quoi est ce que tu… », mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'objet dans ma main. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! », s'exclama t-elle en m'arrachant le tube. Une vague de colère la submergea et bien qu'elle me l'avait l'interdit, j'usai de mon don pour l'apaiser. En une fraction de seconde je me levai et lui repris le tube, une vague de souvenirs m'obscurcissant l'esprit.

« Mon frère s'est sacrifié pour toi ! », lui rappelai-je, me forçant à ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. « Ta vie avait une telle valeur à ses yeux qu'un monde où tu ne serais plus ne représentait plus aucun intérêt pour lui, peu importait sa famille, peu importait la souffrance que sa mort nous infligerait à nous… Edward était celui pour qui j'avais le plus de respect. S'il jugeait que ta vie était aussi importante, alors je le croyais ! Et je ne peux que partager son avis maintenant… Je ne te laisserai pas y mettre fin… ». Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens, comme hypnotisée, ou horrifiée par mes paroles. Je n'aurais su le dire. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Qu'a vu Alice exactement ? », demanda t-elle finalement.

« Elle t'a vu prendre le contenu de ce tube… Elle a vu ta mère venir te réveiller et te trouver inerte… Elle a vu ton père s'écrouler en apprenant par téléphone que tu avais mis fin à tes jours… Et bien d'autres choses dont elle n'a pas voulu me parler… ».

Elle m'avait écouté attentivement puis s'était assise sur le lit.

« J'y réfléchissais depuis quelques temps… », commença t-elle, et j'eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir, le pas sentir sa détresse. Je captai une nouvelle vague de tristesse, et me retournai vers elle.

« Faire comme si tout allait bien devenait de plus en plus dur, je n'y arrivais plus. Je savais qu'Edward était parti pour mon bien, croyant bien faire. Alice me l'avait raconté. Ca a sans doute été le plus difficile à gérer, finalement. Croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus était douloureux, mais je m'étais faîte à l'idée. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que ça m'aider à surmonter son absence. Mais savoir qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, et qu'il s'était sacrifié pensant m'avoir perdue, c'était au dessus de mes forces… Je n'avais pas prévu d'avaler ce tube de somnifère, mais je l'envisageais depuis quelques temps…Mais c'était avant que tu n'arrives !! », s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je l'avais rejointe quant j'avais senti sa peine s'insinuer en moi. « Je vais bien maintenant, grâce à toi… J'ai repris goût à la vie, je sors plus, je souris plus, je ne pleure plus… grâce à toi ! »

« Bella… Alice ne voit les choses qu'une fois les décisions prises, tu le sais… »

« Alors faut croire que la mienne l'était… », répondit-elle, lasse, en levant des yeux embués vers moi. Elle lâcha mes mains, et je fus envahi par une impression de froid et de vide des plus désagréables.

« Pourquoi Izzie ? », demandai-je ensuite, changeant de sujet. Elle avait baissé les yeux, et il m'était vraiment difficile de _voir_ plutôt que ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Je levai son visage vers le mien.

« Izzie, Isabella. Ma grand-mère m'appelait ainsi quand j'étais petite. J'ai repris ce nom en quittant Forks. Bella est morte », annonça t-elle en posant un regard lourd sur moi. « Elle est morte en même temps qu'Edward… »

Edward… C'était là que le bât blessait. Edward était toujours dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans ses veines, et de toute évidence, dans son cœur. Son amour avait toujours été irrationnel, et inconditionnel. Il l'avait quitté, mais elle ne l'avait aimé que d'avantage, malgré son désir de le détester. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de huit mois, mais je ressentais encore leur amour dans chacun de ses pores, m'arrivant de plein fouet. Je plaçai mes mains autours de son visage te lui souris.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, tu sais. Fuir tes problèmes ne les résoudra pas. Il ne suffit pas de changer de nom pour oublier une histoire et effacer des douleurs… »

« Et tu es bien sûr le mieux placé pour en parler, _Major Withlock (*)!_ », répliqua t-elle aussitôt en insistant bien sur mon ancien nom.

C'était un coup bas, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui là. Mais le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait me rassura, la tempête était passée. Elle semblait moins affectée que je ne l'avais imaginé, et je ne percevais aucune colère, c'était déjà ça. Elle se leva soudainement, créant un vide qui me gêna.

« Où vas-tu ? Il est encore tôt… »

« Si nous partons avant que ma mère ne se réveille, alors je n'aurais pas à lui expliquer pourquoi ta peau scintille autant au soleil », m'expliqua t-elle en me signifiant le soleil qui se levait. A vrai dire, j'avais sentis ses premiers rayons plusieurs heures auparavant, mais n'avais eu le courage de la quitter. « Et franchement je ne me vois pas lui expliquer pourquoi tu as passé la nuit ici… », ajouta t-elle, taquine en se rasseyant près de moi.

« Que proposes-tu? », demandai-je alors, ma curiosité piquée au vif. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre ; elle devait penser à Edward, d'une quelconque manière.

« Tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui ? », demanda t-elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un constat.

« En effet… », répondis-je, et j'ignorai si la tristesse que je ressentis alors était la mienne ou la sienne. « Je sens déjà la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil, la journée sera splendide. J'irai sans doute chasser. Mais tu pourras profiter de cette belle journée pour prendre des couleurs, tu es toute pâle… »

« eh ! », s'offusqua t-elle, souriant néanmoins, « c'est pas de ma faute si la bibliothèque ne possède pas d'aile en plein air… »

« Justement… Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps enfermée quand il fait si beau… », répliquai-je sur un ton réprobateur. « Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps tu sais, je sais me défendre… », plaisantai-je alors. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me trouve autoritaire, je savais qu'elle détestait qu'on prenne les décisions à sa place.

« Et si j'en avais besoin, moi ? », répliqua t-elle, et j'ignorai comment prendre sa remarque. Je la scrutai un instant, puis abandonnai.

« Quand bien même, tu devrais profiter du soleil, aller à la plage… Et arrêter la bibliothèque ! ».

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse émana d'elle, et je détestai mon frère en cet instant. Pensait-elle que je lui dictai trop sa conduite, comme il le faisait, la maternant comme une enfant ? Où était-ce notre conversation, qui la ramenait sans cesse à lui. Je comprenais alors Edward et sa frustration de ne pouvoir lire en elle. Elle était indéchiffrable, quand tous étaient si prévisibles. Sa réaction me prouva une fois de plus à quel point elle était imprévisible.

« Mais c'est la où tu es… », me répondit-elle tristement.

Je reçu sa réponse comme une gifle. Elle avait dit ça sans me quitter des yeux, attendant certainement ma réaction. Elle faisait front, semblait forte, mais je percevais les battements irréguliers de son cœur ainsi qu'une foule de sentiments contradictoires. _Se pourrait-il que_… Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle s'était déjà levée et approchai de la fenêtre, sans doute pour me cacher sa tristesse. _Comme si ne pas voir ton doux visage suffisait à me cacher la peine que je t'inflige…, songeai-je alors. _Je ne pouvais le supporter, et refusais d'être celui qui la rendait triste.

Je me levai et la rejoins vitesse vampire, mais j'avais mal évalué la distance qui nous séparait, _grave erreur, _et ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle se retourne au même instant. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres d'elle, son corps tiède contre le mien, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il était plus petite que moi, et j'en fus reconnaissant, car j'aurais été incapable de la repousser si proche de ses lèvres. _L'embarras, la confusion, le doute, la culpabilité, l'envie_, une multitude de sentiments la submergèrent en un instant, et me prirent par surprise.

« Je… ».

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée qui la rendait adorable, d'une beauté électrisante. Je sentis mon corps envahi par une douce chaleur exquise, et j'ignorais si elle émanait de Bella ou de moi. La tension était palpable, j'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines, la rendant terriblement appétissante. J'écartai aussitôt cette idée, sans pour autant l'oublier. Sa délicieuse odeur de freesia m'envahit à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, et des centaines de sensations inédites explosèrent en moi quand elle réduisit l'écart entre nous en posant ses lèvres rosies sur les miennes. La sensation était exquise, une explosion de joie se répandait dans mes lèvres, alors qu'elle m'effleurait seulement. Je n'osais répondre à ce baiser que j'avais pourtant tant attendu. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer ; je saurais me montrer gentleman et lui laisser le temps d'avancer à sa guise.

Mais elle se recula, à peine nos lèvres touchées. Elle me regardait, interdite, le regard triste. Elle devait interpréter mon manque de réaction comme un rejet, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'égard envers elle. Puis l'envie, la sienne ou la mienne, me submergea par vague et je ne pus résister d'avantage. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai à moi pour un baiser bien moins chaste que celui qu'elle m'avait donné. J'embrassai ses lèvres avec envie, hâte, les mordillai alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours de mon cou et pressait son corps contre le mien.

Mais plus mon désir grandissait, plus un autre désir, plus sournois, plus dangereux, se réveillait en moi, un désir que je pensais pourtant avoir maîtrisé et refoulé le plus loin possible. Son odeur m'enivrait, son sang pulsait là, contre moi, me suppliant d'y goûter. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été chasser hier soir, comme j'étais sensé le faire ? Je me giflai intérieurement de m'être montré aussi imprudent, et sentais malgré moi le contrôle m'échapper. Je devais m'arrêter, m'éloigner, mais ne parvenait à m'extirper de son emprise. Je rompis néanmoins notre baiser et la laissai pantelante, dans mes bras.

Un doute m'envahit soudainement. Et si le réel danger que courait Bella, c'était moi, et non pas ces somnifères ? Non, c'était impossible. Alice adorait Bella, elle n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque. Mais il y avait bien plus que cette histoire de cachets, j'en étais persuadé. Je devinais au regard fasciné qu'elle me jetait qu'elle était totalement opaque à ma soif de son sang. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et l'instant d'après, je la plaquai sur son lit, enserrant ses poignets et pressant mon corps contre elle. Elle avait du remarquer mes prunelles s'assombrir car en cet instant, elle était terrorisée. Je ne ressentais plus d'amour, ni de désir émanant d'elle, juste de la peur. Une peur tétanisante, qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, j'étais en chasse, et elle était une proie absolument exquise. En cet instant, mes sens avaient pris le dessus sur ma raison. Je n'étais plus Jasper, le fidèle compagnon, le lycéen qui partageait sa paillasse en algèbre. Non, j'étais Jasper, le vampire assoiffé de sang qui ne parvenait pas à adopter le régime végétarien imposé par sa famille.

« Jasper…non… », me supplia Bella. Sa voix terrorisée ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir. « Jasper, tu me fais mal… Arrête... ». Mes mains se resserraient sur son cou, fragile, ô fragile petite humaine.

« Jasper… Jasper, s'il te plait… Penses à _lui_… Il n'aurait pas voulu cela ».

Je ne l'écoutais pas, ses mots n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Ses lèvres remuaient, tout au plus. Mais une part de moi, une petite, toute petite part de moi l'entendait tout de même.

« Tu peux te contrôler, tu es plus fort que tes instincts… Jasper… Regarde moi… Regarde moi ! », répéta t-elle plus fermement, me sortant de ma léthargie. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle avait confiance.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en un vampire assoiffé? Sa confiance dépassait l'entendement, et flirtait dangereusement avec la folie. La petite voix dans ma tête reprit le dessus, et les visages de ma famille m'apparurent. Carlisle… Je le respectais bien trop pour renier ainsi son éducation; Esmée… elle en aurait le cœur brisé si je la tuais, me perdant avec. Emmett, Rosalie… ils n'avaient jamais été très proches de Bella, mais jamais il ne me le pardonneraient, pas sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour Edward. Edward…mon frère, mon protecteur, mon modèle, qui avait erré plus d'un siècle avant de trouver celle qui serait digne de son amour inconditionnel, jamais il ne m'aurait laissé en vie si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'égratignée Bella, alors la tuer… Puis Alice, oh Alice, ma chère et tendre Alice, comment pourrais-je la regarder en face si je tuais sa meilleure amie ? Elle m'avait envoyé ici pour la protéger, je ne pouvais être celui qui la blessait.

Jamais je ne pourrais retourner vers ma famille si je perdais pied, jamais ils ne me pardonneraient cet écart… Ma famille… _Carlisle… Esmée… Rose… Emmett… Edward… Alice… Bella… _je baissai les yeux vers elle, et la trouvai étonnamment calme. Elle avait encré ses yeux dans les miens, attendant le verdict, attendant sa sentence. Allai-je contrôler mon instinct de tueur, ou au contraire l'assouvir ? Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ses émotions. Elle était toujours effrayée, certes, mais étonnamment sereine, confiante. Elle ne se débattait pas, ne criait pas, ne cherchait à fuir. Sois elle était lucide et savait qu'elle ne m'échapperait pas, soit sa foi en moi dépassait l'entendement.

Je me forçai à oublier ma soif, son odeur, et mon envie d'elle sous bien des aspects, pour me consacrer sur ce qu'elle représentait. Peu à peu, je sentis mon corps se relaxer, et ma volonté reprendre le dessus sur mon instinct. Je relâchai mon emprise, et aussitôt elle s'échappa, se reculant et se blottissant dans un coin du lit, dos au mur et bras enroulés autours de ses genoux repliés sous son manteau. Une tristesse immense l'avait envahie, elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée, _encore._ Elle avait baissé sa garde avec moi, m'avait fait confiance et accueilli chez elle, et je l'avais trahie. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je détournai mon regard d'elle et en une fraction de seconde, je fus à la fenêtre, Elle était sortie de sa léthargie et avait prononcé mon nom, mais je l'ignorai et me réfugiai un peu plus loin dans le quartier. Je ne la voyais plus, mais je percevais toujours sa respiration saccadée, son rythme cardiaque accéléré, et surtout la tristesse de sa voix alors qu'elle continuait de m'appeler. Je me tapis dans un coin reculé, serrant les poings à en avoir mal, mais refusant d'y retourner. J'avais réussi à reprendre le contrôle, il était hors de question que j'y retourne. Ni elle ni moi n'y survivrions cette fois. J'entendais toujours sa voix brisée m'appeler, sangloter mon nom, et jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil douleur dans ma poitrine. Elle souffrait horriblement, et j'en étais la cause, le seul et unique responsable. _Oh Bella, douce Bella, qu'ai-je dont encore fait ?_

**_A suivre..._**

**_Même question, même requête... lol la suite mercredi soir. xxx_**

**_(*): un grand merci à Angie Withlock et Elsway pour le grade de Jasper. J'avais eu la flegme de vérifier, mais maintenant c'est corrigé grâce à ces deux miss. Dc merci!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5, bien qu'à nouveau, j'ai hésité à vous le poster!! lol En espérant qu'il vous plaise, et ne soit pas aussi frustrant que le précédent. Après relecture, c'est pas le meilleur, on y apprend pas gd chose, mais bon, ca progresse, lentement mais surement. Merci pr toutes vos ptites reviews, j'espère en recevoir toujours autant pour les chaps à venir.. enjoy this chapter! xxx _**

**Chapitre 5 : Bella's pov**

Je me retenais difficilement au rebord de la fenêtre, incapable de contrôler les sanglots qui me secouaient, mais refusais d'abandonner. Jasper était parti, il avait fui, par ma faute. Je n'avais pas su retenir mes envies d'adolescentes et l'avais embrassé, le prenant au dépourvu, alors que je savais qu'il avait refusé d'aller chasser la veille, à ma demande en plus. Quelle idiote j'étais !! Mes sanglots redoublèrent quand je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Mais reviendrait-il seulement un jour ? Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et pris mon visage entre mes mains, laissant les larmes couler librement. _Oh Jasper… Jasper, reviens, reviens je t'en prie_… Les deux semaines passées m'avaient redonné le sourire, réappris à vivre, à m'amuser. Et je le devais entièrement à Jasper. Notre relation avait pris un tournant tellement inattendu que je ne réalisai que maintenant à quel point sa présence m'était indispensable. Jasper ne connaissait personne ici, et passait tout son temps avec moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles ; dans chacune de ses étreintes, chacun de ses regards je voyais le fantôme de mon amour passé, et la douleur n'en était que plus forte.

Au fil des semaines, l'empreinte d'Edward dans son regard et dans ses gestes disparaissait peu à peu. Il ne restait plus que Jasper. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier la force de mon amour pour Edward, et ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer, mais au fil du temps, j'avais trouvé en Jasper une présence réconfortante, un ami, un confident. Et bien plus encore, mais je ne le réalisai que bien trop tard. J'aimais le temps que nous passions ensemble, cette capacité à m'ouvrir à lui et à parler de tout sans aucune gêne. Bien sûr, j'avais compris depuis quelques temps que j'éprouvais plus qu'une simple amitié envers lui, mais refusais de l'admettre. J'avais l'impression de trahir Edward, de renoncer à notre amour, et c'était au dessus de mes forces. Et puis, Jasper était marié et destiné à Alice, ma meilleure amie. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce envisager une relation avec le mari de ma meilleure amie ? Je me sentais la plus horrible des amies pour éprouver un tel plaisir en sa compagnie. Mais les choses avaient évolué, et j'avais compris ce matin, en lisant la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans son regard et dans sa voix quand je lui avais avoué avoir voulu en finir, que lui aussi ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour moi, et qu'il était peut-être venu pour Alice, mais c'était pour moi qu'il était resté…

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide, au point de tenter une nature qu'il maîtrisait si difficilement ? Mes larmes redoublèrent à la pensée d'avoir tout gâché et de l'avoir fait fuir, et je m'allongeai à même le sol. Je continuai de l'appeler, espérant toujours qu'il revienne. Mais je dus m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, le réveil indiquait 9.43, ce qui signifiait clairement que j'allais rater ma matinée de cours. Nous étions mardi matin, et je ne pouvais manquer une journée entière de cours. Je me levai péniblement, essuyai mes larmes séchées et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

***

Quand je rejoignis Emily pour déjeuner, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mon visage était fatigué, mon teint terne, mes pommettes gonflées d'avoir trop pleurer, et je n'étais pas assez douée en maquillage pour parvenir à masquer ma tristesse. Quand j'entrai dans la cafétéria, je la repérai près de la fenêtre et la rejoignis, sans prendre la peine de prendre un plateau repas auquel je n'aurais de toute manière pas touché. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mais aussitôt elle rapprocha sa chaise au maximum et me prit dans ses bras. Je répondis maladroitement à son étreinte, puis m'écartai. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

« Que s'est-il passé Izzie ? », me demanda t-elle, réellement inquiète.

J'adorais Emily, elle pouvait se montrer aussi exubérante que Rosalie, aussi enthousiaste qu'Alice, mais aussi protectrice et réconfortante qu'Esmée quand je n'allais pas bien. Elles me manquaient toutes, même Rosalie. Son mépris était toujours mieux que l'indifférence des élèves ici. Emily était une excellente amie, et je réalisai à quel point notre amitié était inégale. Elle donnait beaucoup qu'elle ne recevait, c'était injuste. Je pris une grande respiration, décidai d'être honnête avec elle, dans la mesure du possible.

« Pour commencer, je ne m'appelle pas Izzie… Enfin si, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Ma grand-mère m'appelait bien Izzie, mais je détestais ça. Il y a deux ans, j'ai emménagé à Forks, où j'y ai rencontré une étrange fratrie, où plutôt deux, adoptées par le docteur de l'hôpital, le Dr Cullen. Dès notre première rencontre, je les ai trouvé fascinants, et ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'eux. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme du plus jeune, Edward. Edward Cullen », précisai-je, et la douleur que je connaissais si bien me frappa de plein fouet. Je fis une pause, puis continuai mon récit. « Edward était le plus jeune, le plus mystérieux, le plus beau et il m'a tout de suite plu. On est sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, puis un jour on a eu un accident, j'ai été blessé et il s'en voulait tellement qu'il a préféré partir. Il pensait n'être qu'une source de danger pour moi, et pour me protéger, s'est enfui. J'étais dévastée. Je n'arrivais ni à renoncer à notre histoire, ni à l'oublier, comment l'aurais-je pu ? Et puis un jour, il y a quelques mois de cela, il a eu un accident, et n'a pas survécu ».

Je fis une nouvelle pause, chassant les souvenirs douloureux de Voltera. Je devais en créer de nouveaux, pour que mon histoire reste crédible. Je voulais être honnête avec Emily, partager avec elle un bout de mon histoire, mais il était évident que la majeure partie devait rester dans l'ombre.

« Si j'avais eu mal quand il m'avait quitté, cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que j'ai ressenti quand son père est venu m'annoncer son décès. J'ai alors fait mes bagages et j'ai quitté Forks le soir même. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer de vivre dans cette ville où j'avais tant de souvenirs de lui, ni voir sa famille tout les jours, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je suis retournée vivre chez ma mère, ici, à Jacksonville… ».

Je séchai une larme qui coulait malgré mes efforts sur ma joue, et risquai un regard vers Emily. Elle était bouleversée, et je m'en voulais d'en être la cause. Je forçai un sourire réconfortant sur mes lèvres et jouais avec sa pomme

« Quand Jasper est arrivé l'autre fois, tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis ton départ ? », me demanda t-elle, et je détestai entendre sa voix trembler par ma faute. Je hochai la tête, et réfléchis à comment aborder la suite. J'allais devoir modifier les faits à nouveau, pour rester crédible.

« Quand je sortais avec Edward, je n'avais jamais été très proche de Jasper. Lui et sa sœur Rosalie ne m'avaient jamais vraiment appréciée. Je leur avais volé leur frère ; Edward passait tout son temps avec moi. Rosalie était jalouse de l'intérêt qu'Edward me portait, me trouvait insignifiante même, et Jasper quant à lui reprochait à Edward la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en moi, qu'il considérait comme un danger pour sa famille. Son frère ne passait plus de temps avec lui, lui manquait, et c'était ma faute. Sa visite l'autre jour m'a étonnée, car c'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. On a beaucoup parlé ce jour là, puis les soirs qui ont suivi, et de fil en aiguille on a réalisé à quel point on s'était trompé l'un sur l'autre… »

« … et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui… », termina Emily à ma place. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, me sentant presque honteuse de mes sentiments. « Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te met dan un tel état…Il s'est forcément passé autre chose, nan ? », demanda t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes à nouveau, et me forçant à lever mon visage.

« On s'est disputé ce matin… », expliquai-je alors. « Quand je me suis réveillée, je… »

« Attends deux secondes… _Ce matin _? _Quand tu t'es réveillée ?_ ». Elle était visiblement perdue, et je préférai l'éclairer avant qu'elle ne saute sur les mauvaises conclusions.

« Quand je sortais avec Edward, il lui arrivait souvent de se glisser par la fenêtre quand mon père s'endormait, et il dormait avec moi. On ne faisait rien, il s'allongeait juste, et je me blottissais dans ses bras. Depuis son départ, puis après sa mort, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars, alors quand Jasper est arrivé, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur moi, et de rester avec moi, le soir… Je sais qu'il peut y avoir un petit côté malsain, moi-même je me suis posé la question au début, mais je n'avais aucune arrière pensée, et c'est vraiment dans les bras de Jasper que je m'endormais le soir, pas dans ceux d'un fantôme. J'aime vraiment Jasper », réalisai-je alors.

Emily avait lâché mes mains au cours de la conversation, et je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, plongée dans leur contemplation. Je pris une grande respiration et terminai enfin mon récit.

« Ce matin, on s'est disputé pour des broutilles, puis on a fait la paix et je l'ai embrassé. Il a répondu à mon baiser mais ensuite… ensuite il s'est reculé brusquement et il est parti… Il s'est enfui, lui aussi… », ajoutai-je amèrement.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Emily, si soudainement que je sursautai. « Tout d'abord, il est hors de question que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour un mec ! Alors respire à fond, et évacue tout ce stresse et cette tristesse, tu as une mine affreuse ! », déclara t-elle, et malgré tout, elle parvint à m'arracher un sourire. « Ensuite, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler tu sais… En l'embrassant, tu lui as sans doute fait réaliser ses sentiments, et c'est sans doute ça qui l'a effrayé… A moins que t'embrasses si mal qu'il est préféré fuir plutôt que retenter l'expérience ! », plaisanta t-elle et je ris doucement à sa remarque. « Allez Izzie… Isabella… ? Bella… ? », hésita t-elle.

« Bella, juste Bella », répondis-je à sa demanda muette.

« Ok Bella… Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi, il reviendra… Ils reviennent toujours tu sais. Laisse lui le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et tu verras bien ce qu'il en ressortira… », me rassura t-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. J'eus l'impression qu'un poids se levait de mes épaules. Certes, elle ne connaissait que la version ultra simplifiée de l'histoire, mais les faits restaient les même, nan ?

« Merci… », murmurai-je en resserrant mon étreinte. Elle me la rendit quelques secondes, puis s'écarta, une expression gênée sur le visage.

« Néanmoins, il y a un point un peu plus délicat que tu n'as pas abordé… », hésita t-elle, et j'ignorai sincèrement de quoi il en retournait.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il sortait avec ta meilleure amie ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix désolée, et cette réalité que j'avais oubliée pendant mon récit me revint de plein fouet.

Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Alice l''avait-elle déjà vu ? Avait-elle appelé Jasper en lui ordonnant de rentrer, ou pire, en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais me voir ? J'étais la pire des meilleures amies… Elle avait déjà souffert plus que de raison, j'étais un monstre de lui faire endurer pareille torture, alors qu'elle m'avait envoyé Jasper pour m'aider, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. La panique m'envahit à nouveau, puis l'horreur de ce que j'avais fait. Comment avais-je pu… ?

« Bella ? » me fit sursauter Emily en m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je me levai d'un bond et attrapai mon sac.

« Je dois m'en aller, je t'appelle ce soir !! »

« Mai les cours ?? », entendis-je Emily s'écrier, mais sa voix mourut au détour du couloir.

Je sortis précipitamment du lycée, mais réalisai alors que je n'avais pas ma voiture. J'étais venu en bus, trop bouleversée pour prendre ma voiture. Je lâchai un grognement de frustration et jurai, quand une voix me fit sursauter.

« Izzie ? »

Je fis volte face, prête à incendier l'inconnu qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. Mais mes insultes s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge.

« Ethan ? », fis-je alors, surprise. Ethan était bien le dernier que je m'attendais à trouver ici.

« Tu comptais t'en aller ? », me demanda t-il en se rapprochant de moi, son sac à dos d'une main, ses clés de voiture de l'autre.

« A vrai dire oui, je ne me sens pas très bien. Mais j'ai oublié que j'étais venue en bus ce matin, j'ai laissé ma voiture chez moi… ». Je me sentais vraiment idiote, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Au lieu de ça, il me sourit gentiment, et signifia sa voiture.

« Tu veux que je te dépose ? »

« Ca ne te dérangerait pas ? », hésitai-je, mais plus que tentée par l'invitation. Je devais quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

« Bien sûr que non, si je te le propose ! Allez, monte ! », répondit-il, et j'ouvris aussitôt la voiture.

***

Je restai silencieuse une bonne partie du chemin, puis décidai qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'à part s'être montré très gentil avec moi en me proposant ce détour pour me raccompagner, il ne m'avait rien fait. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer désagréable avec lui, alors qu'il était si gentil. Je cherchai alors à en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa famille, ses goûts, et me surpris même à apprécier sa conversation. Il était gentil, drôle, attentionné, et surtout, je ne l'effrayais pas. Je ne ressentais aucune répulsion envers lui, aucun agacement, contrairement à ce qu'il m'inspirait en cours. Je souris alors, soupçonnant Jasper d'y être pour quelque chose, dans ses moments là. Quand il me déposa chez moi, il me demanda si j'étais libre un soir après les cours pour prendre un verre, et bien que la menace de Jasper me revint en tête, je décidai d'accepter son offre. Après tout, n'étais-je pas sensée aller de l'avant ? Je le remerciai, et convins du lendemain après midi. Nous n'aurions pas cours, et la journée s'annonçait idéale pour une balade sur la plage.

En arrivant chez moi, je montai aussitôt dans ma chambre et cherchai mon agenda. Le numéro y était bien, gravé en rouge et entouré de petits dessins. C'était tout elle, et c'était ce qui m'avait plu, quand le jour même de notre rencontre _officielle_ elle m'avait donné son numéro. Je connaissais ce numéro par cœur à Forks, mais les mois passés avaient quelque peu altéré ma mémoire. Je composai le numéro, mes mains tremblantes comme jamais. Un bip sonore retentit, mon cœur s'accéléra, mais aussitôt il se serra quand une voix automatique m'informa que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Aussitôt, j'en composai un autre, et celui-ci je le connaissais si bien que mes doigts pianotèrent le clavier plus vite que les numéros ne s'affichaient à l'écran. Au moins, ce numéro sonnait, l'espoir m'envahit, mais retomba aussitôt, et je crus que j'allais m'effondrer quand j'entendis la sonnerie retentir, sur mon bureau. Il avait laissé son portable ici. Dans la précipitation, il avait du l'oublier. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, puis réalisai que s'il j'avais son portable, alors j'avais le numéro d'Alice. Restait à savoir si j'aurais la force de composer son numéro, sachant qu'elle m'avait rayée de sa vie, et avec le téléphone de Jasper en plus. N'en avais-je pas assez fait ? Je pesais le pour et le contre mais la perspective angoissante des jours à venir sans avoir de nouvelles de lui l'emporta, et je cherchai son numéro. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il n'était pas très difficile à trouver ; le numéro d'Alice était le dernier, et le seul numéro composé depuis plusieurs jours. L'attente ne dura que trois secondes, car elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Jasper enfin !! » s'exclama t-elle de sa petite voix cristalline qui m'avait tant manquée. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?? », ajouta t-elle aussitôt, et j'en restai sans voix. Je ne pouvais simplement pas lui parler, lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, ce que _moi _j'avais fait. « Jasper… ? Jasper... ? Tu m'entends ? ».

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, et laissai le téléphone me glisser des mains et s'écraser dans un bruit sourd. Elle rappela aussitôt, puis une seconde fois, mais j'ignorai ses appels, ignorant ainsi ce qu'il adviendrait de Jasper, de moi, de nous. J'étais condamnée à vivre dans l'attente de son retour, sans même savoir s'il reviendrait. Cette fois, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler et donnai un grand coup de pied dans le mur. Bien sûr, une douleur fulgurante m'envahit aussitôt, et redoubla quand je tentai de poser mon pied.

« Pourquoi ??? », m'écriai-je, furieuse.

« Hmm, je dirai cause à effet…Tu frappes le mur, tu souffres … ».

Je fis volte face et soupirai en tombant sur Emily.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je, étonnée, mais également déçue, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer.

« Désolée, ce n'est que moi… », s'excusa t-elle.

« Non, c'est moi, pardonne moi… », m'excusai-je à mon tour en la voyant embarrassée. « Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« Si, bien sûr, mais tu ne devrais pas l'être également ? » plaisanta t-elle, puis elle redevint sérieuse. « Je n'aimais pas l'idée de te savoir seule, dans ton état. Donc je t'ai suivis mais tu étais déjà partie, alors je suis venue ici, voir si ta proposition de shopping pour cette fameuse soirée tenait toujours… Je sais que c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu… », continua t-elle, mais je l'interrompis.

« Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées… », répliquai-je en m'avançant vers elle, mais une vive douleur au pied me rappela à l'ordre. « Laisse moi juste mettre un peu de glace, et d'ici un quart d'heure… ou peut-être une heure, grimaçai-je à nouveau, ça ira mieux, d'accord ? »,

« Ca marche !! », s'exclama t-elle.

L'ironie d la situation me fit sourire quand elle dût m'aider à descendre l'escalier et à appliquer glace puis crème sur mon pied endoloris. Ca ne marchait pas si bien que ça. Mais peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa, sans doute sous l'effet de la glace et des anti-douleurs. Une heure plus tard, je montais dans sa voiture, direction les boutiques le long de la plage. J'allais finalement prendre quelques couleurs, comme l'avais souhaité Jasper. J'eus un pincement au cœur à sa pensée, mais refusai de penser à lui, et fermai les yeux, savourant la chaleur apaisante des rayons de soleil par la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent faisait virevolter mes cheveux et rendait la chaleur plus supportable. C'était vraiment une superbe journée, de celles à passer entre filles, sur la plage ou dans les boutiques, et c'était justement notre programme.

***

« Celle-ci est magnifique !! » s'exclama Emily alors que je sortais de la cabine d'essayage.

J'étais vêtue d'une robe bordeaux à fines bretelles, échancrée mi cuisse et des broderies de perles sur le buste. C'était la cinquième robe que j'essayais, et je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. De plus, les effets des médicaments avaient du s'estomper, car mon pied me faisait horriblement mal, m'élançant par à coups. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet, et je devais l'admettre, cette robe était magnifique. Ni trop, ni pas assez, suffisamment jolie pour ne pas me sentir lésée, mais pas trop pour ne pas sentir les regards braqués sur moi. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela que cette couleur était celle que Jasper préférait. C'était venu au détour d'une conversation, et j'avais gardé l'info, au cas où. En voyant l'évolution de notre relation, j'avais espéré qu'il m'accompagnerait à cette soirée. Je détestais ce genre de fête, et un peu de réconfort et de compagnie aurait été les bienvenues. Mais la soirée était demain, et je n'espérais pas qu'il rentre d'ici là, encore moins qu'il m'accompagne à cette soirée. Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir, et fus surpris de la tristesse que j'y lisais. Etais-je si évidente, aux yeux de tous ? Pourquoi cela m'affectait-il autant ? J'aimais Jasper, mais pas comme j'aimais Edward… Edward… Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à lui ces derniers temps, trop occupée à flirter avec son frère. Je détestais cette impression de le trahir, de le tromper. _Il _était parti, _il _m'avait quittée,_ il _n'était plus là… _Jasper_ l'était, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il m'avait demandé ? De continuer ma vie ? Un changement devait s'opérer, je refusai de me lamenter sur mon sort plus longtemps.

« Je la prend ! » déclara d'une voix enjouée en me tournant vers Emily. Elle sautilla sur place en claquant ses mains, et je me retins de lui demander si elle était sûre de ne pas être parente avec Alice.

« ll te faut des chaussures maintenant ! Et des bijoux ! », s'exclama t-elle brusquement en me rejoignant en un éclair. Je souris, refreinant tout de même une envie naissante de meurtre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause avant ? je ne sens plus mon pied… Ou plutôt si justement, il me fait horriblement mal… », expliquai-je en clopinant.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici », proposa Emily en me montrant le fauteuil depuis lequel elle m'avait regardé défiler pendant près d'une heure. J'acquiesçai, trop heureuse de pouvoir m'asseoir. « Donne moi ta carte, je vais aller payer et je reviens ensuite, d'accord ? ». Une fois de plus, j'acquiesçai et lui tendis mon portefeuille avec joie.

Elle revint à peine dix minutes plus tard, une pause bien trop courte à mon goût. Elle semblait enchantée, et j'ignorai si je devais craindre le pire, voire une nouvelle idée de shopping qui m'achèverait, moi et mon pied douloureux.

« Je nous ai fait gagner du temps, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en allant à la caisse ! », m'annonça t-elle en sortant une petite pochette du sac. C'était une jolie parure, un collier pendentif et les boucles d'oreilles assorties, le tout dans les teintes de ma robe. J'aimais beaucoup, et lui en fus aussitôt reconnaissante, pour le gain de temps. Je me levai pour la remercier mais à peine le pied posé une douleur lancinante m'arracha un cri de douleur, et je retombai dans le fauteuil.

« Je crois qu'on va faire l'impasse sur les chaussures… », grimaçai-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle me sourit, compatissante, se demandant probablement comment elle allait me ramener chez moi dans cet état. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis soupira.

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes… », déclara t-elle, faussement résignée, en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit son portable et composa un numéro, me jetant des regards compatissants. Elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, et je devinai qu'il n'y avait personne au bout du fil. Elle me jeta un nouveau regard, différent. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et grimaça, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle composa un nouveau numéro, et mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Allo Ethan ? »

**_A suivre..._**

**_Prochain chapitre ce weekend, en espérant que d'ici là, j'aurai un peu plus d'inspiration pour la suite..lol Je viens de boucler le chap 11, mais je n'avance pas vraiment, ce qui devrait vous plaire puisque ca fait des chapitres en plus, mais l'intrigue traine en longeur. Et dire que je n'avais prévu que 4/5 chapitres à la base..lol Le chap 6 vous plaira assurément! si l'intrigue avance lentement jusque là, elle fera un sacré bon ds le suivant! Affaire à suivre donc..lol xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voici le chap 6, avec quelques heures d'avance dans mes habitudes...lol Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, bien que j'en ai recu bcp moins sur ce dernier chap.. C'est quand même pas l'arrivée d'Ethan qui vous perturbe?lol Allez, un ptit effort, d'autant que je commence à avoir besoin de motivation pr la suite, je stagne de plus en plus.. Enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce chap 6, dîtes m'en des nouvelles, et Joyeuses Paques à tous!! J'espère que les cloches n'ont oublié personne..lol Enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 6 : Jasper's pov**

Deux jours. Deux longs jours sans entendre le son mélodieux de la voix de Bella. J'étais parti chasser, et m'étais nourri bien plus que de raison, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours sans ressentir la moindre brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ce qui s'était passé; j'avais attaqué Bella, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Je m'étais enfui, dans une seconde de lucidité, frappé par l'horreur que j'étais sur le point de commettre. Je revoyais le visage de Bella, apeuré, fragile, et jamais je ne pourrais oublier la tristesse dans sa voix alors qu'elle m'appelait, me suppliait de revenir. M'en voudrait t-elle ? Me pardonnerait-il ? M'embrasserait-elle à nouveau ? Une vague de bonheur me submergea au souvenir de ses lèvres tièdes pressées contre les miennes, aussitôt suivie par sa meilleure ennemie la culpabilité. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille sensation, pareille explosion de joie en moi. Mais une fois de plus, j'avais tout gâché, et transformé ce moment de pur bonheur, en pure terreur. Mais avais-je vraiment tout gâché ?Je ne savais pas comment réagir, quoi penser. J'aimais Alice, j'avais passé des décennies à ses côtés, et presqu'autant avec Edward. Il était celui que j'e respectais et admirais le plus, mais que penserait-il en me voyant ainsi flirter avec celle qu'il aimait tant ? J'étais sensé la protéger, pas la lui voler. Je ne pouvais les trahir tous deux… Mais je ne pouvais non plus nier les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella, ni ceux que de toutes évidences elle éprouvait pour moi…

Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, où elle aurait du se trouver vu l'heure tardive. Elle ne sortait jamais le soir, elle attendait mon arrivée et préférait qu'on reste dans sa chambre, à discuter, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De toute évidence, nous avions déjà fait notre choix. Je restai en retrait, de l'autre côté de la rue, à observer, à épier, tel un voyeur. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune colère avant de me montrer à nouveau. Une voiture arriva lentement et se gara devant l'allée. Je me décalai, me cachant à l'abri d'un arbre. Le moteur se coupa et son amie Emily sortit de la voiture. Je ne voyais ni ne percevais toujours pas Bella, et je détestais ça. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, puis s'arrêta, comme distraite. Un promeneur et son chien passèrent derrière moi au même instant, et le chien se mit à japper, attirant mon attention l'espace d'une seconde, puis je me retournai vers la maison de Bella. Son amie avait disparu.

« Tu ne la trouveras pas ici… », s'éleva une voix derrière moi. Je fis volte face.

« Comment es-tu arrivée si vite ? », m'exclamai-je en reconnaissant l'amie de Bella.

« La vraie question serait plutôt pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sentie arriver… », répondit-elle avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Il me fallut une fraction de seconde pour assimiler ses mots, et me mis aussitôt en position de défense.

« Qui es-tu ?? » grondai-je. Elle se mit à rire, ce qui me vexa. Elle n'éprouvait ni peur, ni angoisse, et son cœur battait à rythme régulier.

« Allons allons Jasper… », s'amusa t-elle. _S'amusa t-elle ? N'était-elle pas sensée être effrayée ? « _Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas un vampire… », expliqua t-elle ensuite, et l'allusion que je pourrais craindre un vampire me vexa à nouveau. Elle se tut un instant et sourit, comme si cette simple réponse suffirait à me détendre. Je me redressai, mais restai sur mes gardes.

« Le simple fait que tu connaisses leur existence montre bien que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être… », expliquai-je à mon tour, pesant mes mots pour ne pas me trahir.

« Dixit celui qui fuit la lumière? », répliqua t-elle, avec une légèreté qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, la respirant.

« Tu n'es pas humaine… », déclarai-je alors.

« Effectivement…», sourit-elle. Je rêvais ou cela l'amusait. « Mais toi non plus… », ajouta t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? », demandai-je, mais cette question m'était plutôt destinée.

« Je l'ignore… A toi de me le dire… », plaisanta t-elle. Lisait-elle en plus dans mon esprit ? « Peut être parce que tu te focalises tellement sur ce que pense et ressent Bella que tu es hermétique au reste du monde ? », proposa t-elle, et qu'elle ait sans doute raison m'horripila.

« Pourquoi Bella ? Que lui veux-tu ? », grondai-je alors, peinant à réfréner mon irritation. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Tu auras sans doute remarqué que Bella attire le danger comme un aimant… Il doit en être de même pour les créatures non humaines. Elle aime la compagnie de ceux qui sont _différents_, c'est sans doute cela qui l'a poussé vers moi. Et puis…, hésita t-elle, mal à l'aise, j'ai vu la marque sur son poignet, et ce n'est pas le genre de morsure faîte par un chien à qui tu aurais volé son os. Mais je ne lui veux aucun mal ! Bella est mon amie, je tiens à elle et ne lui veux aucun mal… », expliqua t-elle en se tournant brièvement vers la maison, comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise. « A vrai dire, Bella représente plus un danger pour moi, que moi pour elle… », ajouta t-elle en souriant, puis me voyant perdu, elle expliqua. « Bella est un aimant à danger, et à créatures non humaines… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et n'ai pas de super vampire qui assure ma protection tel un garde du corps… ».

Sa remarque me fit sourire malgré moi, mais un détail me dérangeait toutefois. « Tu prétends ne pas avoir de pouvoir, pourtant, tu n'es pas humaine… Et tu sembles te déplacer à une vitesse bien plus rapide qu'un humain normal… ».

« C'est vrai… en partie. Je ne suis pas humaine, du moins pas entièrement. Mon grand-père était le fruit d'une union _particulière_, entre une humaine et un vampire… Je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir d'avantage, si ce n'est que du sang de vampire coule dans mes veines… », expliqua t-elle de sa même voix calme et sereine, presque enjouée. Se rendait-elle compte des révélations qu'elle me faisait, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de moi ? J'étais interloqué.

« Pourtant, tu ne crains pas le soleil, et je t'ai vu déjeuner avec Bella… »

« En effet, confirma t-elle. Je suis humaine, je mange humain, je dors humain, je pense humain… Mais le sang qui coule dans mes veines ne l'est pas… Un peu comme si j'avais les avantages sans les inconvénients, c'est très pratique. Je peux me déplacer vitesse vampire, je peux sentir leur présence, tout en passant au travers de leurs filets. Je ne suis pas appétissante à leurs yeux… A _vos_ yeux », ajouta t-elle alors, en soutenant mon regard. J'avais éludé ses sous-entendus, mais une de ses remarques un peu plus tôt me revint en tête.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas là ? »

« Je le sais, car je suis également sa meilleure amie ici, et je sais qu'elle est à la soirée de gala de son beau-père », expliqua t-elle. « Elle avait prévu d'y aller depuis quelques semaines, et espérait que tu l'y emmènerais, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je suppose qu'elle a changé d'avis, et a demandé à Ethan de l'accompagner. C'est dommage, car elle avait choisi une robe exprès pour toi… Ils sont partis il y a quelques heures…Bella était magnifique, dans une longue robe bordeaux, ses cheveux relevés et son visage maquillé… », ajouta t-elle, toujours aussi calme et détachée. Ignorait-elle à quel point sa nonchalance pouvait être déstabilisante, et ses remarques blessantes à mes yeux.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? », lui demandai-je, retenant difficilement la vague de jalousie qui montait en moi. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait à un dilemme intérieur, puis répondit.

« Pour te montrer ce que tu risques de perdre si tu t'abandonnes… Bella est mon amie, et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Tu l'as faite pleurer, l'as rendue misérable et lui as fait perdre le peu d'assurance et d'estime qu'elle avait gagné ces dernières semaines, mais pour autant que je sache, elle est amoureuse de toi, et veut être avec toi…Il est temps que quelqu'un donne un petit coup de pouce à cette relation… », répondit-elle.

Sa dernière remarque m'ébranla, et je restai silencieux un moment, le temps de l'assimiler. J'avais ressenti les sentiments de Bella évoluer, mais l'entendre formuler ainsi les rendait plus réels. Profitant de mon silence, elle ajouta.

« Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le laisse croire…Ton arrivée lui a rendit le sourire, mais tu t'es enfui aussi vite que tu es apparu. Son monde et ses certitudes se sont écroulés, une fois de plus. Si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas avec elle, et j'irais la retrouver, le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ».

J'ignorai pourquoi elle se montrait aussi gentille avec moi, alors que j'étais celui qui avait brisé le cœur de son amie, mais je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je refusais de perdre Bella, pas maintenant, alors que je venais de réaliser l'étendu de nos sentiments. Elle m'aimait… _Elle m'aimait_… et moi… Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais j'éprouvais quelque chose d'inédit et de fort pour elle, un besoin au-delà de sa protection, quelque chose qui m'effrayait. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? J'aimais Alice, je donnerais ma vie pour elle, me pliais à tous ses désires, et aspirais à son bonheur et à sa sécurité, mais était-ce de l'amour passionnel, ou un de ces amours que vous n'oublierez jamais, tout en passant à autre chose ? Une part de moi souhaitait Bella, pensait Bella, vivait Bella, je ne pouvais le nier. Je décidai de le lui montrer, et surtout de la rassurer, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant. Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais me tournai subitement vers Emily. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle…

« Je ne dirai rien… », me rassura t-elle, avant même que j'ai formuler ma requête. « Une dernière question… »

« Oui ? »

« Ton frère, il n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture n'est ce pas ? », me demanda t-elle, et sa question fut si inattendue que je ne pus refreiner ma surprise.

Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de ma réaction et me sourit. Je la remerciai une dernière fois et m'élançai vitesse vampire vers là où reposait mon bonheur futur, entre les mains fragiles et tremblantes d'une humaine maladroite. Quelle ironie, moi qui n'avais jamais compris la fascination d'Edward pour elle.

***

J'avais pris ma voiture. Je devais réfléchir, penser à ce que je lui dirais, et me calmer surtout. C'est en arrivant devant l'entrée de la réception que je remarquai la tenue des invités. Longue robe de soirée, costumes, gardes devant la porte… Je scannai rapidement ma tenue et grimaçai. Mon jeans noir et ma chemise pourpre ne passeraient jamais le vigile. L'appartement que je louais, bien que je n'y mettais jamais les pieds était à l'autre bout de la ville ; ma seule alternative restait le centre commerciale et ses boutiques ouvertes en soirée. A contre cœur, je m'y élançai. Une demie heure plus tard, et une tenue correcte sur le dos, je me présentai à l'entrée. La salle était remplie, des centaines d'odeurs, de bruits et de saveurs s'y mélangeait, des projecteurs éclairaient ça et là la scène et la piste ; mes sens étaient confus, et j'eus un mal fou à retrouver Bella. Mais quand enfin mon regard se posa sur elle, il ne put s'en détacher, telle une vision idyllique, envoûtante.

Elle était sublime, dans sa robe longue qui épousait parfaitement chacune de ses courbes, mettant en valeur ce qui devait être mis en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, relevés dans une coupe sophistiquée et elle portait un collier assorti à sa robe. Elle était magnifique, mais devait détester cette tenue. Attirer l'attention, porter une robe étroite, des talons, et être ainsi maquillée, ce n'était pas elle. Je la trouvais néanmoins parfaite, et terriblement attirante. Elle était trop loin pour m'apercevoir, et j'en profitais pour l'observer, l'admirer à ma guise. Elle ne dansait pas, remuait légèrement, tout au plus. Je serrai les poings en apercevant le type de son cours d'anglais à côté d'elle, et dû me retenir d'envoyer à Bella des vagues de répulsion. J'aurais été découvert, et je voulais en profiter encore un peu. Un détail me troubla néanmoins. Sa façon de bouger était vraiment maladroite, incertaine, plus que d'habitude ; c'est en regardant ses pieds que je compris : son pied gauche portait une atèle, un peu comme lors du bal de fin de première année mais plus petite. Que s'était-il donc passé, en à peine deux jours sans surveillance. Jugeant la torture que je m'imposais en restant si loin d'elle était suffisante, je décidai de m'approcher, prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Son cavalier était parti leur chercher des boissons, j'en profitai. Je me glissai derrière elle, et quand elle se tourna, je la saisie par la taille et la pressai fermement contre moi, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne, guettant sa réaction.

***

**[Bella's pov]**

Ethan avait offert d'aller nous chercher des cocktails, et j'avais accueillis son offre avec joie. Il était très gentil, clairement le genre de garçon gentil, attentionné et rassurant dont toute fille rêvait. Toute, sauf moi. Alors quand il avait suggéré les boissons, j'avais saisis l'occasion de faire une pause. Je ne dansais pas réellement de toute façon, bien que personne n'ait semblé le remarquer. Je me tournai, aveuglée par le projecteur et ce fut comme un électrochoc. On me saisit par la taille et pressa fermement contre un corps de marbre, et bien que mes yeux étaient baissés, mon corps reconnut et réagit aussitôt à cette étreinte. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, douloureusement, et je crains un instant qu'il ne parvienne à s'en échapper. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux, de peur de m'être trompée, de réaliser que ce n'était pas mon vampire qui me serrait dans ses bras mais l'un de ces sportifs du lycée qui se prennent pour des stars tout ça parce qu'ils arrivent à lancer un ballon dans un filet. Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade, mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes, et mon corps s'était mis à trembler nerveusement. Je détestais me sentir aussi fragile, mais je n'aurais pour rien au monde quitter cette étreinte.

Deux doigts saisirent mon menton et levèrent mon visage vers la plus parfaite des visions. Je réalisai alors que ce n'était pas un rêve, et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pour autant, je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux, ni rompre le contact. Je restai figée, interdite, n'amorçant aucun mouvement. J'ignorai tout simplement ce dont j'avais envie. Lui sauter au cou ? L'embrasser ? Le gifler ? Tout était confus dans ma tête, tous les événements des derniers jours défilaient comme un film passé en accéléré, me donnant le tournis. Il me pressa un peu plus fermement contre lui.

« Bella… », murmura t-il.

Sa voix était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, alors qu'il n'était parti que deux jours. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, le scrutant comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, et que si je clignais des yeux, la vision disparaîtrait. Je cherchai également à comprendre, à lire en lui, comme il lisait si facilement en moi. Mais rien, si ce n'était de magnifiques pupilles topaze, de l'or liquide qui me réchauffait le cœur et calmait mes humeurs. Je me sentis apaisée, détendue, plus aucune douleur ne venait ternir le bonheur d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait utilisé son don pour me calmer, pour effacer ma colère. Une lueur de lucidité me frappa et je sortis de ma léthargie, ma colère revenant par vagues. Je m'écartai vivement.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Bella, pardonne moi, je ne… », commença t-il mais je l'interrompis aussitôt.

« Te pardonner ? », j'étais interloquée, et ma colère redoubla. « Il va falloir être plus précis Jasper Hale, tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner ! », sifflai-je, et la tristesse que je lus alors dans ses yeux me monta les larmes aux yeux. Mais il m'avait faite souffrir, il méritait ma colère. « Je t'écoute, te pardonner quoi ? De t'être enfui ? De m'avoir abandonnée ? Ou peut être de m'avoir attaquée, _encore ?_ ». J'étais injuste, je n'avais aucun droit de lui reprocher une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. « Où es-tu seulement désolé de t'être joué de moi et de mes sentiments, de m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de toi, moi la pauvre petite humaine insignifiante, pour m'abandonner ensuite, exactement comme _il_ l'avait fait ? », ma voix mourrait au fur et à mesure de mes reproches, et je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues. C'était aussi blessant qu'humiliant, je détestais être aussi faible, et aussi méchante. Je lui assénai le coup de grâce, mes yeux braqués sur les siens. « A croire que me torturer est un plaisir commun chez les Cullens… ».

Je me tus, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Je repoussai violemment sa main qu'il avait reposée sur ma taille et fit demi tour, m'éloignant aussi vite que ma maladresse le pouvait. Mais c'était sans compter ses capacités surhumaines, qui me rappelaient amèrement à quel point j'étais fragile et insignifiante. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'il était de nouveau face à moi, enserrant fermement mes poignets, et plantant son regard perçant dans le mien, faisant fondre mes dernières résistances. Je me détendis, et soupirai, me résignant à l'écouter. Je n'avais guère le choix de toute façon. Il relâcha son emprise et adopta une pose un peu plus adaptée, passant un bras autours de ma taille et me soulevant légèrement pour m'installer sur ses pieds, comme l'avait fait Edward par le passé. Je tentai de m'offusquer, mais il me fit taire d'un doigt

« Tout d'abord, je t'interdis de croire ne serait-ce une seconde que tu es insignifiante… »

Il peinait à maîtriser ses émotions, sa voix tremblante me troubla. Jasper avait toujours été un model de calme, de retenue et de maîtrise de ses émotions –soif mise à part. A ce jeu là, il dépassait Edward de loin. Sa main glacée sur ma joue m'arracha à mes pensées. Ce simple geste était électrisant, je sentais mes jambes me lâcher, mais le bras ferme de Jasper autours de ma taille m'empêchait de tomber. Je fermai les yeux au contact de sa main, nous octroyant un instant de répit.

« Tu es tout sauf insignifiante Bella… », réitéra t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es merveilleuse, étonnante, et intelligente. Ta maladresse te rend adorable, ton manque de confiance en toi touchante et attirante… Edward l'avait vu, même ce Mike Newton l'avait vu… Tous, sauf moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé quelle personne extraordinaire tu étais, et pour cela, j'en suis désolé. Tu n'es pas insignifiante Bella… Tu es bien plus que ça. Et ce soir, tu es absolument magnifique… », ajouta t-il dans un souffle, son visage dangereusement près du mien.

J'oubliai tout jusqu'à mon nom, une fois de plus. Les mots se bousculaient dans mes têtes, mais aucun ne franchit mes lèvres, j'étais hypnotisée, envoûtée par ses paroles. Il dégagea mon visage d'une mèche de cheveux et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Mon silence sembla l'encourager, puisqu'il poursuivit.

« Jamais je ne me pardonnerai ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire, pas après toutes les conséquences dramatiques ; jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce envisager que tu puisses _toi_ me le pardonner. Mais je regrette ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre. Pas tant mon envie de ton sang, c'est ma nature, et j'ai été trop naïf de croire que je pouvais la contrôler pleinement. Mais je regrette de m'être enfui, et de t'avoir abandonnée alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Je t'ai abandonnée, blessée, et laissé croire que tu ne représentais rien pour moi, alors que je m'étais juré de ne jamais te faire souffrir. J'ai manqué à ma promesse, et pour ça j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour… », expliqua t-il, mais c'était inutile, il m'avait convaincue deux sourires et un regard plus tôt.

J'avais oublié tout le reste, la salle, les invités, mes parents, ou encore la musique qu'il semblait éprouvait aucune difficulté à suivre puisque nous _dansions_ toujours, si je pouvais appeler mes pieds écrasant les siens de la danse. Je reportai mon attention sur ses paroles.

« Je… »

« Non, laisse moi finir », m'interrompit-il aussitôt. J'hochai la tête et le laissai poursuivre. « Je regrette d'être parti, mais ce n'était pas tant une fuite loin de toi qu'un éclair de lucidité. Je devais t'éloigner de moi, du danger que j'étais pour toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ta sécurité Bella, tu dois me croire… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je suis bien trop égoïste pour cela… », ajouta t-il dans un murmure, tandis que mes yeux passaient de ses yeux à ses lèvres, priant pour les goûter à nouveau. Je peinais à me concentrer sur ses mots, ce qu'il semblait percevoir car son visage se fendait régulièrement de sourires à damner. Maudit vampire et maudite empathie.

« Une dernière chose Bella », poursuivit-il, sa voix descendant d'une octave à chaque nouvelle phrase. « Jamais je ne jouerais avec toi, et encore moins avec tes sentiments. Je les manipule, c'est vrai, mais uniquement dans le but d'apaiser un conflit, de ramener calme et sérénité. Jamais je ne jouerais avec tes sentiments de la manière horrible à laquelle tu penses… Maintenant, si tu éprouves ce genre de sentiments pour moi… je ne peux qu'en éprouver une certaine fierté… », ajouta t-il d'un air faussement suffisant qui me fit sourire. J'aurais dû me sentir affreusement gênée, mais j'étais simplement heureuse. Heureuse et soulagée. Mon euphorie s'envola néanmoins quand il reprit la parole.

« Alice l'a vu également… », annonça t-il, et je savais exactement de quoi il parlait. Si je n'étais pas gênée que Jasper connaisse mes sentiments pour lui, je ne me sentais pas moins coupable et honteuse envers Alice. Elle était ma meilleure amie, et je la trahissais de la pire des manières qui soit. « Elle nous a vu nous embrasser… »

« Oh… », soufflai-je alors. La trahison semblait encore plus cruelle ainsi énoncée. « Elle nous a vu dans ma chambre… Mais je… »

« Non », me coupa t-il brusquement. J'étais perdue, et son sourire en coin ne m'aidait en rien

« Mais tu as dis que… »

« …qu'elle nous avait vu nous embrasser.. », répéta t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'il me remettait sur mes jambes et s'approchait de moi, me forçant à reculer. Quand je sentis mon dos buter contre un mur, il approcha son visage du mien, guettant ma réaction. « … mais pas dans ta chambre… », ajouta t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, en posant lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me liquéfiai sur place. Une telle douceur était une vraie torture, mais je savourai ce contact électrisant. Il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque et pressa mon visage contre le sien, s'emparant de mes lèvres avec un peu plus d'entrain. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et approfondis le baiser, en profitant un maximum avant qu'il ne s'écarte, inévitablement. _Il_ le faisait toujours, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Mais ce moment tardait à venir, ou ne venait tout simplement pas. Une de ses mains maintenait toujours mon visage contre le sien, et l'autre s'était posée au creux de mes reins, me prodiguant des caresses dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Je claquai mes hanches contre les siennes, un sourire fendant mon visage alors qu'il étouffait un grognement contre mes lèvres. C'était exquis. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante, aussi libre. Aussi heureuse. C'est en cet instant que la réalité m'apparut, claire et évidente. J'étais à nouveau inconditionnellement, et irrévocablement, amoureuse.

« Laisse moi te raccompagner… », gémit Jasper contre mes lèvres, le son le plus sensuel qu'il m'aie été donné d'entendre.

J'hochai la tête, mes lèvres quittant les siennes pour se poser dans son cou, puis me ravisai. « Non… ». Je le sentis se tendre sous mon refus, et m'empressai d'ajouter. « Emmène-moi chez toi… ».

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et m'écarter doucement. Son regard était indéchiffrable, bien que son corps et ses baisers exprimaient clairement son envie. Je posai sur lui un regard intense, brillant, reflétant sans doute l'état dans lequel il m'avait mise, mais je m'en moquai.

« Laisse moi aller chercher ma voiture, et je te retrouve devant dans cinq minutes, d'accord ? », me proposa Jasper avec une douceur infinie dans la voix. J'acquiesçai et lui volai un dernier baiser avant de le voir disparaître.

« Bella ? », m'appela une voix derrière moi, et je me figeai, mes joues s'empourprant aussitôt.

« Ethan, je… », commençai-je, mais ma voix mourut, j'étais incapable de trouver une excuse. J'étais inexcusable, surtout s'il nous avait vus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit furieux et déçu par mon attitude, mais la tristesse que je lus dans ses yeux et qu'il tentait pourtant de dissimuler derrière un sourire me fendit le cœur.

« Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre… », déclara t-il tristement. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas… », me rassura t-il ensuite, et mon cœur se serra davantage. Ce n'était pas à lui de me consoler, mais à moi.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait, je… »

« …devrais y aller, non ? », proposa t-il en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et le pris dans mes bras. Peut-être serions-nous amis, après tout. Ethan était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et je comptais bien me racheter à ses yeux.

« Merci… », répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me dirigeai vers le dressing pour récupérer ma veste et mon sac. A chacun de mes pas, le sourire qui était né sur mes lèvres au souvenir de celles de Jasper embrassant les miennes s'agrandissait, et je ne pouvais le refreiner. J'avais hâte de sortir de cette salle, de retirer cette robe, ces épingles dans mes cheveux et ces chaussures inconfortables. Et surtout, surtout, j'avais hâte de voir la tournure que prendrait ma relation avec Jasper ce soir. Je ne pouvais que m'impatienter à la perspective d'une autre nuit dans ses bras, la plus belle de toute, je l'espérais. Je l'aimais, je l'avais enfin admis, et il m'aimait. Plus rien n'aurait pu venir ternir ce nouveau bonheur, et je comptais bien en profiter. Je m'arrangerai avec ma conscience plus tard. C'était donc l'esprit euphorique que je poussai la porte, mais la vision qui s'offrit à moi était tout sauf celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Mon sang se glaça et mon cœur se serra. Je me figeai, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Mon cœur, qui semblait s'être libéré de son étau se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, douloureusement, et ma respiration s'en trouva saccadée. Toutes une série de pensées, d'images et de souvenirs défila dans ma tête, chacune enfonçant un peu plus l'épine que cette vision m'avait planté dans le cœur. La porte se referma derrière moi, dans un claquement sourd qui me rappela à l'ordre. Une seule pensée se forma dans ma tête. Une image. Un visage. Un prénom.

« Alice… »

**_à suivre..._**

**_Alors? Des avis, remarques, questions? un ptit clic, et puis wala... A mercredi pr la suite! D'ici là, bon weekend de paques à tous, bonnes vacances au chanceux, et bon courage pour les quelques courageux de la zone B encore à l'école... A bientot. xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voici la suite, comme promis, et même un brin en avance contrairement à mes habitudes. Merci bcp pr ttes vos gentilles review, elles me font tjs aussi plaiir, même si je n'y réponds pas systématiquement. Et un merci tout particulier à Fanny, dont les reviews chaque semaine me font sourire mais à qui, "annonymat oblige", je ne peux répondre. wali walou!! voici le chapitre 7, et le 12 est bouclé. Malheureusement, y'a tellement de fics canons vf/vo que je passe très peu de tps sur la mienne..lol d'autant que je suis tombée dans Journal d'un vampire entre tps, ce qui m'en laisse encore moi... enfin wala koi, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! Enjoy it!!!_**

**Chapitre 7 : Jasper's pov**

Je sortis de la salle vitesse humaine. Si je m'écoutais, je serais déjà rendu à ma voiture, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. je pris une grande respiration, et repensai à la scène que je venais de vivre. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Bella était mienne, elle m'aimait, je l'avais senti dans ses chacun de ses gestes tendres, ses regards amoureux, ses derniers mots prononcés avec une douceur infinie. Je sentis un poids s'ôter de mes épaules, aussitôt remplacé par celui de la culpabilité, et l'effroi quand mon regard en accrocha un autre de l'autre côté de la rue. Non, c'était impossible. En un clignement de paupière, j'avais traversé la rue. J'ignorai quoi dire, quoi faire. Pour la seconde en quelques minutes, je perdis mes moyens, incapable de poser les yeux sur ce visage qui m'avait pourtant manqué.

« Alice… »

Fidèle à elle-même, sa démarche était légère, et son visage affichait un sourire mutin. Elle était à la fois aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, mais à la fois tellement différente… Je compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas changé, mais ma perception oui. Je la voyais différemment, pour la première fois. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue, puis se recula. Elle n'était pas en colère, et ne semblait pas surprise. Son manque de réaction me mit mal à l'aise.

« Alice, je… »

« Tu aurais dû nous appeler », m'interrompit-elle. Sa voix était douce, sans une once de rancœur, mais plutôt de reproche, et d'inquiétude. « On était inquiets, sans nouvelles, et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone… », poursuivit-elle.

« Je sais, j'ai dû l'oublier chez… », mais je m'arrêtai, refusant d'aborder si tôt le sujet de Bella. Elle m'adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Je sais… Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand Bella m'a appelée… »

« Bella.. ? Bella t'a appelée ? », m'étonnai-je alors, ignorant comment prendre cette nouvelle.

« J'imagine que c'était elle du moins… C'était ton numéro, mais elle n'a pas parlé… Je venais de voir ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre, et j'allais te passer un savon pour l'avoir attaquée. Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide Jasper ?? », s'exclama t-elle soudainement.

Le changement de sa voix et ses émotions était si soudain que j'étais perdu. Elle était inquiète pour Bella, en colère également, mais parce que je l'avais attaquée, pas parce que qu'elle m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi n'y réagissait-elle pas ? Je devais lui expliquer, m'excuser, lui dire que…

« Ce n'est pas la peine », m'interrompit Alice gentiment. J'aurais du le prévoir. M'excuser était inutile, elle avait déjà du les entendre. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai envoyé ici, toi plutôt qu'Esmée, ou moi-même ? Ou même Emmett ? »

Sa question ne me surprit qu'à peine, pour me l'être moi-même posée des dizaines de fois. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle m'avait choisi moi uniquement pour mon empathie. Mais que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle m'avait vu avec Bella avant même que je n'arrive ici ? Qu'elle m'avait vu lui échapper, mais qu'elle m'avait quand même envoyé protéger Bella ? Sur de faux prétextes ?

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je t'aimerai toujours Jasper, quoiqu'il arrive. Notre amour sera toujours là, intact, malgré les tensions des derniers mois. Mais je savais dès le début qu'il ne durerait pas… », expliqua Alice en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du remblai, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

Je la rejoins et m'assis près d'elle. Elle s'était tournée vers l'océan, mais c'était inutile ; bien elle s'était préparée à ce qui suivrait, ce n'en était pas moins douloureux, et je ressentais toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait.

« De la même manière que j'ai su que je t'aimais avant même de t'avoir rencontré, j'ai su que notre amour serait temporaire. Inconditionnel, puissant et passionnel, mais temporaire. Je savais qu'un jour tu me quitterais, et j'ai compris il y a quelques mois que ce serait pour Bella… A notre retour d'Italie. J'ignore quelle décision aura été décisive, mais je l'ai vu, à notre retour. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne l'ai pas retenue quand elle est partie. J'espérais sans doute avoir tort, et que si tu n'étais plus près d'elle, alors tu oublierais. Mais elle n'a jamais quitté ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle tristement, mais ce n'était pas une vraie question en soi.

Certes il m'était arrivé de penser à elle, mais uniquement pour savoir comment elle allait, comment elle vivait la mort d'Edward. Il avait consacré ses derniers mois à vouloir la protéger, et je me sentais responsable d'elle, je voulais continuer la où il s'était arrêté.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, tu dois me croire », la suppliai-je en prenant ses mains. « J'ai souvent pensé à elle, mais pas comme ça. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, j'espérais qu'elle soit en sécurité, comme Edward le souhaitait. Plus je pensais à Edward, et plus j'imaginais la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, la douleur que je ressentirais si je te perdais… Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, notre couple à été mis à rude épreuve, mais jamais je n'ai pensé à Bella en ces termes… pas avant mon arrivée ici… », ajoutai-je dans un murmure étouffé.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais un baiser tendre, un baiser d'adieu. Elle était triste, mais pas dévastée, alors que je l'aurais sans doute été si la situation était inversée. Alice n'avait décidemment pas finie de me surprendre.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais… », sourit-elle. Elle prit ma main et enlaça nos doigts, probablement notre dernier geste intime. « Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, Bella non plus… On ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose… »

« Mais tu aurais pu… », déclarai-je doucement. « Tu aurais pu choisir de me garder auprès de toi, au lieu de m'envoyer ici, sachant ce qu'il se passerait. On aurait pu surmonter nos différents, comme on l'a toujours fait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? » demandai-je alors, une part de moi ayant l'impression qu'elle avait renoncé à notre histoire bien avant moi. Son visage reflétait une telle tristesse que je m'en voulus aussitôt.

« Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré ? », répliqua ma douce Alice en se levant brusquement. « Tu crois que ça me plait de perdre mon mari et ma meilleure amie, après avoir perdu mon frère ? Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer… Ce qui doit arriver doit arriver, mes visions sont là pour une bonne raison…C'est le destin, je ne peux m'y opposer… »

« Mais n'en n'as-tu pas marre d'agir et de penser en fonctions de ces visions ? », lui demandai-je alors. C'était injuste de ma part, mais la situation entière était injuste, pour elle, pour moi, et même pour Bella. « Nos décisions ne sont jamais les nôtres, tout est planifié par ces visions ! Elles ne dépendent pas de nous et de nos choix, c'est nous qui dépendons d'elles ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Jasper… », soupira t-elle alors qu'une vague de tristesse l'envahissait à nouveau.

« C'est pourtant vrai… Peu importe les pensées qui ont pu me traverser l'esprit il y a des semaines de ça, je t'aimais Alice. On s'aimait, et ose me dire que si tu n'avais pas eu cette vision, tu serais quand même là ce soir, à me quitter, malgré nos sentiments… »

« Nous ne le saurons jamais… Mes visions sont un don Jasper, je ne peux les rejeter, ni les blâmer pour ce qu'elles m'apportent… Elles nous ont toujours guidés et protégés… Elles font parties de moi, elles me définissent, je ne peux les renier, aussi difficiles ou cruelles puissent-elle être… »

Je réalisai seulement l'enfer qu'elle avait du vivre ces derniers mois, et la pris dans mes bras. Je revivais chacune de ses léthargies, chacun de ses cauchemars, et me demandai alors si ce qui lui faisait autant de peine était la perte d'Edward, ou la mienne à venir. Je resserrai mon étreinte et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'elle me manquerait, son petit corps frêle, son enthousiasme débordant, son sourire angélique et sa joie de vivre agaçante. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit, que le plus dur restait à venir. Elle s'écarta d'elle-même et me toisa de longues minutes.

« Je vais partir…Quelques temps seulement », précisa t-elle aussitôt en voyant le stupeur sur mon visage. « Je crois que j'en ai besoin, quelques semaines, quelques mois, le temps d'accepter. Je vais rester avec Tanya et les siens, et quand je serai prête, alors je reviendrai, je te le promets… », ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. « Prends bien soin de Bella, elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le laisse croire… »

Sa remarque me fit sourire. C'était la seconde fois en peu de temps qu'on me donnait ce conseil. Je la regardai retirer sa main de ma joue et s'éloigner de quelques pas, sans rompre le contact.

« Vous serez très heureux… », murmura t-elle, et malgré la tristesse que je ressentais en elle, elle m'accorda un sourire compatissant, de ceux que vous affichez pour garder bonne figure. Cette vision, la dernière que j'aurais de mon amour avant de longs mois me déchira le cœur.

« Alice… » murmurai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais je savais qu'elle m'entendait. « Je t'aimerai toujours… ».

Je restai ainsi, immobile, le regard perdu dans l'horizon pendant de longues minutes. J'essayais d'assimiler notre discussion, notre rupture _officielle_, sa bénédiction, son départ… Alice n'était pas partie depuis dix minutes qu'un manque cruel s'opérait en moi. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si ce que je ressentais pour Bella n'était qu'éphémère, et dû à la culpabilité qui me rongeait depuis son anniversaire ? Mais quand je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autours de ma taille et un corps se presser dans mon dos, je sus qu'il n'en était rien. Quand je sentis une vague de bonheur me submerger, je sus qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Elle est partie… », murmurai-je, ne réalisant toujours pas. Bella se glissa à mes côtés, me tournant vers elle.

« Je sais… », me répondit-elle sur le même ton en m'attirant contre elle. Elle enroula ses bras autours de mon cou et me serra contre elle, dans une étreinte réconfortante, apaisante. « Je t'ai suivi, je voulais rentrer directement avec toi. Je vous ai vus, mais vous aviez l'air tellement tristes que je suis retournée à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans un tel moment… Je n'en aurais pas eu le courage… », expliqua t-elle, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant mon oreille.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés un long moment, chacun refusant de rompre une étreinte aussi réconfortante. A contre cœur, je m'écartai et caressai son visage du revers de la main, puis effleurai ses longues boucles, son cou, ses épaules dénudées. Je voulais sentir le contact de sa peau, m'enivrer de son odeur, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, j'en avais terriblement besoin. Elle soupira sous mes caresses, attirant malgré elle mon attention.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi… », déclara t-elle alors, à mi voix.

« Tu crois seulement ? » plaisantai-je en l'attirant brusquement contre moi. « Parce que moi j'en suis sûr… », ajoutai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je posai une main dans son dos et passai l'autre derrière ses genoux, la soulevant telle une princesse, la princesse qu'elle était à mes yeux. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et ignorant les regards pressant des passants autours de nous, je m'élançai vers mon appartement. Courir ne m'avait jamais réellement posé de problèmes. Courir en sentant un corps étroitement accroché dans mon dos était déjà moins évident ; mais courir en ayant dans les bras la plus somptueuse des créatures humaines, son souffle chatouillant mon cou, qu'elle ponctuait de baisers électrisants étaient bien plus difficile. Je devais me retenir à chaque seconde de m'arrêter, de l'embrasser passionnément, et de lui faire l'amour sur place. L'appel de son sang n'était rien comparé à l'appel de son corps lové contre le mien.

Le trajet me sembla interminable, et sa présence sans pouvoir la toucher était une vraie torture. La tension était palpable, chaque geste électrisant, je la ressentais dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Son désir et son amour m'arrivaient par vagues, je ne contrôlais plus rien, comment l'aurais-je pu, avec une telle intensité de sentiments ?

Quand je refermai la porte derrière nous, Bella se dégagea de mes bras et se remit sur ses pieds, reprenant le contrôle des choses ; si tel était son désir, je n'allais pas la contredire. Elle me plaqua de toutes ses petites forces contre la porte et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas, et j'eus un immense respect envers Edward et sa maîtrise. Aucun homme ne pouvait humainement repousser de telles avances. Ses baisers étaient fiévreux, passionnés, pressés, mais ses gestes devenaient maladroits, à mesure que la frustration des derniers jours reprenait le dessus. Elle délaissait mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou et ma gorge tandis que ses petites mains tremblantes retiraient ma veste et déboutonnaient ma chemise. Je frissonnai au contact de ses mains brûlantes sur ma peau glacée, mais j'adorai cette sensation toute nouvelle. J'étais comblé, savourant ce moment de pur bonheur, alors que nous nous étions à peine touchés. Je fus soudainement frappé par l'ampleur de nos émotions. Si de simples baisers me mettaient dans cet état là, j'ignorai sincèrement comment je pourrais ne pas la blesser ni même la tuer si je lui faisais l'amour. Perdu dans mes pensées, un manque cruel s'imposa à moi brusquement, et j'en compris la raison quand je croisai le regard empli de désir de Bella. Elle avait délaissé mon torse et me toisait, haletante, avec inquiétude. Ses joues étaient rougies par le désir, ses lèvres gonflées et son maquillage commençait à couler. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Elle passa sa main sur mon front et mes joues.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix rendue difficile par le flots d'émotions qui passait entre nos deux corps. « Jasper ? », m'appela t-elle à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas te blesser.. », avouai-je alors, embarrassé par cette marque de faiblesse. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de rire doucement.

« Tu as été bien plus loin que jamais je n'aurais espéré aller avec Edward… Et pourtant, regarde moi… », expliqua t-elle en s'exposant devant moi. « Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire », ajouta t-elle en rougissant d'avantage. « J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me feras pas de mal, et je te promets de t'avertir au moindre geste un peu brusque… »,me rassura t-elle, et c'eut l'effet escompté.

Reprenant soudainement confiance en mes capacités, je la plaquai à son tour dos au mur et pressant mes mains sur ses fesses, la soulevai ; aussitôt, elle enroula ses jambes autours de ma taille, sa longue robe fendue de chaque côté remontée jusqu'à sa taille, et une nouvelle vague d'émotion déferla en moi. Elle me retira ma chemise, me laissant torse nu, au contact direct de sa peau. C'était divin. Je m'emparai avidement de ses lèvres et à tâtons retirai les barrettes qui retenaient ses cheveux dont je m'enivrai aussitôt, prenant de grandes bouffées de son odeur exquise. Je la reposai un instant, et elle en profita pour faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe, me laissant le soin de faire glisser ses bretelles lentement le long de ses bras, puis sa robe à ses pieds. Mon désir s'intensifia aussitôt à la vue de ma Bella à moitié nue, offerte à mon jugement. Elle était si belle, si désirable, comment résister à un être aussi parfait ? Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai, avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable. Je voulais qu'elle se sente aimée, choyée et désirée, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur ce dernier point. Lentement, je la pris par la taille et enroulai à nouveau ses jambes autours de ma taille.

« Je t'aime ma douce et tendre Bella… », murmurai-je d'une voix rauque à son oreille, et je me délectai du frisson qui parcourut son corps à ses simples mots.

_Joie, satisfaction, amour, tendresse, plénitude, envie, _autant de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et partageait avec moi en cet instant, et je trouvai ce sens unique terriblement frustrant.

« Je veux te faire ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi… ».

Elle hocha la tête lentement, perdue et intriguée, et ferma les yeux alors que je baissai les barrières filtrantes de mes émotions. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, je l'éprouvais également, bien plus intensément, plus passionnément. Je laissai nos émotions passaient librement entre nos deux corps, et resserrai notre étreinte alors que je sentais Bella perdre pied. Sa respiration était saccadée, son rythme cardiaque bien plus rapide et son corps s'était mis à trembler. J'eus un instant peur qu'elle ne puisse supporter une telle déferlante de sentiments, mais au lieu de ça, elle se pressait d'avantage contre moi, claquant son bassin contre le mien dans une demande des plus explicites. Sa voix angélique me supplia de lui faire l'amour, et je souris, satisfait, incapable de lui refuser une telle demande.

Je la portai sur le lit et l'y déposai délicatement, me positionnant entre ses jambes qu'elle avait aussitôt ouvertes pour me laisser m'installer. Elle avait chaud, son corps luisait, et de m'en savoir la cause accentua mon désir. Mon bas ventre devenait plus douloureux sous chacune de ses caresses, mais je voulais prendre notre temps, ne pas la brusquer, ne pas risquer de la blesser. Ce soir serait pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Ma gorge me brûlait, mais cette envie était insignifiante comparée aux autres qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Elle ne tentait pas le vampire ce soir, ainsi offerte. C'était l'homme en moi qu'elle voulait, l'homme en moi qu'elle ensorcelait, et qu'elle avait pris dans ses filets. Je lui étais inconditionnellement, et irrévocablement dévoué, corps et âme. Qu'elle fasse ce qui lui chantait de moi, j'étais sous sa coupe, telle une marionnette. Un vampire redoutable aux mains d'une fragile petite humaine, quelle ironie.

Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement, laissant courir ma main entre nos deux corps, à la découverte de ses courbes parfaites. Son corps se cambrait sous mes caresses, et j'eus un mal fou à contenir le désir que nous éprouvions en cet instant. Ma main glissait sur sa poitrine que je malaxai doucement au travers du tissu ; Bella se cambra davantage à ce contact, et je souris contre ses lèvres. J'approfondis notre baiser, titillant sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres à l'en faire soupirer de désir, puis quand son manque d'air se fit cruellement sentir, je délaissai ses lèvres pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, de son cou, jusqu'à son épaule, puis pris sa main et tendis son bras, me donnant plein accès pour en embrasser chaque parcelle. Arrivé à son poignet, où le souvenir de James reposait, elle se contracta et voulut retirer sa main, mais je la stoppai, et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour apaiser son angoisse. Un flot de sentiments l'envahit alors, et de ne pouvoir les déchiffrer me perturba. J'embrassai le contour de la cicatrice, calmant de mes lèvres glacées le feu qui l'avait consumée il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. Je me tournai vers elle, et vis son regard briller.

« Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte mon ange… », lui murmurai-je en retournant à ses lèvres, que j'embrassai avec délicatesse. « Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'était pas de ta faute… », ajoutai-je entre deux baisers.

« Mais je… », commença t-elle, mais je posai mon index sur ses lèvres.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se sente triste ou responsable pour nos erreurs. Elle me sourit puis leva la tête vers moi, cherchant à reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains puis les glissa sur les épaules, dans mon dos, puis les glissa sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Je souris contre ses lèvres, mon désir augmentant brusquement. A son tour, et ayant probablement _senti_ le changement, elle ramena ses mains entre nos deux corps et entreprit de me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Je l'aurais arraché en une fraction de seconde, si la sensation de ses mains tremblantes si proches de mon désir évident n'était pas aussi exquise. Je l'aidai néanmoins, et mon pantalon alla rejoindre sa robe au pied du lit. Je passai un bras sous son dos et la pressai contre moi tandis que je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Mes mains exploraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant lentement de son genou vers son intimité, et je la sentis se tordre et gémir sous mes caresses ; elle en appréciait chaque seconde ; pourtant, plus ma main remontait lentement vers elle, plus les battements de son cœur accéléraient et ses sentiments devenaient confus.

« Que se passe t-il ? », demandai-je en m'arrachant à la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et hésita à croiser mon regard. « Bella… ? »

« C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec Edward… ». _Edward._ Le bas blesse, à nouveau. Elle pensait encore à lui. Je caressai sa joue tendrement.

« On n'est pas obligé tu sais…On peut très bien s'embrasser simplement, ou discuter même, si tu préfères.. », la rassurai-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me dégager de son étreinte.

« Non ! », répliqua t-elle aussitôt en verrouillant ses jambes autours de mes hanches.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à une telle réaction. Si elle avait des doutes à propos de nous, c'était une bien curieuse façon de les exprimer. Elle enroulant ses bras autours de mon cou, se frottant lascivement contre moi, observant chacune de mes réactions. Un sourire taquin fendit ses lèvres alors que je perdais le mien, essayant de garder le peu de contrôle qui me restait.

« Que se passe t-il alors ? ».

Ses joues rougirent violemment à nouveau et son cœur accéléra. Je souris, je ne me lasserai jamais d'un son aussi mélodieux que ces pulsations.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire… ».

C'était plus fort que moi, je me mis à rire, amusé, et surtout soulagé. Elle s'inquiétait… de ça ?

« Bah tu sais, en général on retire nos vêtements, on s'embrasse et se câline, et quand le désir est tel qu'il en devient douloureux, le garçon se… »

« Ravie de voir que je t'amuse… », cingla t-elle en me repoussant brusquement.

Elle était vexée, je le sentais et le voyais sur son visage, et regrettai aussitôt ma réaction. Je l'empêchai de s'extirper de notre étreinte, pris ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Elle gigota de plus belles, mais ses motivations avaient changé.

« J'aurais du me douter que c'était ainsi que tu étais plus à l'aise… », répliqua t-elle, et j'ignorai comment prendre sa remarque. J'étais déstabilisé, et je devais l'admettre, vexé. Se référait-elle à l'époque ou je dirigeais des armées de soldats et étais confronté à la torture, subie comme donnée ?

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça… » s'excusa t-elle aussitôt, remarquant sans doute le changement de mon humeur.

Je commençais à me demander si le don d'Edward n'avait pas déteint sur elle. Je libérai aussitôt ses poignets et elle vint poser ses mains sur mes joues.

« Je regrette ces dernières minutes… », murmura t-elle, et mon cœur se serra. « Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé là. J'aimerais revenir cinq minutes en arrière, au moment où tu me murmurais que tu m'aimais et où tu me caressais sensuellement en embrassant mon cou. Tout était simple, il n'y avait que toi, moi, et l'intensité de nos émotions… J'avais, et j'ai toujours très envie de toi… », ajouta t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « J'ai juste un peu peur… Je n'ai jamais… Je pourrais ne pas être douée… ».

Je plaquai aussitôt mes lèvres sur les siennes, et elle répondit à mon baiser, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres et ses mains agrippant mes cheveux. Je me redressai en position assise, l'entraînant avec moi sans rompre notre baiser. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus les miennes et les enroula autours de ma taille, plaquant son bassin contre mon bas-ventre, m'arrachant un gémissement rauque. Elle sourit, puis m'embrassa avec une passion inédite, enroulant ses bras autours de mon cou et se pressant d'avantage contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine durcie par le plaisir se presser contre moi et son désir irradier de partout. Puis elle s'écarta, haletante, et posa son front contre le mien.

« wahoo… », murmura t-elle, le souffle court.

« Et tu penses encore ne pas être douée ? », plaisantai-je aussitôt.

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et me serra dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Elle s'arracha bien trop vite à cette étreinte et s'écarta légèrement, puis passant ses mains dans son dos, retira son soutien gorge. Si mon cœur avait battu, il se serait arrêté en cet instant. Bella était tout simplement parfaite. Sa beauté était naturelle, accrue par son innocence et sa maladroite. En cet instant précis, je sus que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer une autre femme qu'Isabella Swan. Elle retenait son souffle et ne bougeait pas, tel un condamné attendant sa sentence. Je glissai mon bras autours de sa taille et la ramenai à moi.

« Tu es si belle… », murmurai-je en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais que ce baiser soit tendre, plein de tendresse, d'amour et d'attention. « Tu es parfaite, et je t'assure que tu te débrouilles très bien… », ajoutai-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Je la fis ensuite basculer sur le dos et m'allongeai sur elle, en appui sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ses petites mains brûlantes reprirent l'exploration de mon corps et je soupirai de plaisir quand ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains. Cette attente allait m'achever… J'aimais chaque sensation qu'elle me procurait, ma tête et mon cœur passeraient des heures à parcourir ses courbes, mais mon corps devenait plus douloureux à chaque seconde.

« Bella… », gémis-je à nouveau en sentant ses mains me caresser au travers du tissu. Téméraire, mais hésitante. Elle sembla comprendre mon désarroi car elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur puis tremblante, le fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Elle leva ses hanches sans me quitter des yeux, m'invitant à en faire de même. Nos sous-vêtements rejoignirent aussitôt le reste de nos vêtements et je jetai un dernier regard à ce corps parfait et innocent avant de le faire mien pour l'éternité.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Tadam! Avis, questions, remarques? Même critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Comme d'habitude, un seul clic suffit.. lol_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Oh wahoo!! Alors tout d'abord, comme en chaque début de chapitre, mais avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, un grand merci pr toutes vos gentilles reviews!! J'en ai recu bcp plus que pr ce chap, effet lemon sans doute, ou frustration du fin de chapitre, je l' Mais merci bcp!! Je m'étends pas davantage, et vous laisse apprécier la suite! enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 8 : Bella's pov**

Je me réveillai doucement, n'osant ouvrir les yeux. Je venais de passer une nuit absolument magique, si belle, romantique et remplie d'amour que je craignais un instant l'avoir rêvée. Une nuit aussi parfaite, et bonheur aussi intense ne pouvait être réels. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, et en devinant de nombreuses ecchymoses sur mon corps, je souris. Bien plus qu'un simple rêve aurait pu me faire ces bleus... J'étais bien installée, au chaud sous la couette, la chaleur du soleil filtrant par les volets fermés. J'étais blottie contre Jasper, et au flot de souvenirs de la nuit dernière qui me submergea, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer violemment, et une douce chaleur naître en moi.

« Bonjour ma Belle au bois dormant… », s'éleva la voix mélodieuse de Jasper.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais réveillée ? », demandai-je en me blottissant davantage contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte et je me tournai légèrement, passant ma jambe entre les siennes.

« Tes émotions sont devenues brusquement très… explicites je dirais… ».

Je souris, plus à la chaleur de sa voix qu'à sa moquerie, que je préférai ignorer. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. J'avais fait l'amour avec Jasper… Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir il y a quelques semaines de cela, alors tomber amoureuse de lui et être aussi intime encore moins. Mais j'avais adoré ça, et en avais savouré chaque seconde. Je me sentais bien, comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement, en harmonie. Je n'avais éprouvé aucune gêne à m'offrir à lui, bien que je n'avais osé baisser les yeux au-delà de sa taille. Je me sentais bien, et n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi sereine, et aussi comblée. Il m'avait donné tout ce que j'attendais de lui, et même davantage. J'embrassai furtivement son torse puis me redressai en appui sur mes coudes. Mes bras étaient douloureux et je grimaçai, le regrettant déjà.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », me demanda aussitôt Jasper, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il se redressa en position assise et pris mon bras, m'arrachant une nouvelle grimace.

« Je vais bien… », lui assurai-je en rampant à sa hauteur et capturant ses lèvres.

Je pris appui sur lui pour me redresser également et passa ma jambe de l'autre côté de sa taille. Je délaissai ses lèvres pour tracer un sillon de baisers de sa bouche au creux de son cou et souris : j'adorais ce genre de réveils, et me délectai d'en avoir des milliers à venir à partager avec Jasper.

Des milliers, oui mais des réveils tendres et insouciants comme celui-ci, avec nul soucis autre que le choix de mes vêtements, je n'en avais eu que très peu. Tout avait été parfait pendant près d'une semaine, puis la dure réalité s'était imposée à nous un matin. J'avais dû redescendre de mon petit nuage quand, alors que Jasper m'embrassait doucement pour me réveiller, la porte s'était ouverte brusquement…

« Jasper ! Alice nous a prévenu hier soir, on a fait aussi vite que… ».

Carlisle.

S'il était possible de mourir de honte, alors j'aurais déjà trépassé. Quand la porte s'était ouverte à la volée, je m'étais aussitôt éloignée de Jasper, remontant les draps le plus haut possible sur ma poitrine. Carlisle, Esmée sur ses talons, était entré et avait commencé à parler, mais quand il avait vu son fils nu dans son lit en charmante compagnie, il s'était aussitôt tut, visiblement embarrassé, et s'était retourné.

« Désolé, j'ignorais que tu aurais de la compagnie. Si j'avais su que… Bella ? », s'interrompit-il brusquement en faisait volte face. Sa voix trahissait sa surprise. Venait-il seulement de comprendre que c'était moi avec Jasper, ou demandait-il une quelconque explication ? Je l'ignorai.

« Carlisle ! », le somma Jasper en ramenant d'avantages les couvertures sur moi. Mais Carlisle ne bougea pas. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et son regard planté dans celui de Jasper.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? », lui demanda t-il, si bas et si vite que je n'en compris que la moitié.

A peine il refermait la porte de la salle de bain qu'Esmée me rejoignit sur le bord du lit, me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Oh Bella ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !! », s'exclama t-elle.

« Vous aussi, tous autant que vous êtes… », répondis-je, les yeux rivés sur la porte en face de moi. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'y disait, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

**[Jasper's pov]**

A peine la porte fermée, Carlisle se tournait vers moi.

« Mais enfin à quoi joues-tu Jasper ?? », demanda t-il, très calmement malgré la dureté de sa voix. Je restai sans voix, incapable de réagir. Carlisle me rappela à l'ordre. « Jasper ? »

« De quoi tu parles Carlisle ? »

Je n'avais jamais réussi à l'appeler _papa_, même en public. Je n'étais pas aussi proche de lui que l'étaient mes autres _frères_, sans doute parce que j'étais le petit dernier, celui qui peinait le plus à s'intégrer, à s'adapter à notre régime. Ou par soucis de rébellion, je l'ignorai. Le fait est que Carlisle n'avait pas sur moi cette emprise imposée par le respect de la figure paternelle. Il ne m'en avait jamais tenu rigueur cependant, et m'aimait de la même manière qu'il aimait ses autres _enfants._ Il soupira à ma réponse, mais son regard ne perdit en rien de sa dureté.

« Je parle de Bella Jasper ! A quoi joues-tu avec elle ?? Elle est avec Edward ! Elle lui appartient ! »

« Bella n'appartient à personne ! » sifflai-je alors. « Et encore moins à quelqu'un qui l'a abandonnée et faite souffrir comme l'a fait Edward ! ».

« Ses intentions étaient nobles, il a sacrifié son bonheur et sa vie pour la protéger ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter cela, et ne pas lui voler la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée ! Il n'aurait pas voulu cela ! Ca ne fait que quelques semaines que… », mais sa voix mourut, incapable de mettre un not sur ce qui était arrivé à son fils. La peine qu'il ressentit alors ébranla mes certitudes. Je soupirai.

« Je ne cherche pas à lui voler Bella, ni même à bafouer sa mémoire Carlisle. J'ai toujours respecté et admiré Edward, jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose qui puisse le blesser. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ait quitté Bella, qu'il l'ait abandonnée, et l'ait faite souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas sa décision à l'époque, mais maintenant que je ressens toute la peine de Bella, je lui en veux de l'avoir traitée ainsi. Elle ne le méritais pas… », expliquai-je calmement, puis soupirai à nouveau. Cette conversation était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. « Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça Carlisle, tu dois me croire… Tu parlais des intentions d'Edward qui étaient nobles, les miennes l'étaient tout autant. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être la cause de tant de malheur, de leur rupture, de notre départ, puis de la mort d'Edward ; il s'était sacrifié pour la protéger, pour la protéger de moi. A cause de moi. Alors j'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'en continuant là où il s'était arrêté, en m'assurant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité, alors je saurais me racheter à vos yeux… De toute évidente, j'ai échoué…», déclarai-je avec amertume en percevant la tristesse et la déception de Carlisle. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, tête baissée. Il me rejoignit et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux… », répondit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Tu n'as pas à faire rédemption, car tu ne nous as pas déçu Jasper…Nous ne pouvons te blâmer pour une réaction que tu n'as pas souhaitée. Tu n'es pas responsable de la rupture d'Edward et Bella, et encore moins de notre départ. C'était les choix d'Edward, pas les tiens. Si je suis déçu, c'est uniquement à l'idée que tu puisses croire une chose pareille ! Tu es notre fils, et nous t'aimerons toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Bella…Je suis fier de ta volonté de la protéger, c'est ce qu'Edward aurait voulu. Quant à la tournure des événements, j'ignore s'il aurait été aussi clément. Probablement pas. Il n'aurait pas souhaité cela. La situation est délicate, et je ne veux pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là. Mais elle a l'air heureuse, et si tu l'es aussi, alors je ne peux m'y opposer… », conclut-il d'un sourire sincère, bien que je le sentais indécis. Il ne voulait pas me perdre, mais n'approuvait pas mon attitude. Je lui rendit un semblant de sourire et me levai.

« Une dernière chose Jasper… », me rappela Carlisle alors que je posai ma main sur la poignée.

« Oui ? »

« Alice dans tout ça ? ».

Nous y étions. Ma relation avec Bella était un fait que je pouvais défendre car il me tenait à cœur. Ma rupture avait Alice en était une autre. QSDJe soupirai, ne pouvant y échapper.

« Alice m'a quitté… Avant même que je ne réalise mes sentiments pour Bella… ».

Puis je me tournai vers Carlisle, refusant qu'il me reproche la peine qu'elle ressentait alors que c'était elle qui m'avait poussé dans les bras de Bella. Je poursuivis.

« C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici, bien avant que je ne m'inquiète réellement pour Bella. Elle l'avait _vu_, elle m'avait vu veiller sur Bella et me rapprocher d'elle. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici, pour accomplir sa vision. Alors si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il y a entre Bella et moi, blâme Edward pour l'avoir précipité dans une telle tourmente, et Alice pour m'avoir forcé à l'y rejoindre… ». Sur ce, j'ouvris la porte et rejoignis Bella et Esmée dans la chambre, incapable d'affronter _son_ regard.

*******

**[ Bella's pov]**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Jasper en sortit, suivi de Carlisle. Je me redressai, toujours enveloppée dans le drap, attendant une explication. Mais Jasper alla s'adosser au mur face à moi, les yeux baissés, refusant de toute évidence de croiser mon regard. Je jetai un regard inquisiteur à Carlisle, qui se contenta d'un sourire désolé. Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'ignorai ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, mais de toute évidence cela ne plaisait pas à Jasper. Et ça ne me plaisait pas de le voir ainsi. Je me retournai vers ce dernier, cherchant son regard,en vain. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon inquiétude.

« Jasper ? », l'interpellai-je, ma voix à peine audible. Il ne cilla pas, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Ce que je savais impossible. « Jasper ! », l'appelai-je à nouveau, plus fort et plus fermement.

Il leva la tête brusquement, sortant de sa léthargie. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, mais il ne dit rien. Son regard était triste, tourmenté. Je voulus me précipiter dans ses bras, le réconforter, l'embrasser, lui dire que quoiqu'il est pu se passer, se dire, ça m'était égale, que je l'aimais et que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais j'étais nue, enveloppée dans un drap, et ses parents étaient dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il alla jusqu'à son armoire et en sorti un jean, un débardeur et une camisole, qu'il m'apporta.

« C'est à Alice… Je suppose qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Va t'habiller, je dois parler à mes parents… », déclara t-il, et le ton de sa voix me fit frissonner.

Elle était presque froide, dénuée de tout sentiment, de toute chaleur, alors qu'elle était si sensuelle quelques heures auparavant. Elle était autoritaire également, ne me laissant pas le choix que d'obéir, ce qui me vexa. Je détestai être commandée de la sorte, être considérée comme une enfant. Je ravalai les sanglots que je sentais monter en moi mais laissant la colère m'envahir pour qu'il la sente également, je pris la tenue et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, je me laissai glisser derrière et laissai mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour coucher avec moi et m'ignorer de la sorte juste après ? Il prétendait m'aimer et ne pas vouloir me faire souffrir, mais il ne valait pas mieux que son frère. Pourquoi étais-je aussi stupide ?? Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire et souffrir une fois ne m'avait pas servi de leçon, il avait fallu que je recommence, à peine guérie ! Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et je me levai pour ouvrir le robinet en grand, dans l'espoir inutile de les couvrir.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, je pris une grande respiration et sortis de la salle de bain, habillée, et je l'espérais, présentable. Je m'étais passé de l'eau froide sur le visage, mais mes yeux étaient toujours rouges, et mes pommettes gonflées. Génial. Mais ils ne s'aperçurent même pas de ma présence, trop occupés à se disputer, me semblait-il.

« … Mais on ne peut pas prendre un tel risque ! », s'exclama Jasper, bien qu'il faisait un effort pour se contrôler. « Si jamais elle remonte jusqu'ici, alors ce sera trop tard, tu le sais ! »

« Pas forcément… Elle n'a pas encore fait le lien entre Forks et Jacksonville, il… »

« Ca ne s'aurait tarer ! » l'interrompit Jasper. « La dernière fois, elle… »

« Jasper… », l'interrompit gentiment Esmée en me signifiant de la tête. Je me sentis affreusement mal, telle une voleuse prise sur le fait. « Que lui as-tu dis ? », lui demanda t-elle alors, sa voix toujours aussi calme.

« Rien… », concéda t-il.

« Jasper… ».

Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche. En quoi étais-je concernée ? Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Victoria est revenue… ».

Sa voix était douce et son sourire rassurant. Comment pouvait-elle garder une telle prestance, tout en m'annonçant une chose pareille ? Je déglutis difficilement, déconcertée. Victoria était revenue ?

« Que veut-elle ? »

« Elle te veut toi… », la devança Carlisle. Je me tournai alors vers lui. « Edward a tué celui qu'elle aimait, elle veut se venger, et tuer celle qu'il aime… »

Je m'assis sur le lit, incapable de rester debout. Mes jambes refusaient de me soutenir plus longtemps, et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'osai un regard vers Jasper, mais il se bornait à fixer un point non existant au dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais seule, seule et terrorisée.

« Mais Edward est… », commençai-je, mais je m'arrêtai, trop de souvenirs remontant à la surface. « Sa vengeance est inutile… Qu'elle me tue si cela lui chante, mais ça ne servira à rien. Il n'en souffrira pas… »

Esmée vint s'asssoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Nous ne laisserons jamais une telle chose arriver Bella…Tu fais partie de la famille, et si nous devons la tuer, alors nous n'hésiterons pas… »

« Mais elle n'a plus de raison de me tuer, elle n'obtiendra pas vengeance… »

« Suis-je le seul à voir l'ironie de la situation ? » demanda brusquement Jasper, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait au loin les promeneurs sur la plage.

« Edward n'a pas tué James. Alice et moi nous en sommes chargés. _Je_ l'ai démembré, _j'ai_ brûlé les restes, Edward n'y était pour rien. Maintenant elle revient réclamer vengeance d'Edward en tuant Bella, et sans le vouloir, elle l'obtiendra quand même ! Si elle tue Bella, elle aura sa vengeance… Pas d'Edward, mais de moi… », expliqua t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Cela ne l'affectait donc en rien ? Victoria était revenue pour me tuer, et ça lui était égal ? S'en était trop, je me levai et me précipitai vers lui, le tournant vers moi. Je pris son visage dans ma main dans un geste brusque et ferme, dénué de toute tendresse. Je plantai mes yeux dans les yeux, lui exprimant toute ma colère en ce simple échange.

« Et tu vas la laisser faire ? », sifflai-je entre mes dents. Il se dégagea aussitôt de mon emprise.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Je me détendis intérieurement. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre de sa bouche. Qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il réagissait, qu'il ne l'a laisserait pas m'atteindre, et me protégerait. Je me tournai alors vers Carlisle.

« Que fait-on alors ? »

Il jeta un regard hésitant à sa femme et à son fils avant de répondre.

« On la stoppe… ».

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Jasper, et moi-même sa réponse me troubla. D'après ce que j'avais compris en arrivant, il était plus en faveur d'attendre et de voir ce qu'elle ferait. Comprenant notre surprise, il expliqua.

« Elle abandonnera sûrement son projet quand elle découvrira qu'Edward n'est plus avec nous. Pour l'instant. Mais elle représentera toujours une menace pour nous, avec le risque qu'elle découvre un jour ce qu'il s'est réellement passé… Ou qu'elle décide que la mort de James est la faute de Bella et qu'elle revienne pour la tuer. Non… Elle représentera toujours une menace, et n'abandonnera jamais l'affaire… », expliqua t-il alors, puis Esmée se leva et prit sa relève.

« On a fait des recherches sur elle, sur son passé, ainsi que celui de James. Ils ne sont ensembles que depuis une soixantaine d'années. D'après ce que nous avons découvert, elle a toujours été d'une nature intraitable, déterminée, et dotée d'une force de caractère et de persuasion incroyable. James en revanche, n'a pas toujours été le traqueur redoutable que nous avons connu. Il s'est toujours nourri de sang humain, mais appartenait à un clan qui ne se nourrissait que par nécessité, et côtoyait les humains aisément. Il était beaucoup plus proche de ce que nous sommes, plus… humain, si vous me permettez l'expression. Il s'était même épris d'une humaine, à qui il était prêt à offrir l'immortalité par amour… »

« C'est probablement à cause de sa propre histoire qu'il s'est autant intéressé à la votre », ajouta Carlisle à mon attention. Esmée acquiesça en silence, puis reprit.

« Puis il a rencontré Victoria, qui s'est aussitôt intéressée à lui. Mais il était indifférent à ses avances, ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. La jeune humaine disparut, du jour au lendemain ; on la retrouva quelques semaines plus tard, morte. James en a été tellement anéanti qu'il s'est enfui, et Victoria est partie avec lui. Je suppose qu'elle aura finalement réussi à le convaincre… »

J'avais écouté chacun de ses mots avec attention, me sentant presque triste pour James. Il avait souffert le martyr suite à cette histoire, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle qui demeurait silencieux, puis vers Jasper. Son expression me troubla, il semblait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion. J'ignorai même s'il avait écouté un traître mot des paroles d'Esmée.

« Victoria est déterminée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laissera tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle souhaite… », expliqua Carlisle, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

« Autrement dit… moi », déclarai-je doucement.

Ca ne finira donc jamais. La traque, les combats, l'angoisse, tout allait recommencer. Je me sentis attirée vers un corps puis deux bras m'enlacer. Je me laissai faire, et soupirai en sentant l'odeur familière de Jasper. Enfin. Il me blottis contre lui et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« On ne la laissera pas faire… _Je_ ne la laisserai pas faire… », me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

« On va vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et on reviendra un peu plus tard… », déclara Esmée de sa voix réconfortante.

J'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient toujours là. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant sans quitter les bras de Jasper. Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais Carlisle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton pied ? » me demanda t-il en me voyant rejoindre le lit à cloche pied. Je soupirai, agacée. Venait-il seulement de s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de franchir la porte ? Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Jasper. De toute évidence, il attendait ma réponse avec la même curiosité que son père.

« J'ai frappé le mur de ma chambre… Je n'ai visiblement ni votre maîtrise, ni votre force surhumaine… », répondis-je, mais le sarcasme n'était définitivement pas mon truc.

« Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ? »

« C'est gentil, mais ça devrait aller… Encore quelques jours et ça ira mieux… »

« Dans ce cas, on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps », répondit-il alors en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, et la seconde suivante, nous étions à nouveau seuls. Je ne réalisai pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières minutes. Mon réveil, tendrement enlacée dans les bras amoureux de Jasper semblait si loin à présent… Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler de la nuit dernière, je ne lui avais même pas dit à quel point elle avait été magique, à quel point tout avait été parfait. J'étais blottie dans ses bras, mais il était distant, tellement différent du Jasper que j'avais aimé la nuit dernière. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais avant de sentir le liquide salé s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres. Je sanglotai de plus belle, et Jasper resserra son étreinte, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressant inlassablement. Je repensais à tout ce que Carlisle et Esmée avaient dit, l'histoire de James, le retour de Victoria. La question d'Esmée me revint en tête, telle une gifle.

« Tu le savais ? », lui demandai-je en m'écartant assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui… »

Sa réponse simple et honnête me désarçonna.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? », m'offusquai-je alors. « Je n'aurais pas d'autres explications ? »

Il soupira et alla s'adosser près de la fenêtre, créant un vide insupportable entre nous.

« L'autre jour quand on se baladait sur la plage, tu te rappelles qu'Alice m'a appelé ? », commença t-il. J'opinai. Ca me semblait si loin maintenant. Il continua. « Elle m'a appelé pour me faire part d'une de ces visions… Elle avait vu Victoria revenir à Forks et chercher après toi. Elle semblait déterminée, la vision d'Alice était très nette… »

« C'est pour ça alors que tu as insisté pour qu'on rentre aussitôt ? Car tu avais peur qu'elle ne soit déjà ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Jasper ?? », lui demandai-je alors, la voix pleine de reproches. « Tu m'as menti ! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien…Quand bien même elle décidait de venir ici, on serait toujours plus nombreux qu'elle, tu n'as rien à craindre… »

« Non bien sûr, je n'ai rien à craindre ! Une vampire déterminée à me torturer et à me tuer est sur mes traces, et je vais devoir rester là bien gentiment à regarder ceux que j'aime risquer leur vie pour me protéger. Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter ? ».

J'espérai être convaincante, malgré les tremblements dans ma voix. Je détestai être faible, et inévitablement, je l'étais toujours en leur compagnie. Je me retrouvai aussitôt plaquée contre le mur, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser, avec la même hâte et la même envie.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

« Tu ne me perdras pas… », répondit-il aussitôt en m'embrassant. Il resserra son étreinte, et je perdis pied. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son coup et il me souleva, enroulant mes jambes autours de sa taille.

« Jasper… », gémis-je contre ses lèvres, incapable de lui résister. Sa voix rauque fit écho à la mienne.

« Bella… »

Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre moi. Peu m'importait Victoria et ses intentions, Jasper était avec moi, il me protégerait, et nous serions enfin tranquille. J'approfondis le baiser, mordillant ses lèvres pour lui arracher des soupirs de plaisir. Mais il y avait un point que je tenais à aborder. Je pris sur moi, ravala mon envie de lui et déposait un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« De quoi vous avez parlé avec Carlisle ? », demandai-je, haletante, mon front contre le sien. Il ne répondit pas. « Jasper… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu n'oses même pas me regarder ? »

Il m'embrassa furtivement et me reposa à terre, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu m'as ignorée… », lui reprochai-je. « Je me suis sentie ignorée et humiliée… »

« Il m'a dit une chose qui m'a fait réfléchir… »

« Que… ? », l'encourageai-je, bien que la tristesse dans son regard me dissuadait de continuer.

« Qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu cela…Nous… Toi et moi… Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé te voler à lui… »

Je restai sans voix quelques secondes, incapable de réagir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Calisle puisse penser une chose pareille, et que Jasper puisse y accorder un quelconque crédit.

« C'est absurde ! », parvins-je finalement à répondre en prenant son visage en coupe. « Edward ne voulait que mon bonheur ! Il a même sacrifié le sien en espérant que je le trouve, loin de lui, dans les bras d'un autre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait…. », ajoutai-je en passant mes bras autours de sa taille. « Il me voulait heureuse, et je le suis ! Tu ne me voles pas à lui, d'une parce que je ne lui ai jamais appartenue, et de deux car c'est lui qui m'a quittée ! J'aimais Edward, et je l'aimerais toujours, de la même manière que tu ne cesseras jamais d'aimer Alice. Est-ce que j'en suis jalouse ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahie ? Oui. Mais je l'accepte, et je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir volé à elle, car elle a fait son choix, et tu as fait le tien… Elle est partie, elle t'a quitté, alors non, je ne culpabilise pas, et tu ne devrais pas non plus… »

« Alice ne m'a pas quitté… », déclara alors Jasper, et je sentis son hésitation dans sa voix.

« Comment ça ? »

Je gardai la tête haute, malgré sa réponse, que je reçu comme une gifle. Je forçai ma respiration à rester calme, et mes yeux à ne pas quitter les siens. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'ils étaient toujours ensembles ? Qu'il retournerait vers elle une fois cette histoire terminée ?

« Elle ne m'a pas quitté… Elle s'est effacée, pour nous laisser vivre notre histoire… »

Comment pouvait-il me balancer ça d'un ton aussi nonchalant ? A moins qu'il n'ait sur ses émotions un meilleur contrôle que j'en avais sur les miennes, car il ne laissait rien paraître.

« C'est insensé ! Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi renoncerait-elle à votre histoire pour une qui n'avait même pas encore commencé ? »

« Parce que c'est Alice… », répondit-il avec un calme que je ne comprenais pas. « Alice a toujours fait passer ses visions avant le reste, partant du principe que bien que subjectives, ces visions avaient un but, nous montrer la voix à suivre, même si nous n'en avions pas encore conscience… C'est pour cette raison, et selon cette même logique, qu'elle m'a envoyé ici, pour te protéger, et parce qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il allait se passer… »

« Mais elle aurait pu l'ignorer, ne pas en tenir compte et te garder auprès d'elle. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et vous ne souffririez pas tous les deux d'une rupture qu'aucun de vous ne souhaitait… », répliquai-je alors, réalisant alors que mon raisonnement allait à l'encontre d'une histoire que je chérissais tant, bien qu'encore récente. Ma réponse sembla néanmoins amuser Jasper.

« Tu as raison, je lui ai d'ailleurs fait la même remarque. Mais elle ne serait plus vraiment l'Alice que j'ai toujours connue et aimée si elle avait fait ça. Et bien que je lui en veuille un peu, je lui suis reconnaissant, car sans cela, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de t'embrasser et de t'avouer mes sentiments… », expliqua t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, hypnotisée par son regard et ses gestes.

« Ah bon, tu as fait ça ? » plaisantai-je en me callant contre son torse. Il rire lui échappa des lèvres, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers moi.

« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan… »

« Et je t'aime aussi Jasper Withlock Hale… », répondis-je en refermant l'espace entre nos lèvres.

La sensation de ses lèvres glacées contre les miennes était exquise, et contrairement à Edward, il ne se retenait pas, ne me traitait pas comme une poupée en porcelaine. Il connaissait ses limites, et s'adonnait avec passions à nos baisers. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, savourant le contact de sa peau musclée au travers du tissu, mais en voulus d'avantage. Je saisis le bas de son t-shirt et le relevai, tandis qu'il levait les bras pour me faciliter la tâche. Je délaissai ses lèvres pour les poser dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers effleurés, puis m'attaquai à un endroit précis, que je mordillai et suçotai jusqu'à ce qu'une trace brune apparaisse. C'était une réaction puérile, mais je souhaitai le marquer, le faire mien comme il m'avait fait sienne la nuit dernière. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses, et m'en délectai, puis remontai lentement le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire pour finalement arriver à ses lèvres, que j'embrassai avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ma camisole et me caressait le creux des reins puis mon estomac, et je lâchai un soupir de plaisir quand elle caressèrent la courbe de mes seins. C'était si bon… Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de pareilles sensations, pendant si longtemps ? Je déposai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis roulai la tête en arrière, offrant mon cou à ses lèvres expertes. Je le sentis à peine me soulever et me porter jusqu'au lit. Il m'y déposa et repris aussitôt possession de mes lèvres. Ma respiration devenait difficile, et je priai le ciel pour qu'un jour cela cesse. Haletante, et manquant cruellement d'air, je m'écartai, croisant son regard brillant et avide d'en avoir plus. Ses prunelles étaient d'un noir de jais, et je souris, satisfaite.

« Ca semble si facile… Pour toi d'être avec moi, sans risquer de me blesser ou de me tuer… », murmurai-je, triste à la pensée qu'Edward m'avait toujours refusé cette même intimité qui semblait pourtant si aisée. Il posa sa main en coupe sur ma joue, et machinalement, je l'embrassai.

« Ca ne l'est pas... Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir… Edward craignait réellement pour ta sécurité, mais ça l'effrayait, car c'était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour toi. Il ne connaissait pas ses limites, et il ne supportait pas l'idée de les tester sur toi… », m'expliqua Jasper, ce qui me consola vaguement. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, puis ajouta. « Te résister est une torture, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Je_ connais mes limites, _je_ sais quoi faire pour ne pas te blesser, mais c'en est en rien plus facile… Je dois sans cesse me rappeler que tu es humaine et donc fragile… »

« Alors transforme moi ! », le défiai-je en tournant la tête, exposant mon cou à ses dents acérées.

« Ne me tente pas… », plaisanta t-il en y déposant un rapide baiser. Mais j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. « Carlisle le fera, si tel est ton désir… », répondit-il alors. « Je ne partage pas les croyances d'Edward sur la perte de notre âme, le paradis et l'enfer. J'y suis déjà condamné, et je ne crois pas que nous côtoyer et nous protéger fasse de toi la meilleure candidate aux portes du paradis. Tu iras sûrement en enfer pour cela, mais je t'y attendrai à bras ouverts… », ajouta t-il, sa voix mourrant alors qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres.

« Non… », parvins-je à murmurer, m'arrachant à la tentation de nos corps étroitement enlacés. Je l'embrassai cependant. « Je ne veux pas que Carlisle me transforme… »

« Mais tu as dit que… », s'étonna t-il en s'écartant brusquement.

« Je veux que ce soit toi… »

« C'est impossible… », trancha Jasper en se redressant alors. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je me redressai à mon tour, m'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

« Bien sûr que si, tu l'as déjà fait… Et j'ai confiance en toi… »

« Mais je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais eu la force de caractère d'Edward. Je te tuerai Bella ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. « N'est ce pas là le but justement ? ».

Mais il ne partageait pas mon humour, et se renfrogna d'avantage. Je m'avançai vers lui et enroulai mes bras autours de son cou, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« J'ai confiance en toi Jasper… Je t'aime, et je sais qu'au moment où mon sang franchira tes lèvres, tu repenseras à tout ça, à cette discussion, à nos baisers et nos je t'aime, et tu sauras t'arrêter. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas, alors tu repenseras à toutes ces choses que je ne n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de te faire si tu me tues… », ajoutai-je d'une voix sensuelle, en glissant mes mains dangereusement sous sa ceinture. Je le sentis se raidir à mes mots, et j'éclatai de rire. « Je n'ai aucun doute en tes capacités, tu sauras te contrôler… »

« Tu es diabolique… », murmura t-il en agrippant brusquement mes hanches et en les pressant contre son bas-ventre.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte. Jasper émit un grognement rauque qui me fit sourire, puis soupira, agacé.

« Au moins il a la délicatesse de frapper cette fois… », plaisantai-je en m'écartant de lui.

« Je n'avais pas fini… », se renfrogna t-il. Je me penchai vers lui et embrassai le coin de ses lèvres.

« Et moi je n'avais pas encore commencé… », répondis-je lentement, taquine. Je l'embrassai encore, alors que Carlisle frappait à nouveau.

« C'est ouvert ! »

***

Je marchai d'un pas traînant sur la plage, jetant des regards furtifs vers le remblai, attendant l'arrivée d'Emily avec impatience. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le bal, depuis plus d'une semaine. Je n'avais assisté qu'à certains cours, et avait profité de Jasper le reste du temps. Le temps avait été superbe, très ensoleillé, et je n'aurais pas supporté de passer une journée entière éloigné de lui. Il pourrait toujours m'aider à rattraper les cours. Ces quelques jours avaient été parfaits, trop beaux pour être vrais, je réalisai tristement. Je restai à l'écart de l'eau, frustrée de ne pouvoir y marcher pieds nus. Stupide fragile humanité.

« Hey, salut ma belle ! », entendis-je derrière moi.

« Tu en as mis un temps ! », répliquai-je en lui laissant le temps de me rejoindre. Elle sourit.

« Doucement sur l'enthousiasme surtout ! »

« Désolée, j'ai plein de choses en tête, et avec cette fichue atèle, je ne peux même pas mettre les pieds dans l'eau… », m'excusai-je alors. Elle avait raison, elle n'y était pour rien si ma vie m'échappait une fois de plus.

« Une chose à la fois… Tout d'abord, ton atèle, tu peux l'enlever tu sais. Tu n'étais même pas obligée d'en avoir une. Je suis étonnée d'ailleurs que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps… », plaisanta t-elle.

« Je suis maladroite en ayant mes quatre membres opérationnels, lui rappelai-je agacée. Marcher en béquille aurait été une torture, et une porte ouverte à me casser l'autre jambe… »

« Tu marques un point… reconnut Emily. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu peux la retirer et marcher sur ton talon…Tu pourras aller dans l'eau, et ça te rendra de meilleure humeur… Enfin, en théorie… », plaisanta t-elle.

J'abandonnai, reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison, et ayant terriblement besoin de marcher dans l'eau, de retrouver ce contact simple et naturel du sable et de l'eau sur mes pieds. Je fermai les yeux et sourit quand l'eau recouvrit mon pied. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette sensation.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a un soucis de régler, passons au suivant. Tu vas me parler de toutes ces choses qui occupent ton esprit et te rendent si adorable ce matin ? », plaisanta Emily à nouveau. Je lui tirai la langue. « Eh ! On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers jours ! Alors raconte-moi tout, est-ce en rapport avec deux de tes prétendants ? », sourit-elle.

« Alors déjà je n'ai pas _des_ prétendants, juste un copain de classe très sympa qui m'a ramenée… »

« …_portée_… », me corrigea t-elle. Je l'ignorai.

« … qui m'a ramenée chez moi après ton coup de fil désespéré –que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné-, en profitai-je pour lui rappeler, et que tu as remercié en me forçant à l'inviter au bal.. Et puis Jasper… »

« … et puis Jasper… ? Et c'est tout ? » s'exclama t-elle, renfrognée. « Toute une longue tirade justifiant à quel point Ethan et tout sauf un prétendant potentiel, et pas un mot pour Jasper… ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Mais rien, je… »

« Ne me mens pas Isabella Ma… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! » la coupai-je dans son élan. « Jasper est peut-être un peu plus que ça… », expliquai-je à mis mot, espérant qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

« Je ne t'ai pas quasiment pas vu de la semaine, je m'doute bien qu'il soit plus que ça… », plaisanta t-elle d'un sourire taquin. « Et je l'espère bien, qu'il soit plus que ça, après le mal que j'me suis donné ! », ajouta t-elle, ce qui me troubla. De quoi parlait-elle ? « Pourquoi tu m'as appelée, si ce n'était pas pour parler du bal et de la suite de tes aventures ? »

Elle marquait un point. Je l'avais appelé et l'avait faite venir jusqu'ici, et il n'était pas dix heures. Je m'étonnais même qu'elle ait répondu à mon appel. Mais le fait est : j'ignorais pourquoi elle était ici.

« Jasper m'a demandé de t'appeler… J'ignore s'il avait vraiment une raison, ou s'il souhaitait juste m'éloigner pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec ses parents… », répondis-je alors, troublée par ma propre conclusion. Je levai vers Emily un regard désolé de l'avoir fait venir sans doute pour rien, mais elle semblait encore plus troublée que moi.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé… de moi ? » me demanda t-elle, hésitante.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sembles le détester ? », demandai-je, mutine.

Il me semblait que j'ignorai beaucoup de choses dans tous ça, et je détestais ça. Emily soupira, ce qui ne m'aida en rien.

« Je ne le déteste pas… Et de toute évidence, il ne… », répondit-elle d'une voix désolée, mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner, l'interrompant dans son élan.

Je m'excusai et pris l'appel. Jasper. Il voulait qu'on le retrouve à l'appartement. Il était distant, presque froid. Une fois de plus, je me sentis perdue, et raccrochai abruptement après lui avoir assuré qu'on arrivait. J'expliquai la situation à Emily, et elle m'aida à rejoindre le remblai à cloche pied.

***

« Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ? », demandai-je, surprise, en trouvant l'appartement vide. J'étais seule, Emily garait la voiture et devait aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner avant de nous rejoindre.

« Ils sont rentrés », m'expliqua Jasper en m'embrassant le front. « Ils t'embrassent... Alice… Alice a appelé, on devrait être tranquilles quelques semaines, d'après sa vision. Carlisle voulait aller voir Tanya et en savoir plus sur Victoria. Laurent a séjourné chez elles un temps, il pourra peut –être nous en apprendre plus sur Victoria… Elle ne semblait toutefois pas très enclin à nous aider…», ajouta t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Il se demandait probablement pourquoi, compte tenu des excellentes relations qu'ils avaient toujours entretenues avec son clan. Un frisson me parcourut aux souvenirs de mois passés, quand Laurent avait voulu me tuer. Si Jacob n'avait pas été là… Jasper me rejoignit aussitôt et me prit dans ses bras. Je levai les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Mais il devait sentir mon angoisse et mes craintes, et je refusais de lui mentir.

« Je doute que Tanya se montre très coopérative avec Carlisle … Et je doute également que Laurent puisse vous être d'une quelconque aide…», expliquai-je alors en soupirant.

« Comment ça ? ». Il semblait perdu, surpris. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il ignore ce qui s'était passé avec Laurent.

« Laurent est mort… », expliquai-je, dubitative en plissant le front. « Tanya et lui étaient devenus plus qu'amis, alors quand les Quileutes ont dû le tuer, j'imagine qu'elle devait être furieuse contre nous… »

« Les Quileutes ? », me demanda t-il, de plus en plus surpris. Il me prit par les épaules et m'écarta suffisamment pour me toiser. « Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Laurent ne chassait pas à Forks… »

Je détournai mon regard, évitant le sien auquel je ne pouvais mentir. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de raviver tout ça, si ce n'était pour lui infliger une souffrance supplémentaire, et raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Bien sûr, espérer qu'il ne se doute de rien et passe à autre chose était bien trop facile.

« Bella ? », me rappela t-il à l'ordre en prenant mon visage et le tournant vers lui. _Non, pas ce regard, pas ces yeux là, s'il te plait. _Mais c'était inutile, je le savais bien. « Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence ? ». Je soupirai, vaincue.

« Il ne chassait pas, en théorie… Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Jacob et les autres loups de sa meute mais… », commençai-je alors, seulement interrompue par le grognement sourd qu'il émit. De toute évidence, me savoir en compagnie d'autres créatures de la nuit ne l'enchantait guère. Soit, peu importait. « Mais un jour, Laurent est revenu… Et ce n'était pas pour une partie de baseball. Il avait dû en avoir assez du régime végétarien, et de toute évidence, il se rappelait de mon odeur si appétissante à vos yeux… Les loups ont dû le tuer… pour me protéger... », expliquai-je ensuite. Une succession d'émotions traversèrent son visage, de la surprise à la désapprobation, puis l'inquiétude et la colère, quand il réalisa ce que ça signifiait.

« Il t'a attaquée ?? », s'exclama t-il brusquement.

« Oui… », répondis-je simplement. A quoi bon tergiverser.

« C'est notre faute ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir et te laisser seule, nous… »

« C'est fini maintenant », le rassurait en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je vais bien, et Laurent n'est plus une menace… Quoique finalement, s'il m'avait mordue, nous n'aurions pas Victoria sur le dos… », ajoutai-je, réalisant seulement ce détail.

Il soupira, agacé. De toute évidence, il ne partageait pas mon avis, mais l'arrivée d'Emily l'empêcha de poursuivre cette discussion. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Est-ce que les noms de Victoria ou James te semblent familiers ? », lui demanda t-il directement, et je manquai de m'étouffer. Je me tournai brusquement vers lui et lui jetai un regard paniqué. Il secoua la tête et m'envoya une vague de calme. « Elle sait… », se contenta t-il en réponse à ma question muette. Je me tournai alors vers Emily, mais elle semblait perdue.

« Ca devrait ? », risqua t-elle en grimaçant.

« D'une certaine manière, oui… », répondit-il, évasif. « Approche… », lui demanda t-il ensuite, puis se tourna vers moi. « Bella, regarde là… Tu ne remarques rien ? »

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, ignorant où il voulait en venir. Non, je ne remarquai rien, c'était juste Emily, ma meilleure amie à Jacksonville.

« Regarde ses yeux… », m'intima Jasper.

Il était marron foncé, très communs. Son visage était serein, bien que légèrement altéré par l'inquiétude que faisait naître l'attitude étrange de Jasper. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et ses traits changèrent. Elle semblait lutter intérieurement, et je devinai qu'il manipulait ses émotions. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ?? »

Mais elle se radoucit avant qu'il ne réponde. Elle semblait apaisée, heureuse. Elle souriait, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bien plus clairs, ambrés. Une couleur qui m'était étrangement familière.

« Jasper ? », tentai-je à nouveau, mais il me fit taire et me signifia Emily. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas terminé. Je me retournai vers elle, ses yeux à nouveau clos. Son expression changea aussitôt, ses traits se durcirent, son visage se crispa et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Stop ! », s'écria t-elle en rouvrant les yeux brusquement. Je reculai d'un pas. Ils étaient noirs. D'un noir de jais qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

« C'est impossible… », murmurai-je, baissant les yeux.

C'est là que je le remarquai. Le collier qu'elle portait. Il m'avait semblait familier dès le début, mais je ne me rappelais pas où je l'avais déjà vu. C'était un blason monté en pendentif, une sorte d'emblème familiale, un peu comme celui des Cullens. Mon cœur s'emballa brusquement alors qu'une série de flashs m'envahie. Je connaissais cet emblème. Je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises… dans la salle de danse.

« James… », soufflai-je en avançant ma main vers son collier, m'arrêtant à mi chemin.

C'était impossible. Je m'éloignai brusquement et me réfugiai dans le coin opposé du salon. Aussitôt je sentis les bras de Jasper m'enlacer et me murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était avec moi et ne me laisserait pas. Mais je ne l'entendais qu'à peine. Je n'étais plus là, j'étais dans la salle de danse, avec James, sa main enserrant mon cou, son collier se balançant sous mes yeux. Je sentis Jasper resserrait son emprise autours de moi, à en être douloureux, et m'ordonner de revenir. Il me releva et m'embrassa.

« C'est impossible… », murmurai-je à nouveau. Et ça l'était. C'était impossible. Emily ne pouvait pas être l'une des leurs, l'une des _siennes_…

« D'où te vient ce collier ? » lui demanda Jasper, son bras me tenant fermement par les hanches.

« De ma mère… », répondit Emily, les yeux rivés sur moi. « Son père le lui avait donné à ses dix-huit ans. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il possédait de sa propre mère, morte peu après sa naissance. C'était son bien le plus précieux… »

« …car il lui venait de l'homme qu'elle aimait… De ton arrière grand père… », expliqua Jasper, puis il baissa les yeux vers moi et ajouta « De James… ».

« James ? James était le… père de son grand père ? », m'étonnai-je alors, puis je compris soudainement. Je dus blêmir car Jasper resserra son étreinte. L'horreur me frappa quand je compris l'ampleur de la situation. « Tu veux dire… tu veux dire que l'arrière grand-mère d'Emily est l'humaine dont s'était éprise James ? »

« Tu connaissais mes arrières grands parents ?? », demanda alors Emily, ayant retrouvé un brin d'assurance. Elle avait posé à question à Jasper, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'était impossible de les avoir connu. Les informations défilaient dans ma tête, les images se succédaient, bien trop vite pour que je puisse les assimiler. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je m'appuyai sur le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer.

« Que lui arrive t-il ? », s'inquiéta aussitôt Emily en s'approchant.

« James…James est le vampire qui a attaqué Bella l'année dernière. Il l'a torturée et lui a fait cette marque au poignet... », expliqua Jasper.

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse, j'imagine qu'il utilisait non pas son empathie mais son pouvoir hypnotisant de vampire pour nous apaiser. J'osai un regard vers Emily, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre nous. Mais ses yeux n'exprimaient que tristesse et inquiétude.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien… », lui assurai-je d'un sourire timide. « Je suis contente de voir qu'il aura fait au moins une bonne chose dans sa vie… ».

Elle rit à ma remarque, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Le mien non plus. Un dernier détail m'inquiétait, et mon cœur manqua un battement quand elle posa la question que je redoutais tant.

« Qu'est-il devenu ? »

Je me tournai vers Jasper, incapable de répondre. Ce n'était pas très juste, mais il était bien plus fort que moi, et possédait un don incroyable. Il ne semblait en rien ébranlé, contrairement à moi.

« Nous l'avons tué… », expliqua t-il, alors que j'observai la réaction d'Emily.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment affectée. Cette histoire n'était plus vraiment la sienne, pas après tant d'années écoulées. Et pas avec un tel passé, j'imagine. Jasper poursuivit.

« Nous l'avons rencontré l'année dernière, par hasard… Il s'est aussitôt intéressé à Bella, et l'obsession d'Edward à la protéger et l'éloigner de lui l'a rendue encore plus attirante à ses yeux. Quand il l'a torturée puis mordue, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix. La sécurité de Bella était ce qui nous importait le plus… »

« Je comprends… », le rassura Emily. Et je vis à ses yeux qu'elle était sincère. « Et en ce qui concerne cette Victoria ? », ajouta t-elle ensuite. « Qui est-elle ? ». Je grimaçai, ce qui fit sourire Jasper.

« Notre pire cauchemar… »

à suivre...

**_Tadam! Encore un chapitre de posté! J'espère qu'il aura été moins frustrant que le précédent, mais j'espère quand même recevoir vos avis, remarques ou suggestion! Comme toujours, un seul clic suffit!! En revanche, je reprends les cours demain, et comme je n'ai plus que 4 chapitre d'avange slmt, je réfléchis à garder ou pas le rythme de 2 chaps par semaine... On verra, en fonction de mon inspiration pr le chap 13!lol wali walou, bon courage a ceux qui reprennent ou bossent tout simplement, et bonnes vacances à tout le reste!! xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello!! voici la suite, comme promis! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est plus étoffé qu'il ne l'était à la base, et plus "chouxx". En revanche, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.. J'ai décidé de garder le rythme de 2chapitres par semaines, à moi de m'activer pour écrire la suite, mais par contre, certains seront plus courts. Celui ci devait être bcp plus court mais j'ai eu pitié de mes ptits lecteurs et donc ai rajouté kk scènes, j'espère que ca vous plaira. Enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 9 : Jasper's pov**

Le ciel était gris et couvert, la douce chaleur printanière avait laissé place à un rafraîchissement inhabituel, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le froid, l'humidité, l'obscurité était mon élément, je m'y sentais bien, en sécurité, et je n'avais pas à être sur mes gardes ou à distance de la lumière, et donc de Bella. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de mes parents et la découverte des origines d'Emily. Bella et elle en avait longuement parlé, de James, des capacités surhumaines d'Emily bien qu'elle soit humaine, ce qui demeurait un mystère pour Bella. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de Carlisle, ni d'Alice, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Victoria n'était pas dans les parages, Bella n'était donc pas en danger imminent. _Pour l'instant_. Je détestais la savoir en danger à cause de nous. Edward avait sans doute raison, notre simple présence à ses côtés représentait une menace pour elle… J'envisageai une seconde de m'éloigner à mon tour, mais me reprit aussitôt. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais l'abandonner comme il l'avait fait ; j'en aurai été incapable de toute façon, j'étais bien trop égoïste pour la laisser partir, même si cela lui assurait une quelconque protection.

Elle avait tenu à retourner au lycée dès le lendemain. Sortir avec un vampire avait déjà prouvé qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie, mais je commençais à douter de ses facultés à réfléchir et gérer ses priorités. Et la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en Alice et ses visions m'agaçait, elle n'avait pas le recul dont des décennies confrontées aux visions changeantes et parfois inexactes d'Alice nous avait doté. Pourtant, elle ne renonçait pas, et avait insisté pour retourner au lycée. Et j'avais été incapable de le lui refuser. Nous étions donc assis dans la cafétéria, Bella assise sur mes genoux, ignorant les regards curieux autours de nous. L'ancienne Bella se serait assuré que personne ne l'observait avant de me prendre la main. Plus maintenant. Emily nous avait rejoins après son cours et avait posé son plateau à côté de Bella.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? », demanda t-elle, bienveillante. Mais c'était une énième fois dans journée, et Bella semblait aussi blasée qu'Emily et moi étions inquiets.

« Nope ! », répondit nonchalamment Bella sans lever le nez du magazine qu'elle feuilletait.

« Ca ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? », s'étonna Emily, me retirant les mots de la bouche.

« Nope ! »

Je levai les yeux vers Emily et haussait les épaules ; Bella me surprenait – m'inquiétait – autant qu'elle. Elle ne semblait ni inquiète, ni angoissée, ni même affectée par le fait que Victoria soit à sa recherche. Qu'est ce qui n'allait dont pas chez cette fille ?

« Bella, tu as encore pris un des cachets de ta mère ? », demanda alors Emily, et je m'étonnai de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas à cette histoire de cachet, mais Bella n'était évidemment pas dans son état normal. Elle referma son magazine d'un geste vif et leva la tête vers elle.

« Je vais bien », nous rassura t-elle, visiblement agacée. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Nous étions simplement inquiets pour elle, et malheureusement, avions tous les droits de l'être. Un vampire qui vous pourchasse, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. « Je ne vais pas m'enfermer à double tour chez moi parce qu'elle veut me tuer. On est même pas sûrs qu'elle vienne, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? De toute façon, si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, alors rien ne l'en empêchera… »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi fataliste… », répliqua Emily sèchement.

« Réaliste seulement… », la corrigea Bella. Je me raclai ma gorge, vexé.

« Tu oublies que je ne la laisserai pas faire… », la corrigeai-je à mon tour. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« C'était mon second argument… Enfin, mon premier, mais je préférais terminer sur une touche un peu plus optimiste », plaisanta t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut au tour d'Emily de se racler la gorge. Bella grogna, ce qui m'amusa, malgré le manque que j'éprouvais déjà. Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui faire remarquer que Matt devait être sorti de son cours maintenant, et qu'elle devait sans doute le retrouver. Elle voulut protester mais le regard insistant de Bella l'en dissuada, et d'un sourire exagéré mais amusé, nous souhaita un bon appétit avant de partir. Je ris doucement, ravi que nos rapports se soient ainsi améliorés.

Je pris un grain de raisin de l'assiette de Bella et le portai à ses lèvres, laissant volontairement mes doigts effleurer ses lèvres plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle les entrouvrit en souriant, puis je renouvelai l'expérience, alors qu'elle laissait un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle passa une main sur son front et soupira à nouveau. Je comprenais son désarroi. Le ciel était gris, mais il faisait lourd ; l'une de ses journées où on ne sait pas comment s'habiller.

« Tu devrais mettre des hauts à manches courtes, tu aurais moins chaud… », lui suggérai-je en lui donnant un autre grain de raisin. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et me dévisagea.

« Tu sais bien que non… »

A son agacement évident se mêla une pointe de tristesse et d'angoisse. Je connaissais ce mélange d'émotions, et je détestai la voir les ressentir. Elle ne pouvait envisager de porter des t-shirts à cause de la cicatrice à son poignet, qui lui rappelait inévitablement Edward et James. Je détestais me sentir impuissant face à ses angoisses ; Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars la nuit, malgré ma présence. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle subisse de nouveaux désagréments à cause de nous. Je soutins son regard et secouai doucement la tête. Je pris son poignet et le portai à mes lèvres, embrassant délibérément le souvenir qu'elle détestait tant, puis lâchai sa main. Je remontai légèrement ma manche, retirai le large bracelet en cuir portant l'emblème de notre famille et le passai autours de son poignet. Elle me regarda, dubitative, et fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas le prendre… », déclara t-elle en essayant de l'enlever. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, stoppant son geste.

« Bella, j'ai envie que tu le portes… »

« Mais c'est l'emblème de votre famille… »

« … de _notre _famille », la repris-je aussitôt. « Tu fais partie de cette famille Bella. Tu en as toujours fait partie, il est temps que tu la revendiques et en sois fière ! », plaisantai-je, lui arrachant un sourire. « Si ça peut dissimuler la marque et t'aider à te sentir mieux, alors c'est encore mieux. Et j'aime l'idée que tu portes quelque chose qui m'appartient… »

« Mais tu… »

« Esmée se fera un plaisir de m'en faire faire un autre ! », plaisantai-je à nouveau. « Où tu pourras choisir ton propre bijou si tu… »

« Non ! », m'interrompit-elle brusquement, ce qui me surprit puis m'amusa. « J'adore celui-ci ! C'est comme si tu étais toujours avec moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu répares mes blessures, me protèges et m'aides à oublier le passé… Au sens propre comme au figuré », ajouta t-il en souriant.

Et c'était vrai. Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis ces derniers temps, grâce à moi. Je me sentais utile, pour la première fois. A Forks, j'avais toujours été le maillon faible, celui dont on devait se méfier et surveiller, de peur que je perde le contrôle et attaque un humain. Mais ici, je me sentais utile, apprécié pour ce que je faisais, et non redouté pour ce que j'étais. Bella avait besoin de moi, autant que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je l'aidais à guérir, à laisser le passé derrière nous, et à remplacer ses mauvais souvenirs par de tout nouveaux, ensembles. Ce cadeau était hautement symbolique, à bien des égards : il l'aidait à oublier le passer et signifiait au reste du monde qu'elle était mienne, ce dont j'étais extrêmement fier. A contre cœur, je la remis sur ses pieds et rassemblai nos affaires.

« On devrait y aller si tu ne veux pas arriver en cours et risquer une heure de colle… », expliquai-je en réponse au regard interrogatif qu'elle m'avait lancé. Elle acquiesça, et glissant sa main dans la mienne, me suivit hors de la cafétéria.

Je sentais le soleil percer au travers de l'épaisse couche de nuage et me picoter la nuque. J'y posai aussitôt ma main, espérant apaiser de ma peau glacée la chaleur qu'il propageait sur ma peau diaphane.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », me demanda Bella en tournant la tête vers moi, sentant sans doute mon malaise.

J'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus contenir mes émotions en sa présence, de sorte que nous sachions toujours ce que l'autre éprouve, craint ou désire. Et une façon comme une autre d'être toujours honnête envers l'autre. Toutefois, ce stratagème pouvait avoir ses inconvénients, comme en cet instant. Je lui souris et lui fis signe que non, la sentant de détendre aussitôt. De l'ancienne Bella, je retrouvais sans difficulté son besoin de nous protéger, de s'assurer que nous allions bien et ne craignions rien, quoiqu'il arrive. Je m'en étais toujours amusé, car de nous tous, Bella était celle qui avait le plus besoin de protection, mais paradoxalement elle était celle qui s'inquiétait le plus pour nous, et le moins pour elle. Elle avait toujours fait passer notre sécurité avant sa protection, ce qui nous avait valu bien problèmes par le passé. Assurer la protection de quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'instinct de danger que Bella relevait d'un défi permanent.

Je sentis un malaise m'envahir brusquement et la main de Bella glisser de la mienne. Je me tournai vers elle, mais elle me fit un léger signe de tête et en suivant son regard, je compris. Au loin, rangeant ses affaires dans son casier, j'aperçus le gars avec qui elle était allée à la soirée de charité. Tout ça me semblait si loin maintenant, la tendresse d'une étreinte, l'excitation d'un baiser volé, l'assouvissement d'un désir refoulé…

« Jasper… » me rappela à l'ordre Bella, m'extirpant à mes pensées. J'allais devoir ériger de nouvelles barrières entre nous, retrouver mon intimité et pouvoir laisser libre court à mes pensées charnelles.

« Désolé… », m'excusai-je alors, bien que ne l'étant pas le moins du monde.

Je ne comprenais pas ce désir de ne pas nous afficher en sa présence. Il savait très bien que nous étions ensemble, et elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient amis, rien de plus. Pourquoi tant d'égards dans ce cas ? Je sentis une vague sournoise de jalousie monter peu à peu en moi, et mes pensées s'obscurcirent. Mais nous arrivions à sa hauteur, je ne pouvais donc pas interroger Bella à ce sujet. Je la laissai s'éloigner et aller à sa rencontre. Je m'efforçai de ne pas épier leur conversation, mais quand j'entendis son rire innocent s'élever, je serrai les dents et me concentrai sur eux. Rien de bien intéressant cependant ; ils parlaient de leur cour d'anglais et d'un devoir à rendre la semaine suivante, et elle lui tendit un livre qu'il rangea dans son casier. Je serrai les poings en la voyant l'embrasser sur la joue, et quand elle le prit dans ses bras, le décidai de rejoindre la salle de cours sans elle, pour ne pas prendre le risque de m'exposer en faisant un geste que je regretterais vite.

***

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! », me lança Bella en s'asseyant à la table à côté de moi.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu semblais tellement occupée que j'ai préféré vous laisser seuls… »

« Idiot ! », m'assena t-elle en ponctuant sa remarque d'un petit rire amusé.

« Miss Swan ? », l'interpella Mme Collin, notre prof d'histoire. « Peut-être aimeriez vous faire partager à la classe ce qui semble tant vous amuser ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne laissait aucun doute planer sur quant à l'ironie de sa question.

Je jetai un œil en coin à Bella, me délectant de son désarroi alors que vingt pairs d'yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Oh, j'étais un mauvais, très mauvais petit ami. Mais je ne pouvais refreiner le sourire qui naissait au coin de mes lèvres, et savourais cette petite vengeance. Le regard noir que me jeta Bella ne fit qu'accroitre mon sourire, et vaincue, elle grommela de vagues excuses sans lever les yeux de son manuel. Je me sentis alors triste pour elle, et mal de m'être délecté de son embarras. Je lui envoyai une vague de tendresse ainsi que tout mon amour, et le sourire timide qu'elle afficha me réconforta. Profitant que la prof ait le dos tourné, je déchirai un coin de ma feuille et écrivis :

_Tu es à croquer quand tu rougis comme ça…_

Bon, ce n'était pas très original, mais tellement vrai. Je le froissai et lui tendis discrètement. Son sourire me réchauffa, ainsi que ses joues qui s'empourprèrent à nouveau.

_* Pas tant que ça, vu que tu t'y refuses…* _hmm, je la méritais celle là.

_* Tu sais très bien que si ça ne dépendait que de moi…*_

_* Ca ne dépend que de toi…_ *

Sa réponse fut immédiate, et elle me rendit le papier presqu'aussitôt l'avoir reçu. Je trouvai ce petit jeu bien moins amusant tout à coup.

_* On devrait arrêter, je voulais juste te changer les idées*,_ écrivis-je alors, espérant couper court à cette conversation.

_* Merci… Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Si tu veux, on peut retourner au « ce que j'aime chez toi… ? *_

J'ignorai encore ce qu'elle écrivait, mais ça semblait l'amuser particulièrement. Elle avait un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres, et elle clapotait ses doigts comme si elle hésitait à me faire part de sa remarque. Elle finit par me la tendre, ponctuée d'un regard entendu, et je souris.

_* J'aime quand tu te mordilles la lèvre, comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant…*_

Et comme tu le fais pile en ce moment, embarrassée par ma facilité à lire en toi, pensai-je, amusé, quand elle lut mon mot et fit le geste en même temps. Elle s'empara aussitôt de son crayon et griffonna sans avoir à chercher ses mots. Qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir pour penser à des petits détails qu'elle aimait chez moi me gonfla le cœur aussitôt.

_* J'aime quand ton regard se perd dans l'horizon et que tu ne penses plus à rien… Tu ne sembles jamais aussi calme et serein que dans ces moments là…*_

Je relus les courbes fines de son écriture, surpris qu'elle ait remarqué ces petits moments de break alors que j'attendais toujours qu'elle soit endormie avant de baisser ma garde. Je souris, non sans lui jeter un regard en coin. A mon tour, je noircis le papier.

_* J'aime que tu ne renonces jamais, peu importe les obstacles…*_

_* J'aime quand tu m'enlaces le soir et que je m'endors dans tes bras…*_

Je levai la tête discrètement vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard, surpris par la tournure qu'elle donnait à cette conversation. Etait-elle consciente que Mrs Collins était susceptible de nous démasquer à chaque instant ? Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

_* J'aime quand les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent brusquement quand je t'embrasse…*_

_* J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que tous mes soucis s'envolent et qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi…*_

_* Si seulement…*_, je m'empressai de répondre, réalisant soudain que pour la première fois, je ne pensais qu'à elle, qu'à nous, sans ma famille, notre passé, nos problèmes etc. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Mrs Collins qui s'était lancée dans une explication des plus confuses de la Guerre de Céssession, et glissai le bout de papier dans la main de Bella, profitant une seconde de trop de ce contact.

« Mr Hale ? », entendis-je à quelques tables devant moi, et je soupirai, plus de frustration d'avoir été interrompu que de gêne de m'être fait prendre. Contrairement à Bella ou aux autres élèves, je disposais d'une arme infaillible sur Mrs Collins.

« Oui ? », demandai-je, nonchalant, en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Vous semblez décidés à poursuivre votre petite conversation par tous les moyens…Montrez-moi ces petits papiers qui semblent vous passionner… »

Son agacement était plus qu'évident, elle perdait patience et fulminait face à mon arrogance, mais après quelques secondes, le charme opéra et je sentis sa colère s'évanouir et la confusion s'immiscer en elle. Je percevais également la frustration de Bella de me voir m'en sortir aussi facilement, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser un professeur aigri nous humilier et se moquer de ce que je chérissais tant avec Bella. Je soutins son regard un peu plus longtemps, usant de mon pouvoir de persuasion et n'hésitant pas à manipuler ses émotions. Quelques secondes supplémentaires suffirent à la faire changer d'avis.

« Bon… euh, ça ira pour cette fois, je suppose… », annonça t-elle, sa voix trahissant la confusion qui l'animait, et dont sadique, je me délectai.

J'entendis Bella soupirer, soulagée, bien qu'elle ait refreiné un sourire depuis qu'elle avait compris ma manœuvre, et n'avait pas une seule seconde douté de mes capacités. Finalement, Mrs Collins tourna les talons, non sans avoir marmonné quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Je jetai un regard complice à Bella, très tenté de reprendre notre échange où on s'était arrêté, mais à contre cœur renonçai ; inutile d'attirer l'attention d'avantage. Le cours se poursuivit donc, très calme, très ennuyeux, et j'attendais avec impatience la sonnerie libératrice.

***

J'avais raccompagné Bella chez sa mère pour qu'elle prenne quelques affaires et ses cours pour le lendemain. Elle lui avait demandé la permission de passer la nuit à la maison, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. Si seulement elle savait que Bella et moi passions déjà nos nuits ensembles, depuis mon arrivée, elle ne serait sans doute pas aussi clémente. Mais pouvait-il être réellement croire qu'on n'échangeait rien d'autres que des souvenirs de l'année passée ? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi naïve. A moins qu'elle n'ait compris, mais souhaite avant tout le bonheur de sa fille, ce qu'elle semblait obtenir, dans mes bras. Mais peu importait, j'étais heureux qu'elle lui en donne la permission. Non pas que nous en ayant vraiment besoin.

L'eau de la douche cessa de couler, me sortant de mes pensées ; mais je plongeai aussitôt dans de nouvelles, bien plus difficiles à maîtriser. Bella était à quelques mètres seulement, nue, la peau chaude et parfumée, un supplice en soi. Je prenais sur moi pour lui laisser ce peu d'intimité, cette minute d'humanité, comme elle l'appelait. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie, l'y rejoindre dans la seconde, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour, laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur nos corps enlacés, et notre amour s'exprimer librement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et son odeur, bien avant son image, m'assaillit de plein fouet. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, ce même mélange de fraise et de freesia, un arôme qui se mélangeait parfaitement à celui de sa peau. Je fermai les yeux et respirai à pleins poumons.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je déglutis à la vision idyllique qui s'offrait à moi. Bella était nue, drapée dans une large serviette bleue nuit, ses cheveux gouttant sur sa peau encore luisante de gouttes d'eau. Quand elle accrocha mon regard, elle sourit, un air gourmand aux lèvres ; je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sourire, et me délectai de ce qu'il signifiait. Elle me rejoignit sur le lit, et je la laissai venir à moi, prenant sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Arrivée à ma hauteur, et ce même sourire taquin aux lèvres, elle laissa tomber sa serviette, sans me quitter des yeux, et se mordillant la lèvre inférieur pour feindre une gêne qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais je rompis vite le contact, incapable d'empêcher mes yeux d'étudier ce corps aux courbes parfaites, le découvrant comme pour la première fois, bien que je le connaissais pas cœur.

« Jasper ? », m'appela t-elle de sa voix souriante et mélodieuse, me rappelant à l'ordre. J'arrachai difficilement mon regard à la courbe arrondie de ses seins et l'attirai brusquement à moi, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à autre chose ? », plaisantai-je en capturant ses lèvres avec envie.

« Je n'en espérais pas moins… », répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements encombrants, ayant désespérément besoin de sentir sa peau frémissante et encore chaude de sa douche contre la mienne, de la toucher, de la _sentir_. Je soupirai et m'enivrai à nouveau de son odeur. Je parsemai son corps de baisers pressants, mais nos gestes brusques et rapides trahissaient notre impatience. Nous avions envie l'un de l'autre, nous avions _besoin_ l'un de l'autre, et la chaleur de son corps qu'elle frottait contre moi, ajouté aux caresses expertes qu'elle me prodiguait me rendait fou. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais se délectait de me voir lutter contre mes pulsions. Je lui laissai le contrôle, la laissai poser ses lèvres sur mon torse, embrassai chacune de mes cicatrices, bien que je détestais ces traces de mon passé peu glorieux. Je serrais les poings à mesure qu'elle descendait, anticipant l'explosion de sensations quand on atteindrait le point de non retour, mais laissai échapper un grognement de frustration quand elle s'arrêta soudainement, se redressant sur ses genoux, m'offrant à nouveau la vision de rêve de son corps parfait. Je tendis une main pour effleurer ses seins que je devinais fermes et pointés vers moi, et mon excitation s'intensifia à cette simple pensée. Elle sourit devant cette évidence, mais écarta ma main et la posa sur sa hanche à la place, faisant de même avec mon autre.

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle leva légèrement son bassin, ses mains sur les miennes, et me guida en elle. J'hoquetai, surpris par une telle audace insoupçonnée. Ou était passée l'innocente et naïve petite humaine que j'avais retrouvé il y a quelques semaines à peine ? Un sourire taquin fendit mon visage alors que je lui laissai le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, mes mains agrippées à ses hanches. Elle aurait sûrement des bleus d'ici quelques heures, mais en cet instant j'étais trop focalisé sur notre envie pour penser correctement. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa respiration bien que saccadée, reprenait un semblant de rythme normal alors qu'elle se mouvait lentement sur moi, une douce torture à laquelle je ne résisterai pas longtemps. Elle sourit, fière de son effet puis laissa rouler sa tête en arrière ; ce geste en lui-même était d'une extrême sensualité, et mon envie d'elle se fit encore plus pressante. Je laissai échapper un grognement rauque qui amusa mon ange ; elle ramena sa tête et planta un regard malicieux dans le mien, et je me sus vaincu. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, me laissant reprendre le contrôle sur ce que je savais faire de mieux, prendre soin d'elle.

***

Le soleil se levait quand Bella commença à remuer, signe qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. J'en profitai pour m'extirper du lit, m'habiller et sortir lui acheter de quoi prendre un petit-déjeuner décent. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après mon retour, et je me demandai si c'était mon absence qui l'avait réveillée, ou l'odeur qu'elle devait trouvait alléchante des croissants chauds. Je lui préparai un plateau, que je déposai sur le lit, près d'elle.

« Ca sent délicieusement bon… », souffla t-elle en humant l'air.

Elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de s'emparer d'un croissant qu'elle mordit à pleines dents. Je l'observai de longues minutes, incapable de comprendre le plaisir qu'elle semblait ressentir en mangeant une chose aussi infecte, et pauvre en nutrition. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter. Je lui tendis, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder de qui venait l'appel. Alice s'était toujours moquée de ma jalousie qu'elle trouvait touchante. J'ignorai si Bella partageait son avis la dessus, elle qui tenait tellement à son indépendance. Je lui accordai néanmoins le privilège de ne pas écouter sa conversation, et me postai près de la fenêtre.

« Allo ?... Heu, oui, je viens de me réveiller… des croissants tous chauds… et oui, que veux-tu… ».

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix était douce et apaisante. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la musicalité de son rire alors qu'elle se moquait d'Emily. Ses émotions étaient des plus reposantes, elle était heureuse, sereine, confiante, un état si différent de celui dans lequel je l'avais trouvée quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis elles changèrent, laissant place à la confusion et au doute. Je me retournai vers elle. Elle fronçait le front et semblait cherchait ses mots.

« Hmm… oui, pas de problème… nan, j'avais pas oublié, c'est juste que… attends deux secondes… », demanda t-elle en éloignant son portable d'elle, et se tourna vers moi. « Ca te dérange si Emily passe ici avant d'aller au lycée ? On devait voir un truc en maths pour le devoir de ce matin, et j'ai complètement oublié ? », me demanda t-elle en grimaçant. Je lui fis signe que non et elle reprit sa conversation.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté à la fenêtre, mais quand je me retournai, Bella avait disparu ainsi que les croissants, et j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler. J'en profitai pour ranger, préparer nos affaires pour la journée, quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Le mien cette fois. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose.

« Alice ? Du nouveau ? »

_« J'ai eu une nouvelle vision ! Oh Jasper, je suis désolée, je… »._

Sa voix était paniquée, elle parlait vite, et sa voix était saccadée, comme si elle bougeait rapidement tout en parlant.

« Alice calme toi, et dis moi ce que tu as vu… », lui demandai-je fermement, espérant la rassurer, bien que j'étais loin de l'être. Et pour couronner le tout, Bella venait de sortir de la salle de bain, et je vis à son expression inquiète qu'elle avait compris, elle aussi.

_« C'est Victoria ! Elle arrive… »_

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce ptit chap? J'espère avoir autant de retour que sur les chaps précédents, n'hésitez stt pas! J'ai pas eu le tps de répondre aux reviews, mais elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, merci bcp!! La suite arrivera ce weekend, en espérant que d'ici là, j'aurais retrouvé l'inspiration pour la suite. J'suis un peu dégoutée, j'étais déjà pas très en avance, et j'ai perdu le demi chap 13 que j'avais écris, j'ai plus qu'à recommencer... D'ici la, profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances, et a ce weekend tt le monde. xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Voici le chap 10, avec un peu d'avance, mais il est un peu plus court que les autres dc ca compense.. Par contre, au risque de vous décevoir un peu, Victoria ne sera pas là avt plusieurs chapitres... Mais je suis sûre que ce chap là vous plaira tt autant! c'est l'une de mes préférés persos, j'ai adoré écrire toute la scène final. Mais j'espère avoir plus de retour que pr les deux chapitres précédents!! Merci aux courageux qui l'ont Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et fav. wali walou! Bonne lecture, enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 10**

J'essayais de garder une expression neutre sur mon visage alors que les mots d'Alice me frappaient d'effroi, tant ils nous prenaient de court. Nous ne l'avions pas prévu si tôt. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait de parler, mais sa voix me semblait si lointaine que je dû fermer les yeux pour me concentrer. Je devais réfléchir, appeler Carlisle, je...

_«…d'ici quelques heures tout au plus… », _continua Alice, et je m'arrêtai net dans mes pensées.

« Quoi ? », m'horrifiai-je, peinant à garder sur moi le contrôle que j'imposais à Alice et à Bella en cet instant. « Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu plus tôt ? »

_« J'en sais rien Jasper ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est à Forks, et qu'on n'aura jamais le temps de revenir avant que… »_

« Qu'as-tu vu exactement Alice ? », la coupai-je brusquement, ma voix tremblante aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

_« Je ne l'ai pas vu morte », me rassura t-elle, et je soupirai. « Mais elle est à Forks. Elle sait que vous êtes à Jacksonville, ça ne lui prendra que quelques heures pour arriver à vous… Elle est furieuse Jasper. J'ai vu des images de Volturi, je crois qu'elle y a été, pour réclamer vengeance mais ce qu'elle a découvert l'a rendue encore plus désireuse de faire souffrir Bella… Fais attention à vous… », _ajouta t-elle, d'un ton suppliant.

Elle était inquiète et avait peur pour nous, malgré les circonstances. Je me sentais coupable, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

« Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas.… »

« _Oh Jasper, si seulement… », _continua Alice, mais je l''interrompis aussitôt, manquant de temps. Je réfléchissais rapidement, essayant de mettre en place une stratégie de défense, puisque de toute évidence, je ne pouvais l'attaquer seule.

« Ecoute Alice, je sais que tu es désolée, et tu dois sans doute t'inquiéter, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais te dire… »

Je l'entendis acquiescer, prête à suivre mes directives.

« Tu es bien chez les Dénali ? », lui demandai-je, ce qu'elle confirma aussitôt. « Très bien, alors je veux que tu demandes à Tanya tout ce que Laurent a pu lui dire à propos de Victoria. Elle ne serait sans doute pas très enclin à t'aider, mais je me contre fous de ses états d'âmes ! Tout ce que je veux c'est en savoir plus sur Victoria. Ensuite, je veux que tu rejoignes Carlisle et Esmée, que tu leur expliques ce que tu as vu, et que vous nous rejoignez le plus vite possible… »

_« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'ici là ? »_, me demanda t-elle après avoir confirmé mes instructions, et sa question me prit de court. Légitime, et prévisible, mais je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis. Je posai pour la première fois depuis la révélation d'Alice mon regard sur Bella, et réalisai seulement la panique qui l'animait.

« J'en sais trop rien encore… », répondis-je sincèrement, le visage grave tourné vers Bella. « Mais je ne compte pas rester ici à attendre ! Ecoute, je… Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plait, et je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus d'accord ? », lui demandai-je à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, et nous allions sûrement devoir partir, le plus tôt était le mieux.

_« Je n'aime pas ça Jasper…_ », me confia Alice, et même à plusieurs centaines de miles loin d'elle, je pouvais sentir son inquiétude et ses craintes nous concernant. _« Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul…_ », ajouta t-elle, mais je souris. Je n'étais pas seul.

Elle allait raccrocher quand j'ajoutai « Merci… merci pour tout ce que tu as fait… ». Elle ne répondit rien mais je devinai un sourire triste au bout du fil, puis elle raccrocha. Rien de tout cela n'avait fait parti de nos plans.

« Verdict ? », demanda Bella, sa voix exprimant sa peur et ses inquiétudes quand je me tournai vers elle. Je la rejoignis et la pris aussitôt dans mes bras, callant sa tête contre mon torse et mon bras autours de sa taille.

« D'après Alice elle serait à Forks… Tout va bien Bella, la rassurai-je quand elle s'écarta brusquement. Ton père n'a rien, c'est après toi qu'elle en a. C'est une question d'heures d'après Alice… »

« Mais Carlisle et Esmée… »

« …ne seront pas avant trois jours, deux dans le meilleur des cas. On va devoir se débrouiller seuls… ».

Je voulais la rassurer, la protéger et lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais je l'ignorai. J'étais seul, et à part fuir, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je baissai les yeux vers Bella et passai ma main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux au contact, puis soupira. Je sentis un mélange d'appréhension, de peur et de soulagement émaner de Bella ; une seule chose produisait en elle un mélange aussi inhabituel.

« Hors de question ! », m'exclamai-je aussitôt.

« Mais c'est la seule solution ! Si tu me transformes maintenant, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de me protéger… »

« … parce que tu seras déjà morte ! » la coupai-je en m'éloignant le plus possible.

« Elle ne pourra pas me tuer si tu m'as déjà transformée ! C'est notre seule solution ! Je refuse de m'enfuir encore ! »

« Je te protégerai ! »

« Comme tu m'as protégée à l'hôtel l'année dernière ? Comme Edward m'a protégée dans la salle de danse ? », me défia t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas me blesser, mais me rappeler nos échecs ne faisait que souligner à quel point elle était fragile et avait besoin de protection. « On ne peut pas s'en sortir seuls, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Transforme-moi… », demanda t-elle à nouveau en me rejoignant, prenant à son tour mon visage entre ses mains. « S'il te plait… J'ai confiance en toi… »

« Je pourrais te tuer… », objectai-je.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas… »

« Je pourrais ne pas m'arrêter et boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang… »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas… »,répliqua t-elle à nouveau. Je sentais mes défenses faiblir, je céderai avant elle, comme toujours. Mais l'image d'une Bella ensanglantée vidée de son sang envahie mon esprit et je me reculai brusquement.

« Non ! »

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix… », déclara t-elle tristement.

Trois petits coups à la porte me donnèrent un peu de répit, et le temps de réfléchir à une solution moins radicale.

« Je tombe mal ? », hésita la voix d'Emily, remarquant sans doute la tension entre Bella et moi.

« Non, justement, tu tombes parfaitement bien… »

S'aurait pu être ma réplique, mais c'était Bella qui avait prononcé ses mots, et je m'en étonnai.

« J'essayais justement de convaincre Jasper de procéder à ma transformation, pour éviter que Victoria ne me vide _elle-même_ de tout mon sang, d'ici quelques heures, si l'on se fie aux visions d'Alice ! », expliqua t-elle en appuyant certains mots à mon attention.

« Quoi ? », s'horrifia Emily.

« Longue histoire… », grommelai-je alors. Je n'avais pas envie de reprendre cette discussion qui pour moi était close. Il était hors de question que je prenne le risque de tuer Bella sans personne pour me stopper.

« Mais Jasper refuse de me transformer… », poursuivit Bella. « Ce qui ne me laisse pas le choix. Je déteste faire ça, et je le regretterai sûrement, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix », répéta t-elle, tournée vers moi.

Ses émotions étaient confuses, mêlées de craintes, d'appréhension, de souffrance. J'ignorai ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, et surtout, où elle voulait en venir. Qu'il était frustrant de ne pouvoir lire en elle comme en ma famille. Elle s'avança vers moi et je remarquai seulement les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et plongea son regard brillant dans le mien. Je détestai cela, et j'eus soudainement un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veuilles pas le faire ? », me demanda t-elle doucement, comme une dernière chance de prendre la bonne décision avant le point de non retour.

J'ignorai seulement quel était le point de non retour, à et quel point il nous affecterait. Je me surpris à hésiter. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort ? Une fois transformée, Victoria n'aurait plus l'occasion de la faire souffrir et de la torturer. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à mettre fin à sa vie, sans filets, sans assurance que je ne la tuerais pas pour de bon.

« Pas vraiment… », répondit-il en toute honnêteté. « Mais je préfère attendre Carlisle… Je saurais m'occuper de Victoria, j'ai été entraîné et formé dans ce but, et _j'ai_ entrainé et formé dans ce but… Mais e préfère attendre… »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant mon raisonnement, bien que ne le partageant pas. Elle ferma les yeux, sa décision visiblement prise, bien qu'elle-même semblait douter. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'une vague de tristesse et d'appréhension l'envahit. Je fronçai les sourcils ; je n'arrivais pas à la cerner, ni à lire en elle, et je trouvais ça aussi insupportable qu'inquiétant. Elle m'embrassa, un baiser amer, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« Moi pas… », répondit-elle avec une détermination inédite dans le regard. « Tu m'as bien dit qu'Emily n'avait pas l'odeur d'une humaine ? ». J'hochai la tête, mon esprit en ébullition, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Emily. « Et tu m'as bien dit que tu possédais leur rapidité et leur force ? »

« Je suis plus rapide et plus forte qu'une humaine, mais je suis loin d'avoir des capacités égales… », répondit-elle, et à la confusion qu'elle ressentait, je devinai qu'elle était aussi perdue que moi.

« Je m'en contenterai… », répondit Bella d'un air mystérieux.

« Mais enfin, tu vas nous dire à quoi tu penses ?? », m'exclamai-je alors, incapable de contenir mon angoisse et mon exaspération plus longtemps.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu ne me laisses pas le choix… », se contenta t-elle de répondre, puis elle me tourna le dos et avança vers la cuisine. « C'est ma décision, et je t'interdis de te blâmer pour ce qui va se passer… », ajouta t-elle, sa voix nouée.

C'est seulement quand elle se tourna vers nous, la lame aiguisée d'un couteau de cuisine pressée sur son avant-bras que je compris, et me figeai d'horreur. Une fraction de seconde m'aurait suffit. Une seule, toute petite, insignifiante même, et je l'en écartais. Mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. J'étais figé, comme paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement, mon cerveau refusant de faire la connexion entre la vision d'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux, et la nécessité de l'empêcher. Je possédais une rapidité et une force bien au-delà de celles d'une simple humaine ; une fraction de seconde m'aurait suffit ; une seule seconde, un seul geste, et je lui arrachais ce couteau. Mais j'en étais incapable. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la lame qu'elle faisait glisser sur sa peau diaphane, laissant apparaître un filet de sang.

« Je suis désolée… », l'entendis-je vaguement murmurer.

Je bloquai aussitôt ma respiration et luttai pour reprendre le contrôle de mes jambes. C'était Bella, celle que j'aimais, celle pour qui je sacrifierais ma vie, celle sans qui je ne pourrais désormais vivre, et elle se mutilait. Comment pouvais-je rester là à la regarder faire ? Et quelle idée stupide avait pu lui traverser l'esprit pour en arriver là? A faire couler son sang, sous les yeux d'un vampire ? La scène semblait durer de longues minutes, comme un film visionné image par image, alors qu'une poignée de secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées. J'ignorai la grimace de douleur qui déformait son visage si parfait, et me focalisai sur la lame qui courrait le long de son bras, puis changeant de main, elle renouvela son geste sur son autre bras. A nouveau, la douleur se lit sur son visage, plus intense à mesure qu'elle enfonçait la lame plus profondément et que le sang coulait sur ses avant-bras.

« Bella… », la suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante, alors que l'horreur me saisissait à nouveau. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'appel de son sang, et la peur qu'elle ressentait ne la rendait que plus attirante aux yeux du monstre en moi.

Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait haletante, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Je levai les yeux pour la première fois vers elle, et se fut comme un électrochoc. Jamais je n'avais lu autant de peur et d'appréhension dans ses yeux. Elle posa ensuite la lame au dessus de sa poitrine et pressa à nouveau, détournant le visage pour dissimuler la douleur qu'il exprimait. Comment pouvait-elle m'épargner la douleur de la voir souffrir, alors qu'elle m'infligeait une torture bien plus difficile en se mutilant ainsi sous mes yeux ? Mais alors qu'elle levait la main tremblante qui tenait le couteau à hauteur de son cou, son visage à nouveau tourné vers moi, ses yeux encrés dans les miens, je regagnai enfin le contrôle de mon corps. L'instant suivant je lui arrachai le couteau des mains, et réalisai aussitôt mon erreur. C'était ce qu'elle attendait. Je lâchai la lame qui vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que l'odeur exquise et sucrée de son sang se mêlait à son essence. C'était ce qu'elle attendait. Ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Si je refusais de la transformer, alors elle se servirait de ma faiblesse pour m'y contraindre. Je la détestai pour avoir eu recours à tel stratagème, et je me détestai pour lui en avoir fourni matière à. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Elle me jeta un regard désolée alors que je baissai lentement mes yeux vers mes mains recouvertes de son sang. Je les portai instinctivement à mon nez, humant la plus délicieuse et la plus irrésistible des odeurs. Je sus alors que quoique je pense, et peu importait à quel point je l'aimais, nous étions perdus. J'entendais et sentais –plus que ne voyais- son sang couler le long de ses bras qu'elle laissait pendre exprès, maculant ses mains du liquide rouge, son passeport pour l'enfer. A nouveau, je vivais la scène au ralenti, et bien que je devinai mes yeux noirs de jais et ma gorge avide d'assouvir un désir que je réfrénais depuis si longtemps, je restai interdit, et observai Bella levai lentement ses mains tremblantes vers son visage. Elle fermait les yeux et tentait de maîtriser sa répulsion à la vue et à l'odeur du sang, puis porta finalement une main à son cou et l'autre à ses lèvres, dont elle traça le contour de ses doigts ensanglantés.

Une telle vision aurait été insupportable pour un humain, aurait révulsé son estomac et l'aurait fait fuir ou appeler les urgences. Un humain aurait été choqué, horrifié, paniqué. Mais la seule émotion que je ressentais actuellement était l'excitation, l'envie, un désir immense, pour son sang, son corps, son âme, et rien ne m'en empêcherait. En cet instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était la brûlure au fond de ma gorge, mes sens exacerbés, mon instinct de tueur maitre de mes actes, et le son mélodieux de son sang qui pulsait dans ses veines et chantait à mes oreilles. Jamais elle ne m'avait autant attiré, et elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle était consciente, mais confiante, et n'éprouvait plus aucune peur. Une perle de sang se forma au coin de ses lèvres, elle fit un pas vers moi et m'attira doucement contre ses lèvres. A la seconde où nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, je réalisai que le point de non retour venait d'être franchi.

Je ne résistai pas, et partageai un tendre baiser avec elle, un dernier baiser, sentant le monstre se réveiller. Quelques secondes lui suffiraient à prendre le contrôle total de mes gestes et de mes pensées, et je priai pour résister encore un peu. Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement, et était un adversaire redoutable. Quand elle approfondit notre baiser et posa sa main rougeâtre sur ma joue, j'enroulai un bras fermement autours de sa taille, enserrai son poignet de mon autre main, et délaissai ses lèvres. Je retraçai de ma langue les sillons de sang qu'elle s'était dessinés sur le cou et les bras, lapant le sang qui y perlait, n'en perdant pas une goutte, puis quand j'atteignis la source du nectar chaud et exquis, je sentis mon venin envahir ma gorge, et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne se forma dans ma tête. Je plantai alors mes dents dans la chair tendre de Bella, m'enivrant du précieux nectar au goût encore plus divin que je l'avais imaginé. Mais il m'en fallait plus, et je délaissai rapidement son bras pour m'attaquer à l'autre. Puis mon instinct me dirigea vers son cou aux veines saillantes, et la dernière vision qui resterait à jamais gravée dans mon esprit fut celle de Bella, crispée sous mes doigts, remuant et hurlant de douleur alors que mon venin s'infiltrait dans ses veines, puis quand ses dernières résistances l'abandonnèrent, sa tête roula en arrière et elle perdit connaissance, s'abandonnant corps et âme à la bête qu'elle venait de réveiller…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors? des avis, remarques, suggestions? Comme toujours, un ptit clic suffit... La suite arrivera bientot, en fonction de mon avancement dans l'écriture, de ma bonne humeur, et bien sûr, de vos retours!lol Bon weekend à tous!! xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

Login . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Dictionary Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . New Stories . New Chapters

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Haut du formulaire

Dictionary »

Bas du formulaire

Haut du formulaire

Search »

Bas du formulaire

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

font: B s : A A A . width: full 3/4 1/2 Books » Twilight » **Second chance**

Ninie286  
Author of 37 Stories

Rated: T - French - Romance/Friendship - Bella & Jasper - Reviews: 218 - Updated: 04-28-09 - Published: 03-26-09 - id:4949838

_**Voici la suite, avec un peu d'avance, vous en avez de la chance!lol J'ai adoré ce chapitre, et je le trouve essentiel à l'histoire... On y apprend rien de nouveau, à vrai dire les persos ne sont même pas présents, et vous le trouverez sans doute frustrant car ce n'est clairement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même! J'attends vos réactions avec impatiences, bonnes comme mauvaises... En attendant, bonne lecture à toutes, enjoy it! xxx**_

**Chapitre 11 : Bella's pov**

Je me réveillai brusquement, le corps en feu. Mon corps entier, ma peau, mes organes, même mon sang semblait contaminé par cette chaleur brûlante qui me dévorait. J'hurlai, en proie à une douleur immense et une panique incontrôlable, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres, et aucun de me membres ne semblait obéir à mes ordres. J'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps, condamnée à souffrir en silence et à mourir seule. Où était-il ? Où était Jasper, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas près de moi, pour m'aider et m'apaiser dans cette épreuve ?

Et où étais-je ? Je ne reconnais rien, aucun son, aucune odeur, tout était sombre. Etait-ce dont ça le prix à payer pour la vie éternelle ? Une mort lente et douloureuse, le châtiment divin pour avoir renoncé à une vie humain contre la damnation éternelle ? Mais c'était inutile, j'avais déjà conscience de tout ce à quoi je renonçais, inutile de me punir d'avantage. L'éternité à expier mes fautes et ressasser mes erreurs passées, n'était-ce pas en soi une punition suffisante ? Je me tordis à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle douleur m'envahit brusquement, paralysant mon corps d'avantage. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni crier, ni même pleurer ma souffrance. Combien de temps tiendrai-je avant de succomber, pauvre petite humaine que j'étais ? J'étais enfermée dans mon corps incandescent, attendant le coup de grâce. Je peinais à respirer, j'haletais, je suffoquais même, tant la douleur était insupportable. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une manifestation de mon cerveau, un tour qu'il me jouait puisque techniquement, j'étais morte, et n'avais donc plus aucun souffle de vie en moi. Je serrai les dents, la douleur s'intensifiant, le feu se propageant dans les endroits les plus sournois, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire si ce n'est attendre. Je fermai les yeux, laissant couler des larmes qui ne viendraient plus. J'avais si mal, c'était si long et si lent, comment pouvait-on choisir pareille souffrance… ? C'était au dessus de mes forces, je ne tiendrais pas. J'étais prête à renoncer à tout, à mes amis, à ma famille, et même à mon amour, si je pouvais éteindre le feu qui me consumait… J'avais échoué, je n'étais pas assez forte. J'aurais dû l'écouter, ou mourir sous les dents de Victoria. Cette souffrance m'aurait paru bien infiniment plus douce, et plus rapide, comparée à celle-ci.. Oui, je devais oublier, renoncer à cette vie qui m'attendait, cette vie de bonheur absolu et éternel. Mais c'était trop tôt, j e n'étais pas assez forte pour cela… Il me suffirait de fermer les yeux, de cesser de lutter, et de m'endormir...

« Ne fais pas ça Bella… »

C'était officiel, je devais être morte. Car cette voix, cette voix que j'avais tant aimée, tant chérie, puis tant pleurée, cette voix ne pouvait être que le fruit de mon imagination, tel un dernier souhait avant mon dernier souffle. Je fermai les yeux et une grimace déforma les traits de mon visage, là où des larmes auraient dû couler. Ca ne pouvait être réel. J'étais probablement morte, aux portes du paradis. Car c'était bien là que devais reposer un être aussi parfait et au visage aussi angélique…

« Edward… » l'appelai-je dans un murmure.

Je portai mes mains à mon visage pour masquer ma tristesse, sans m'étonner d'en avoir repris le contrôle. Je sanglotai, refusant de croire au tour que me jouait mon esprit. Mais je sentis des mains tièdes se saisir doucement des miennes et les écarter de mon visage. Ses mains étaient si douces et si parfaites que les souiller avec ce corps impur qu'était devenu le mien semblait un sacrilège. Je ne pouvais me résigner à ouvrir les yeux, refusant de rejoindre la dure réalité qui me l'avait arraché.

« Bella, je t'en prie… »

« C'est au dessus de mes forces… », soupirai-je d'un ton las.

La logique et la raison n'avait rien à faire dans mon état de semi-conscience. Si j'étais morte, ou si j'allais mourir, alors autant ne pas résister, et profiter de ces quelques minutes de bonheur qui m'étaient offertes. Je me résolue à ouvrir les yeux et mon cœur manqua un battement, habitude fantôme qui bien que très réaliste disparaîtrait bientôt. Il était assis à mes côtés, son visage exprimant la même candeur, la même beauté et la même fragilité qu'il n'exprimait qu'en ma présence. Un flot de souvenir m'envahit alors, des moments intimes que nous avions partagés. L'Edward que j'aimais et dans les bras duquel je m'endormais chaque soir n'était pas le même que celui que connaissait sa famille. Il n'y avait qu'en ma seule présence qu'il s'autorisait à se détendre, à se reposer, sans doute car il pouvait enfin échapper au poids de son don. Dans ces moments là, il me semblait encore plus fragile, plus vulnérable et encore moins sûr de lui et de ses capacités que le reste du temps. C'était cet Edward là qui me fixait de ses yeux couleur or liquide, le visage inquiet et le sourire triste. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai aussitôt les yeux. J'avais rêvé de ce geste des nuits durant, me réveillant inévitablement en larmes, le cœur lourd et douloureux.

« Edward… », murmurai-je à nouveau en recouvrant sa main de la mienne.

Je me tournai et l'embrassai, alors que de ma main libre, j'essayais de me relever. Je remarquai seulement que la douleur s'était estompée, et que j'avais repris le plein contrôle de mon corps. Je pris appui sur mon coude mais une vive douleur s'empara de moi, je m'étais montrée un peu trop optimiste. D'un geste tendre mais ferme, il m'incita à me rallongeai, et j'obéis, incapable de lui résister. Il promena sa main au dessus de mon corps, et à l'instar d'un guérisseur aux pouvoirs magnétiques, la douleur disparut peu à peu.

« Suis-je morte ? », lui demandai-je alors, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je réalisai seulement à quel point il m'avait manqué, à quel point je me languissais de ses caresses et ses regards ; et à quel point une part de moi resterait à jamais attachée à lui. Ma question sembla l'amuser puisqu'il rit doucement avant de porter ma main qu'il avait repris à ses lèvres.

« C'est un point qu'il me semblerait difficile de contester… », plaisanta t-il. « C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? », ajouta t-il, plus sérieusement. C'est à cet instant seulement que je me reconnectai à la réalité. Jasper. Oh mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais contraint à me mordre ! Je savais à quel point il avait du mal à supporter cette faiblesse, et je m'en étais servi contre lui ! Il ne me pardonnerait jamais une telle cruauté, je m'étais servi de lui, de la plus basse des manières. Je l'aimais, je voulais être sienne pour l'éternité, et je n'étais pas encore réveillée que je l'avais déjà trahi ! J'étais horrifiée par ce que j'avais fait, je devais le voir, lui parler, tenter de lui expliquer mes intentions, et le supplier de me pardonner. Mais plus je paniquais, plus je sentais le contrôle de mon corps m'échapper. Je m'étais mise à trembler, avais des gestes brusques, réagissant au moindre mouvement, et cherchant désespérant un repère auquel me raccrocher. Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais rien, n'entendais rien. J'étais allongée, mais j'ignorais où.

« Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi ! », m'intima Edward en me maintenant fermement au sol.

Je me calmais aussitôt que mes yeux rencontraient les siens. Mais cela ne dura pas, car une autre horreur me frappa brusquement. Edward. Je n'avais été sienne que l'espace de quelques mois, mais j'avais eu l'impression de lui avoir toujours appartenue, de l'avoir toujours aimé, et de lui devoir bien plus encore. Et je l'avais trahi, lui aussi. En tombant amoureuse de son frère, j'avais élevé une barrière entre eux, et creusé un fossé entre nous. Je l'avais trahi, oublié, et avait renié notre histoire en me damnant pour son frère, alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour que je garde mon âme et mon humanité. Je n'étais décidemment que source de malheur et souffrance pour cette famille, jamais je ne pourrais racheter la peine que je leur avais infligé, à chacun d'eux ;

« Calme-toi Bella… Tout ira bien, tu verras… »

Je me relevai brusquement, ignorant la douleur qui me transperça, et le prenant de cours. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je dus m'appuyer sur lui le temps que le tournis s'arrête. J'entraperçus les marques laissées sur mon poignet, mais les ignorais, ainsi que le feu qui s'écoulait dans mes veines.

« Comment ça pourrait aller, alors que tu es mort ? Je t'ai trahi, j'ai renoncé à notre histoire ! J'ai trahi ta famille, et j'ai trahi Jasper ! Oh mon dieu, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, et je vais devoir passer l'éternité avec ça ! Qu'ai-je fait ?? », soupirai-je alors, prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

« Bella… ».

Je détestais le ton de reproche qu'il avait prit. Ce même temps qu'il prenait à chaque fois que je l'avais embrassé avec un peu trop d'entrain, ou qu'il me reprochait mon trop plein d'enthousiasme.

« Et comme si l'éternité à vivre seule avec ma culpabilité ne suffisait pas, je deviens folle, et parle avec un fantôme ! »

« Tu vies avec des vampires et des loups-garous, mais tu ne crois pas aux fantômes ? », se moqua Edward.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'avais tout sauf envie de plaisanter. J'étais terrorisée, inquiète, et j'avais de nouveau mal partout, alors non, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Il dût s'en apercevoir car il regagna son sérieux, et ajouta.

« Tu n'es ni morte ni folle Bella… Enfin si, techniquement, tu es morte, mais pas encore aux portes de l'Enfer. Car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est là que tu iras, pour avoir choisi ce mode de vie. Mais pour le moment, tu es bien vivante ; aussi vivante que tu puisses l'être dans ces conditions. Et tu n'es pas folle non plus… Je suis là, mais uniquement dans ta tête. Je suis là pour t'aider à franchir cette étape difficile, mais ce n'est pas vraiment réel ; un peu comme dans un rêve… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser renoncer à tout ça, tu mérites tellement mieux, tu mérites de vivre, d'être heureuse… »

«… mais c'est si difficile sans toi… », l'interrompis-je dans un murmure en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il me sourit tristement et s'approcha de moi. Nous étions assis, et bien qu'il fasse sombre, je distinguais très clairement son visage et les courbes de son corps. Il était aussi parfait que dans mes souvenirs, et même plus encore. Il fit ensuite un geste auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il posa la paume de sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts se glissant derrière ma nuque et attira mon visage au sien. Je ne résistai pas, incapable de refuser un geste dont j'avais rêvé si souvent. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement, sans chercher à approfondir ce baiser. Il se recula l'instant d'après et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Les choses sont différentes à présent… »

« Jasper… », murmurai-je alors, la culpabilité m'envahissant aussitôt.

Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez fait souffrir comme cela… Mais Edward… J'avais la cruelle impression d'avoir passé ces derniers mois à faire souffrir cette famille que j'aimais tant, les uns après les autres.

« Je suis désolée… », ajoutai-je du même ton alors qu'il levait un regard hésitant vers moi. « Je suis tellement désolée… »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, une étreinte qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je me détestai de me sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'Edward, alors que Jasper devait être là, quelque part, à se ronger les sangs en ignorant s'il m'avait tuée ou pas. Mais je ne pouvais nier l'évidence. Edward me manquait, et je l'aimais toujours.

« Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps, de la même manière ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander sans quitter son étreinte. J'aurais été incapable d'affronter la peine que mes mots devaient lui causer.

« C'est possible… », répondit-il en s'écartant lui-même. « Mais c'est une torture que tu ne devrais pas t'infliger… Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Tu ne dois pas penser ainsi Bella. Tu ne m'as pas trahi, ni trompé, et tu n'as pas renoncé à notre histoire. _Je _suis parti, et bien que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer- je t'en prie tu dois me croire sur parole mon amour - », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en encadrant mon visage de ses mains, « je pensais que te laisser vivre ta vie loin du danger que nous représentions était la meilleure chose à faire. Bien sûr, avec le recul je réalise mon erreur, et tant d'autres auraient pu être évitées, mais chaque chose arrive pour une bonne raison… Peut-être nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, et ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire était un signe pour remettre les choses en place… Je t'aimerais toujours Bella, mais si ta vie est avec Jasper, alors je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ce que tu ressens… Je suis parti, en ne souhaitant que ton bonheur, ce que tu sembles avoir trouvé avec lui…Il te donne ce que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir…

« … mais je… »

« Non Bella, laisse-moi finir… Tu ne m'as ni trahi, ni trompé, tu as été de l'avant, comme je te l'avais demandé. Jamais je ne pourrais te reprocher d'essayer d'être heureuse. Tu le mérites largement. Tu peux aimer deux personnes de la même manière, mais quand une seule est encore en vie, le choix s'impose de lui-même… Je regrette seulement de ne plus être là pour te voir aussi heureuse… », expliqua t-il d'une voix amère. Je détestai le voir aussi triste, et me détestai davantage d'en être la cause.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit toi… », ne pus-je m'empêcher de confier.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je n'avais plus aucun droit de parler ainsi, mais je devais être honnête. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et ajoutai.

« J'aurais tout donné pour que tu reviennes vers moi… J'aurais renoncé à ma vie, à ma famille, j'étais même prête à me contenter d'une vie humaine, si elle était à tes côtés… Mais tu n'es jamais revenu, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire tout ça… »

« Tu viens pourtant de le faire… »

« Dans un état de semi-conscience, dans un rêve dont je ne me rappellerai sans doute rien en me réveillant, ça ne compte pas... », répliquai-je alors, me renfrognant.

« Tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'est passé… Arrêter de ressasser le passer, et penser à l'avenir, à ton avenir… Aller de l'avant ne signifie pas oublier le passé ; construire une histoire avec Jasper ne signifie pas renoncer à la nôtre. Et… l'aimer lui ne signifie pas m'oublier moi. Alors cesse de culpabiliser, et profite de ta nouvelle vie ! »

J'opinai malgré moi. Il avait raison, je devais apprendre à vivre et apprécier le présent, sans oublier le passé, ni refuser le futur. J'avais aimé Edward, je l'aimerai toujours, mais il faisait parti de mon passé. Jasper était mon présent, et je l'espérai, mon futur.

« Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? », lui demandai-je alors en jetant des rapides coups d'œil autours de nous. Il s'était levé en même temps que moi, et haussait les épaules.

« Tout dépend de toi… On est dans ta tête, dans ton corps. Tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, comme à chaque fois que tu es effrayée ou que tu souffres. La douleur est intense, insupportable, mais elle s'est estompée, et ca ira de mieux en mieux… Quand tu seras prêtes, alors tu te réveilleras de toi-même, et tout cela te semblera flou, un vague souvenir dans un coin de ta mémoire, au même titre que ta vie humaine… »

« Mais je ne veux pas oublier !! », protestai-je aussitôt, et j'espérai qu'il ait comprit que je ne parlais pas que de mes souvenirs d'enfance. Il me sourit et me rassura.

« Tu n'oublieras pas… Ca te semblera un peu flou, un peu lointain, mais tu n'oublieras pas… Je suis bien trop égoïste pour te laisser m'oublier comme ça ! » plaisanta t-il ensuite, et j'éclatai de rire. J'étais soulagée, apaisée. J'avais fait la paix avec mon passé et ma conscience, et j'espérai seulement que tout irait bien. Je ne le remarquai même pas s'approcher de moi et prendre soudainement mon visage entre ses mains. Il m'embrassa avec passion et envie, sans retenue ni crainte de me briser. Il m'embrassa, comme j'avais rêvé qu'il m'embrasse depuis notre rencontre dans la cafétéria. Je ne pouvais que répondre à un tel baiser, enroulant mes bras autours de son cou, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds et m'appuyant sur ses épaules. Je me pressai contre lui alors qu'il pressait une main au creux de mes reins et fourrait l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je laissai échapper un gémissement qui le fit sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se recula, m'arracha une plainte de frustration, et sourit largement.

« Pur égoïsme… Pour être sûr que tu ne m'oublies pas… »

A nouveau, j'éclatai de rire. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, j'étais sereine, sereine et heureuse.

« Aucune chance… », répliquai-je aussitôt en souriant. « Si seulement tu m'avais embrassée comme ça quand on était ensemble… »

« J'aurais tué père et mère pour pouvoir t'embrasser ainsi - s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà - » plaisanta t-il, puis son sourire s'effaça. « Tu es bientôt prête mon amour… Tu devrais te recoucher, je resterai près de toi jusqu'à ton réveil… »

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de le perdre, encore. Je venais seulement de le retrouver, et même si techniquement ce n'était qu'un rêve, il était là, et j'aimais être près de lui. Il m'avait tellement manqué, que l'idée de le voir disparaître à nouveau m'était insupportable.

« Edward, non… »

« Tu dois le faire… » murmura t-il doucement. « C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Ta vie est là bas, avec tes amis, avec Jasper. Il prendra soin de toi, j'ai confiance en lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de lui, de toute évidence nous étions du même côté… Il est temps Bella », poursuivit-il en me guidant vers la table –ou était-ce un lit, je l'ignorais-, et m'y allongea lentement. « Je t'aimerai toujours ma Bella, ne l'oublie jamais. Mais ta vie est là bas, tu dois y retourner, tu as encore de merveilleux moments à passer, de longues décennies à vies, et un tas de surprises à vivre… Maintenant ferme les yeux… », ajouta t-il, sa voix s'affaiblissant à mesure que je fermais les yeux.

Je ne quittais pas sa main, la serrant fermement dans la mienne. Je le sentis se pencher vers moi et embrasser mon front, pressant ses lèvres bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais je ne pouvais m'en plaindre. « Il est temps… Réveille-toi… »

« Réveille toi Bella…Allez… »

Cette voix. Cette voix m'était familière, mais n'était malheureusement plus celle de mon ange. Sa voix s'était affaiblie pour ne devenir qu'un murmure, qu'un écho lointain, puis plus rien. Combien de temps étais-je restée ainsi, avec lui, puis seule une fois qu'il était parti. J'étais perdue. A nouveau, je ne reconnaissais plus rien, mais je devinai une lumière aveuglante derrières mes paupières. Je plissai les yeux, incapable de les ouvrir. La lumière me brûlait les yeux encore clos.

« Bella… Il est temps…Réveille-toi… ».

A nouveau, cette voix, _ces_ voix, car j'entendais encore au loin, vaguement, la voix d'Edward qui me manquerait tant, que j'aimais tant. Et à cette voix lointaine se mélangeait à nouveau cette voix, familière et rassurante. J'ouvris les yeux.

_**A suivre...**_

Soooo, any comments?? J'espère que ce chap vous a quand même plu, même si différent des autres... J'ai beau adoré le Jella, et Bella a beau être sincèrement amoureuse de Jasper, je trouve légitime qu'elle n'oublie pas Edward, et qu'une part d'elle l'aime toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ses doutes, ses angoisses, avant d'avancer... Ce serait trop facile et peu crédible qu'elle en ait presque oublié Edward... Et ils avaient encore tellement à se dire que ce chapitre me semblait nécéssaire. Tout choux, et je l'admets, sans grand intéret, si ce n'est un petit retour aux sources... Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Un ptit clic suffit…

La suite arrivera vendredi soir je pense… D'ici là, j'attends vos retours avec impatience, et grand grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !! Je n'en espérais pas tant, dc merci bcp !!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Encore une fois (et je m'en lasserai jamais!! lol), un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews! Je suis tjs étonnée de voir que le Jella a autant de fans, mais j'en suis ravie!! Dc voici la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les chaps précédents. Il est un peu plus long, alors profitez-en! lol Bonne lecture à tous. _**

**Chapitre 12 : Bella's pov**

Je me concentrai sur les heures passées, peut-être même les jours, je l'ignorais. J'avais perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace, j'étais confuse. Je revivais ma rencontre improbable avec Edward, puis l'attaque de Jasper, ma décision de le provoquer, Victoria, son retour, James, les origines d'Emily… Emily… C'était elle, à mes côtés. Elle dont je sentais la chaleur près de ma jambe. Elle dont j'entendais le sang pulser dans mes oreilles dont la sensibilité, tout comme ma vue et mon odorat, était accrue.

« Emily… », murmurai-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnaissais pas. « Où suis-je ? », demandai-je ensuite en reconnaissant l'odeur particulière de cet endroit.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom ni un lieu dessus. Tout était différent, les sons, les images, les détails. Je distinguais des menus détails, une rayure sur le coin de la table, une feuille qui craquait sous un pas léger, un cœur qui battait. Mais pas le mien. Il ne me serait plus jamais possible de l'entendre. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard, mais tout était tellement lumineux que je plissai les yeux malgré moi.

« Chez les Cullens… », me répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais je… », répliquai-je en me relevant, mais je m'affaissai aussitôt, prenant ma tête entre mes bras. « Ma tête… »

« Doucement… », me sermonna t-elle. « Tu es encore faible, tu n'as rien mangé depuis… Seigneur, je ne sais même pas depuis quand ! Tu as besoin de prendre des forces, le père de Jasper est parti te chercher de quoi manger… », m'expliqua t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front. « Jasper a préféré retourner à Forks, pour gagner du temps en attendant le retour de ses parents. Il faudra sans doute des heures, voire des jours à Victoria pour retrouver ta trace à Jacksonville, puis ensuite te suivre jusqu'ici ».

J'hochai la tête, approuvant la logique de Jasper. Jasper… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Je posai sur Emily un regard chargé de tristesse, et remarquai seulement un detail.

« Oh mon dieu Emily, que s'est-il passé ?? », m'exclamai-je brusquement. Elle sembla ne pas comprendre sur le moment, puis sursauta.

« Oh, ça tu veux dire ? », demanda t-elle en effleurant de ses doigts sa joues boursoufflées, légèrement coupée. « Un souvenir de Jasper… », ajouta t-elle en souriant.

« Quoi ??? », m'horrifiai-je aussitôt en me redressant. Je m'assis, ma tête tournant encore un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je portai ma main à mon front et grimaçai.

« Du calme ma belle, tout va bien, je survivrai… Et je te rassure, c'est la seule marque qu'il m'ait laissée ! » plaisanta t-elle. Sa légèreté me perturbait. Comment pouvait-elle réagir aussi bien, après la folie des événements des derniers jours ? « A vrai dire, poursuivit-elle, il s'est montré très coopératif… J'étais impressionnée par son self contrôle… Oh bien sûre, au début quand tu t'es évanouies et qu'il te tenait fermement dans ses bras à boire ton sang, j'étais terrifiée, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je lui ai parlé, mais il ne semblait plus lui-même alors j'ai essayé de l'arrêter…Comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas été ma meilleure idée, mais au moins, il a réagit, et dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi à nouveau, il était… comme horrifié, et bien que ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, il était de nouveau lui-même… On a nettoyé tes plaies, il t'a enveloppée dans une couverture et on a prit la route aussitôt… »

J'avais écouté son récit avec attention, éprouvant diverses émotions que je ne maîtrisais pas encore, mais étais surtout soulagée que tout se soit bien passé, finalement. A quelques égratignures près. J'étais heureuse qu'Emily n'ait rien, et tellement fière des progrès de Jasper ! Puis les paroles d'Emily d'un peu plus tôt me revinrent en tête.

« Carlisle est là ??? » m'exclamai-je alors.

« Bien sûr qu'il est là… Nous n'allions pas manquer une occasion de te ravoir parmi nous…», me répondit une voix derrière moi.

Mais ce n'était pas Emily. Je fis volte face, et un large sourire fendit mon visage quand je reconnus son propriétaire. Je m'avançai aussitôt vers elle.

« Esmée !! Oh mon dieu, vous m'avez tellement manqué !!! », m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ca ne fait pourtant que quelques jours... », s'amusa t-elle.

Mais peu importait, je la serrai contre moi, mais ne maîtrisant pas encore ma force de nouveau-né, elle sursauta et grimaça de douleur. Je me reculai aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée !! Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Je… »

« Ce n'est rien Bella… Je ne suis juste pas habituée à avoir un nouveau-né à la maison… », plaisanta t-elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je la laissai faire. « C'est si bon de te revoir… Comment te sens-tu ? Aucun effet secondaire ? Aucun vertige ? Aucune sensation de brûlure ou de manque ? », me demanda t-elle aussitôt, telle une mère inquiète à la première fièvre de ses enfants.

« Je vais bien… jusqu'à présent… Tout est un peu trop lumineux, et sonore, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Je… Oh Esmée !! », m'exclamai-je brusquement en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'avais toujours trouvé ses étreintes chaleureuses et réconfortantes, Esmée était une mère aimante entièrement dévouée au bonheur et au bien-être de ses _enfants_. Une mère… Je pensais aussitôt à la mienne, et m'écartai brusquement.

« Renée !! Ma mère doit être morte d'inquiétude, si j'ai disparu depuis trois jours ! », paniquai-je. « Elle va avoir appelé Charlie et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper s'en est chargé », me rassura Emily. « Quand il a décidé de t'emmener ici, après… après t'avoir mordu, je lui ai dit que ta mère paniquerait si tu ne rentrais pas le soir, donc il l'a appelé et a trouvé une excuse bidon comme quoi tu passerais le weekend avec nous… », expliqua t-elle, puis en souriant, elle ajouta « ta mère est vraiment très crédule Bella… ».

Je lui souris en retour, incapable de nier une telle vérité, et me détendis. Esmée me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et je m'abandonnai à son étreinte. Mais trop de choses en passaient en même temps, trop de nouvelles sensations m'assaillaient pour que je puisse les gérer. Esmée était là, ainsi que Carlisle. Rosalie et Emmett ne l'étaient sans doute pas, partis visiter l'Afrique d'après Jasper. _Jasper._ Je me renfrognai à l'idée qu'il n'était pas là, et sentit mon cœur s'accélérer. Enfin, je devais, car je savais qu'il ne battait plus. _Jasper…_Il ne m'avait pas veillé, n'avait pas attendu mon réveil. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je, après pareille trahison ? Esmée remarqua sans doute mon changement d'attitude car elle s'écarta et me sourit, d'un sourire réconfortant. Je savais que Jasper n'était pas là, mais je scannai tout de même la pièce du regard.

« Il n'est pas là… », m'annonça Emily.

« Je sais bien… Je voulais juste m'en assurer… », répondis-je tristement. Esmée me sourit à nouveau et me signifia le jardin de la tête. Aussitôt je tournai la tête et le cherchai. Il était là, au fond du jardin, assis sur la balancelle où j'avais passé des heures entières dans les bras d'Edward. Edward… Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, mais je la ravalai. Une chose à la fois, et pour l'instant, seul Jasper devait compter.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler… », me conseilla Emily en tentant un sourire rassurant, mais sang de vampire ou pas, en cet instant elle n'avait en rien le pouvoir réconfortant d'Esmée.

« Que se passe t-il ? », demandai-je alors en me tournant vers cette dernière.

« Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à discuter… En premier lieu ta transformation… », répondit-elle, et bien que rien dans sa voix ne l'exprimait, je savais qu'elle n'approuvais pas la bassesse de mon geste. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse du choix que je nous avais imposé. « Et puis… », poursuivit-elle, mais elle laissa sa voix en suspens, par égard, par pudeur ou pour me ménager, je l'ignorai. Emily n'avait en revanche pas son tact.

« … et puis tu vas devoir le rassurer. Sa fierté en a pris un coup… D'une parce que tu l'as poussé à te mordre, tu lui as prouvé qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle qu'il pensait avoir et qu'il avait raison de rester sur ses gardes… »

« Mais c'est faux ! » l'interrompis-je aussitôt, mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas fini, et ne comptait pas prendre ma remarque en compte.

« .. qu'il avait raison de rester sur ses gardes… », répéta t-elle lentement, « …et de deux, car après t'avoir veillée pendant plus de deux jours, mort d'inquiétude en se demandant s'il pourrait te serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, il a du t'entendre gémir et supplier le prénom d'Edward encore et encore… »

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, horrifiée. Comment pourrais-je un jour rattraper ça ? Jasper était une personne extraordinaire, d'une bonté incomparable, il m'aimait et se souciait de moi, et je ne faisais que réveiller le pire en lui. Comment pouvais-je prétendre l'aimer, alors que je ne lui apportais que du malheur et de la souffrance. Je sentis les bras d'Esmée m'enserrer, mais je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte. Je ne la méritais pas, j'étais une horrible personne, et avait détruit le bonheur et la vie de deux de ses fils. Comment pouvait-elle encore me prendre dans ses bras ?

« Vas lui parler… », me souffla t-elle à mi-voix.

J'acquiesçai et me détachai d'elle, prenant une grande respiration, inutile, mais j'en avais besoin. Mais j'avais surtout besoin des bras réconfortants de Jasper autours de moi, des bras qu'il me refusait. Au moment de sortir, Emily m'interpella et me rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Je la sentais mal à l'aise, visiblement elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

« Sois gentille avec lui… », me demanda t-elle doucement. « Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, mais j'ai été vraiment surprise par sa façon de gérer tout ça… On a aussi beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet, et… »

« Vous avez parlé ? », demandai-je, incrédule. Jasper n'était pas connu pour ses longues tirades, et j'avais appris à vivre avec quelqu'un qui pouvait passer une heure sans dire un mot. Je m'étonnais même qu'il ait autant changé depuis son retour.

« Etonnant n'est ce pas ? », plaisanta Emily, puis reprenant son sérieux, elle poursuivit. « Une chose est sûre Bella, il est loin d'être aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laisse paraître. Il doute de tout, de ses capacités, de vos sentiments… Et il ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement, mais je crois qu'il se compare sans cesse à Edward, et l'a mis sur un piédestal… Qu'il méritait peut-être, je l'ignore, mais il n'a pas confiance en lui, se croit faible et instable, et il j'ai l'impression qu'il pense sincèrement qu'il ne te mérite pas… »

« Mais c'est faux ! » m'offusquai-je, ne comprenant pas comment un être aussi attentionné et généreux puisse croire une chose aussi absurde. Emily sourit à ma réaction, qui sembla la rassurer.

« C'est pour ça que tu dois lui parler… Imagine ce qu'il peut ressentir. Il se pense faible, et n'a pas pu te résister, dangereux pour toi, et il t'a attaquée…Et il ne pense pas arriver à la cheville d'Edward, et alors que tu es inconsciente entre la vie et la mort, tu murmures sans cesse _son_ prénom… J'ignore tout de votre histoire, mais une chose est sûre, de vous deux, tu es peut être la fragile petite humaine –du moins l'étais -, plaisanta t-elle alors, mais Jasper est le plus vulnérable, celui qui a besoin d'être rassuré… »

J'acquiesçai pensivement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Jasper pouvait-il à ce point douter de lui, de nous ? Moi qui l'avais toujours considéré comme un roc, capable de maitriser ses émotions, de ne rien laisser paraître et de gérer les situations sans aucun soucis. Certes je le savais ébranlé par son passé et le poids de sa faiblesse, mais m'étais-je trompée à ce point ? Je remerciai Emily et la pris dans mes bras, prenant soin de ne pas la briser, et sortis, avançant lentement vers le fond du jardin. Il était là, au loin, mais n'avait pas bougé, ni même levé la tête. Il lui était pourtant impossible de ne pas m'entendre ; de toute évidence, il évitait seulement mon contact, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien à rester calme. _Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie…_

Je le redécouvrais à mesure que j'avançais, et j'étais époustouflée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils _éblouissaient_ les humains ; sa beauté était divine, sa peau lisse, pâle et luisante, un modèle de perfection tel qu'on les voit représentait dans des scènes bibliques. Paradoxale, certes, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, un être démoniaque selon ces mêmes références. Mais cela ne lui ôtait en rien de son extrême beauté, tel un ange. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et m'assis à côté de lui. Il n'amorça aucun mouvement, ne tourna pas la tête vers moi, ne cilla même pas. Mon égo, à son tour, en prit un coup. J'étais néanmoins incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Peu importait qu'il m'ignorât, et même vampire, il continuait de m'éblouir. Je découvrais ses traits pour la première fois, étudiais chaque courbe de son visage et remarquai de petites cicatrices çà et là, les traces d'un passé agité. Il était marqué par le passé, tout comme je l'étais, mais ça ne le rendait que plus beau à mes yeux. J'aurais pu le contempler pendant des heures, si mes sens n'étaient pas sans cesse sollicités par des bruits et des senteurs nouvelles sur lesquelles je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder pour l'instant. Je me tournai vers Jasper et rassemblai mon courage.

« Il y a tellement de choses pour lesquelles je dois te demander pardon, tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te dire, que je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Et si tu commençais par _pourquoi _? », proposa t-il, sa voix triste et rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plusieurs heures.

« J'espérais _finir_ sur le pourquoi… », avouai-je en baissant la tête.

J'étais peut-être un nouveau né vampire, mais j'avais toujours cette maladresse et incertitude qui me caractérisait tant. Mais incapable de supporter une telle tristesse dans sa voix plus longtemps, je me tournai vers lui et pris ses mains, le forçant à me faire face. Le contact de sa peau, tiède dans la mienne, étant divin. Sa peau était douce et lisse, ses mains parfaites dans les miennes. Mais je regrettai aussitôt mon geste, la tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux étant bien plus grande que celle exprimait dans sa voix. Je posai une main tremblante sur sa joue et la parcourus du bout des doigts. Le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur son visage. Jamais un visage ni m'avait semblé aussi beau, aussi parfait qu'en cet instant ; ni aussi triste et vulnérable. Mon cœur se serra.

« J'ai eu tort, je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer la main et obtenir que tu me transformes de cette façon… C'était mesquin, et je le regrette… », déclarai-je tristement. « Mais mon but n'était pas de te rendre vulnérable, ni de tester ta résistance, car tu peux le faire. Tu sais contrôler ta soif et rester maître de tes actions ; j'ai confiance en toi, en tes capacités et en ton amour. Je savais que tu pourrais le faire, que tu pourrais me mordre tout en contrôlant ta soif. Ca a dû être horrible, et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir imposé une telle torture, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous manquions de temps, et je ne voulais pas que tu te laisses distraire en t'inquiétant pour moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, alors que tu étais seul pour l'affronter, tout en nous protégeant Emily et moi… ».

Je marquai un temps, durant lequel je contemplai la beauté du jardin d'été qu'avait préparé Esmée. Il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes senteurs. C'est délicieux. Ces odeurs qui m'avaient agressée en arrivant ici m'apportaient un certain réconfort, quelques minutes de répit loin dans le drame de nos sentiments. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant chaque arôme, et cherchant leur provenance. Il y avait des odeurs douces telles que des roses, des jonquilles, de la lavande, mais également des odeurs plus fortes comme le lilas ou le muguet. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié ces fleurs aux odeurs entêtantes, c'était encore pire avec un odorat surdéveloppé. Je plissai le nez, en vain, puis bloquai simplement ma respiration et me tournai vers Jasper. Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, et trouvais un maigre réconfort dans le fait qu'il acceptait de m'écouter.

« Ne fais pas ça… », me demandant t-il d'une voix suppliante en s'écartant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant, et mon cœur se serra, nouant ma gorge, et j'eu à nouveau cette sensation fantôme de mon cœur qui s'accélérait. Quand cela cessera t-il dont ? _Jasper…_ A quel point l'avais-je blessé, pour qu'il se détourne ainsi de moi.

« Je t'en prie… », le suppliai-je à mon tour en posant ma main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer pour qu'il voie à quel point je regrettais mon geste ; sangloter pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ; être _visiblement _effrayée, pour qu'il me rassure et me berce. J'avais mal, cette situation était insupportable, et j'avais besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Mais il avait choisi d'ignorer la confusion de mes sentiments et l'étendu de mon amour pour lui, bien plus grand en cet instant. Il se tourna néanmoins vers moi, après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. J'effleurai son visage du dos de ma main, puis fis courir mes doigts le long de sa gorge puis sur son torse, au travers du tissu blanc de sa chemise. Il se laissait faire, geste que j'appréciai, malgré la douleur que son manque de réaction m'infligeait. Je cherchai ses mains et les pris dans les miennes.

« Tu dois me croire… Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal ou à te faire douter de toi… J'ai confiance en toi, je te confierai ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, et ne le ferais jamais. Je t'aime Jasper, je veux être avec toi, je veux cette vie, mais pas sans toi… Si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, alors je… »

« Te pardonner ? », s'étonna t-il, et je souris en entendant pour la première fois la réelle beauté de sa voix. « Bella, si je suis en colère, c'est contre moi, pas contre toi ! _Je_ t'ai attaquée, _je_ t'ai mordue ! _Je_ suis impardonnable, pas toi.. »

« Mais je… »

« Non, c'est mon tour », m'interrompit-il. « Jamais je ne pourrais être en colère contre toi, quoique tu puisses faire. Si je suis en colère, c'est uniquement contre moi, pour avoir dû te transformer dans ces conditions, pour avoir manqué de te tuer, si Emily n'avait été là pour m'en empêcher... »

«… tu te serais arrêté de toi-même ! », l'interrompis-je, refusant de le laisser se blâmer ainsi. « Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, tu auras réagis, tu aurais repris le contrôle, comme tu l'as fait à mon anniversaire ! »

« Je t'ai _attaquée_, à ton anniversaire », me rappela t-il amèrement.

« Tu t'es _maitrisé _! A la première coupure, tu as fais un pas vers moi, mais tu t'es reculé ensuite ! Edward a réagit trop vite, et aurait dû te faire davantage confiance. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite n'était en rien de ta faute… », expliquai-je, espérant me montrer convaincante. Je détestais le voir se torturer ainsi, sans raison. J'amorçai un mouvement vers lui, et soupirai quand il accepta ma main posée sur la sienne. J'ignorai s'il l'avait même remarquée, mais peu importait. Il soupira à son tour.

« On aurait dû te transformer il y a bien longtemps, pour t'éviter tout ça. Ta transformation aurait dû se passer en douceur, tu aurais dû être entourée, protégée et veillée chaque seconde. Au lieu de ça… Certes tu m'as poussé à t'attaquer, mais ça n'en reste pas moins la vérité. Je t'ai attaquée Bella ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi, je sacrifierais tout pour toi, mais j'ai été incapable de résister à ton sang. Je suis bien plus fragile que je ne le pensais, et je ne peux l'accepter… Je ne peux accepter d'être auprès de toi et de représenter un tel danger, c'est hors de question… »

« Eh… », l'interrompis-je brusquement en me rapprochant de lui, enroulant mes bras autours de son cou et plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un rapide baiser, je l'avais à peine effleuré, mais je devais le rassurer, et le faire taire avant qu'il n'en dise d'avantage. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Tu n'as jamais et ne seras jamais un danger pour moi, tu m'entends ? », objectai-je, lentement et fermement. « Humaine ou vampire, je ne me suis jamais autant sentis en sécurité qu'avec toi ! Edward lui-même peinait à se contrôler et maintenait toujours une distance entre nous. Toi non, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, car tu ne représentais aucun danger. Certes tu m'as attaquée, mais Edward, et même Alice l'aurait sans doute fait, avec autant de sang. Comme tu me l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques temps, c'est une réaction instinctive, c'est dans ta nature ! La chasse et l'attaque font partie de toi, de ta nature vampirique. Tu ne peux lutter contre cela. Tu peux te contrôler, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais j'ai dépassé ce point au moment même où j'ai pris ce couteau, tu n'y es pour rien… Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas les circonstances de ma transformation nous séparer… Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour passer l'éternité avec toi... Je ne veux pas commencer ma nouvelle vie en me disputant avec toi… Je t'en prie, s'il te plait… », le suppliai-je.

J'étais incapable de contrôler l'angoisse que je sentais monter en moi. Je ne pouvais risquer de le perdre, c'était insupportable. Je devais lui montrer, lui faire comprendre que… Mais j'étais incapable de calmer mes craintes. Mais lui le pouvait, ce qu'il fit, m'envoyant des vagues de calme qui m'apaisèrent aussitôt. Il prit également mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était bien plus intense que tous ceux qu'il m'avait donnés auparavant. Je croyais alors naïvement qu'il s'abandonnait à nos baisers sans retenue, avec passion et ferveur, mais avec ce baiser, je réalisai l'étendue de mon erreur. Je tremblais de passion, de sensations à l'état brut qui explosaient en moi, et sur lesquelles je n'avais encore aucun contrôle. Je me sentais légère, chaque parcelle de mon corps frémissait à son contact, et je ressentais son amour avec ferveur, envie et avidité, bien qu'il m'embrassait tendrement, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et caressait la mienne avec amour. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, n'appréciant que trop l'intensité des sensations qui m'envahissaient et se diffusaient dans tout mon corps. Si un seul baiser me procurait pareille sensation, je n'osais imaginer l'état dans lequel je serai quand nous ferions l'amour à nouveau. J'en mourrais d'envie à la simple pensée. A contre cœur, je mis fin à notre baiser, à bout de souffle. Enfin, je l'aurais été il y a quelques jours encore, et c'était par habitude que je m'étais éloignée.

« Wahoo… », soufflai-je, ne réalisant toujours pas l'incroyable expérience que je venais de vivre, dans un simple baiser. Il me tardait d'en faire d'avantage l'expérience.

« Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu… », plaisanta Jasper, et je ris doucement.

Je remarquai seulement le changement de ma voix. Elle était plus douce, plus musicale. J'avais le même timbre de voix que Rosalie, mais avec la douceur et la tendresse d'Alice. Elle était également plus grave, et plus posée. Jasper aussi sembla remarquer le changement car il observa ma réaction, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à user de son don pour calmer mon angoisse. Je le retrouvai peu à peu, dans chacun de nos gestes, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par la peur qu'il m'en veuille et ne veuille plus de moi, qu'à côté le timbre de ma voix était le cadet de mes soucis. Il ouvrit lentement son bras vers moi, et j'accueillis avec joie son offre ; je me blottis dos contre son torse, refermant ses bras autours de moi, et profitais de ce bonheur retrouvé.

« J'aurais aimé être là… à ton réveil… », soupira t-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Une lueur de tristesse me traversa au souvenir de mon réveil, quand j'avais remarqué son absence.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le sois… », répondis-je alors avec la même tristesse dans la voix.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai un bref instant avant de l'embrasser. Là encore, ce fut un bref baiser, avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou, inspirant à fond sa véritable odeur que j'avais découverte un peu plus tôt. Rien à voir avec l'odeur boisée que j'avais connue humaine. Enfin si, mais en partie seulement. Son odeur était atypique, et tellement plus complexe que celle d'un humain. J'en dénotai chaque arôme, et en tombait aussitôt amoureuse.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », me demanda t-il ensuite d'une voix calme. Il devait se fier à mes émotions, calmes, sereines et détendues, ce qui semblait plutôt inhabituel chez un nouveau né.

« Bien… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas soif, j'arrive à maitriser mes émotions, je n'ai pas peur, et encore moins envie de sauter sur Emily pour lui trancher la gorge... », plaisantai-je, sans quitter mon refuge. J'étais trop bien blottie contre lui pour m'écarter.

« Bien… bien… Un souci de moins j'imagine… »

« Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ? », m'inquiétai-je de sa réponse. Il rit doucement, et je sentis sa peau vibrer contre ma joue.

« Bella… Tu viens de procédé à un changement plutôt radical… Tout en toi est différent, ta façon de vivre, de te nourrir, et même de ressentir les choses, tout est différent… »

« Alors dis moi… Dis-moi ce qui va changer… », lui demandai-je, curieuse, bien que légèrement inquiète quant à ses réponses.

« Tes yeux pour commencer… Tu vas devoir éviter la lumière du soleil un temps. Ils seront trop réactifs au début, et tout se semblera trop lumineux. Tu devras porter des lentilles également, car ils seront rouges les premières semaines… », expliqua t-il, et je sentis mes muscles se contracter légèrement. Aussitôt, il m'envoya une vague de calme, puis poursuivit : « Tu vas bientôt avoir soif aussi. Ta gorge commencera à te brûler, tes sens seront exacerbés, et ton instinct prendra le dessus. Mais Carlisle est parti te chercher des poches de sang animal, ça suffira pour l'instant. Quand tu seras prête, je t'emmènerai chasser… »

J'acquiesçai en silence, tout cela n'était pas nouveau, il m'en avait déjà parlé, bien avant la menace Victoria. C'était sans doute pour cela que mon attention s'égara, et que je déposai une série de baisers le long de son cou.

« Bella… »

« Pardon… », m'excusai-je, n'en pensant pas un mot. Je souris et déposai un autre baiser.

« Très bien, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu préfères sans doute me raconter comment c'était, ta transformation… », me demanda t-il, et je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Je m'arrêtai net et dégluti machinalement

« Tu me raconteras, toi, comment c'était ma transformation ? », demandai-je en écho, espérant détourner l'attention. Ce sujet devait être aussi sensible pour lui que ma _rencontre_ avec Edward l'était pour moi.

« Entendu… »

Je perdis le peu d'assurance que j'avais, m'étant attendu à ce qu'il change de sujet. Je n'avais plus le choix, mais j'ignorai comment en parler sans ressentir l'immense douleur à nouveau, physique à cause des morsures, et mentale à cause de la présence déstabilisante d'Edward qui m'avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, que je devrais aborder avec Jasper. A contre cœur, je m'écartai de lui, suffisamment pour lui faire face.

« C'était horrible… Jamais je n'ai ressentie pareille douleur, je voulais mourir, j'étais prête à abandonner… Mais Edward était là… »

Nous y étions. J'observai sa réaction, et ressentis la peine que ce simple souvenir lui infligeait. La tristesse dans son regard était insoutenable, mais il la maîtrisait, car il s'y attendait. Il avait lui-même emprunté ce chemin, il avait tendu le bâton en me demandant d'évoquer ce qu'il avait entendu. J'ignorai ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, mais je devais être honnête. Incapable d'affronter d'avantage son regard, je détournai la tête et reportai mon attention sur les jacinthes d'Esmée, alors que d'une voix incertaine, j'ajoutai : « Edward était là… Il m'a sauvée… »

**_A suivre..._**

**_Alors, des avis, questions, commentaires? un ptit clic suffit! Après relecture (comme bien svt d'ailleurs lol), je réalise que je joue un peu trop svt la carte du drama et des conversations un peu redondantes, dsl. Je vais essayé de mettre un peu de nouveauté ds les chaps a venir, ds la mesure du possible, puisqu'ils sont déjà é Je chap 17 est enfin bouclé, et je pense arrêter au 20ième, nbre pair _**

**_wali walou, c'est tout pour aoujourd'hui!! je vous souhaite un excellent weekend, en espérant qu'il fasse meilleur temps chez vous qu'ici à Nantes... Ce ptit weekend anticipé risque d'en prendre un coup, si le soleil ne se décide pas à percer..lol bon weekend à tous!!! xxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Voici la suite, comme toujours, un grand merci pr vos reviews, même si je ne prends plus bcp de tps pour y répondre (à y remédier dc!!), ca me touche tjs autant. Ce chap n'est pas l'un de mes préférés, stt à cause de la scène de début, j'ai vraiment galéré, pr un résultat slmt passable. J'espère que vous ira quand même!lol Il ne se passe pas bcp de choses, mes culpae, la suite sera plus excitante! Wali walou, bonne lecture, enjoy!! xxx_**

**Chapitre 13 : Jasper's pov**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais je ne parvenais pas à oublier ma discussion avec Bella. J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, à ressasser chacun de ses mots. Edward lui était apparu, l'avait rassurée, apaisée, et convaincue qu'elle devait se battre. Mais elle ne me disait pas tout ; je le sentais dans chacun de ses regards fuyants. Mais pourquoi me mentirait-elle ? Je savais qu'une part d'elle l'aimait toujours, je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir accepté, mais je comprenais, alors de quoi avait-elle peur ?

« Jasper ? », s'éleva la voix de Bella à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle resta dans l'ouverture, attendant la permission d'entrée qui lui était pourtant accordée de droit. Mais c'était également la chambre d'Alice, donc je comprenais ses réserves. De plus, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis son étrange révélation.

« Entre… », l'invitai-je, d'une voix que j'espérais détachée.

J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne lise ni dans mes pensées ni dans mes émotions ; elle se serait probablement enfuie, tant elles étaient confuses et déroutantes. Je n'amorçai aucun mouvement, bien que mon absence de réaction ébranlait le peu d'assurance de Bella. Elle referma la porte et vint s'allonger près de moi ; prenant appui sur son coude, elle se tourna vers moi.

« On a passé les heures qui ont suivi mon réveil à me parler et m'avertir à propos de mon nouveau mode de vie, régime alimentaire, capacités et autres faiblesses, mais tu sais quoi ? », me demanda t-elle, nonchalante, attendant sans doute une quelconque réaction de ma part, mais n'en obtenant aucune, elle se pencha vers moi et effleura de ses lèvres la courbe de ma mâchoires. « J'aimerais passer à la pratique, et tester toutes ces nouvelles capacités, toutes ces nouvelles sensations… », me murmura t-elle sensuellement, et bien que mon esprit fusse ailleurs, mon corps répondit aussitôt à sa requête, et aux caresses expertes que ses mains agiles me prodiguaient.

Je saisis son visage et l'embrassai avec fougue. C'était Bella, celle que j'aimais, et je n'avais plus risque de la briser _car c'était déjà fait_, me rappela une petite voix dans ma tête. La même qui me hantait, depuis notre discussion. Je n'arrivais pas à la faire taire, cette petite voix sournoise qui me rappelait constamment mes faiblesses, mes doutes et à quel point Bella aimait Edward, son grand amour. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser contre lui ? Son visage se formait dans ma tête, et j'imaginais sans mal la scène dont je n'avais eu qu'un aperçu sonore. Je rompis notre baiser et soupirai, incapable de me concentrer.

« Je ne peux pas, désolé… », murmurai-je en me redressant. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, en appui sur mes bras. Bella n'avait pas bougé, je la sentais confuse, frustrée, et surtout triste. Mais je ne pouvais pas gérer ses émotions, pas tant que je ne pouvais maitriser les miennes.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler… », dit-elle tristement.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, partagé entre l'envie d'être toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre, et celle d'être épargné de ce qui pourrait nous blesser inutilement. Je restai silencieux. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose dire un mot. Mais j'avais bien plus d'endurance que Bella à ce petit jeu, et bien vite, je la sentis bouger et venir m'enlacer. Elle enroula ses bras autours de mon cou, plaquant son corps dans mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson malgré moi. Telle était ma punition pour avoir choisi un être aussi exquis que Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, et ne serait jamais capable de résister à l'une de ses caresses. Elle enfoui son visage dans mon cou, et son souffle chaud glissa sur moi, telle une caresse effleurée.

« Je t'en prie, parle moi… », me supplia t-elle, la voix cassée par la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait.

Je m'en voulus d'en être la cause, mais ne pouvais pas l'aider pour le moment. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle délia ses bras, et d'une main, tourna mon visage vers le sien. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je lus la même tristesse, le même désespoir se refléter dans nos yeux.

« C'est avec toi que je suis, toi que je prend dans mes bras, que j'embrasse, toi que j'aime… Tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'est plus là. Mais toi oui… », murmura t-elle, espérant me rassurer. Mais réalisait-elle à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes, prononcées ainsi ?

« Justement… », répliquai-je. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme elles étaient si nous en restions là, avec nos rancœurs et nos non-dits.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », me demanda t-elle, surprise.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le ressens dans tes baisers, j'ai même accepté qu'une part de ton cœur lui appartiendra toujours, mais comme tu viens de le dire, il n'est pas là, et moi oui. Comment veux-tu que je crois en nous alors que le seul fait qui t'empêche d'être avec lui, c'est qu'il soit mort ? Je n'ai rien à craindre, parce qu'il n'est plus là. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Je ne suis pas naïf Bella…»

J'étais injuste, injuste et méchant, et elle ne le méritait pas. Mais Edward avait toujours été un rival, excellant dans tous domaines avec une aisance déconcertante. Et une fois de plus, alors qu'il n'était même plus là, il prenait l'avantage dans un conflit que j'avais perdu d'avance.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être, si les choses te semblaient aussi difficiles, c'était uniquement car tu les compliquais toi-même ? », répliqua t-elle, et je sentais la colère et la déception se joindre à sa tristesse. Tu te plains que la vie est dure et semée d'embûches, mais tu les poses toi-même ! Comment pourrais-tu être heureux, alors que tu ne sembles même pas vouloir l'être? », répliqua t-elle, piquée au vif.

A peine terminée, elle soupira, exaspérée, puis s'écarta, prête à quitter la pièce. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça, et pas en ressentant le vide qu'elle venait de créé, aussi bien autours qu'en moi.

« Reste… », m'exclamai-je alors en retenant son bras. Ma voix n'était pas aussi expressive que je l'aurais souhaité, mais cela suffirait. « Reste, je t'en prie… », la suppliai-je en me tournant vers elle. Sa colère s'était envolée, et seule restait une immense tristesse que je pouvais lire sur son visage et voir briller dans son regard. Je pris son visage entre ses mains, l'attirai à moi et posai mon front contre le sien. « Je suis désolé… J'ai été injuste envers toi, tu n'y es pour rien… Mais quand je t'ai entendu murmurer son nom… Toutes mes craintes sont revenues, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, et je ne le supporterais pas… », avouai-je dans un murmure. « Je ne veux pas te perdre… ».

Un sourire triste fendit son visage. « Tu ne me perdras pas… Mais tu dois avoir confiance en nous, en toi, et te laisser aller. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi… », ajouta t-elle, sa voix mourant quand elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux, bien qu'amer, tous deux encore bouleversés par cette dispute. Puis elle le rompit, et s'écarta légèrement.

« Je t'aime Jasper, et je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés, tu dois me croire… », déclara t-elle sans une once d'incertitude. « Aies confiance en toi, en tes capacités, en ton charme.. », ajouta t-elle en souriant. Mais je dois être honnête avec toi… ». Sa voix perdit de son assurance, et son sourire s'estompa. « Tu as sans doute raison, à propos d'Edward. Une part de moi sera toujours amoureuse de lui, et s'il était toujours là, je serais sans doute avec lui… », expliqua t-elle, et mon cœur se serra davantage. «… mais uniquement car tu ne serais jamais venu me voir, et on ne se serait jamais rapprochés… Si Alice et moi étions arrivées à temps, je serais toujours avec lui, et tu serais toujours avec elle. On n'aurait jamais eu besoin l'un de l'autre, et on ne serait jamais tombé amoureux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… ». Elle soupira, cherchant ses mots. «… Cesse de te torturer en imaginant quel serait mon choix si vous étiez tous les deux là. Ca ne sert à rien. J'aimerais toujours Edward, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas une menace entre nous. Il fait parti de ma vie, mais il appartient au passé. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir, je vous aime tous les deux, mais il fait parti de mon passé, et toi... Toi, poursuivit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue, tu es mon présent, et je l'espère, mon éternité… ». Elle fit une pause, observant ma réaction, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Je ressentais tout son amour, et je savais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je souris, me demandant si elle était consciente d'être aussi confuse dans ses explications. Elle me rendit mon sourire puis se pencha et m'embrassa, m'effleurant à peine.

« Je n'ai pas eu de choix à faire, il s'est imposé à moi, mais ça ne réduit en rien mes sentiments pour toi. Et la tout de suite, même s'il devait revenir, je ne te quitterais pas pour retourner avec lui… J'en serais incapable. Je t'aime, et c'est toi que je choisis… », conclut- elle.

Quelque part, j'eus l'impression que cette déclaration était aussi valable pour elle, comme si elle venait de le réaliser elle-même, de tourner définitivement la page. Je la pris dans mes bras, où elle s'abandonna complètement, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou^, son souffle chaud me chatouillant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, puis je la sentis se soustraire à mon étreinte et lever les yeux vers moi.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'inquiéter à propos d'Edward… A vrai dire, tu devrais plutôt lui être reconnaissant… », annonça t-elle, me laissant sans voix.

J'ignorai en quoi je devais lui être reconnaissant, si ce n'était d'avoir amené Bella dans nos vies, puis de l'avoir abandonnée, me laissant alors le soin de m'occuper d'elle. Comprenant ma surprise, et s'étant probablement fait la même remarque, elle poursuivit « J'étais seule, terrifiée, et je souffrais terriblement. J'étais prête à abandonner, à renoncer à tout ce que j'avais pour trouver la paix, et ne plus souffrir. Mais il m'a aidée, a supporter la douleur, a faire la paix avec moi-même, à ne plus avoir peur… Et aussi à vivre pleinement et sans culpabilité ma relation avec toi… »

« Il…sait ? », m'étonnai-je alors, et je ne sus comment réagir quand elle hocha la tête. Comment avait-il réagi, en découvrant que je lui avais volé la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée ? Bella dû sentir mon malaise car elle posa une main sur la mienne et la pressa doucement.

« Il ne nous en veut pas tu sais… », m'expliqua t-elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. « Il ne souhaitais que mon bonheur, et bien qu'il aurait préféré que je le trouve ailleurs que dans la même maison, au sein de la même famille, il est heureux pour nous… Tu sembles enfin avoir trouvé une paix intérieure, et il sait que tu prendras soin de moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne nous en veut pas, et nous donne même sa bénédiction… Enfin, tant que tu ne me feras pas souffrir, s'entend… », plaisanta t-elle. « Donc tu vois, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre… Je suis toute à toi… », ajouta t-elle dans un murmure en s'emparant de mes lèvres, avec une lenteur insupportable.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras, l'entrainant avec moi alors que je m'allongeai. Toute cette conversation avait ravivé beaucoup de souvenirs et de sentiments refoulés, et bien que je la sentais sereine dans mes bras, elle ne demeurait pas moins fragile, et remplie de tristesse au souvenir d'Edward. Je la laissai sangloter contre moi, et j'ignorai combien de temps se sera écoulé avant qu'elle ne se calme et ne s'apaise. Je ne l'y avais pas aidé, c'était une chose qu'elle devait faire d'elle-même. Elle devait réaliser, accepter puis faire le deuil de son histoire. Et je devrais en faire autant… Prendre sur moi, gagner en assurance, et cesser de rivaliser avec Edward une fois pour toute. Car au final, seul le présent comptait, et Bella était avec moi. Je devais l'aimer, la rendre heureuse et la protéger, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

***

Le jour se levait, et nous étions toujours enlacés, sa tête nichée dans mon cou et son bras enroulé autours de mon cou, les miens la serrant étroitement contre moi. Elle était détendue, en paix avec elle-même, et j'avais profité de ce temps pour réfléchir aux dernières semaines. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et finalement, après de longs mois tristes et sombres, j'apercevais enfin une éclaircie dans nos vies, et j'espérais que le soleil chasserait vite les derniers nuages.

Je baissai la tête vers Bella, et croisa son regard, brillant d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Un sourire mutin fendit mon visage, je posai une main sur sa joue et l'attirant à moi, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Plus rien n'assombrissait nos sentiments, plus rien ne nous empêchait d'être heureux. Certes Victoria était toujours là, et représentait une menace que nous devrons éliminer tôt ou tard, mais nos propres démons s'étaient envolés, et je pouvais enfin l'aimer, simplement, pleinement, et sans retenue. Et je pouvais le lui montrer. J'approfondis le baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres alors que mains délaissaient son visage pour se poser fermement ses sur hanches, et je l'installai sur moi. Elle reprit possession de mes lèvres et se montra plus impatiente, plus entreprenante que jamais. Rien dans ses gestes et ses baisers ne trahissait son manque d'assurance comme si souvent par le passé, ni même le tumulte des émotions qui l'avaient agitée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait saisi mes mains et les avaient plaquées au dessus de ma tête, prenant appui sur elles. J'étais coincé, à sa merci, ce qu'il n'excitait que d'avantage mon envie d'elle. Je souris, amusé par tant d'audace, et lui laissai le contrôle que de toute évidence, je n'aurai pas pu reprendre vu sa condition de nouveau-né. Je levai la tête vers elle pour poursuivre notre baiser alors qu'elle se reculait, et quand elle rompit le contact, je lâchai un grognement de frustration qui sembla l'amuser puisqu'à son tour, un sourire mutin fendit son visage. Elle se redressa de tout son long, me libérant de son emprise et planta ses yeux dans les miens. J'ignorai quoi faire, et elle semblait se satisfaire de ce simple échange. Pas moi.

« Bella… », gémis-je alors, me sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, ce qu'elle devait de toute évidence sentir.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et je la détestai l'espace d'une seconde de me tourmenter ainsi. Pourtant, je n'amorçai toujours pas le moindre mouvement, attendant ses directives, et je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais sous son charme ; réellement sous son charme, comme hypnotisé ; je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, j'étais sous sa coupe, tel un pantin. Puis aussi vite que je l'avais perdu, je repris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?? » m'exclamai-je aussitôt en me redressant. Elle sourit, satisfaite, mais j'ignorai si je devais en être fier ou effrayé.

« J'en sais rien », répondit-elle alors. « Mais c'est ce que vous faîtes non, éblouir les gens ? », ajouta t-elle, surprise de ma réaction.

« Eblouir les gens oui, les avoir sous notre coupe et être maître de leurs actions non… », expliquai-je. « Nous ne contrôlons pas les esprits, on _éblouit_ comme tu dis, mais ce n'est que de la fascination, un sentiment euphorique pour détourner l'attention… Mais ce que tu as fait… J'étais subjugué par ta beauté, fasciné, certes, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne voyais que toi, ne pensais qu'à toi… », poursuivis-je, et je vis à son front plissé qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'étendu de son geste. Elle baissa la tête, triste et déçue, et mon cœur se serra. « Hey… », la rassurai-je alors en prenant son menton entre mes doigts, lui levant le visage. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis surpris c'est tout… Nous n'avons rarement ce pouvoir sur ceux de notre espèce, c'est pour ça… J'en parlerai à Carlisle dès son retour… En attendant, ajoutai-je d'une voix sensuelle en me penchant vers elle, si on pouvait reprendre là où on s'est arrêté… ». Je laissai ma phrase en suspens alors que mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes.

Elle se laissa faire, et n'amorça aucun mouvement pour prendre le contrôle ; je me penchai davantage et m'allongeai sur elle, m'installant entre ses jambes qu'elle ouvrit pour m'accueillir. Je voulais prendre notre temps, lui montrer que ne plus avoir peur de la briser ne signifiait pas que je serai moins tendre dans nos étreintes, moins doux dans mes caresses, ou moins à l'écoute de ses émotions. Je l'embrassai délicatement, effleurant sa peau diaphane du bout de mes doigts. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'admirer sa beauté nouvelle, bien qu'elle fût déjà parfaite à mes yeux avant. Mais sa beauté s'était accrue, ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa peau lissée, parfaite, ses yeux bien que rouge exerçaient un pouvoir envoûtant, et elle dégageait une prestance et une assurance incroyable, dont elle n'avait pas encore conscience, ni eut l'occasion de s'en servir. Ses premières heures avaient été chaotiques, remplies de doutes et d'incertitudes, en partie par ma faute.

Je caressai sa joue à nouveau, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Elle était si belle, si parfaite, et elle était mienne. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, et j'avais l'impression d'être entier pour la première fois. Entier, comblé et serein, grâce à elle, grâce à une fragile petite humaine. Enfin plus maintenant… Je l'embrassai, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans le contact de ses lèvres. Ma main suivit la ligne de son cou, de son épaule, puis vint naturellement effleurer la courbe de son sein. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir et marquai une courte pause. Je ne réalisai toujours pas la chance que j'avais de pouvoir la toucher et l'aimer ainsi, et ce pour l'éternité.

« Jasper ? », gémi t-elle, et je sentais sa frustration de ne plus sentir mes caresses.

Elle en voulait plus, et il me tardait de le lui donnait. Je glissai un bras dans le creux de ses reins et elle se cambra instinctivement, avide d'un contact dont elle se languissait. Je promenai ma main libre sur son torse, sur ses seins que je malaxais tendrement, mais frustré de ne pas sentir sa peau tiède sous mes doigts, je lui retirai sa chemise, arrachant chaque bouton dans la hâte.

« Jasper ! », me réprimanda t-elle aussitôt. Apparemment, elle tenait à cette chemise. _Désolé._

« Je t'en offrirai des centaines d'autres… », gémis-je contre ses lèvres, que je sentis vibrer à ma remarque.

« Une seule suffira, à moins que tu ne leur réserves à toutes le même sort… », plaisanta t-elle, et elle reprit pleine possession de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Je me redressai, l'attirant en même temps ; je promenais une main dans son dos, l'effleurant à peine, pour la sentir frissonner, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge que j'envoyais rejoindre sa chemise. Aussitôt, ma main libre reprit possession de son sein et le malaxai, fermant les yeux alors qu'une vague d'émotions déferlait en moi. On frappa timidement à la porte, et une nouvelle vague m'envahit, de frustration cette fois. Je soupirai bruyamment et croisai le regard amusé de Bella.

« J'ai vraiment dû vexer quelqu'un dans une autre vie, pour avoir aussi peu de chance dans celle-ci… », grommelai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Bella s'était levée et ramassait ses vêtements éparpillés. Ce qu'il en restait du moins, car elle dût croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour la dissimuler. Je la devinai aussi frustrée que moi, mais à nouveau, la maîtrise qu'elle avait de ses émotions me subjugua. Jamais je n'avais rencontré un nouveau-né avec un tel contrôle de soi en si peu de temps. En général, ils étaient ingérable et devaient être confinés pour apprendre les règles de bases, et plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années leurs étaient nécessaires pour maîtriser leurs émotions. Bella n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes à peine, et ne représentait absolument aucun danger pour personne. A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais pas une seule fois entendu évoquer une soif qui devait pourtant être évidente à présent.

« Que se passe t-il ? », l'entendis-je demander à Emily dont je n'avais même pas remarqué l'entrée dans la chambre.

« Hmm, je te retourne la question… », sourit-elle en remarquant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

J'observai Bella, curieux de la réponse qu'elle lui fournirait. Mais une fois de plus, elle me surprit en souriant avec désinvolture, feignant une petite grimace. « Mauvaise qualité… ».

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire à sa remarque puis me levai et réajustai mes vêtements avant de les rejoindre. J'embrassai tendrement le creux de son creux, me délectant du frisson qui la parcourue, et espérai faire comprendre à Emily qu'elle ferait mieux de parler maintenant car je me languissais de reprendre là où elle nous avait interrompus.

« Carlisle est arrivé… », annonça t-elle, et je m'arrêtai net, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… », répliquai-je alors dans un sourire, puis me tournai vers Bella. « A table ! »

J'ignorai sa grimace, saisis sa main et l'entrainai vers le salon où nous attendaient Carlisle et Esmée. Bella le serra dans ses bras et le remercia de l'accueillir dans sa famille, ce qu'il trouva absurde vu qu'elle en avait toujours fait partie.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Aucune douleur, gêne, ou envie particulière ? Tu dois être assoiffée, non ? », lui demanda t-il de sa voix calme et réconfortante.

« Non… A vrai dire, je n'y avais même plus repensé jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ne vienne nous chercher… »

_Etrange_, pensai-je alors. _Bella n'aurait décidemment de cesse de m'étonner._ De toute évidence, mes parents partageaient mon avis car ils échangèrent un bref regard que Bella ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien rassure toi. On est juste un peu surpris… Tu es réveillée depuis plusieurs heures, sans t'être nourrie, et avec une humaine à proximité, on est juste étonnés que tu n'aies pas encore soif… Mais tu vas pourtant devoir te nourrir, tu as besoin de force, les premiers temps sont très importants… », expliqua Carlisle en l'invitant à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Il y avait posé sa sacoche ainsi que le sac contenant les poches de sang. Bella se tourna rapidement vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Elle n'était pas très rassurée, et hésitait à le rejoindre. Mais je lui fis un signe de tête réconfortant et lui envoyai une vague de calme. Elle avança timidement et s'installa à côté de lui, me jetant un nouveau regard. J'ignorai ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer, elle connaissait notre régime alimentaire ; je me rappelais son aversion à l'odeur et à la vue du sang, mais c'était avant, quand elle était humaine. A présent, les choses étaient différentes.

« C'est une poche de sang animal », expliqua Carlisle en lui tendant un sachet transparent rempli du liquide foncé. « Il est bien évident que tu ne peux pas te nourrir de sang humain, et il est trop tôt pour que tu ailles chasser. Ca devrait suffire pour les premiers temps… », ajouta t-il ensuite, l'encourageant à prendre la poche et à s'en nourrir.

Je ressentis toute l'incertitude de Bella et son dégoût à la vue du sang, et refreinai un sourire à cette pensée. La pauvre vivrait un enfer si elle ne passait pas au dessus de son ancienne aversion. Son dégoût grandit quand elle se saisit de la poche, et le regard qu'elle me lançait exprimait toute ses craintes et angoisses liées à ce geste. Elle grimaça légèrement, et à nouveau, je dus refreiner un sourire. Je devais être là pour elle, lui montrait que je la soutenais, bien que je ne comprenais pas où était le souci dans ce geste des plus anodins. Elle prit une grande respiration, et je crus entendre son cœur se mettre à battre dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était qu'un tour que me jouait mon esprit, puisque techniquement, le cœur de Bella ne battait plus. Elle grimaça et se résolut à porter la poche à ses lèvres. Je perçus un faible craquement quand elle la transperça, puis devinait le sang envahir sa bouche et ravir ses sens. Mais à peine avait-elle avalé sa première gorgée qu'elle jetait la poche de sang par terre et se précipitait main sur la bouche vers la salle de bain. _Très humain, comme réaction. Très étrange, pour un vampire…_

Je me tournai aussitôt vers Carlisle, suivit par Esmée et Emily. De toute évidence, quelque chose clochait. Carlisle était tout aussi étonné que moi, et les émotions confuses et contradictoires qui émanaient de lui me confortait dans l'idée que ce à quoi nous venions d'assister n'avait rien de normal. J'entendis Bella sortir de la salle de bain et nous rejoindre, le teint plus pale que jamais.

« Désolée… », s'excusa t-elle timidement. Cette situation la gênait autant qu'elle nous déstabilisait. Carlisle se tourna alors vers moi, après l'avoir observée de longues secondes, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente.

« Tu es bien sûr de l'avoir transformée ? », s'enquit-il, et je m'étonnai qu'une pensée aussi absurde ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. « Je veux dire, tu as bien été jusqu'au bout du processus ? »

Sans le quitter des yeux, je lançai la balle que j'avais dans les mains à Bella, brusquement et à vitesse vampire. Elle la saisit sans hésitation, et sans même nous lâcher des yeux.

« Absolument… », répondis-je alors.

« Mais alors… »

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe », s'éleva la voix d'Emily dont j'avais oublié la présence, « mais un vampire n'est-il pas sensé se damner pour du sang ? Certes animal, mais sang tout de même… ».

Je me tournai vers elle, surpris à nouveau du calme dont elle faisait preuve, et de la pertinence de sa remarque. Je la remerciai intérieurement de poser la question que nous avions tous aux lèvres.

« Quelque chose n'est pas normal… », déclara Carlisle, tourné vers Esmée, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation est inquiétante, ou dangereuse. « Bella devrait être incontrôlable, elle aurait dû avoir soif, aurait dû boire ce sang, et devrait en demander bien plus…Quelque chose n'est pas normal… », répéta t-il, et je réalisai au ton grave de sa voix et au regard inquiet qu'il échangea avec Esmée qu'il ignorait tout simplement ce qui se passait. Si Carlisle, avec toute sa sagesse et son expérience ignorait quoi faire, alors effectivement, quelque chose n'était pas normal… Mais quoi ?

**_a suivre..._**

**_Bon, j'admets, je fais trainer les choses, mais promis les chapitres à venir seront plus riches en évênements! par exemple, le 14 verra le retour d'Alice, le 15 celui de Victoria (et oui, comme koi, tout arrive..lol), le 16.. hmm, j'vais garder un peu de suspens quand même, et m'atteler à la tache, parce que sans que ca paraisse, j'ai pris pas mal de retard, et m'étant planté ds mon chapitrage, j'en ai plus bcp d'avances... _**

**_wali walou, c'est tout pr aujourd'hui!! oh, et j'oubliais!! Comme d'hab, si vs avez des questions, remarques, suggestions, un ptit clic suffit!! xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!! Merci bcp pr toutes vos gentilles reviews, mais j'espère que vous serez plus motivés par ce chapitre là, car j'en ai recu bcp moins!! je commençais à m'y habituer ptt!lol Donc j'espère que ce chap et la perspective de la suite vous intriguera davantage, en attendant, bonne lecture à tous. enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 14 : Jasper's pov**

Carlisle était dérouté, déstabilisé dans ses connaissances en notre espèce, et ses aptitudes à diriger notre famille. La situation lui échappait, et devenait plus étonnante à chaque instant. Bella, devenait plus étonnante à chaque instant. Elle était imprévisible, et ébranlait toutes nos croyances à propos de notre espèce.

Nous avions fait quelques recherches à ce propos, et après de longues heures inutiles, je rejoignis Esmée et Bella dans la cuisine. Carlisle avait été appelé en urgences à l'hôpital, et ne reviendrait pas avant une heure. A mi-chemin dans l'escalier, j'entendis Esmée rassurer Bella à propos de notre régime, de nos habitudes auxquelles elle se ferait très vite, elle n'en avait aucune doute. Puis la conversation devint plus personnelle, et je décidai de leur accorder cette intimité naissante. Elles avaient toujours été proches, Esmée considérant Bella comme sa fille, au même titre qu'Alice et Rosalie ; elle prenait même davantage soin d'elle, fragile et vulnérable comme l'était Bella. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué, ses _filles_ lui manquaient terriblement, et Bella était la seule présence féminine avec laquelle elle pouvait discuter et être proche. Et de son côté, Bella n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation mère-fille à proprement parlé, et elle devait à présent s'habituer à un mode de vie radicalement opposé du sien. Elle devait avoir des tas de questions auxquelles Esmée se ferait une joie de répondre.

Quand Carlisle rentra deux heures plus tard, nous n'avions pas avancé d'un pouce. La répulsion de Bella pour le sang animal était toujours au cœur de nos discussions, et malheureusement, Carlisle n'avait pas pu en apprendre d'avantage. Nous étions donc tous réunis dans le salon, à émettre toute sortes d'hypothèses, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Et si on remettait le régime alimentaire de notre humaine préférée à plus tard… », s'éleva une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre de si tôt. « … et se concentrait sur le vampire sanguinaire qui a juré sa morte lente et douloureuse plutôt… ? »

Je me tournai aussitôt vers la porte, et ne pus empêcher le sourire que la simple présence de ce petit lutin faisait naître sur mon visage. Je vis Bella faire volte face, et son cœur manquer un battement au son de cette voix qui lui avait probablement manqué.

« Alice !! », s'exclama t-elle aussitôt en se précipitant vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner, ce qui me perturba un peu, plus habitué à la scène inverse, Alice qui portait et agissait avec Bella comme avec une poupée. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… », ajouta t-elle ensuite, irradiant de joie et de soulagement au retour de sa meilleure amie. Mais son bonheur s'estompa brusquement, remplacé par un mélange de doute, de culpabilité et de tristesse. Inutile d'être télépathe pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. « Je suis désolée… Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, pour tout, je… », s'excusa t-elle alors en s'écartant d'Alice.

« Eh, eh, du calme Bella, tout va bien Bella… », la rassura t-elle en souriant. Elle la prit à son tour dans ses bras et me regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Tout va bien… », ajouta t-elle ensuite, et je devinais qu'en effet, tout allait bien, bien au-delà de ces quelques mots.

« Alice a raison », déclara Esmée, rompant cet échange des plus étranges. « Si Bella ne ressent pas de soif pour l'instant, on s'en occupera plus tard. Victoria représente un danger bien plus grand, et imminent qui plus est. Même si elle ne peut plus blesser Bella, elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquille… Nous n'avons pas le choix… », ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Carlisle, et je me demandai si elle lui demandait son avis ou annonçait sa décision.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? », demanda Emily, bras croisés appuyée contre la cloison. Elle était face à Bella à Alice, à l'écart de leurs retrouvailles. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, et se demandait quelle était sa place dans ce tableau, dans cette famille dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Je lui envoyai un vague de réconfort pour l'apaiser et pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Il y avait toutefois un point que je devais éclaircir.

« J'ignore encore ce qu'_on_ va faire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que _tu_ resteras ici pendant que ça se passera. Tu vas rester à la villa… ainsi que Bella… », ajoutai-je, inquiet de la réaction de cette dernière. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Hors de question ! » s'exclama Bella en se tournant vers moi. « Je ne vais pas rester ici en attendant que vous vous fassiez tuer pour moi ! »

Sa réaction était prévisible, mais m'amusa néanmoins. Comment pouvait-elle encore être à ce point naïve, et ignorante de nos capacités ? De _ses_ capacités…

« Bella… », soupirai-je alors. « Si Alice se joint à nous, nous seront quatre contre elle…Alors soit tu surestimes ses capacités à nous battre, ce qui me vexe soit tu sous-estimes les notre, ce qui me vexe également… », plaisantai-je. Elle sourit à ma remarque et me rejoignit en une fraction de seconde.

« Idiot, bien sûr que je ne vous sous-estime pas, mais on ne sait jamais… »

« Quatre contre un Bella ! », lui rappelai-je aussitôt. « De plus, même si tu nous a vraiment impressionnés jusque là, tu restes un nouveau-né, tu ne maîtrises pas encore tes nouvelles capacités, et tu ne sais pas te battre… Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour rester ici avec Emily, et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien… »

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as peur que je ne me maitrise pas avec un vampire, mais tu me laisses seule avec une humaine ? E seule pour la protéger en cas de problème ? », me défia Bella, et je me demandai un instant si elle était sérieuse, ou soulignait juste l'illogisme de mon raisonnement. Je ne m'inquiétai néanmoins pas, les sachant toutes deux en sécurité dans les deux cas.

« Exactement mon ange… », répondis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

J'ignorai les regards de ma famille braqués sur moi, et seule la tristesse d'Alice me retint de l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi.

« Emily ne sent pas comme une humaine, et son sang ne l'est pas, il ne te serait d'aucun appétit. Et vu comment tu as réagis tout à l'heure, je ne me fais aucun soucis avec elle. Quand à sa sécurité, malgré ton inexpérience en la matière, elle ne risque rien, toi non plus d'ailleurs. A quatre contre une, j'imagine mal par quel miracle elle pourrait nous échapper… ». Je glissai un bras autours de sa taille et me tournai vers Emily. « Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de ton collier, si ça ne te dérange pas… Je te le ramènerai, tu as ma parole », lui promis-je alors, percevant son hésitation à se séparer du seul objet qui la reliait à ses ancêtres. A contre cœur, elle fit tourner la chaine à la recherche de l'ouverture puis la défit et me tendit le collier. Je la remerciai et le tendis à Carlisle, puis me tournai vers Alice. Elle semblait fatiguée, triste, mais sauvait les apparences. Elle était perdue et en plein doute.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? », lui demandai-je, d'une voix que j'espérai la plus calme et rassurante.

« Elle a mis du temps mais vous a retrouvés à Jacksonville, elle a vu ton appartement, sentis le sang… Elle était furieuse. Elle a suivit différentes pistes, mais vos deux odeurs étaient partout, au lycée, à la plage, chez Bella etc. Elle a fini par comprendre que tu avais dû l'emmener dans un endroit sécurisé, et a suivi votre trace jusqu'ici. Elle ne devrait pas tarder… »

« Que fait-on alors ? », demandai-je alors, m'adressant à Carlisle.

Nous suivions toujours le même protocole dans ce genre de situation. Alice voyait les événements, Carlisle et Edward élaboraient un plan, j'en planifiais le mode opératoire, et Emmett le mettait en action tandis qu'Esmée et Rosalie se chargeaient des préparatifs. Carlisle et Edward étaient les têtes pensantes du clan, j'en étais le stratège, Emmett la force et les filles la logistique. Nous avions toujours fonctionné ainsi, et nous nous en étions toujours sortis avec brio. Alors Victoria, seule et désorganisée ne ferait pas le poids contre nous.

« L'attaque est encore la meilleure des défenses… », statua simplement Carlisle. « Je déteste l'idée de devoir tuer l'un de notre espèce, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Notre sécurité avant tout… Alice, où exactement l'as-tu vu revenir ? »

« Le terrain de baseball … Elle sait que Bella n'est pas chez elle, et c'est le seul autre endroit où elle associe nos présences à tous… La villa lui est inconnue, pour le moment du moins. Je pense qu'on la trouvera là-bas… »

« Alors c'est la que nous irons. Jasper, Esmée ? », demanda t-il en se tournant vers nous.

J'hochai la tête, et Esmée lui sourit. Quoiqu'il décide, il aurait toujours son soutien. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers Bella, mais elle avait l'air d'accepter ce plan qui la tenait pourtant à l'écart. Je lui souris et lui envoyai une vague d'amour, qu'elle accueillit avec joie et sourire. Puis elle se mit à l'écart avec Emily, tandis que j'affrontai le regard d'Alice pour la première fois, hormis lors de l'organisation du plan d'attaque. Je m'approchai d'elle et fus reconnaissant envers Carlisle et Esmée pour s'être éclipsés.

« Merci d'être venue… ». Je lui souris, mal à l'aise. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir, et je lui étais reconnaissant de passer outre ses sentiments pour venir nous aider. Elle me rendit mon sourire et m'étreignit.

« Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser notre humaine favorite à la merci de Victoria… », plaisanta t-elle.

Sa réaction m'étonnait, je l'aurais pensée réservée, tendue. Au lieu de ça, elle était confiante, dénuée de rancune, et soulagée. Nous allions nous débarrasser une fois pour toute de la menace Victoria, et Alice en était ravie. Sans doute était-elle aussi pressée de tourner la page sur le couple maudit. James lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

« Enfin, plus si humaine que ça, à ce que j'ai entendu dire… », ajouta t-elle, mutine.

« Longue histoire… », grommelai-je. « Je t'expliquerai tout ça une fois qu'on en aura fini avec Victoria…Mais quand même, merci d'être là. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi, alors merci… », poursuivis-je en l'étreignant à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'Alice m'avait manqué. J'avais passé tellement d'année en sa compagnie qu'une simple journée sans elle me paraissait trop longue. Bien sûr, les choses avaient changé, _j'avais_ changé, mais j'étais soulagé de ce lien et cette complicité que nous avions toujours, malgré notre rupture. Alice aurait toujours une place importante dans ma vie, seulement une place différente. Je m'écartai à contre cœur ; nous avions encore beaucoup à préparer, je devais aider Carlisle à anticiper toutes éventualités, à organiser notre attaque, et surtout, surtout, je devais prendre Bella une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de la quitter. J'avais vécu des années sans elle, puis des mois à la côtoyer seulement, mais ces dernières semaines m'avaient rendu dépendant à sa présence près de moi, à son odeur flottant dans l'air et au battement de son cœur taquinant mon ouïe surdéveloppée. Je la rejoignis et interrompis sans le vouloir la discussion qu'elle menait avec Emily. J'ignorai de quoi elles parlaient, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas du devoir de maths.

« Je peux te parler ? », lui demandai-je avec tendresse en prenant sa main, et quand elle acquiesça, je l'entrainai dehors, à l'écart de notre famille. Certes cela ne changerait rien, ils entendraient chacun de mes mots, mais je tenais à cette intimité à avec Bella. Arrivés près de la balancelle, je m'assis et l'installai sur mes genoux, enroulant mes bras autours de sa taille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… », m'annonça t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle avait peur, ni pour elle ni pour Emily, mais pour moi. Mon cœur se gonfla et je souris. Elle avait peur _pour moi_, elle s'inquiétait _pour moi_. Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant aimé et protégé qu'en cet instant. Bien sûr je l'étais également avec Alice, mais elle connaissait mes capacités et ma force, et ne s'inquiétait pas de mon sort, pas ainsi. Bella en revanche n'avait pas encore le recul de notre condition, et envisageait sérieusement que je puisse ressortir blessé d'un combat à quatre contre un. Une chose que j'aimais aussi chez elle, c'était sa capacité à m'aimer moi, pour ce que j'étais, et avec mes défauts et cicatrices. Alice m'aimait, je n'en avais jamais eu aucun doute, mais elle n'avait jamais eu pleine confiance en moi ; je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je pouvais glisser à tout moment, mais votre fierté en prend un coup comme l'être aimé doute ainsi de vous. Bella en revanche, avait plutôt tendance à me surestimer, et à ne voir que le bien en moi. Je ne l'aimais que d'avantage pour cette foi inébranlable qu'elle avait en moi. Je sortis de mes pensées et la blottis contre mon torse, passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne risque rien Bella, jamais je ne te laisserai… », lui murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Mais si vous êtes aussi forts que tu le dis, ils pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans toi… », me répondit-elle, et je devinai son combat intérieur.

Elle voulait qu'on en finisse avec Victoria, mais s'inquiétait pour moi, pour nous. Elle voulait que je la protège, mais me préférait auprès d'elle, quitte à affaiblir notre attaque ; elle voulait que je reste avec elle, mais culpabilisai de mettre notre famille en danger. Je la repoussai légèrement pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre mes mains.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets… », murmurai-je à nouveau avant d'attirer son visage au mien.

Je l'embrassai délicatement, lui transmettant autant d'amour et de réconfort que je pouvais. Je glissai ma main sur sa joue et mes doigts se nichèrent derrière sa nuque, l'attirant plus près de moi alors que j'approfondissais notre baiser.

« Je t'aime Bella Marie Swan, et jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit nous séparer, tu m'entends ? J'ai mis du temps à réaliser que mes sentiments pour toi étaient bien plus que fraternels, mais maintenant que je l'ai compris et accepté, je ne te quitterai jamais, pas tant que tu voudras de moi… »

« Alors prépare toi pour une très longue vie, car ça n'arrivera jamais… », me répondit-elle contre mes lèvres. Je souris, et m'emparai des siennes à nouveau, ma main au creux de ses reins la serrant contre moi.

« Quand tout sera terminé, repris-je après un dernier baiser, on pourra retourner à Jacksonville si tu veux… ». Quand elle secoua la tête, je m'étonnai, et ajoutai « ou si tu préfères on peut revenir ici… ». Mais à nouveau, elle secoua la tête. J'étais perdu. Elle enroula ses bras autours de mon cou et posa son front contre le mien.

« Toi et moi… », se contenta t-elle de répondre, suivi d'un court silence. « Ce ne sera que toi et moi… J'ai toute ma vie –ou plutôt toute ma mort- pour terminer le lycée. Alors on partira, où tu veux, mais ce sera toi et rien ; rien que toi et moi… », ajouta t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse… », répondis-je entre deux baisers. Un raclement de gorge m'arracha un grognement de frustration, et je me séparai de Bella.

« Juste toi et moi… », me rappela t-elle dans un murmure avant de lever la tête vers Carlisle.

« Il est temps… », annonça t-il, et je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

« Reviens moi vite… », murmura Bella en me volant un dernier baiser, puis je la quittai et rejoignis Carlisle.

Je croisai Emily en chemin, et lui demandai de prendre soin de Bella. L'ironie de la situation me fit sourire, quand moi, un vampire affirmé je demandai à une simple humaine de prendre soin de Bella, la femme que j'aimais, nouveau-né vampire aux pouvoirs encore insoupçonnés. J'enfilai les protections que me tendait Esmée, mon regard perdu au loin, au fond du jardin. Les heures à venir allaient être longues, et il me tardait d'en finir, ca malgré ma promesse faite à Bella, aucune bataille n'était jamais gagnée d'avance, on en ignorait l'issue jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi soit vaincu et à terre. Oui, il me tardait d'en finir, de tenir ma promesse, et de retourner auprès de Bella…

***

**Bella's pov**

Six heures. Six heures, cinquante-deux minutes, et vingt-huit secondes depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Six longues heures que j'attendais, impatience, morte d'inquiétude. Emily était avec moi, me demandant sans cesse comment j'allais, s'inquiétant sans doute de mon absence de soif. Mais satisfaire un besoin qui me semblait des plus futiles était bien le dernier de mes soucis. J'étais assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, les yeux rivés sur la porte, en vain. Six longues heures, et pas de nouvelles. Pas un appel, pas un message, rien.

« Tu devrais te changer les idées… », me conseilla Emily, pour la énième fois de la journée. J'avais cessé de compter après son dixième conseil. Je me contentai d'un grognement sourd et soupira. Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? Il avait promis. Il devait savoir que je m'inquiéterais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

« Il va appeler, laisse lui le temps… »

« Le temps de quoi, de se faire arracher un bras ? La tête ? De se faire brûler vif sur un bûcher ? », crachai-je, exaspérée. J'étais injuste envers elle, elle voulait simplement me réconforter, mais elle ne m'aidait pas. Elle se renfrogna et disparut dans la cuisine. Je laissai échapper un soupir et me levai pour la rejoindre.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… Je suis injuste avec toi, tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas… », me rassura t-elle. « C'est juste que… J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire… Tu es ma meilleure amie, mais en même temps il se passe tellement de choses… J'ai dû mal à réaliser que je suis ici, à Forks, dans un nid de vampires, avec ma meilleure amie –vampire également-, à devoir attendre bien sagement que sa famille aille tuer, décapiter et brûler les restes d'un vampire qui à jurer de la faire souffrir avant de la tuer… », expliqua t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la situation ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Je m'avançai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, prenant soin de ne pas trop la serrer. Elle se détendit à mon contact et resserra notre étreinte. « Jacksonville me manque… Le lycée me manque, les cours me manquent… Même Mr Harris me manque… », ajouta t-elle en souriant tristement. J'hochai la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, pour l'avoir ressenti si souvent l'année passée quand au lieu d'hésiter entre deux robes de bals j'avais dû fuir un traqueur, me faire enlever puis torturer avant d'assister au démembrement d'un vampire.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Alex ? », lui demandai-je, sans ironie ni sarcasme. Alex était son meilleur ami et je suspectais davantage, et ce bien avant mon arrivée. Ils étaient proches, complices, et j'imaginais sans mal qu'elle devait avoir besoin d'un peu de ce genre de normalité en ce moment. Elle sourit faiblement et sécha les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« Non… C'est gentil, mais non… J'irai le voir quand tout sera fini, et je me délecterai de la banalité d'une discussion sur le dernier film sorti, ou même du prochain devoir de maths… », plaisanta t-elle, et je souris à mon tour.

« Très bien, alors laisse-moi au moins aller te chercher un peu de réconfort… », annonçai-je en disparaissant dans l'arrière cuisine, où j'espérais trouver un reste de pot de glace de l'été dernier. « Bingo ! » m'exclamai-je en m'emparant d'un pot de glace cookie dough. Je retournai dans la cuisine et cherchai une cuillère que je tendis à Emily.

« Le meilleur réconfort au monde ! Il », plaisantai-je en lui tendant le pot, qu'elle prit en rigolant. Elle y planta sa cuillère et en ressortie un gros morceaux de crème qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Aussitôt, je sentis sa bonne humeur revenir, et les soucis s'éloigner. « On devrait reconnaître les vertus thérapeutiques d'une bonne crème glacée ! », plaisantai-je.

« Et c'est bien moins cher qu'une séance chez le psy ! », renchérit-elle, et mon rire fit écho au sien. « Il va revenir tu sais… », ajouta t-elle quand elle aperçut de nouveau la lueur de tristesse dans mon regard.

« Je sais bien… » soupirai-je. « Et je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète toujours dès qu'il s'éloigne… C'était pareil avec Edward, quand il partait chasser… », ajoutai-je tristement au souvenir qui m'envahissait. Emily posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra gentiment. Je ne ressentis qu'à peine son geste.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? », me demanda t-elle alors. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu souvent l'occasion de parler de tout ça, de tes liens avec ces vampires, d'Edward, de votre rupture… », ajouta t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Je secouai la tête ; elle n'avait pas idée à quel point elle disait vrai. Mais, tout cela remontait à tellement loin maintenant…

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, commençai-je alors, Edward n'est pas vraiment mort dans un accident de voiture… Tout a basculé le jour de mes dix-huit ans… En ouvrant l'un de mes cadeaux, je me suis coupée et Jasper a amorcé un pas vers moi, lèvres retroussées et les yeux sombres. Mais il s'est maitrisé. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait attaquée, mais Edward a paniqué et s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Malheureusement, je suis tombée sur les débris de verre et en une seconde, j'étais coupée de partout, et couverte de sang. Jasper a perdu le contrôle. Ses frères l'ont maîtrisé et tout s'est bien terminé, fin de l'histoire. Mais je n'avais pas compris qu'à ce moment là, Edward venait de prendre une décision qui changerait nos destins à jamais… » Je marquai une pause et jouais machinalement avec la cuillère que j'avais dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur l'objet. « Le lendemain, il me quittait et m'annonçait leur départ à tous. J'étais effondrée, complètement anéantie. Les quatre mois qui ont suivis ont été horribles, je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, ne sortais plus. Et puis un jour Alice est arrivée et m'a annoncé qu'elle avait eut une vision où je me suicidais en sautant d'une falaise. J'avais bel et bien sauté, mais en aucun cas n'avais voulu en finir. Sauf qu'Edward l'avait crue, et persuadé que j'étais morte, il était parti en Italie défier les Volturri – une _famille_ vampire très puissante qui assure la survie de leur espèce en maintenant leur anonymat aux yeux des humains -. On a aussitôt pris l'avion avec Alice, mais on est arrivées trop tard… J'aurais voulu mourir ce jour là… ». Je m'arrêtai, ma gorge se nouant, empêchant les mots de se former.

Emily posa le pot de glace qu'elle tenait encore à la main, bien qu'elle avait cessé de piocher dedans, et vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'acceptai son étreinte et la lui rendis, appréciant le petit réconfort qu'il m'apportait.

« Je suis désolée… », murmura t-elle en resserrant son étreinte, alors que je me décidai à terminer cette histoire.

« Le retour à Forks a été très long… Je n'avais jamais effectué un trajet aussi pesant, inconfortable et silencieux. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter… En arrivant, j'ai fait mes valises et supplié mon père de retourner vivre chez ma mère. Je ne supportais pas de vivre dans cette ville qui me rappelait tant Edward. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai débarqué au lycée de Jacksonville, et ai fait ta connaissance… »

« Et je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait ! », me répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. « Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi triste et renfermée. Avec un tel passé, et de tels secrets, la vie devait être horrible… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire finalement… », ajoutai-je d'une voix fébrile. « Qu'Edward m'ait quittée en m'affirmant droit dans les yeux qu'il ne m'aimait plus, ou alors de savoir qu'en réalité, il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer mais m'avait quittée _pour mon bien_, et s'est suicidé car il me pensait morte… Je suis sensée le détester pour m'avoir brisé le cœur, mais je dois aussi l'aimer d'avantage pour avoir sacrifié son bonheur pour ma sécurité… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, maintenant je m'en veux terriblement car à cause de moi et de ma stupide témérité, il est mort !! Si je n'avais pas sauté de cette fichue falaise, il serait toujours là! C'est injuste ! », m'emportai-je soudainement, incapable de retenir la colère qui s'était réveillée et grandissait en moi.

Jasper m'aurait prise dans ses bras et calmée aussitôt, mais Emily n'avait pas se pouvoir. Je sentais le contrôle m'échapper, et la panique m'envahir.

« Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça, pourquoi ? C'est injuste ! Edward m'aimait, on s'aimait, il devrait être là ! On devrait être ensemble, pour l'éternité, rien n'aurait dû nous séparer ! C'est injuste, c'est tellement injuste… », continuai-je, la voix secouée de sanglots qui ne couleraient plus, et le corps de spasmes désagréables que je ne contrôlais pas.

« Chut, calme toi… calme toi Bella… », tenta de me rassurer Emily en me serrant contre elle. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est injuste, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, mais tu ne peux rien y changer maintenant. La vie est cruelle, elle est injuste, mais c'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien… Et puis, dis-toi que chaque chose arrive pour une bonne raison… », ajouta t-elle en s'écartant de moi pour me faire face. « Peut être que ton destin n'était pas avec Edward… Peut-être que votre histoire n'était là que pour te montrer le chemin à suivre, et l'incident de ton anniversaire le premier pas vers ta nouvelle vie, telle qu'elle devait se passer… Toute chose arrive pour une raison Bella, rien n'arrive en vain… », ajouta t-elle à nouveau.

« Tu dois avoir raison… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant plus facile à accepter… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avant, et même si ça ne change rien, ça fait toujours du bien, j'en avais besoin… », la remerciai-je d'un sourire sincère.

Je me sentais mieux, soulagée d'un poids. J'en avais longuement parlé avec Jasper, mais pas en ces termes, et j'avais toujours gardé un semblant de contrôle, choisissant mes mots avec soins pour ne pas le blesser. Je souris à Emily, et elle me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux à son tour, me serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de retourner s'asseoir en face de moi, et de replanter sa cuillère dans le pot de glace. J'y plantai également la mienne, et m'amusait à la faire tourner dans le pot, mélangeant la glace qui fondait lentement. On continua notre discussion pendant de longues minutes, discutant de la vie telle qu'elle était avant, a avec Edward, mes parents et le reste, et elle m'en apprenait davantage sur son passé, son enfance dans le fin fond du New Jersey avant que ses parents ne déménagent pour Jacksonville cinq ans plus tôt. A ce stade, la crème glacée ressemblait plus à un milkshake consistant qu'à une glace compact, mais peu nous importait. Je tournais toujours la cuillère dans la crème, puis l'en sortis et la portai à mes lèvres tout en écoutant Emily. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu es consciente de ce que tu viens de faire ? » me demanda t-elle en plissant le front, signe de surprise. Surprise que je partageais, car j'ignorais de ce quoi elle parlait. « La glace ! », répliqua t-elle en réponse à mon silence éloquent.

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter. On échangea aussitôt un regard pris-sur-le-fait avant de sauter de nos chaises et de nous précipiter vers le salon. Bien sûr, je la battis à plate couture, ce qui m'arracha un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt que je posai le regard notre visiteur, remplacé par une terreur que je ne pouvais maîtriser. J'avais beau être un nouveau-né, mes souvenirs humains étaient encore très présents, et toute une série de flashs m'avaient envahie dès nos regards croisés.

« Victoria… », murmurai-je avec effroi.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Tadam!! elle arrive enfin!! depuis le tps, vous me direz mais bon...lol Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas trés douée ds les scènes d'actions, donc ne vous attendez pas à une gde bataille.. comme tjs, face à la difficulté, je la contourne!lol wali walou!: bon weekend à vous, et a tres bientot! début de semaine, mardi je pense! je vais essayer de garder CE rythme la, mardi soir et samedi matin... Dc a mardi! _**

**_Oh, et bien sur, j'attends vos remarques, suggestions, ou même critiques avec impatience!! (enfin, les critiques un peu moins, mais c tjs bon à prendre, si elles sont constructives..). xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et surtout qu'il vous plaira! Il devrait soulever d'autres questions, mais promis vous en aurez les réponses très vite. Un grand merci pr vos reviews du chap précédent, elles m'ont fait super plaisir, à défaut d'inspirer pour la suite..lol Bonne lecture de ce chap, enjoy!! xxx**_

_J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter._

_"Victoria..."_

**Chapitre 15: Bella's pov**

« Voyez-vous ça… Bella, ça faisait longtemps dis-moi… »

« Pas encore assez… », répliquai-je en la toisant.

« Tu n'as pas été très facile à trouver tu sais… Je ne pensais pas que les Cullens te protégeraient aussi bien… Tu m'as fait courir partout tu le sais ça ? »

« Et je devrais m'en excuser peut être ? De te compliquer la noble tâche de vouloir me tuer ? »

« Allons, allons… tout de suite les grands mots… »

« Pourquoi, c'est bien pour ça que tu es là nan ? », crachai-je alors, tout en reculant, cherchant à tâtons de quoi me battre. _Comme si ça suffirait…_

« Bien sûr, mais j'espérais _m'amuser_ un peu avant… », répondit-elle, d'une voix calme, presqu'enjouée, qui jurait avec les propos même qu'elle tenait. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au genre d'amusement dont elle avait envie. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme désolée.

« Tss tss, mais qui aurait cru que des vampires aussi expérimentés commettent une erreur aussi simple que de te laisser sans défense, de séparer le groupe et… »

« Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas là, et que je ne sers pas simplement d'appâts pour te piéger ? », objectai-je avec arrogance, espérant masquer le tremblement de ma voix.

« Petite sotte !! », siffla Victoria en me rejoignant en un mouvement si brusque que j'eus peine à le distinguer. Elle m'agrippa à la gorge et je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. Une chance que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer, sinon, j'aurais vite manqué d'air. Malheureusement, je ne maitrisais pas mes nouveaux pouvoirs aussi bien que mes émotions, car je la laissai me dominer sans résistance.

« Tu es seule, je ne les entends nulle part dans le coin… », ajouta t-elle, détachant bien chaque syllabe, qu'elle prononçait près de mon visage. Mais je n'avais plus peur… Que craignais-je ? J'étais déjà morte. Je ne pus que remarquer l'ironie de la situation.

« Il y a autre chose que tu n'entends pas, mais tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué… Mon cœur… »

« … ton cœur ? »

« … ne bat plus… », poursuivis-je, ignorant sa remarque, et parlant avec la même lenteur hautaine qu'elle avait utilisée. Je profitais de l'étonnement que je lisais sur son visage. « Tu es venue ici pour me tuer, mais devine quoi ? Tu arrives trop tard… Jasper s'en ai déjà chargé… », ajoutai-je en penchant ma tête légèrement sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même les marques que la dernière et surement fatale morsure de Jasper avait laissé dans mon cou. Elle sembla enfin réaliser, et l'agacement qu'elle avait éprouvé en arrivant à la villa n'était rien comparé à la fureur que je lisais sur son visage. Elle laissa exprimer sa colère dans un grognement qui me fit frissonner, puis me jeta contre le mur où je m'écrasai, telle une poupée de chiffon. Je sentis mon dos craquer, ainsi que les os fragiles de mon poignet, déjà malmené par le passé par James. Heureusement que je rétablirais vite cette fois.

« Non ! », s'était écrié Emily, commettant là une grave erreur. Elle était restée en retrait depuis l'arrivée de Victoria qui, dans sa fureur, ne l'avait même pas remarquée, c'était chose faîte à présent. Toujours face à moi, elle tourna simplement la tête vers Emily, s'étonnant de sa présence.

« Oh, mais que vois-je là… Tu as apporté le dîner, qu'elle délicate attention… », déclara Victoria, un sourire malin aux lèvres en avançant lentement vers Emily, telle un chasseur face à sa proie.

« Oh non ! », m'interposai-je aussitôt, sentant mon pouvoir se réveiller avec ma colère, comme s'il en dépendait. « Tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle… », sifflai-je alors, me tenant face à Victoria, droite et le regard encré dans le sien.

Elle éclata de rire, amusée par mon audace, mais de toute évidence, ne se sentant pas une seconde menacée. D'ailleurs, à peine son sourire effacé, et quand je refusai de la laisser passer, elle m'asséna un coup au visage qui me fit vaciller, mais je ne bougeai pas, et relevai la tête, la toisant avec haine. Je laissai la colère et la haine m'envahir et sentis naître en moi une nouvelle force dont l'intensité et la noirceur m'effrayait. J'en profitai pour la frapper à mon tour, et prise de court, elle tomba à terre. Je lui assénai un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais à peine une seconde plus tard, elle s'était relevée et levait le bras à nouveau. Je ne m'étais jamais battue avant, mais pouvoir exprimer toute ma colère et ma rancœur, et les diriger contre un être que je méprisais tant était jouisssif. Le combat s'engagea, mais je recevais autant de coup que j'en donnais, et n'avais ni la force ni la stratégie d'attaque que l'on acquiert avec l'expérience. Mon poignet était cassé, ma joue tuméfiée, et elle m'avait mordu à l'épaule, réveillant ainsi le monstre en moi. J'avais de nouvelles armes à ma disposition, et l'endurance des nouveaux nés. Prenant appui contre le mur, je m'élançai vers elle et la percutai de plein fouet, nous projetant contre la baie vitrée, qui déca sous notre poids. Je regardai avec horreur l'état du salon de la villa, que nous avions saccagé en quelques minutes, et jetai un regard haineux à victoria.

« Je ne te laisserai pas détruire cette maison… », crachai-je alors qu'elle se relevait, époussetant sa veste. Un sourire mauvais fendit son visage, avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr… N'abîmons pas la maison de ce cher Edward… », m'assena t-elle, et ces simples mots m'ébranlèrent plus que ces coups. « Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom… », sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon… », renchérit-elle en s'approchant, mais j'étais trop secouée pour réagir. « Tu m'interdis ? Alors que c'est toi-même qui l'as tué ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! », crachai-je en écartant violemment sa main qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever vers moi.

« C'est pourtant à cause de toi qu'il est mort… Si tu n'étais pas là, fragile petite humaine sans défense, et mortelle, jamais il ne serait parti… »

« La ferme ! »

« Oh, pauvre petit Edward… il t'aimait tant, et s'est sacrifié pour toi… Mais c'est pourtant pas son odeur que je sens partout sur toi, et qui était partout dans cet appartement… Que penserait ce pauvre Edward, de la fille qu'il aimait tant, mais qui l'a vite oublié dans les bras de son propre frère... »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer !! », m'écriai-je en lui assénant un coup violent au visage. Elle tomba à terre, porta ses doigts à sa lèvre ensanglantée, et se mit à rire doucement. Elle n'allait dont jamais la fermer ?

« Mais dis moi chère Bella, qu'est ce que ça fait de perdre un être si cher à son cœur, de savoir que plus jamais tu ne pourras l'embrasser, le prendre dans tes bras et lui dire que tu l'aimes… », murmura t-elle, se déléctant du tourment dans lequel elle m'avait plongée et que, prise par surprise, je n'avais pas su éviter.

« hmm, à toi de nous le dire… », s'éleva la voix chantante d'Emily, qui visiblement, prenait également un malin plaisir à défier la vampire. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ouvert le bal, en perdant l'homme que tu aimais… depuis soixante ans si je ne me trompes pas… Ce doit être douloureux…», ajouta t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée.

Victoria sembla complètement m'oublier et se tourna vers Emily, sa colère s'exprimant dans chacun de ces gestes désordonnés.

« Qui es-tu d'abord ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine, comment oses-tu… », s'exclama Victoria avec hargne, ce qui ne semblait pas déstabiliser Emily pour autant. Que s'était-il passé, pour qu'elle soit aussi sûre d'elle et ose défier un vampire redoutable. Elle sourit, puis rit doucement en s'avançant vers nous.

« Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir… », répliqua t-elle, mystérieuse. Mais bien sûr, là était là solution pour ébranler victoria.

« Regarde là bien… », souris-je à mon tour, fière de notre arme secrète. Je faisais face à Victoria, observant sa réaction. « Son visage ne te rappelle rien ? », ajouta t-elle, me délectant de son incompréhension. Je vis des ombres bouger dans la forêt et mon visage s'éclaircit aussitôt.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » me siffla Victoria. Je souris, sentant la fin proche.

« Peut-être ceci t'aidera à trouver la réponse… », lança une voix derrière elle que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre, que j'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau, une main levée de laquelle pendait le médaillon d'Emily. Jasper.

« Désolé du retard… Les visions d'Alice ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'elles étaient… », plaisanta Jasper en se tournant alternativement vers moi et vers ma meilleure amie, sur ses talons. Puis il se tourna vers Victoria. « Regarde bien ce médaillon, il ne te rappelle rien ? Ou personne ? »

« Non… C'est… c'est impossible… », murmura t-elle, semblant réaliser, à défaut de la vérité, le lien existant entre Emily et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle semblait perdue, déstabilisée. Jasper profita de ce moment pour me rejoindre et m'embrassa furtivement, remarquant mes diverses blessures. Il émit un grognement rauque en se tournant brusquement vers victoria et montra les dents en signe d'attaque imminente, mais je ramenai son regard vers le mien.

« Tu es revenu… », murmurai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge me força à rompre ce baiser, et je découvris que Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient rejoint.

« Bella, déclara ce dernier de sa voix calme et posée, emmène Emily à l'intérieur pendant que nous _discutons _avec Victoria… », ajouta t-il, alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient déjà emparés d'elle, bien qu'elle résistait férocement. L'espace d'une seconde, je revis l'épisode de la salle de danse, et toutes mes angoisses du moment, James, les tortures, Edward, l'attaque, tous me revint en tête, m'assaillant de visions horribles. La main glacée d'Emily posée sur mon épaule m'arracha à mes pensées.

« Rentrons… », suggéra t-elle alors qu'au loin, j'entendais encore les cris de Victoria, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. J'imaginai qu'entre temps, soit elle avait fait elle-même le rapprochement entre Emily, le médaillon, la ressemblance physique et James, soit Jasper s'était fait un devoir de lui apprendre l'étonnante vérité. Je pris la main qu'Emily me tendait et me laissai entrainer vers la villa.

« Oh mon dieu… », soufflai-je, en voyant clairement l'étendu des dégâts.

La baie vitrée était explosée, l'une des cloisons menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant, la table était retournée et le vase qui y était posé, brisé en mille morceaux. Esmée adorait ce vase. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, qui avait miraculeusement survécu, et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

« Ca va coûter des milliers de dollars de réparation… », me lamentai-je en imaginant déjà la facture. Emily me rejoignit et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

« J'ai cru comprendre que l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème dans cette famille… », plaisanta t-elle, et je dus reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. En repensant à toutes les fois où l'un des garçons avait cassé un vase, une table, ou même défoncé un mur en jouant seulement, mon forfait était bien moindre à côtés. Elle me blottit contre elle, mais cette simple étreinte m'arracha un grimace de douleur.

« Eh tu n'es qu'une humaine… », soupirai-je. Emily éclata de rire et se leva pour s'asseoir de mon autre côté, observant l'étendu de _mes_ dégâts. La grimace qu'elle fit n'était guère encourageante, ni la main qu'elle retira brusquement avant même d'avoir effleuré ma blessure.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait mordue ! » s'exclama t-elle,dubitative.

« Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois sortie aussi bien sortie… », répliqua Jasper en arrivant par l'arrière cuisine. Quand je le vis, je me ruai vers lui et lui sautai dans les bras, ignorant les regards gênés de sa famille.

« J'étais tellement inquiète… », lui murmurai-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça et je l'entendis rire doucement.

« Allons, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle avait une chance… », répondit-il d'une voix légère et enjouée.

Je m'écartai et me tournai vers ses parents et Alice, m'assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien. Ils semblaient las, mais soulagés, et souriaient chaleureusement. Je me retournai alors vers Jasper, le toisant de haut en bas, cherchant d'éventuelles traces de lutte.

« Tu me vexes là mon ange… », me lança t-il en bloquant mon visage, posant ses mains sur chacune de mes joues, et m'attirant à lui.

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser… », annonça Carlisle, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers lui, et remarquai seulement l'état de leurs vêtements. Ils étaient sales, déchirés par endroits, ce qui signifiait clairement que ça n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Le sourire et la satisfaction sur leurs lèvres contrastaient également avec la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer, mais je semblais la seule que cela dérangeait.

« Non, restez ! », m'empressai-je de répondre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. « J'aimerais vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, c'est tellement gentil, je ne… »

« C'est normale Bella », m'interrompit gentiment Esmée. « Tu fais partie de cette famille ma chérie, et c'est notre devoir de la protéger… ». Je lui souris, rassurée par ses paroles qu'elle avait toujours su choisir pour me remonter le moral.

« Merci quand même, pour tout… », répliquai-je néanmoins. « Tu me raconteras ? », demandai-je ensuite, en me tournant vers Jasper. Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

« Vraiment tout ? », demandai-je alors d'une voix mutine, et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Je levai ma main vers son visage et effleurai une trace violacée, sans doute conséquente d'un coup bien placé. Une vague de colère monta en moi, aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment de bonheur exquis, et un désir inassouvi.

« Vraiment tout… »

Je ris doucement et posai mon front contre son torse, soulagée de pouvoir le sentir à nouveau contre moi. Tout était fini, il était revenu, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Un raclement de gorge me sortit néanmoins de mes pensées. L'impatience et le manque de tact d'Emily m'avait toujours amusée.

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais j'ai une question… Ou plutôt une remarque… »

« Nous t'écoutons… », répondit Carlisle d'une voix calme et posée, témoignant de tout le respect et l'égard qu'il éprouvait pour chaque être humain. Carlisle était vraiment un être exceptionnel, de ceux dont l'extrême gentillesse, l'altruisme et la tolérance à toute épreuve forcaient votre respect.

« Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le problème de la soif de Bella… Ca fait près de deux jours maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, et elle ne s'est toujours pas nourrie. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose dans votre façon de vous nourrir, mais ça me parait plutôt inhabituel, non ? »

« Tu as raison, nous allons devoir y réfléchir… »

« D'autant que… », commença t-elle à ajouter, mais elle laissa traîner sa voix, hésitante. Elle me jeta un bref regard que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jasper.

« D'autant que quoi ? »

« D'autant qu'elle semble se répugner à l'idée de boire du sang, mais qu'elle vient de manger de la glace il y a quelques minutes… », répondit-elle, et sa remarque me valut quatre paires d'yeux ébahis braqués sur moi dans la seconde. J'étais soudainement très mal à l'aise, et lui jetai un regard noir pour la peine.

« De plus en plus étrange… », fit Carlisle, sans toutefois en dire davantage.

« Tu ne vois toujours rien ? », demanda Jasper en se tournant vers Alice. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Non, toujours rien. Le futur de Bella est très flou, j'ignore pourquoi... »

« Les loups ? », proposa t-il, et je sentis au ton de sa voix toute la répugnance à l'idée de me voir les côtoyer à nouveau. Mon cœur fit un bond à la simple éventualité de revoir Jacob. Il m'avait énormément manqué, et si jamais je pouvais le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras, lui parler de...

« N'y pense même pas… », cingla Jasper à mon intention cette fois, m'interrompant dans mes pensées, et jetant un froid dans l'assemblée. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon bien, mais sa remarque me vexa néanmoins, et réveilla en moi la colère que j'éprouvais quand Edward décidait de tout pour moi. « Ce n'est pas ça Bella, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant… », ajouta t-il plus doucement. « Tu n'es plus la bienvenue là-bas… J'ai rompu le traité, et j'ai bien peur que si nous restons simplement trop longtemps ici, nous ne pourrons éviter une guerre entre nos deux espèces… Et je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons… », expliqua t'il ensuite.

« Je suppose, oui… », me refrognai-je tout de même.

« Ce qui ne résoud toujours pas notre problème… Comment se fait-il que Bella éprouve une telle répulsion à boire du sang, et semble toujours apprécier les aliments humains ? », demanda Esmée en se tournant vers nous, bien que sa question soit plus adressée à son mari qu'à ses enfants. Il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon et m'invita à en faire autant, ce que je fis entraînant Jasper, dont je n'avais pas lâché la main, avec moi.

« Que ressens-tu exactement Bella ? De quoi as-tu eu envie ces dernières heures, ou as envie en ce moment ? »

J'étais tentée l'espace d'une seconde de lui répondre Jasper, que j'avais eu envie de lui depuis mon réveil et ne pouvais m'ôter cette idée de la tête, mais je trouvai la force de ravaler cette réponse, bien que le rire sous cape de l'intéressé me déconcentra grandement.

« Je vais bien… Je veux dire, je me sens bien, normale. Mes sens sont accrus, mais je dois m'y habituer, c'est encore nouveau pour moi. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, ni malade, n'éprouve ni gêne, ni inconfort ni agacement, et encore moi de soif… Je n'ai envie de rien en particulier, sauf peut-être de fraises… », répondis-je sincèrement, et je lançai un nouveau regard noir vers Emily qui à son tour, retenait un ricanement. « Bah quoi, c'était ça ou un cheeseburger ! J'ai opté pour le plus équilibré… », ajoutai-je alors. Je fronçai les sourcils et me renfrognai.

« Reconnais que c'est assez inhabituel… », lança Alice, adossée à la vitre de la véranda.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis leur retour, et sa voix chaleureuse adoucit ma mauvaise humeur. Il m'avait toujours été impossible de lui en vouloir, peu importait les escapades shopping qu'elle nous organisait, je n'avais jamais pu lui faire la tête. Aujourd'hui encore, avec sa voix musicale et son ton enjouée, je ne pus refreiner un sourire.

« Il lui reste sans doute une part d'humanité en elle… », expliqua Carlisle, mais l'incertitude que je décelai dans sa voix ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Il semblait aussi surpris, voire perdu que nous.

« Tu veux dire que je ne l'aurais complètement tuée ? », demanda Jasper en me jetant un regard alarmé. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi, et n'y comprends encore moins…_

« Non, tu as bien hmm… tué Bella… », répondit Carlisle, butant sur la formulation. Je comprenais son embarras. « Mais une part d'elle est restée humaine… Bella s'est transformée, son corps s'est transformé, adapté à notre condition, ses sens se sont exacerbés, sa vitesse et sa force en sont la preuve, mais il reste une part d'humanité en elle, qui a encore des réflexes, des habitudes et des besoins humains… », expliqua t-il.

Il se tournait alternativement vers Jasper et moi, s'assurant qu'on comprenne bien ce qu'il disait. Personnellement, je n'en saisissais pas le moindre mot, mais les hochements de tête de Jasper tendait à penser que lui comprenait.

« J'ai une théorie, ajouta Carlisle. Mais c'est une théorie des plus étranges, qui demande vérification. Je ne veux pas vous alarmer pour l'instant, mais Bella, verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je pratique quelques examens sur toi ? »

Je secouai la tête, bien que complètement perdue. J'ignorais quelle pouvait-être sa théorie, ni même comment cela nous affecterait, mais j'étais prête à me soumettre à ces examens, si cela pouvait aider. En même temps, je n'étais pas si pressée que les choses deviennent normales, ainsi que mon régime alimentaire. La simple pensée de me nourrir de sang me révulsait l'estomac. Carlisle discuta encore quelques minutes avec Jasper et Esmée, mais je ne maitrisais pas encore mes nouvelles capacités, et ne compris que quelques mots tant ils parlaient vite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras vite… », s'éleva une voix derrière moi, dont la musicalité seule suffisait à me redonner le sourire.

Je me retournai vers Alice, lui souris et la remerciai à nouveau de nous avoir aidés. Je vis les membres de ma nouvelle famille se retirer à l'écart, nous laissant un semblant d'intimité. Je leur en fus reconnaissant, bien que je sache cette délicate attention vaine. J'ajoutai, toujours à l'intention d'Alice.

« Je sais que la situation est délicate, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, et qu'on redeviendra amies comme avant... », demandai-je la voix pleine d'espoir. « Ma meilleure amie me manque… », ajoutai-je t'une voix timide.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella… », me répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter et d'ajouter : « Mais je ne t'en veux pas, pour rien… J'ai été injuste après l'épisode de Volterra… Ce n'était la faute de personne, juste une accumulation de contretemps et d'erreur, de notre part à tous. Nous aurions dû rester avec toi, t'empêcher de partir et de gérer ça toute seule… Mais les choses étaient compliquées… », expliqua t-elle, puis elle sembla réfléchir à un point, et me demanda : « Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé de ma visite l'autre jour, et de ce que je lui ai dit ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, et me rappelai vaguement d'une conversation après leur _rupture_. Mais on l'avait à peine évoquée ; le sujet semblait difficile pour Jasper, et je ne tenais pas spécialement à raviver la blessure.

« Vaguement… », répondis-je, un peu honteuse.

« Si j'ai été distante avec toi après Volterra, c'est en partie à cause de cette vision que j'avais eue, et qui m'avait perturbée… », commença Alice, et l'hésitation dans sa voix et dans ses gestes attisa ma curiosité. « J'étais heureuse avec Jasper, et il l'était avec moi, jusqu'à cette fameuse vision me montre le contraire. Je vous ai vus, tous les deux, ensembles, bien plus heureux que nous ne l'avions jamais été tous les deux. Je ne pouvais m'interposer entre vous. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas la foi que j'ai en mes visions, ajouta t-elle tristement, mais je me dois de les écouter. Elles m'ont toujours guidée, elles me montrent le chemin à suivre… Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette vision là, je n'avais pas le droit… Elle me montrait un futur où vous étiez heureux, ensemble. Votre amour sera plus fort et plus intense qu'une de vos relations passées et avec vos dons, vous ferez de grandes chances. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre… Je ne pouvais empêcher cela… ».

Sa voix devint si faible que même avec ma nouvelle ouïe, je peinais à entendre ses derniers mots. Je ne pouvais que voir la tristesse briller dans son regard, malgré la douceur qu'elle exprimait en évoquant ses visions, et j'enviai un instant la foi qu'elle avait en elles. Elle croyait en ses visions, sa foi était inébranlable e elle agissait en fonction de ce qu'elle voyait, et non de ce qu'elle ressentait, désirait. Je compris soudainement le désarroi et la frustration que Jasper m'avait un jour confessé ressentir avec Alice. Ils ne prenaient aucune décision, et la spontanéité n'avait aucune place dans leur relation, ni même l'effet de surprise d'un geste ou d'un présent, pourtant nécessaire à la survie d'un couple. Je m'arrachai à mes pensées et la tristesse m'envahie de nouveau quand je croisai le regard d'Alice. Elle avait tout perdu, mais était tout de même revenue pour me protéger. Sa gentillesse et sa loyauté n'avait pas de limite. Je ressentis une immense gratitude envers elle, seulement ternie par la culpabilité de ma trahison, et je ressentis subitement le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serra contre mon moi.

« J'entends ton cœur battre… », me dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ris doucement.

« Il semble ne pas vouloir renoncer…Je suis morte, il ne bat plus, pourtant il m'arrive encore de l'entendre battre, d'en avoir l'impression du moins… », expliquai-je en appréciant l'éclat de malice que je retrouvais enfin dans son regard. Elle secoua la tête, pensive.

« Non, je veux dire… _j'entends_ ton cœur battre Bella… », insista Alice, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas qu'une impression… C'est très faible, à peine distinct, mais je peux l'entendre… »

**_A suivre..._**

**_Tadam! encore un chapitre de posté! alors, des avis, questions, critiques? J'imagine que vous trouverez cette fin des plus frustrantes, mais j'vous rassure, vous aurez la réponse dès le chapitre suivant. D'ici la, bonne fin de semaine, et à tres bientot!!! xxx_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Comme toujours, un grand merci pr toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, à défaut de m'inspirer pour écrire la suite! lol Vos remarques m'ont bcp amusée, et même si ce qui suit vous donnera raison, ça risque aussi de ne pas vraiment vous plaire! Ca ne me plait pas non plus (mais pr une fois ce n'est la pas la forme mais le fond!lol), et je me demande tjs pourquoi j'ai pensé à une chose pareille, mais bon...Donc lisez, reviewez, mais ne me jettez pas de tomates!lol Promis, ils auront quand même leur happy end!! en attendant, bonne lecture de ce chap, enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 16 : Bella's pov**

Je tournai la tête vers la baie vitrée d'où je sentais Jasper nous observer, et croisai son regard, son visage exprimant la même incompréhension que je ressentais.

« C'est impossible… », murmurai-je, dubitative, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Carlisle, est ce… », l'entendis-je demander, puis une vive douleur me traversa de part en part de l'estomac, et je m'écroulai sous l'effet de la douleur, brusque, insupportable, et lancinante. J'enroulai mes bras autours de mon ventre et me pliai, alors que les bras protecteurs de Jasper s'enroulaient autours de moi.

« Bella, que se passe t-il ? Parle-moi… Bella… s'il te plait… », me supplia t-il, en caressant mon front et mon visage, visiblement inquiet. Mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre, et peinai même à entendre ses demandes. La douleur était si vive qu'elle provoquait des spasmes dont je ressentais chaque secousse avec intensité, comme si l'on broyait mon estomac pour le mettre en pièce et me l'arracher sans aucune précaution.

« Jasper… », parvins-je à l'implorer, et je sentis ses bras resserrer leurs étreintes, puis me soulever comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une feuille morte. Mais morte je l'étais, du moins, je le croyais avant de ressentir cette douleur intense dans tout mon corps désormais.

« Pose-là ici… », entendis-je une voix calme et posée que j'attribuais à Carlisle.

J'étais perdue, n'avais plus conscience de rien, si ce n'était de la douleur, et des murmures autours de moi. Je sentis seulement qu'on m'allongeait sur le canapé et déboutonnait ma chemise avec hâte, bien que le geste se voulait tendre et délicat. Je ne distinguais plus les voix, mais reconnus tout de même la douceur des gestes de Jasper, et en eus confirmation quand je sentis ses lèvres désormais tièdes se poser sur mon front brûlant. La douleur sembla diminuer, mais j'étais toujours perdue, désorientée. Où étaient mes repères ? Où était Jasper ? Je sentais sa présence mais tellement loin, alors qu'il était juste là.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas sensés ne plus ressentir de douleur physique, avoir une force et une perception incroyable, et surtout, avoir un cœur qui bien que toujours là, ne battait plus doucement dans leur poitrine, source de vie, source de mort. Je me sentais faible, épuisée, les bras croisés sur mon estomac, quand à nouveau, la douleur me submergea. Ma tête se mit à tourner, tout devint flou, et le lâcher la main que Jasper avait placée dans la mienne. Puis à nouveau, et me rappelant amèrement l'épisode de ma transformation, plus rien, le trou noir. Je n'entendis ni ne sentis plus rien, et je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience…

**Jasper's pov**

Jamais le temps ne m'avait semblé aussi long que les heures passées à attendre dans les couloirs d'un hôpital lugubre. Certes, la clinique privée de Forks n'avait rien à envier aux grandes cliniques de Seattle, mais toutes ces structures me mettaient mal à l'aise. Toutes ces odeurs insupportables de sangs artificiels, contaminés, traités puis transfusés, ainsi que la présence de tant d'humains fragiles et vulnérables mettaient mes capacités à me contrôler à rudes épreuves. Je marchais dans les couloirs déserts, hantés par le souvenir des éclats de rire de Bella, et l'écho de mes pas pour seule compagnie. Bon sang, combien de temps encore cela prendrait-il avant qu'on ne sache de quoi souffrait Bella ? Car elle souffrait, c'était indéniable. Carlisle avait préféré la conduire dans cette clinique plutôt qu'à l'hôpital, comptant sur sa discrétion et son matériel de pointe. Il avait demandé à se charger personnellement de Bella, et qu'aucune infirmière ne vienne nous déranger. Il avait sans doute usé de son charme pour obtenir de telles faveurs, mais pour le moment, peu m'importait. Seule Bella comptait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en notre absence ? J'arpentais le couloir, en quête de réponses qui ne venaient pas. Je connaissais le trajet par cœur à présent. J'entendis des pas au détour d'un couloir se rapprocher, et fit volte face, à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle. Mon cœur, s'il en était encore capable, aurait sans doute manqué un battement avant de s'accélérer brutalement quand je reconnus la démarche assurée de Carlisle. Il marchait lentement, ses émotions confuses, mais visiblement inquiètes.

« Que se passe t-il ?? », lui demandai-je, aussitôt qu'il me rejoignait. Je m'étais retenu de me précipiter vers lui, mais les mots m'avaient brûlé les lèvres depuis son départ, plus d'une heure auparavant. La gravité de son visage et la complexité de ses émotions n'auguraient rien de bons.

« Elles ne sont pas très bonnes, j'ai bien peur… »

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on rejoigne Bella d'abord, pour que je puisse vous l'expliquer à tous les deux en même temps ? », suggéra t-il, mais aussi injuste cela pouvait être envers Bella, je préférai savoir d'abord. Je secouai la tête.

« Non, je préfèrerai que tu m'en parles avant, que je puisse anticiper sa réaction, et l'aider à supporter la douleur. Je veux être préparé, et pouvoir la rassurer. Je garderai le contrôle, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète également pour moi… », expliquai-je avec tristesse et inquiétude.

« Je comprends… », fit Carlisle en tentant un sourire réconfortant qui ne prit pas. Il était mal à l'aise, ce qui ne m'aida en rien à calmer mes craintes.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir affronter une telle situation un jour, je… »

« Carlisle ! », le rappelai doucement mais fermement à l'ordre. « Dis moi simplement ce qu'elle a... »

« Avait… », me corrigea Carlisle, et je sentais que cette conversation le peinait grandement. « Bella était enceinte… », ajouta t-il d'une voix hésitante, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, je sentis mes jambes m'abandonner, et dus m'appuyer contre le mur. Je sentis aussitôt les bras de Carlisle se poser sur mes épaules, mais je ne réagis pas. J'étais comme paralysé, je ne pouvais plus bouger, et ne ressentais rien si ce n'était une immense douleur dans ma poitrine et le souvenir du passé qu'il avait employé.

« Je suis désolé Jasper, je… »

« Comment ? », coupai-je brusquement. Mais je vis à son front plissé qu'il ne comprenait pas ma question. « Comment s'est arrivé ? »

Il soupira. De toute évidence, il s'était préparé à cette question, mais avait tout de même espéré l'éviter.

« Elle était enceinte de cinq semaines environ… Les changements sont quasiment imperceptibles à ce stade de grossesse, vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Humaine, son corps aurait pu supporter cette épreuve, il se serait adapté à ses besoins et aux besoins du bébé… Vampire, son corps ne change plus, ne fonctionne plus… Il n'est plus alimenté, et aurait donc été incapable de subvenir correctement aux besoins d'un fœtus. Alors après sa transformation… ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de prononcer les mots qui se formaient déjà dans ma tête.

« En transformant Bella, j'ai ruiné toutes ses chances de poursuivre cette grossesse… Oh mon dieu… », réalisai-je avec effroi. « Je n'ai pas seulement tué Bella, j'ai aussi tué notre enfant… »

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux…», objecta Carlisle, mais sa remarque était vaine.

Rien n'aurait pu me retirer de l'esprit que j'avais tué mon enfant. Un autre détail me revint en tête, serrant davantage mon cœur froid.

« Ce n'était pas le fantôme des battements de son cœur que nous entendions… »

« Ne fais pas ça Jasper… » me supplia Carlisle en pressant deux mains fermes sur mes épaules. « Tu te fais du mal pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Vous ne le saviez pas au moment de la transformer… Et je te rappelle que c'est Bella qui t'a poussé à le faire, tu ne le voulais pas… »

« Donc c'est sa faute, c'est ça ? », relevai-je brusquement la tête, lui jetant un regard sombre.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est la faute de personne… Vous l'ignoriez, et chercher un coupable ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles. Là maintenant, il va falloir être fort, car Bella va avoir besoin de toi… J'ignore comment elle réagira à cette nouvelle, et il se peut qu'elle perde le contrôle, et réagisse enfin comme le nouveau né incontrôlable qu'elle est sensée être… »

« Mais comment suis-je sensé lui annoncer ça ? Comment survit-on à la perte d'un enfant ? »

« On ne le fait pas… », s'éleva une voix serrée derrière moi, et je sursautai.

Esmée. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Et j'aurais du m'en douter, ressentir l'immense peine émanant d'elle. Je me tournai vers elle et la laissai me prendre dans ses bras, me réconfortant comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être naturellement, mais qu'elle avait toujours été pour nous. Je me laissai aller contre elle, sanglotant des larmes qui ne couleraient pas, mais qui exprimaient pourtant toute la douleur que je ressentais.

« On ne survit pas à la perte d'un enfant, on vit avec, on y pense à chaque instant, mais peu à peu, on se reconstruit. Un part de toi meurt avec cet enfant, mais il faut être fort… Vous serez là l'un pour l'autre, et nous serons là pour vous… », tenta t-elle de me réconforter, un bras autours de mes épaules, et l'autre caressant mon dos. Je sentis la main de Carlisle se poser sur mon épaule, et posai la mienne par-dessus, me désolant de réalisai que la première fois que je les considérai comme mes vrais parents se passent dans de telles circonstances.

« Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal, commença t-il, mais dis toi que si après cette épreuve, dans les mois ou les années à venir vous ressentez toujours un manque à combler, vous pourrez toujours envisager l'adoption… », expliqua t-il, et j'hochai la tête, plus par réflexe que pour consentir à sa remarque.

Je comprenais alors la douleur que pouvaient ressentir ces parents à qui on suggère de faire un autre enfant après une fausse couche ou la perte d'un nouveau né, comme si on pouvait remplacer un être par un autre. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas l'intention de Carlisle, c'est pourquoi je ne m'offusquai pas. Je sentis les bras d'Esmée desserrer leur étreinte et elle leva vers moi un regard rempli de douleur, pour nous, mais aussi pour elle, pour le souvenir que notre perte réveillait en elle. La vie était vraiment injuste, injuste et cruelle. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je regrettais une vie mortelle, ou la souffrance d'une perte ne dure que quelques années, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne vous apaiser. En choisissant l'éternité, nous renoncions au luxe de l'apaisement et la quiétude du sommeil du juste.

« Tu dois aller la voir, elle doit être réveillée maintenant… », me conseilla Carlisle, et j'opinai à nouveau.

« Nous serons là si tu as besoin de nous… », me réconforta Esmée.

**Bella's pov**

Je me réveillais doucement, m'étonnant même de m'être évanouie. Je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs, vagues pour la plupart. J'ouvris les yeux, mais tout était blanc, le mur, la table près de la fenêtre, mon lit... Même mes draps étaient blancs, neutres, impersonnels. Je réalisai seulement où je me trouvais. A l'hôpital. Pourquoi diable étais-je à l'hôpital ? Et seule ? Où étaient-ils tous passé, pourquoi personne n'était là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait ? Je me redressai alors, mais une légère douleur m'élança dans le bras gauche. Je remarquai seulement une grosse aiguille plantée dans une veine saillante. Bon sang, que se passait-il ici ? Une poche de sang était accrochée au portant, et je compris que l'on m'avait perfusée pour m'alimenter, aussi étrange puisse être une alimentation à base de sang. Mais ce qui m'étonnait surtout, c'est que je n'en éprouvais plus aucun dégoût. Certes l'odeur me dérangeait toujours, mais c'était plus dû aux mélanges de médicaments filtrés qu'au liquide lui-même. Et je n'étais pas non plus révulsée à l'idée de m'en nourrir, au contraire même, j'ai avais presque… envie ? _hâte ?_ Yerk. Mais je me sentais bien maintenant, j'avais repris des forces, j'étais nourrie et je ne ressentais plus aucune de mes blessures. Je devais sortir, trouver Jasper, le rassurer. J'ôtai non sans grimacer l'aiguille de mon bras et décidai de tester mes limites en m'emparant de la poche, que je portai à mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier, mais j'en avais besoin, et au moins, mon estomac ne se retournait pas à l'idée. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je me levai, et soupirai en notant ma blouse de patient, ouverte dans le dos.

« Géniale… »

J'étudiai la chambre, à la recherche de mes vêtements, en vain. La pièce était vide, si ce n'était une rose que je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir remarquée plus tôt, tant sa couleur rouge vif contrastait avec les murs immaculés. Je la pris, l'humai, et souris en lisant la carte qui y était attachée, avec trois petits mots pour simple messages. Je pris la rose et la carte d'une main, et essayais tant bien que mal de tenir les pans de ma blouse. Dieu merci, on m'avait laissé mes sous-vêtements. Je m'apprêtai à sortir, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant une grande silhouette entrer.

« Oh Jasper !! », m'exclamai-je aussitôt en lui sautant dans les bras. « Tu m'as tellement manqué !! »

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu si peur Bella… », répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter légèrement pour embrasser mon front. « Comment te sens-tu ? », me demanda en effleurant ma joue du dos de sa main.

« Plutôt bien… Je me suis même nourrie toute seule ! » répliquai-je en brandissant, fière de moi, la poche de sang vide. Mais mon sourire s'effaça quand je remarquai l'expression de son visage, ses traits tirés, inquiets, bien qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de masquer sa tristesse.

« C'est génial ! », répondit-il, content, mais ne débordant pas de joie pour autant. Il semblait perdu, quelque chose le travaillait, mais j'ignorais quoi. « Et à part ça, comment tu te sens ? Aucune douleur, aucune gêne ? »

« Hmm, non pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il Jasper… ? », demandai-je alors, inquiète par le ton de sa voix, un ton grave de ceux qu'on ne prend que pour annoncer la mort d'un proche. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et m'attira à lui.

« Rien, tout va bien… »

Sa réponse était évasive, et son regard était baissé sur nos mains. Mauvais signe. Que me cachait-il ? Mais mon soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé pris le dessus et effaça mon angoisse naissante. Il était sûrement inquiet et fatigué, aucune raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Pourquoi je me suis évanouie, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il me regarda, une étrange lueur traversant son regard l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et n'appose un masque sur son visage. Il me sourit, mais ça ne suffit pas à dissimuler son inquiétude et ses doutes.

« Vraiment sûr… », répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je blottis aussitôt ma tête contre son torse, et recherchai par habitude le battement de son cœur. C'était inutile bien sûre, mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à concevoir qu'il pouvait être _vivant_ sans un cœur battant dans sa poitrine. « Tu as juste fait un petit malaise, entre le sang perdu lors de ta transformation, la tourmente des jours qui ont suivis, l'attaque de Victoria, et le tout sans n'avoir rien avalé depuis des jours, tout ça a été un peu trop pour toi… Mais tout va bien maintenant… Oui, tout va bien… », répéta t-il dans un murmure, et bien que sans le voir, je le devinai ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le vague, et la voix chargée d'émotions.

« Alors je veux rentrer à la maison… », déclarai-je alors en m'écartant, le regard triste et la voix atone. Il me cachait quelque chose, et j'ignorais si c'était pour me protéger, ou par manque de confiance en moi.

« Très bien, je vais te chercher des affaires… Attend moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes… », répondit-il en se levant, et sortit sans même m'embrasser, me laissant seule avec mes angoisses.

***

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant, Jasper n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis notre départ. Nous n'avions croisé personne, ce qui m'étonnait car j'étais sûre d'avoir entendue la voix d'Esmée dans mon demi-sommeil. Mais bon, mon esprit n'était pas très clair en ce qui concernait les heures passées donc je n'étais sûre de rien ; si ce n'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jasper ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis qu'on avait quitté l'hôpital, et clairement, ses pensées n'étaient pas avec moi.

Il fixait la route et n'osait ni un regard ni une parole, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était concentré, ou feignait de l'être, je l'ignorais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, lui jetant des œillades peu discrètes. Mais aussi peu discrètes pouvaient elles être, il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, tant il était absorbé, le visage sévère, triste, fatigué.

« Jasper ? »

…

Je me tournai vers lui, attendant qu'il réalise que j'avais défait ma ceinture et prenais donc un risque en cas d'accident –bien que je ne risquerai plus jamais rien-, mais rien ne vient. Je posai une main sur sa cuisse, le surprenant. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

« Jasper, que se passe t-il… ? », me décidai-je à lui demander, bien que je n'avais pas grand espoir quand à sa réponse. Peu importait ce qui le tracassait, s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé à l'hôpital, il ne le ferait pas maintenant.

« Mais rien, pourquoi cette question ? ». Je soupirai, blessée.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance… », déclarai-je alors, plus comme une soudaine réalisation à moi-même qu'une remarque à son attention. Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, l'air abasourdi, puis il gara brusquement la voiture sur le bas côté. Je fus projetée contre le tableau de bord, et laissai échapper un gémissement.

« Bella ! », s'exclama Jasper en réalisant que je n'avais pas ma ceinture.

« Ose encore me dire que rien ne te préoccupe… », le défiai-je, agacée. « La semaine dernière tu m'as arrêtée avant même que ma main n'ait touché la boucle, et là, tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'ai passé les cinq dernières minutes détachée, à te fixer… »

Je me tournai complètement, de sorte de lui faire face, et m'avançai vers lui. Je posai une main sur sa joue, et attirai son visage vers moi de l'autre. Son visage était de nouveau impassible. Il ne me montrait rien, ne me dirait rien. Je soupirai, blessée.

« Tu ne me diras bien n'est-ce pas… ? ». Il me sourit tristement, et secoua la tête. Aie.

« Mais uniquement car il n'y a rien à dire Bella, fais moi confiance… »

« Mais je te fais confiance ! C'est toi, qui de toute évidence ne me fais pas confiance… », me renfrognai-je alors.

Je laissai retomber mes mains sur le siège et en reprenant ma position d'origine, assise au fond de mon siège, ceinture bouclée et regard tournée vers la forêt entourant Forks. A ma grande surprise, il reprit la route sans un mot, et ne dit rien jusqu'à notre arrivée. Moi-même, j'oubliais bien vite l'épisode de la voiture quand à peine arrivée, j'eus droit à un accueil chaleureux. Emily était assise, très calme en apparence mais je la devinais inquiète, et Alice faisait les cents pas, _visiblement _angoissée. Chose étrange, elle jeta un bref regard -désolé ?- à Jasper derrière moi avant de sembler plus calme, et de me prendre dans ses bras. Quoi qu'il s'agisse, Alice était au courant. _Alice… sa femme… sa partenaire… sa confidente._ Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il lui accordait plus de confiance qu'à moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte, puis elle s'écarta pour rejoindre Jasper, tandis qu'Emily se levait et se précipitait dans mes bras.

« J'étais si inquiète pour toi !! On ne savait pas ce que tu avais, on… »

« Je vais bien, tout va bien maintenant… », l'interrompis-je d'un sourire rassurant.

Je resserrai notre étreinte et me détendis, soulagée que de toute évidence, quoiqu'il se passe, Emily n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Nous étions liées dans notre ignorance, où plutôt, comme je préférais le croire, dans leur volonté de nous protéger. Mais de quoi, telle était la question.

Prétextant une légère fatigue, je m'éclipsai, sans un regard pour Jasper. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que me protéger, mais ce besoin constant avait été la première faille dans ma relation avec Edward, et de voir que celle-ci prenait le même chemin m'effrayait quelque peu. Je m'allongeai dans la chambre d'amis qu'on avait aménagée à mon goût - je soupçonnai Alice d'y être pour quelque chose-, et fermai les yeux, repensant à la folie des jours passés. Mon dernier cours de littérature avec Mme Parker me semblait si loin à présent, que je me demandai si j'avais vraiment eu une vie en dehors de cette famille et de ce style de vie. Je soupirai. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, et reconnu le pas léger d'Emily, ainsi que son odeur. Je ne la remarquai que maintenant. Elle avait une odeur sucrée, de cannelle et d'orchidée rose, un mélange des plus original, mais qui n'attisait pas ma soif, heureusement. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et pris ma main, se contentant d'être là, près de moi, avec moi. J'avais toujours appréciée sa façon d'être là pour moi, d'être près de moi quand j'en avais besoin, sans pour autant s'imposer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entama une conversation des plus banales, juste pour me sortir de mes idées qu'elle avait dû deviner noires. Je jouai le jeu, appréciant l'attention, et je devais l'admettre, ayant cruellement besoin de ce genre d'intermède. Mais je perdais vite le fil, mon attention malgré elle attirée par une conversation, ou plutôt une dispute l'étage du dessous. Les voix étaient basses, presque des murmures, et rapides. De toute évidence, cette conversation ne nous était pas destinée. Mais ils se disputaient, j'en étais certaines. Intriguée, je me levai et sortis de la chambre, et à mesure que je m'avançais vers l'escalier, les murmures se clarifiaient, et les mots se distinguaient.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! ».

Esmée. Je m'étonnai même d'entendre de la colère dans sa voix. Je l'avais toujours cru incapable de s'énerver, quelque soit la faute commise.

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Comment aurais-je voulu que je lui annonce ça ?? ».

Jasper. Alors j'avais raison, il me cachait bien quelque chose.

« Hmm, je crois que vous devriez remettre cette conversation à plus tard… »

Alice. Ohh, ce que son don pouvait être agaçant.

Je soupirai, agacée, et descendis les escaliers comme si de rien était. La tension était palpable, malgré le sourire qu'affichait chaque protagoniste. Jasper était appuyée contre la baie vitrée, Alice assise dans le canapé, elle dessinait, et Esmée semblait préparer à dîner dans la cuisine. Je les observai un à un, mais aucun ne semblait décidé à parler le premier. Je me tournai en désespoir vers Jasper, qui me sourit un peu plus, mais se tourna néanmoins, appuyant son front contre la vitre, le regard perdu vers la forêt entourant la villa. J'avançai vers lui, prête à renoncer pour aujourd'hui, contre un peu de réconfort, un peu de sa chaleur autours de moi. Je passai derrière Alice, et m'arrêtai brusquement en regardant ce qu'elle dessinait.

« Comment connais-tu Ethan ? », lui demandai-je, étonnée. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard pétillant.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Euh, oui… », répondis-je, soudainement plus très sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix.

« Vraiment ?? ». Son enthousiasme était un brin trop débordant, même pour Alice. Elle non plus ne nous avait pas tout dit.

« C'est Ethan… Il est avec nous au lycée…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'ai vu… », annonça t-elle, et je réalisai seulement ce que cela signifiait.

Je n'avais pas compris au début, mais en me rappelant une conversation que j'avais eu avec elle il y a longtemps, sur comment elle avait _su_ qu'elle vivrait avec Jasper, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. La vision, le croquis, l'enthousiasme. Je me tournai vers Jasper, et vis qu'il s'était lui-même retourné à l'évocation d'Ethan. Je croisai son regard, et y vis la même expression choquée que je devais arborer. Alice avait eut une vision claire et détaillée d'Ethan. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bon, j'espère que cette petite note positive en fin de chapitre vous aura fait oublié le reste un peu plus triste... lol je sais pas pkoi, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que des avis et critiques, pr ce chap, je vais en recevoir..lol Promis, la suite sera plus gaie! plus de drame, plus de larme, du moins pas trop, et un bel happy end à la fin!! Le chpa 19 sera le dernier, mais le 18 n'étant pas terminé, j'vais faire mon possible pour que le boucler d'ici mardi et poster la suite. dc le 19 sera le dernier, et il y aura un épilogue (chiffre pair oblige lol), mais qui arrivera un peu plus tard, à moins d'être soudainement inspirée!! _**

**_wali walou, bonne fin de weekend à toutes, bon courage à celles et ceux en exams! bien évidemment, j'attends vos retours avec impatience!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_La suite, comme convenu! Merci pr toutes vos reviews du chap précédents, je m'attendais à bien pire après avoir fait perdre le bébé de Bella. Donc double merci!!lol Promis, il n'y aura plus trop de drama maintenant! Encore un peu par ci par là, mais la fin approchant, ils méritent leurs petits moments de bonheur aussi... J'espère que ce chap vous plaira! Bonne lecture, enjoy! xxx_**

**Chapitre 17 : Jasper's pov**

Ethan… Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pourquoi diable Alice devait choisir le seul type de Jacksonville que je ne supportais pas pour faire partie de cette famille et partager notre éternité ? Un regard vers Bella m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Et même si je savais qu'Alice ne choisissait pas réellement, je ne pouvais refreiner les sentiments qui s'éveillaient en moi. Je devinai mes yeux s'assombrir peu à peu à mesure que la colère m'envahissait. Je refusai de croiser _son_ regard, de peur d'y lire la déception que devait causer ma réaction. Mais je ne pouvais cautionner pareil choix. J'étais égoïste, je m'en rendais compte, mais imaginer Alice avec un autre m'était insupportable… Alors l'imaginer avec celui qui fantasmait déjà sur Bella, hors de question. Une foule de pensées m'envahirent, et je préférai sortir de cette pièce avant de les laisser s'échapper. J'entendis vaguement Alice demander ce qu'il m'arrivait, et Bella garder le silence, taisant la réponse qu'elle connaissait pourtant. Puis leurs voix devinrent murmures, avant de disparaitre, hors de ma portée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ; cet Ethan n'était en rien une menace pour mon couple, et je n'avais plus aucun droit sur Alice. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas concevoir de l'accueillir dans nos vies.

Ma course m'avait conduit sur la plage de l'autre côté de la forêt entourant la villa. Pas très loin de la frontière de la réserve, j'aurais dû me méfier, en arrivant. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et cette grande plage, relativement calme, avec ses dunes et ses morceaux de bois échoués avait un côté rassurant. J'aimais y venir, m'asseoir dans le sable et réfléchir, quand ma tête était pleines ou les émotions de ma famille difficiles à gérer. J'entendis des rires au loin, sur la plage, et quand je levai les yeux vers le groupe, je me figeai. Au milieu de ces ados se trouvait l'ami de Bella, le loup garou qui s'était entiché d'elle. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, mais je préférais néanmoins éviter le conflit. Une menace à la fois, et aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Je me levais et m'apprêtais à partir, quand je tombai nez-à nez avec Bella. Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'y répondis, par habitude et par envie. J'aimais Bella, et je détestais cette impression de m'éloigner un peu plus à chaque instant. Je laissai mon esprit vagabondai et posai une main au creux de ses reins alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointes des pieds pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle rompit notre baiser, après un dernier du bout des lèvres. Sa simple présence suffisait à m'apaiser, j'ignorai si elle en était conscience. Toutefois, la réalité me rattrapa vite en entendant l'échos de rires derrière moi.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es contrarié, mais je… », commença t-elle, mais je l'interrompis, souhaitant m'éloigner des Quileutes.

« On pourrait aller discuter de ça ailleurs ? », lui demandai-je, me tournant de sorte qu'elle tourne le dos à la plage, ce qu'elle fit machinalement.

« Non, on est bien ici », répondit-elle, et je soupirai, agacé. Elle s'était tournée vers la plage, se détournant du soleil qui perçait entre les nuages. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te chiffonne ? », demanda t-elle alors.

« Tout va bien Bella, je t'assure », répliquai-je, promenant mon regard sur la plage, mais gardant un œil sur le groupe. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi… Je ne suis pas spécialement ravi qu'elle ait choisi cet Ethan, mais tant qu'elle est heureuse, alors je le suis… », ajoutai-je, plus pour mettre fin à cette conversation que par sincérité. Alors que je me pensais tiré d'affaire, je me figeai brusquement. Il avait posé les yeux sur nous, et s'était attardé une seconde de trop. Il nous avait repérés. Mes pensées s'emballèrent, des images se succédaient dans ma tête à un rythme effréné. Nous devions partir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« On devrait rentrer, avant qu'Alice ne s'inquiète… », déclarai-je hâtivement, l'entraînant par le bras, et espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ma soudaine agitation. Mais c'était sous-estimer Bella.

« Jasper ! Tu me fais mal, que se passe t-il ? », s'écria t-elle en s'écartant vivement, et instinctivement, chercha du regard ce que je fuyais. Trop tard. Je soupirai et baissai la tête, exaspéré. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter, et elle bloqua sa respiration.

« Tu aurais dû m'écouter… » sifflai-je entre mes dents. Je levai la tête, et remarquai que son regard était rivé sur lui, et qu'à mon plus grand damne, il venait vers nous.

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre, c'est Jacob ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! », s'exclama t-elle, et son enthousiasme plus que son manque de discernement m'agaça davantage et réveilla mon instinct animal.

« _C'était_ Bella ! Il ne le sera plus après avoir découvert ce que tu es ! On doit partir Bella, maintenant ! », tentai-je une nouvelle fin, en vain. Cette fille était aussi obstinée qu'inconsciente. « Bella… », grognai-je alors. « On a rompu le traité, on a mordu un humain, créé un nouveau vampire… Toi, qui plus est, la fille dont il est amoureux ! Comment crois-tu qu'il le prendra ? Bella… », insistai-je alors. « Nous sommes ennemis ! Les vampires et les loups ne peuvent pas être amis… »

« Mais je… »

« Bella… », la suppliai-je, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement.

Je la sentais indécise, hésitant entre courir dans les bras de son meilleur ami et courir dans la direction opposée. « Je t'en prie… Nous ne voulons pas déclencher une guerre inutilement… », expliquai-je, et la perspective d'être à l'origine d'une situation qui mettrait sa famille en danger prévalut sur son désir de retrouver son ami. Une immense tristesse l'envahit, puis elle hocha la tête, vaincue avant de partir en courant. Je jetai un dernier regard vers le Quileute qui s'était arrêté, ne comprenant pas la fuite de sa meilleure amie. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne se soit pas approché suffisamment pour remarquer la différence chez Bella. Je m'élançai à la suite de mon ange et la retrouvai à la villa, assise sur la balancelle. Je n'avais compris ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, mais y passait des heures entières à s'y balancer. Je la rejoignis, et lui envoyai un vague de calme.

« Je sais que tu es contrariée… Tu aurais voulu lui parler, rattraper le temps perdu, je… »

« C'est mon meilleur ami… », répliqua t-elle tristement « Il était là pendant les mois où vous m'aviez tous abandonnée. C'est lui qui m'a aidée, qui m'a consolée quand ça n'allait pas, et qui m'a toujours soutenue… Il était là pour moi, malgré mes sentiments pour Edward ! »

« Je le sais Bella, et crois moi, je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais ça ne change rien, nous sommes ennemis... Et tu as choisis ton camp Bella… », lui expliquai-je en prenant sa main, bien que mes propres mots ne semblaient pas jouer en ma faveur.

« J'ai choisi de devenir l'une des vôtres, mais je n'ai pas choisi de renoncer à mon meilleur ami ! », répondit-elle, et je percevais toujours une pointe de colère dans sa voix, malgré le calme que je lui envoyais. Je soupirai, comprenant qu'elle ne céderait pas.

« Très bien… Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon… Mais ne va pas à la réserve, on a déjà bafoué assez de règles comme ça. Appelle le, et vois où ça te mène… ».

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la laisser faire. Elle n'aimait ni être maternée, ni dictée sa conduite. Cela ne me plaisait absolument pas, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de le voir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et voir son visage s'illuminer à nouveau était un argument en soi. Ce qu'il restait de sa colère se dissipa aussitôt, chassé par la joie de retrouver son ami. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'une fois de plus, c'était un autre que moi qui la rendait aussi heureuse. Elle s'était jeté dans mes bras, me prenant au dépourvu et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tièdes, et sucrées, comme si elle venait de manger un fruit particulièrement juteux. C'était exquis, et je savourai chaque seconde de ce baiser.

« Merci… », murmura t-elle en déposant un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et approfondis le baiser. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous ces dernières heures, et elle me manquait terriblement. Notre complicité me manquait, nos baisers me manquaient, son souffle chaux s'insinuant sensuellement entre mes lèvres me manquaient, tout en elle me manquait. Je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement qui à lui seul fit naitre en moi un désir que je ne pourrais pourtant pas assouvir maintenant. Je l'attirai sur mes genoux d'un bras glissé autours de sa taille, et elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, en appui. Elle était si belle, si parfaite, Comment pouvais-je y résister ? Je devais toutefois éclaircir un point. Je m'écartai à regret, anticipant déjà sa déception.

« Mais je préférerais que tu attendes demain matin Bella… ». Son enthousiasme s'évapora d'un seul coup comme je m'y attendais, et elle afficha une mine renfrognée. J'ajoutai. « Il est sûrement toujours à la plage, et si tu l'appelles cette après midi, il voudra sans doute te voir dès ce soir, et sans vouloir t'ordonner quoique ce soit, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule en pleine nuit dans les bois… ». En la voyant prête à répliquer, je m'empressai d'ajouter : « Tu ne dois pas oublier une chose Bella, c'est aussi un humain. Emily n'a peut-être aucun effet sur toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que d'autres n'en auront pas. Tu restes un nouveau né Bella, et tu ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile… », expliquai-je, et je savais qu'elle n'y objecterait rien. Je connaissais Bella, et la sécurité de ceux qu'elle aimait passait avant tout, avant même sa propre sécurité, ce qui nous avait valu bien des soucis par le passé.

« Entendu… », l'entendis-je répondre, et je fus tout de même surpris. Je m'attendais à devoir argumenter un peu plus.

« Bella, je… »

« Bella !! », une voix m'interrompit derrière moi. « Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre… », s'excusa aussitôt Emily, à qui appartenait la voix, en remarquant l'air grave sur nos visages.*

« Tu n'interrompes rien du tout, nous avions terminé », la rassura Bella d'un sourire, et je lui en voulus une fraction de seconde. _Je_ n'avais pas terminé. Mais je l'oubliai bien vite, intrigué par la confusion des émotions d'Emilie, qui dû remarquer mon air étonné car elle me jeta un regard dur, qu'elle devait espérait dissuasif. Je souris. Elle m'ignora, et se tourna vers Bella de manière exagérée, me tournant délibérément le dos.

« Je voulais juste te dire que, maintenant que les choses ont l'air d'être rentrées dans l'ordre -du moins aussi ordonnée puisse être la vie au sein d'un nid de vampires végétariens-, tu n'as plus besoin de moi ici, et je pense rentrer à Jacksonville… », annonça t-elle. Vu la réaction de Bella, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à une telle annonce, si tôt. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, Emily s'empressa de poursuivre. « Ca fait près d'une semaine qu'on est ici, une semaine qu'on rate les cours, et personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie en terminale, donc j'aimerais rentrer avant de prendre trop de retard, et avant que ma mère ne se pose de vraies questions sur mon absence… », expliqua t-elle, et je sentais que bien qu'elle soit décidée, une part d'elle regrettait déjà le style de vie qu'elle avait mené avec nous ces derniers jours. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, cherchant à lire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, bien qu'elle m'ait à maintes reprises interdit de le faire. Mais comment pourrait-elle le vérifier ?

« Jasper.. », siffla t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je la regardai, interloqué. « Pas besoin d'être médium ou télépathe, je peux te _sentir_… », expliqua t-elle ensuite.

« Et n'oublies pas que je le peux aussi… », expliquai-je à mi mots d'un regard entendu. Elle rougit, embarrassée.

« Bref ! », se reprit-elle, en se tournant à nouveau vers Bella. « Je disais donc.. »

« Deux jours ! », l'interrompit subitement Bella. « Accorde moi deux jours, et nous rentrerons à Jacksonville… ». Je fis volte face.

« Nous ? »

Elle soupira, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis expliqua « Je ne peux pas rester ici, pour les mêmes raisons qu'Emily. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie en terminale, et ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter. J'aime être ici, mais Jacksonville me manque, ma famille, mes amis me manquent… », m'expliqua t-elle, et je devais admettre qu'elle me prenait de cours. Je ne pensais pas que sa scolarité poserait un problème en soi, elle aurait l'éternité pour terminer le programme de terminale, mais elle avait raison, et tôt ou tard, nous devions rentrer. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, elle tourna la tête vers Emily.

« D'accord ? Deux jours ? Deux tous petits jours… », insista t-elle, d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à celle d'une fille de cinq ans quémandant un énième biscuit, qu'à un vampire nouveau né se nourrissant de sang. Personne, pas même Emily ne pouvait résister à un air aussi attendrissant.

« Bon, d'accord… Deux jours. Mais pas plus… », annonça t-elle, et je sentis aussitôt les craintes de Bella se relâcher. Doutait-elle réellement de son pouvoir de persuasion ? me demandai-je, amusé. Des claquements de mains familièrement enthousiastes m'interrompirent dans mes pensées, et je croisai le regard d'Alice par-dessus l'épaule d'Emily. Vu son humeur joyeuse, je m'attendais au pire.

« … ce qui nous laisse largement assez de temps pour vous faire une nouvelle garde-robe les filles ! », annonça t-elle d'une voix excitée.

De concert, Bella et Emily baissèrent la tête sur leurs tenues, se demandant sans doute ce qu'Alice pouvait bien leurs reprocher. J'échangeai un regard complice avec cette dernière, dont le regard brillait déjà à l'idée de tous les achats qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Une image me traversa l'esprit, et je réprimai brusquement mon sourire en réalisant ce qu'elle proposait.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? », m'exclamai-je alors. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas emmener Bella dans un centre commercial, un espace confiné rempli d'humains ? », demandai-je ensuite, et je sentis le soulagement de Bella à la perspective d'échapper à la torture d'une séance shopping avec Alice. Toutefois, il ne fut que de courte durée.

« Relaxes Jasper, tout ira bien ! Nous irons en soirée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, et Bella se tiendra parfaitement bien… », expliqua t-elle, et à nouveau, je sentis les émotions, très vives, de Bella. Cette fois, elle s'était renfrognée aux derniers mots d'Alice. Bella me coula un regard implorant une solution, un argument, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sortir de là. Mais je devais l'admettre, j'étais curieux quant aux nouvelles tenues qu'Alice allait lui faire acheter, et dont j'aurais le privilège – je l'espérais- de découvrir lors d'un défilé privé le soir même. Je réfrénai un sourire grivois, et affichai mon air le plus désolé, accompagné d'une petite grimace, pour lui faire plaisir.

« D'accord, d'accord… », céda Bella, ignorant les petits bons de joies d'Alice. « J'ai le temps de m'y préparer psychologiquement ? », demanda t-elle en souriant à Alice.

Elle réfléchit un instant, tête légèrement penchée, puis lui annonça qu'elles ne partiraient pas avant deux heures et vingt-trois minutes, pour être exacte. Mais avant que Bella n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer un mouvement vers moi, pour reprendre notre position initiale, elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la villa, prétextant qu'elles devaient se préparer ou avoir une discussion entre filles, quelque chose dans ce genre là. Et pour être honnête, j'étais soulagé de me retrouver un peu seul, sans avoir à garder mes émotions sous contrôle, et prétendre que tout allait bien, alors que non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retrouve Jacob, je ne voulais pas rentrer à Jacksonville, je ne voulais pas de toute cette effervescence constante et cette profusion d'émotions qui régnait ici, et surtout, surtout, je ne voulais pas avoir à mentir à Bella à propos de notre bébé… _Notre bébé…_ ce petit être à qui nous avions donné vie pour aussitôt la reprendre. La douleur que cette pensée me provoquait était insoutenable, et je devais pourtant la dissimuler aux yeux de tous. J'avais mal, mon cœur saigner, mais j'étais condamné à souffrir en silence, seul. Je détestais avoir à mentir à Bella, mais lui mentir semblait plus aisé, face à la perspective de lui briser le cœur en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais vers qui me tourner.

« Tu devrais lui parler… ».

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu des pas se rapprocher. Je levai les yeux, et fus surpris de trouver Emily.

« Tu as échappé au contrôle d'Alice ? », plaisantai-je, espérant changer de sujet. Malheureusement, elle était plus perspicace que je le pensais. Elle me sourit timidement, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'où elle était sortie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui caches, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne peut pas être pire que de lui mentir, tout en sachant qu'elle sait que tu lui caches quelque chose… », expliqua t-elle d'une voix calme et posée, et je m'étonnai de ne remarquer que maintenant la ressemblance d'intonation d'avec James. Il avait cette même voix, calme, malgré les tensions et la violence, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, rien ne le touchait. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. La ressemblance s'arrêtait dont là, car Emily était une amie avenante, attentionnée et sensible, qui s'inquiétait énormément pour ses amis.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air… Et je me souviens encore d'un conseil qu'on m'a donné il n'y a pas si longtemps, et me prévenant de prendre soin de Bella car elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait croire… », déclarai-je tristement, malgré le sourire naissant au souvenir de cette soirée. « Elle ne s'en remettra jamais… »

« Mais je suis sûre que… », commença Emily avant d'être interrompue par la porte qu'on avait ouvert brusquement, laissant apparaître une Alice impatiente, bras croisés sur la poitrine. De toute évidence, nous ne finirions pas cette conversation. Je sentis Emily se lever et soupirer, et avant de rejoindre Alice, se retourna vers moi. « Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, ou à quel point ça la fera souffrir, ce qu'elle retiendra de tout ça, c'est que tu lui auras menti… Et il n'y a rien de pire que le doute au sein d'un couple. Si c'est aussi terrible que ça, alors elle aura besoin de toi, et de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur toi, quoiqu'il arrive…. » Elle marqua une pause, interrompue par les cris d'Alice qu'elle ignora. « J'imagine que tu veux seulement la protéger, lui éviter de souffrir, mais c'est aussi ce qu'Edward faisait, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Alice l'appelant une nouvelle fois. Je sentais son impatience croître, et lui conseillai donc de la rejoindre. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris au fil de décennies aux côtés Alice, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait jamais s'en attirer les foudres, au risque de le regretter amèrement, en longues séances de shopping acharné. Emily leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'éloigna en soupirant.

***

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis leur départ pour Port Angeles, deux heures plus tôt. J'avais aussitôt pris les clés de ma voiture et avais quitté la villa. J'avais bien trop de choses en tête pour rester tranquillement devant la télé, à attendre le retour de Bella. J'avais besoin de vitesse, d'euphorie, d'évasion. Je roulais, pied au planché, sans destination précise mais profitant un maximum de la joie grisante de la vitesse. Pas une seule seconde mes pensées ne quittèrent Bella, et j'espérai que tout se passe bien. Alice avait pris soin de lui donner deux poches de sang avant leur départ, et de lui donner un jeu de lentilles de contact. J'apercevais les premiers panneaux m'indiquant que j'arrivais bientôt à Seattle, m'étonnant d'avoir pris cette direction, quand le téléphone sonna. Le numéro m'était inconnu, mais l'indicateur était celui de Washington. Je plissai le front involontairement, cherchant qui je pouvais bien connaître ici, à Seattle.

« Allô ? »

_« Eh, doucement sur l'enthousiasme ptit frère !! »_

« Emmett ?? », demandai-je alors, incrédule. N'étaient-ils pas sensés être en Afrique ?

_« Les choix sont restreints vieux, donc oui, c'est moi ! »_

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes à Seattle ?? »

_« Bah faut croire que ton air de cocker à patte cassée nous manquait trop ! », _plaisanta t-il dans le téléphone. _« Nan, sérieusement, Forks commençait à nous manquer. Et puis l'Afrique tu sais, une fois que t'as vu les girafes et les rhinos, t'en a fait le tour. Rose ne me laissait même pas les chasser de toute façon ! Donc nous voilà ! J'ai appelé Alice, c'est elle qui m'a dit que tu viendrais ici, et aurais sans doute besoin de distraction… »_.

Alice… J'aurais dû me douter que cette soudaine envie de shopping n'était pas anodine, même pour elle. Elle avait dû voir tout cela, et avait tout prévu à notre insu. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui en vouloir, son unique but ayant toujours était notre bonheur à tous, qu'elle s'efforçait d'obtenir en chaque instant.

_« Tout va bien à Forks ? »_, entendis-je Emmett demander, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

« Vous êtes où exactement ? », demandai-je aussitôt, évitant d'aborder nos problèmes par téléphone. « J'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes je pense, je pourrais vous retrouver à l'hôtel ou dans un club ? »

_« Le Warwick Seattle Hôtel, dans le centre…_ », m'annonça Emmett, et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

« Laisse moi deviner, c'est Rose qui a choisi l'hôtel ? », plaisantai-je, connaissant les goûts luxueux de ma sœur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Emmett, un B&B aurait suffi, pour l'usage qu'ils en feraient. Je l'entendis renifler avec dédain à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Jazz ? »_ entendis-je alors, et je devinai que vexé, Emmett avait du passer le téléphone à Rose. A moins qu'elle ne lui ait arraché des mains, impatiente comme elle était. Mais je l'aimais aussi pour ça, pour son franc parlé, sa façon d'agir sans détour, au risque de blesser les gens. Une personne comme Rose était une bénédiction pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ressentait tous les doutes, culpabilités, rancœurs et regrets qu'éprouvaient ceux qui parler avec égard et réflexion.

« Rose…. », soufflai-je heureux de l'entendre.

Rose était ma sœur sur papier, mais nous partagions bien plus qu'un simple nom et une couleur de cheveux. Elle était celle dont j'étais le plus proche - Alice mise à part-, à qui je me confiais quand mon don était trop lourd à gérer, celle avec qui je pouvais passer des heures, sans dire un mot, tout en se comprenant. Peu à peu, nous étions devenus de _vrais_ jumeaux, avec ce même lien particulier qu'ont tous jumeaux.

_« Jazz, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »,_ me demanda t-elle aussitôt, et je percevais l'inquiétude dans sa voix. _« Alice ne nous a rien dit, seulement qu'on te trouvera à Seattle ce soir… Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ? »_.

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? », répétai-je, étonné. « Rose, on ne s'est pas… », commençai-je, puis stoppai net, réalisant qu'ils étaient partis peu de temps après l'épisode de Volterra. Mon dieu ! Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis, je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

« Jazzy ? ». Oh non pitié, pas ce surnom là. Je détestais quand elle prenait cet air maternel avec moi. Mais elle était inquiète, et mon silence ne devait rien arranger.

« Je… Tout va bien Rose, mais tant de choses se sont passées depuis votre départ ! Je.. Je ne peux pas trop t'expliquer maintenant, ca prendrait trop de temps. Mais j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes, et je vous raconterai tout… », lui expliquai-je. Je marquai une pause, avant d'ajouter « Mais certaines choses ne vont te plaire Rosie, alors tu dois me promettre de me laisser tout vous expliquer avant de réagir, d'accord ? ». Elle hésita, puis accepta, n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives de toute façon. « Parfait, j'arrive bientôt alors ! Oh, eh Rose ! », l'interpellai-je alors qu'elle allait raccrocher.

« Oui ? »

« Excellent choix d'hôtel… », plaisantai-je, et le l'entendis rire doucement en écho, avant de raccrocher. Finalement, les choses ne seraient peut pas être si difficiles que ça. Certes, quand des problèmes se résolvent, d'autres apparaissent toujours –en l'occurrence, l'aversion et la jalousie de Rose pour Bella, qui ne seraient qu'accentuées par ma complicité avec Bella-, mais notre famille serait réunie de nouveau, et ensemble, nous étions plus forts que jamais.

**_A suivre.._**

**_Tadam! encore un chap de posté, j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'absence de cliffhanger cette fois ! lol Le chap 18 est bouclé, mais j'espère terminé le 19 et 20 d'ici la.. Donc plus que 3 chapitres normalement! Bonne fin de semaine à tous! xxx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Bella's pov**

Je savais qu'accepter une virée shopping avec Alice était une mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû réfléchir d'avantage à une excuse pour y échapper. Je baissai les yeux vers mon reflet et fis la moue, peu convaincue

« Bella, tu es magnifique !!! », s'exclama Alice quand j'ouvris le rideau et apparaissait vêtue d'une robe bouffante rose pale, discrète certes, mais dont je n'aurais aucune occasion de la porter.

« J'ai l'air d'un bonbon, avec tout ce froufrou !! », me plaignis-je aussitôt en tournant sur moi-même, observant mon reflet dans le miroir.

« On la retouchera, c'est pas grave..Quelques points la, on resserre un peu à, raccourcit cette parti elà… », expliqua t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Je la regardai, abasourdie.

« Alice, tu m'expliques l'intérêt de payer une fortune pour une robe que tu retoucheras de partout ? Autant acheter du tissu brut et me la faire directement et sur mesure ! », plaisantai-je alors.

« Oh, mais en voilà une excellente idée !! », s'éxclama t-elle. Mon sourire s'effaça. Bien sûr, je plaisantais, mais elle, au contraire, semblait des plus sérieuses, et pensait déjà à différentes idées de matières, designs, couleurs etc.

« Ca veut dire qu'on est libres ? », demanda Emily, les bras chargés de paquets, et visiblement épuisée. Alice sourit.

« Oui, ça veut dire qu'on a terminé… Pour ce soir du moins ! Bella, comment tu te sens ? », ajouta t-elle, soucieuse, et je réfléchis à la question.

J'étais inquiète, préoccupée par le silence de Jasper, agacée que personne ne réponde à mes questions, las d'arpenter les allées de ces magasins, et impatience de revoir Jasper malgré le mal que son évident manque de confiance en moi me faisait. Mais toutes ces choses n'étaient pas en rapport avec ma nouvelle condition, ni le danger que je pouvais représenter. Je pris quelques secondes de plus pour y réfléchir. Je n'avais pas eu de problème jusque là, quelques picotements en arrivant à et différentes reprises, mais tout était sous contrôle. Je m'étais attendue à bien pire, mais peut-être qu'ayant été préparée et habituée à ce mode de vie avant d'y adhérer, le changement était moins radical, et donc moins difficile à supporter. Et puis, je m'étais nourrie avant de partir, et nous n'avions rencontré que très peu de monde, comme l'avait prédit Alice.

« Je me sens bien, prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Ma gorge ne me brûle pas, et bien que certaines odeurs me semblent agréables, je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à y résister. Eh ! », m'exclamai-je brusquement, les faisant sursauter toutes deux. « Si je peux me contrôler en présence d'humains, peut-être que je pourrais rendre visite à mon père, avant de partir ? Alice ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça poserait problème, ça me semble faisable », répondit-elle après réflexion. Je me sentis toute légère, heureuse à l'idée de revoir mon père après tout ce temps. « Bien sûr, enchaîna Alice, je ne peux rien t'affirmer, je ne _vois_ rien pour le moment, parce que tu penses pouvoir te contrôler, mais nous ne serons sûr de rien avant d'y être. Et nous t'accompagnerons, juste au cas où… »

« Ca me semble correcte !», répondis-je, trop heureuse pour objecter quoique ce soit. Et puis, je préférais ne pas prendre de risque, et savoir que Jasper serait avec moi me rassurait.

Elle me sourit, et après avoir proposé de faire une pause pour qu'Emily puisse se reposer et manger un peu, on arpenta une dernière fois les allées du centre commercial. En passant pour la troisième fois devant la même boutique, je soupçonnai Alice de ne pas tout nous dire. De temps en temps, elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose puis se résignait, ou demandait notre avis sur une banalité. Je lui jetai un regard appuyé, cherchant à percer son silence. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur sa clairvoyance, car à peine j'osai un regard qu'elle lançait une nouvelle conversation, ou se contentait de sourire, en coin. C'est en évoquant l'ennui des cours de Mr Harris que je compris. Je m'arrêtai net et me frappait le front de la main.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas très maligne n'est ce pas ? », demandai-je en me tournant vers Alice. Elle sourit mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas télépathe Bella, je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles… », plaisanta t-elle. « Mais si toutefois l'envie te prends de m'en dire un peu plus… ». Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, évitant le piège que je lui tendais.

« Bon, très bien… », soupirai-je, amusée.

« Géniale ! Parce que tu me dois un chéri… », répliqua Alice en souriant. Je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait prendre tout cela aussi bien, et en rire même, alors que dans le cas inverse, j'aurais sans doute été bien moins clémente. Je posai un regard sur elle, et vis qu'elle était pendue à mes lèvres, impatiente. Je souris.

« Hmm, je dirais 1m75, cheveux bruns, courts, les yeux bleus-gris, un teint légèrement halé, une… »

« Bella… », gémit Alice, sans doute frustrée. Je souris, savourant mon effet. « Tu pourrais peut-être me donner des détails que je ne connais pas _déjà _! », ajouta t-elle. Je me tournai vers Emily, mais elle s'amusait bien trop de notre échange pour m'apporter une quelconque aide.

« D'acord, d'accord !! Il est très gentil, attentionné, il a de bonnes notes, joue au football je crois, mais il est aussi réservé et calme, rien à voir avec l'image qu'on se fait des sportifs du lycée en générale... A bien y réfléchir, je me demande même ce qu'il fait dans l'équipe… » ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Emily, mais à nouveau elle haussa les épaules. Je poursuivais. « C'est un très bon ami, ne juge pas, et surtout –parce que je pense qu'il en aura besoin à l'avenir –j'ajoutai d'un air taquin, il est patient, compréhensif, et n'a pas l'air rancunier… »

« Ca c'est clair ! », renchérit Emily, s'attirant deux regards surpris. Elle haussa les épaules. « Bah quoi ? Il ne doit vraiment pas l'être pour être toujours ton ami après s'être fait planté au bal ! », plaisanta t-elle. Je lui jetai un regard significatif, et elle se tut. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit pile ce moment pour l'ouvrir aussi ? Comme je m'y attendais, Alice nous regarda, intriguée.

« Le club de Phil a organisé un bal il y a quelques semaines, et ma mère m'avait demandé d'y assister. J'avais espéré y aller avec Jasper, mais après ce qui s'était passé… J'ai donc proposé à Ethan de m'accompagner, contrainte et forcée », ajoutai-je en jetant un regard sous-entendu à Emily, qui l'ignora royalement.

« Ensuite, on connaît l'histoire, le méchant garçon revient, embrasse la jolie fille, et le gentil garçon se retrouve tout seul… », plaisanta t-elle, et je commençai à regretter de ne pouvoir mordre sans injecter de venin. Je me tournai vers Alice, espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Les choses commençaient seulement à rentrer dans l'ordre, et je ne voulais pas qu'une simple histoire de rendez-vous manqué vienne tout gâcher. Mais le sourire qu'elle affichait me rassura.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ça ne me concerne pas…Les choses sont différentes maintenant, mais ne m'en veut pas trop si je garde mes copains à distances quelques temps à l'avenir… », ajouta t-elle en riant. Je ris à mon tour, soulagée que les choses se passent aussi bien.

« Ravie que tu le prennes aussi bien, car à mon tour, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser… », annonçai-je, espérant profiter de ce moment de confidences pour obtenir des informations sur mon séjour à l'hôpital. Elle en savait plus que quiconque à la villa, et Jasper était bien décidé à éviter le sujet. On se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand mon téléphone sonna. J'ignorai le sourire soulagé d'Alice ; elle ne gagnerait que quelques minutes tout au plus. Je le sortis aussitôt de ma poche, impatiente de raconter notre soirée à Jasper. Mon père ne m'appelait jamais sur mon portable, ma mère me pensait chez Emily, et cette dernière ainsi qu'Alice était avec moi, il ne restait donc plus que lui. Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir, et décrochai.

« Allo ? »

« _Bella ?_ ». Mon sourire s'effaça brusquement, et j'oubliai de respirer. Cette voix… Ce n'était définitivement pas celle de Jasper.

« _Bella, c'est bien toi ?_ »

« Jake… », murmurai-je, ignorant comment réagir, et partagée entre l'excitation d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, et la peur de la réaction quand il découvrirait ma nouvelle nature. Sa voix était grave, presque dur, il devait s'inquiéter, ou être en colère. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Alice, qui soupira, exaspérée. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié mon amitié avec Jacob, mais plus à cause de sa nature de loup-garou ; les Cullens les pensaient bien plus dangereux qu'eux, et avec le traité qui les interdisait d'approcher la réserve, ils se sentaient impuissants en cas de danger. Sans oublier que les Quileutes annihilaient le don d'Alice.

_« J'ai demandé ton numéro à Charlie, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… », me _demanda Jacob après un long silence, me ramenant à la réalité. Je le devinai tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi finalement.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû t'appeler depuis longtemps… », répondis-je, étonnée par mon propre soulagement. Depuis mon retour de Volterra, je m'étais repliée sur moi-même, refusant tout contact, et rejetant les appels de Jacob. Au fil des semaines, les appels s'étaient faits plus rares, puis nuls. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je l'avais abandonné la première.

_« Ton père semblait surpris que je parle de toi, pourquoi tu… »_

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais à Forks j'espère !! », le coupai-je brusquement, inquiète.

_« Non, mais je… »_

« S'il te plait Jake, ne lui dit rien, je préfère le faire moi-même… »

_« Pourquoi autant de cachotterie ?_ », s'étonna Jacob. Je n'avais jamais été très mystérieuse, et préférai ommettre plutôt que mentir. _« C'est ton père Bell's, poursuvit-il, tu lui manques, et il s'inquiète pour toi… »._

J'essayais d'ignorer la peine que je lui avais infligé depuis mon retour, toutes ces fois où on s'était disputé pour que j'aille en cours ou avale quelque chose, et puis finalement ce dernier regard échangé, douloureux, juste avant de monter dans la voiture quand ma mère était venue me chercher à Forks.

_« Bella, t'es toujours là ? »,_ entendis-je vaguement Jacob me demander, et j'hochai la tête machinalement, comme s'il pouvait me voir. _« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les suceurs de sang ? »,_ ajouta t-il après un court silence.

« Ne les appelle pas comme ça… », le repris-je, pour la énième fois depuis la découverte de leur nature.

_« Ils sont de retour n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien l'un d'entre eux que j'ai vu avec toi cette après-midi… »,_ demanda t-il, mais au ton de sa voix, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je soupirai, cherchant un moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle sans déclencher de guerre.

« Il faudrait qu'on se voit, toi et moi… », annonçai-je alors d'une voix tremblante.

_« Que se passe t-il Bella ? Et pourquoi tu m'as évité ? »_

« Demain matin, ça t'irait ? J'aime autant que Charlie ne soit pas au courant… », ajoutai-je, évitant sa question.

_« Je n'aime pas ça Bella, il se passe quelque chose, mais tu ne me dis plus rien… Tu as changé, je… »_

« 10h30 à la villa, tu te rappelles comment y aller ? », l'interrompis-je à nouveau. Je voulais mettre fin à cette conversation au plus vite, mais il ne m'aidait pas. Je le sentis hésiter.

_« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la réserve ? Ca fait longtemps que… »_

« Non ! », répondis-je, un peu trop vite. « Je… »

_« Tu… ?_ », essaya t-il de m'aider, mais la patience n'avait jamais été sa plus grande vertu. Je le sentais s'agacer,et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

« Je ne peux pas aller à la Push… », expliquai-je, espérant qu'il ne réalise pas qu'en fait, je n'y étais simplement plus autorisée.

_« Bon, d'accord, mais si jamais ils t'ont fait quoique ce soit, je jure que… »_

« Entendu alors, bonne soirée, à demain Jacob ! », répliquai-je avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

Je raccrochai brusquement, réalisant que je venais sans doute de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Jasper avait raison, j'aurais dû partir cette après-midi, ne pas chercher à revoir Jacob. Et maintenant… Maintenant, j'allais perdre mon meilleur ami, et déclencher une guerre que les Cullens s'était efforcé d'éviter depuis des décennies. Mes mains tremblaient toujours, et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre une respiration normale, du moins faire semblant d'en avoir une.

« Bella, tout va bien ? », me demanda Alice, visiblement inquiète. Ses petits yeux étaient d'un ambre clair, brillant, et me regardaient avec soucis. Ses sourcils étaient arqués, et son front plissé. Derrière elle, un couple nous regardait, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passait, et une musique entêtante se diffusait dans le hall. Je réalisai alors que mes sens étaient exacerbés, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Je perdais le contrôle.

« On devrait rentrer, maintenant ! », suggéra Alice à l'intention d'Emily. « Jasper ? », l'entendis-je ensuite, vaguement. Elle avait dû composer son numéro en rassemblant nos affaires et en m'entraînant vers la sortie. Mais la lumière était trop intense, et la musique étourdissante, je n'entendis pas la suite.

« Bella, tes yeux… », me souffla Emily.

Je cherchai mon reflet dans l'une des vitrines, et compris en passant devant un miroir. Les lentilles que m'avaient données Alice s'étaient dissoutes, mes yeux étaient rouges, d'un rouge plus vif que d'ordinaire. Je remarquai alors mon teint blafard, et les cernes sous mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à mon apparence, mais je devais reconnaître que la nouvelle Bella n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Impossible que Jake ne remarque pas la différence demain. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs et plus foncés, mes joues creusées et mon regard plus vif. J'avais du potentiel pour faire une jolie vampire, mais avec les évènements des derniers jours, j'étais loin de prétendre à ce titre.

« On rentre… », lui intima Alice en m'entraînant par le bras, Emily sur ses talons. « Baisse la tête, ça t'évitera de croiser les regards curieux des passants, ce qui t'obligeras à t'attarder sur eux et attisera ta soif.. »

« Mais je n'ai pas… », commença, mais elle m'interrompit aussitôt. « Tu ne manges que par faim Bella ? », me demanda t-elle alors, piquée au vif. « Tu n'as jamais mangé de chocolat ou de gâteau après être sortie de table, simplement par gourmandise, par tentation ? Eh bien voilà… Tu y as résisté jusqu'à présent, mais tu perds le contrôle, on ne doit pas prendre de risque… », ajouta t-elle alors que j'hochai la tête. Elle soupira.

« Ces gens sont un peu ton cookie dough maintenant… », expliqua Emily, ce qui m'aida à comprendre. Ca, et la brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Je détournai mon regard qui s'était posé un instant sur un couple d'une trentaine d'année dont j'étais sûre de parvenir à vider de son sang avant que leurs cris ne sèment une panique générale.

« Bella… », grimaça Alice en tirant sur ma manche. « Tu ne nous aides pas là… ». Je me tournai vers elle et lui adressai un faible sourire, peu convaincant si je me fiais à l'inquiétude qu'exprimait son regard. Je levai les yeux en face, plus que quelques mètres et je serai libérée. L'air frais dissipera ces odeurs alléchantes, je retrouverai mes esprits et en reprendrai le contrôle.

***

Quand des crissements de pneus se firent entendre dans l'allée menant à la villa, j'en déduis que Jasper était de retour, et franchirait la porte d'ici quelques secondes. Je rassemblai mes esprits et m'extirpai du lit où je m'étais allongée, blottie dans une des chemises que Jasper avait laissées trainer dans la chambre. Sa présence partout dans cette chambre, ainsi que son odeur imprégnée dans le tissus que je serrais contre moi m'avaient aidé à me calmer en rentrant du centre commercial. Alice avait expliqué la situation à Esmée et Carlisle, qui m'avait alors donné une petite fiole d'un mélange de plantes à respirer tandis qu'Esmée me préparait la chambre de Jasper. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer leurs regards fuyants et leur empressement à ne plus être dans la même pièce que nous. Quelques minutes dans la chambre de Jasper avaient suffi à me calmer, et j'avais passé l'heure suivante à m'enivrer de son odeur partout dans la pièce. Nous n'étions séparés que depuis quelques heures, mais il me manquait terriblement. Au fil des semaines passées, il était devenu l'un de mes plus solides repères, de ceux dont l'absente vous est insupportable et qui ôtent toute couleur au tableau de votre existence. Bien sûr, nous avions encore Alors quand j'avais entendu la voiture quitter la route et emprunter le chemin sinueux qui menait à la villa, je m'étais relevée brusquement ; quand la voiture s'était arrêtée, et la portière s'était ouverte, un sourire avait fendu mon visage ; et quand la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, j'avais sauté du lit et m'étais précipitée dans le salon.

« Jasper… », murmurai-je, à bout de souffle -que je n'avais plus- après un long baiser passionné et oublieux de ses parents, mon front posé contre le sien, dans une position peu orthodoxe. Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras, les miens enroulés autours de son cou et mon corps pressé contre le sien.

« Oh-mon-dieu… Dîtes moi que je rêve ! », déclara une voix dont le timbre unique m'avait toujours jeté froid dans le dos.

Je me figeai en entendant ses mots. Oh mon dieu, dîtes moi que _je_ rêve, suppliai-je silencieusement. Je m'écartai brusquement de Jasper, comme si rétablir une distance correcte entre nous suffirait à effacer de _sa_ mémoire les quelques secondes passées. Je rassemblai ce qui me restait de courage et d'estime et me tournai vers elle. Rosalie. Sa beauté me glaça le sang, je la découvrais pour la première fois, telle qu'elle était vraiment : sublime, parfaite, sûre d'elle et de son potentiel. Rosalie ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimée, c'était un fait. Un euphémisme même, mais nos relations s'étaient vaguement améliorées à notre retour de Volterra. Elle ne me méprisait plus, m'enviait sûrement encore -bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi-, mais surtout, elle s'était montrée plus délicate, compréhensible et gentille avec moi, presque… humaine. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir annoncé ma mort à Edward, le catalyseur de tous les drames qui avaient suivis. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant précis, je peinais à retrouver cette sympathie que j'avais presque pu lire dans son regard quelques mois plus tôt.

« Rosalie… ? », déclarai-je, d'une voix qui j'espérais ne trahissait pas l'angoisse que sa simple présence me faisait ressentir. Elle me dévisagea une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« Jazz ? » _Jazz ?_ Silence de l'intéressé. « Jasper ? C'était dont _ça_ que tu voulais nous annoncer ? », demanda t-elle, avec dédain.

Elle avait cet air condescendant qui me rappelait sans cesse mon insignifiance face à eux. Son regard, tout comme sa voix, était dur, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Je retenais ma respiration -certes inutilement-, et attendais la réponse de Jasper, n'osant cependant pas lui risquer un regard. C'était l'effet que produisait Rosalie sur moi, sur nous ; cette impression d'avoir fait une chose horrible, impardonnable, indigne de leur rang. Comment pouvait-il la laisser faire ainsi, ne pas réagir, comme un chiot qui attend sa réprimande, tête baissée, parce qu'il sait qu'il a mal agi.

Je me détendis soudainement, conscience de toute la tendresse et l'amour que me portait Jasper. Je tournai la tête vers lui, réprimant un regard noir. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais je n'étais pas non plus celle qu'il devait calmer et rassurer. Je regardai Rosalie à nouveau. Elle attendait la réponse de Jasper, bras croisés, son impatience plus qu'évidente. Une poignée de secondes tout au plus s'étaient écoulées, mais j'avais l'impression que cette scène n'en finissait pas. Mais que faisait-elle ici d'abord? N'était-elle pas sensée être en lune de miel en Afrique ? Mon esprit n'eut pas le temps de formuler une nouvelle question que je me sentis brusquement enserrée dans des bras de marbre qui m'auraient sans doute brisé quelques os si j'étais encore humaine.

« Bella !! », s'exclama voix enjouée d'Emmett en me plaquant davantage contre sa poitrine. Au moins un visage familier, un allié dans le conflit interne sur le point de se déclencher. Je levai la tête vers lui et lui souris. Emmett m'avait manqué. Terriblement manqué, dans le rôle du grand frère protecteur, du gros nounours toujours prêt à amuser la galerie. Et dieu sait qu'en cet instant, on avait bien besoin d'un peu de distraction.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi Emmett, mais tu m'écrases ! », parvins-je à articuler, amusée. « Hmm, merci… », ajoutai-je quand il me libéra de son étreinte. Je massai mes muscles un peu endoloris, incapable d'ôter le sourire de mon visage, incapable de le quitter des yeux ; il m'avait manqué, mais surtout, je n'osais pas affronter le regard désapprobateur de Rosalie. La tension était néanmoins palpable, et Alice choisit juste ce moment là pour intervenir.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? », demanda t-elle brusquement à Jasper, interloquée.

« J'en avais l'intention, mais… »

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Je les suivais du regard, observant leur échange, aussi bien verbale que silencieux. Ils ne disaient pas tout, et je devinais que notre escapade shopping n'était peut être pas si anodine que ça finalement.

« Mais quoi, une soirée à Seattle ne t'a pas semblé suffisante pour les mettre au courant ? », répliqua Alice, sa voix dénuée de colère, ce qui, quelque part, était bien pire qu'une explosion. Je vis Jasper se contracter, visiblement mal à l'aise, à moins qu'il ne peinait à maîtriser ses émotions, ainsi que ceux d'Alice, et sûrement l'irritation évidente de Rosalie.

« J'en avais l'intention Alice, mais ensuite tu m'as appelé, et mon seul objectif était de rentrer auprès de Bella », expliqua t-il, puis un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres. « Et je ne voulais pas risquer d'accident en annonçant à Rose non seulement que nous nous étions séparés, mais que j'avais également ôté les dernières traces d'humanité de Bella… J'ai préféré attendre de rentrer à Forks pour être tous réunis et pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle tout en douceur… », ajouta t-il d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il expliquait une évidence même. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir tout gâché, et était soulagée que mon cœur ne puisse plus s'emballer, ni mes joues rougir violemment. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et levai les yeux, pour le voir sourire. « Bien sûr, la méthode forte et droite au but de Bella est tout aussi efficace… », plaisanta t-il. Je souris, mais sa blague ne sembla pas faire l'unanimité.

« Donc vous deux… », avança Emmett en nous montrant Jasper et moi du doigt, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant sans doute confirmation. Je lui adressai un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace tant j'étais stressée à l'idée de leur réaction, et hochai la tête doucement. Tout était si simple avec lui, si plaisant. Pourquoi le monde de Rosalie était-il si compliqué, si autoritaire, si froid ?

« Mais que s'est il passé ?», demanda Rosalie en se tournant à nouveau vers Jasper. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Vous étiez si heureux avec Alice ! »

Son masque dur et froid était tombé, mais je notai qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas adressé un mot. Je prenais toutefois ces critiques pour moi. Elle se demandait sans doute comment j'étais parvenue à m'immiscer entre eux, et à le détourner de sa femme, après avoir détourné Edward de sa famille. Je surpris un bref échange entre Jasper et Alice, et mon cœur se serra. Il y aurait toujours un lien extrêmement fort entre eux, de ceux qu'un regard suffit à exprimer ses pensées et sentiments. Et visiblement, il lui avait demandé un peu d'aide, car elle nous sourit et s'avança, nous faisant signe de partir.

« C'est une longue histoire, et Jasper et Bella doivent parler. Peut-être devrais-je commencer par le début… Alors voilà, tout à commencé… »

Mais je n'entendis pas la suite, ni même la réaction de Rosalie. Rosalie _Hale._ Je réalisai seulement que, non seulement en renonçant à mon humanité je lui avais donné une raison supplémentaire de ne me mépriser, mais qu'en plus, j'avais volé son frère _jumeau_, celui dont elle était le plus proche, créant ainsi une nouvelle compétition entre nous, dont l'enjeu était l'amour de Jasper. Je ne cherchais nullement à lui voler son frère, mais j'avais déjà attisé sa jalousie en ayant la préférence d'Edward, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais intéressé ainsi, et maintenant, je la défiais sans le vouloir sur un autre terrain, celui de l'amour fraternel de Jasper. Je n'avais jamais été croyante, je n'avais foi ni en un dieu ni en un livre, et ne croyait pas au destin, ni même à la fatalité. Mais en cet instant, j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un s'était donné pour mission de me faire haïr par Rosalie Hale, quoiqu'il arrive, sans espoir possible de réconciliation. Jasper m'avait saisie par la main et entrainée à l'étage, dans la chambre où les contours de mon corps étaient encore imprimé sur le couvre lit, sa chemise posée sur l'oreiller.

« Si j'avais encore des doutes, maintenant c'est sûre, Rosalie me déteste ! »

« Elle est juste surprise… Surprise et sous le choc, ce n'est pas rien comme changement. Alice et moi avons été mariés depuis des décennies et avons partagé tant de choses que…

« Oui, merci de me rappeler à quel point je sème la pagaille dans votre famille… », répliquai-je, acerbe. Il m'attira aussitôt dans ses bras et me fit taire d'un baiser.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça… », m'ordonna t-il, sa voix n'exprimant pourtant que tendresse et amour. « Tu n'as rien semé du tout, si ce n'est l'amour et l'amitié, et un peu d'humanité… Les choses sont différentes, c'est tout, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour les accepter. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher… », ajouta t-il en soulevant mon menton de son pouce. Il planta son regard dans le mien, et comme si souvent par le passé, j'oubliai tout, jusqu'à mon nom. « C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant, avec toi que je veux passer l'éternité… », murmura t-il en capturant mes lèvres. « Et si ma sœur ne l'accepte pas, c'est son problème. Carlisle, Esmée, et surtout Alice l'ont accepté, elle devra s'y faire… ». Il effleura ma joue du revers de sa main et je fermai les yeux, frissonnant à son contact. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais plus sereine, apaisée. Je souris, et décidai de relativiser.

« Au moins, Emmett ne semble pas m'en vouloir… », plaisantai-je en me callant contre son torse, assise sur le bord du lit. Je sentis son corps vibrer quand il se mit à rire.

« Tu plaisantes ?? Emmett t'adore, je suis presque sûre qu'il te préfère à nous tous réunis ! », s'amusa t-il, et je ris doucement. « Tu pourrais lui bousiller sa jeep ou lui arracher un bras qu'il te trouverait des excuses ! »

« Mouais… N'empêche que Rosalie ne m'aime pas… Et l'éternité en disgrâce de la belle Rosalie, ça craint ! », me lamentai-je alors.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger… »,me rassura t-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête. Je pressai mon dos contre son torse et laissai ses bras s'enrouler autours de mon corps.

« Tout s'arrange toujours… », répéta t-il, et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il essayait plus de s'en convaincre lui-même cette fois, et qu'il ne parlait plus de Rosalie. Toutes mes questions me revinrent en tête. Je me détachai de lui et pivotai, lui faisant face. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Tadam! a force de retarder l'inévitable, elle va bien devoir finir par arriver LA discussion.. Mais je vous rassure, j'ai beau jouer à fond la carte mélo-drama, ca ne dure jamais bien longtemps, à avec l'happy end qui se profile à l'horizon, je veux être gentille avec eux car au final, tout se termine tjs bien! Ne soyez pas trop durs envers Rosalie, elle s'aura faire amende honorable très bientôt.._**

**_Dc la suite mardi, et le dernier samedi prochain, normalement... D'ici la, bon weekend à tous, et à tres bientot!! xxx_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, mais un peu plus que le dernier, si j'me fie au peu de reviews que j'ai recu..lol Dc au programme de ce chap, LA discussion (enfin!!!lol), un peu de lemon, et la réconciliation Bella/Rosalie.. Tout un programme donc! lol J'vous laisse en profiter, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience! Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy! xxx**

**Chapitre 19 : Bella's pov**

« On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler de cette après-midi, toi et moi… », commençai-je, ignorant si j'avais réellement la force d'aborder ce sujet là. Ses traits se durcirent aussitôt, et son regard se fit fuyant. « Jasper… »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'un drame à la fois est largement suffisant ? », me demanda t-il, ce qui m'étonnai grandement. D'une parce qu'il reconnaissait qu'une discussion s'imposait, et de deux car il ne parlait jamais ainsi en temps normal. Je me sentis soudainement agacée, par le ton de sa voix, par le regard méprisant de sa sœur, par ma perte de contrôle dans le centre commercial, tout, comme si en une seconde, notre bulle avait explosée, et tous nos problèmes réapparus. Tout m'était insupportable, je devais sortir, prendre l'air, m'éloigner de cet environnement étouffant.

« Où vas-tu ? », me demanda Jasper quand je me levai et pris ma veste.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais faire un tour… », annonçai-je, et sortis aussitôt.

Il ne me suivrait pas, ne le faisait jamais quand j'étais comme ça. Il comprenait, et acceptait. Pas moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait de me parler, et je n'acceptai pas ce silence pesant. Une fois dehors cependant, j'ignorais quoi faire, où aller. Nous étions vendredi soir, et comme chaque vendredi, les Quileutes organisaient un barbecue sur la plage. Je ne pouvais hélas pas m'y rendre, ni contacter Jake. En revanche, mon père y était sans doute, ce qui signifiait que la maison était vide. Je pourrais toujours aller me réfugier dans mon ancienne chambre, où tout me semblait plus simple, loin de toute cette folie. Je m'élançai donc vers mon ancienne maison, l'air frais glissant sur mon visage, et la forêt semblant s'ouvrir devant moi. La vitesse était grisante ; humaine, elle m'avait toujours effrayée, mais parce qu'elle m'était inconnue, je ne la maitrisai pas. A présent, les choses étaient différentes, et sous mon entier contrôle. Je courrais, je voulais m'éloigner de mes soucis, et me rapprocher de mon ancienne maison, qui me rappelait tant de choses. Comme je le pensais, la maison était vide. L'appel de l'amitié et de l'assiette vide l'avait sans doute contraint à accepter l'invitation de Billy, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je regrettais la façon dont nous nous étions quittés, mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi, finalement. Chercher à le revoir n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée finalement, et le risque était toujours là, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde, et j'ignorais si je serai assez forte pour y résister…

***

La clé était toujours sous le pot de fleur de la porte d'entrée. Ca m'avait toujours amusée. Pour le shérif de la ville, cacher les clés dans un endroit aussi évident me semblait surréaliste, et tellement évident. Mais c'est précisément ce qui rendait le pot de fleur si spécial, car tellement évident qu'aucun voleur ne penserait à vérifier. Personnellement, j'en doutais fortement. Je pris donc la clé et la glissai dans la serrure. Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Certes, à peine quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, mais tant de choses s'étaient passées pendant ce lapse de temps que j'avais l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis une éternité. Une boite de pizza traînait dans la cuisine, deux canettes de bière près du canapé, et une couverture posé sur le dossier du fauteuil. J'en éprouvais un certain réconfort : certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et c'était rassurant. Je montai les escaliers et me rendis dans ma chambre, laissée intacte, comme si je l'avais quittée il y a quelques heures à peine. Mon pyjama sous l'oreiller, le brouillon d'un devoir, un tube de mascara, un exemplaire d'Autant en Emporte le Vent, corné à la page qu'Edward m'avait lu un soir, des images, une en particulier. Je la pris entre mes doigts, une photo de la fête de mes 18 ans, à croire que, où que j'aille, les souvenirs de ce soir là me rattraperaient toujours. Des bruits de pas derrière moi me firent sursauter.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fameux soir ? », me demanda Jasper en s'approchant.

« Tout le temps… », admis-je en traçant les contours des visages sur la photos.

« Je n'aime pas te quitter fâchée… », déclara t-il doucement en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, n'appréciant que trop le contact de sa main, douce et tiède, contre ma joue.

« Moi non plus… »

J'embrassai furtivement sa main puis l'attirai à moi, m'emparant de ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai avec passion, de la façon dont j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser depuis que nous avions franchi la porte de la villa quelques heures plus tôt. Je glissai un bras autours de son cou, et l'autre sous sa chemise, plaquant mes hanches contre les siennes, lui arrachant un grognement rauque.

« Bella… »

« Je sais… », ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

Je reculai, cherchant mon lit du bout du pied, attirant Jasper avec moi, sans rompre notre baiser.

« J'ai envie de toi… », lui soufflai-je en ramenant ma main sur sa joue. « J'ai besoin de toi… », ajoutai-je, et j'espérai qu'il comprenne à quel point cette simple phrase était vraie.

« Je t'aime… », me murmura t-il du bout des lèvres, et je fus frappée par l'intensité de ses mots, associés aux émotions que je – que nous- ressentions.

Je n'avais pas entendu ces trois petits mots depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, et je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'étendis sur le lit, tout en douceur et délicatesse, comme s'il manipulait un matériau aussi fragile que précieux. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sereine que dans les bras de mon ange. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser et l'attirai contre moi, l'installant confortablement entre mes jambes.

« Jasper… Tu m'as tellement manqué… », murmurai-je, me sentant aussitôt comme de ces adolescentes de séries B ; je n'avais jamais quitté Jasper plus de quelques heures, pourtant j'avais l'impression de le retrouver, comme après une longue absence. Je repensai à ces derniers jours, à nos disputes, nos tensions, tous ce qui avait rendu les premiers jours de ma nouvelle vie des plus compliqués. Mais maintenant, dans ses bras, même notre dispute quelques minutes plus tôt me semblait loin, presque irréelle.

« Détends-toi… », me susurra Jasper au creux de l'oreille, me provoquant un frisson qui me parcourut tout le corps. « Tu es toute nouée… », ajouta t-il avant de se redresser à genou et de me tendre une main que je saisis, surprise.

Il me redressa puis me retira lentement, bouton par bouton, la chemise que je portais, dévoilant mes sous-vêtements que pour une fois j'avais choisi sexy et avantageux, et je me mordis les lèvres pour refreiner un sourire quand son regard quitta le mien pour apprécier pleinement la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il me retourna et m'allongea sur le ventre, se positionnant au niveau de ma taille. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me murmura de me relaxer et de ne penser à rien si ce n'était ses mains caressant amoureusement mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses effleurements et sentais mes muscles se détendre à mesure qu'il les massait. Puis, après quelques minutes de cet agréable massage, une idée, plutôt une image, me traversa l'esprit. Un bref regard à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il n'était que 23h ; mon père - s'il rentrait - ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures. Je me levai alors, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres et entraînai un Jasper surpris et confus hors de la chambre. Docile, il se laissait faire, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens, son torse effleurant mon dos à chacun de ses pas et son souffle me chatouillant la nuque. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et me tournai vers lui, amusée par l'étonnement que je lisais sur son visage, sourcils arqués, regard interrogateur.

« Tu m'as bien dit que je devais me détendre ? », plaisantai-je en poussant la porte, laissant apparaître la salle de bain que Charlie m'avait aménagée pour mon seul usage. Nous n'en avions qu'une seule ici, contrairement à Phoenix, et le manque d'intimité m'avait pesé, si bien qu'il avait aménagé une pièce en bas pour lui, faisant office de salle de bain. J'échangeai un regard suggestif avec Jasper avant de me tourner vers ce qui nous amenait ici.

« Un bain ? », s'étonna t-il, et je me demandai un instant ce qui le surprenait autant : l'idée d'interrompre les prémices d'un câlin pour un bain, ou l'idée même de prendre un bain tous les deux, un geste très intime, dans une maison où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis des mois, et de laquelle j'avais dû voler la clé pour nous faire entrer. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, le regardant avec intensité. La tension était palpable, ainsi que le désir que le manque et notre proximité faisaient naître en nous. Je me rapprochai de lui, appuyant mon corps contre le sien et déposai un baiser au creux de son cou.

« Je suis sûre qu'un bon bain chaud, blottie contre ton torse et tes mains parcourant mon corps, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me relaxer… », lui assurai-je, ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser, remontant lentement vers ses lèvres alors que mes mains, insinuées sous sa chemise, parcouraient son corps. « Alors ? », lui demandai-je, alors que mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. Je sentis un sourire se former sur son visage, amusé.

« Tu as du bain moussant ? », plaisanta t-il avant de retirer sa chemise. J'éclatai de rire et m'attaquai à son pantalon.

***

« Hmm, Jasper… », gémis-je en sentant ses mains parcourir mon corps immergé. Je ne les voyais pas, ce qui rendait leurs caresses encore plus exquises. J'avais bien espéré que ce petit interlude contribuerait aux préliminaires de ce que j'espérais être une nuit magique, pour ma première fois en tant que vampire, mais ce que nous partagions allait bien au-delà de mes espérances. Ni ma nudité, ni le contact de son désir évident pressé contre le creux de mes reins ne m'embarrassait, au contraire. J'étais détendue, blottie dans les bras de Jasper, dans un bain aux senteurs paradisiaques, ma tête appuyée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, savourant chaque détail de ce moment parfait. Mes jambes étaient repliées, mes mains posées sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses, les siennes parcourant mon corps, comme si elles le découvraient pour la première fois. Ils les promenaient tantôt sur mon ventre, ma poitrine, mes hanches, puis sans jamais rompre le contact les guidaient le long de mes cuisses jusqu'aux chevilles, puis les remontaient lentement à l'intérieur de mes jambes, jusqu'à mon intimité. Il l'effleurait parfois, du bout des doigts, l'ignorait par d'autres, m'arrachant un grognement rauque qui faisait naître un rire étouffé dans sa poitrine, et j'en ressentais chaque secousse refoulée. C'était divin, malgré la frustration. Puis, à d'autres moments, il se penchait pour s'emparer de mes lèvres alors qu'il me caressait plus intimement ; j'hoquetais de surprise et me cambrais aussitôt, en désirant bien plus.

« Jasper… », gémis-je à nouveau, haletante, et resserrant ma prise sur ses cuisses pour ne pas chavirer. Il se pencha à mon oreille et je sentis son souffle brûlant dans mon cou.

« Es-tu assez détendue ? », me demanda t-il, le sourire qu'affichait son visage s'exprimant dans le ton de sa voix. J'hochai la tête, mais gardai mes yeux fermés. Je le sentis se redresser derrière moi, et dus rouvrir les yeux pour m'agripper au rebord. Il en fit de même avec moi, puis me retourna, non sans mal au vu de l'étroitesse de la baignoire.

« Parfait… », répliqua t-il en se pencha pour déposer un baiser au dessus de ma poitrine. Sa voix était rauque, exprimant le désir que sa tête, son corps éprouvaient. « Parce que j'ai très _très_ envie de toi, et bien que ton corps pressé contre le mien soit une expérience absolument exquise, je doute que je puisse en supporter davantage… », expliqua t-il en se pencha un peu plus vers moi, et je m'appuyai, dos contre le bord opposé de la baignoire, ma tête roulée en arrière pour lui donner pleinement accès à ma gorge. Je plaquai mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attirai à moi, son corps se callant entre mes jambes, et sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis grogner, frustré. « Je ne pourrais même pas te faire l'amour proprement si on reste là… », ajouta t-il, et je perçus la tension qui l'animait jusque dans le son de voix. Je ne pus réprimer un rire, rendu rauque par le désir.

« Alors promet moi qu'on aura un jacuzzi dans notre maison… », demandai-je en souriant.

« Tout ce que tu veux… », répondit-il avant de capturer mes lèvres, mais je le soupçonnais de juste souhaiter en finir au plus tôt. Toutefois, il ajouta, en souriant. « _Notre_ _maison… _J'aime comment sonne ces deux petits mots dans ta bouche… Oh Bella… », ajouta t-il à nouveau, et je sentais qu'au-delà de la frustration, son désir devenait presque douloureux.

« Viens… », murmurai-je en me levant, sortant du bain et l'entraînant vers ma chambre, nos corps encore trempés laissant des empreintes et gouttes à notre passage. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et la verrouillai, juste au cas où. Aussitôt, il m'allongea sur mon lit, et sentant sans doute que j'en avais autant envie que lui, m'écarta les jambes dans un geste aussi tendre que précis, et me pénétra sans plus attendre. Le plaisir me submergea aussitôt, décuplé et me projetant aussitôt dans un monde où tout n'était que pur bonheur, sensations, effleurements et baisers. J'étais coupée de la réalité, et seul Jasper et moi, nos deux corps enlacés et l'intensité de nos émotions comptaient. J'agrippai ses hanches et leur intimai un rythme plus rapide, plus fort et plus brusque que celui qu'il s'était imposé lui-même. Le grognement appréciateur qu'il émit me réconforta dans ma hâte de le sentir d'avantage en moi. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais littéralement besoin de lui, au risque de dépérir.

« Jasper… Je t'aime tellement… », parvins-je à formuler entre deux assauts de baisers fiévreux, nos corps ruisselants se frottant l'un contre l'autre, une sensation divine dont je ne me laisserais jamais.

Je me cambrai sous ses caresses, en voulant plus, toujours plus. Insatisfaite, j'enroulai mes jambes autours de ses hanches, les talons appuyés sur ses fesses, le pressant d'avantage en moi. Mes mains se promenaient sur son dos, et laissaient probablement des traces de griffures, mais peu m'importait. Et peu semblait lui importer également, car il ne sursauta à aucune de mes attaques. Je ne pouvais ne pas le toucher, ne pas l'embrasser, j'en avais terriblement besoin. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

« Oh Bella… », gémit Jasper en écartant une mèche de mes cheveux qui me barrait le visage. Il me caressa la joue avec une tendresse infinie, sans interrompre le rythme que je nous imposais, dont j'avais besoin. « Si seulement tu savais… »

« Je sais… », le coupai-je d'un doigt sur les lèvres, me contentant de _ressentir_ tout ce qu'il ne pouvait me dire, et bien plus encore. Je le suspectai d'avoir baisser les barrières de contrôle de nos émotions, car je fus brusquement envahie par un flot de sensations, de picotements dans tout le corps, d'amour, sous sa forme la plus pure. Tout était simple, parfait, je l'aimais tellement… Mes yeux me picotaient, mais aucune larme n'en coulerait. Je posai mes mains sur son visage et le reculai légèrement, rompant notre baiser. J'en éprouvai aussitôt une gène, presque une douleur d'être ainsi séparée de lui, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de le voir, de croiser son regard, et d'y lire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait me dire. Je voulais y lire son amour, son dévouement, son respect, et toutes ces choses que peut vous dire l'être aimé en un regard, sans un seul mot.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions allongés sur mon lit, sur le dos, ma tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Jasper, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Je regardai les étoiles phosphorescentes que j'y avais collées l'été de mes treize ans, après avoir passé un weekend chez une amie qui avait entièrement décorée sa chambre ainsi. J'avais trouvé ça amusant, et avait convaincu Charlie de m'en acheter et de me faire un ciel étoilé dans ma chambre. J'aimais l'idée de m'endormir des étoiles plein la tête. Sans les quitter des yeux, je ramenai ma main sur mon ventre, et aussitôt Jasper y apposa la sienne.

« Tu crois qu'une étoile née, à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt ? », lui demandai-je, rompant le silence apaisant qu'on avait installé. Je m'étais souvent posé cette question étant enfant, et bien que l'idée me semblait parfois ridicule, j'aimais croire que les personnes qu'on a aimées puis perdues sont toujours là, quelque part, pour nous protéger.

« J'aimerais croire que c'est vrai, mais ce serait reconnaître que nous n'y aurons jamais de place… », répondit-il tristement.

« Promet-moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais ! », m'exclamai-je alors en me redressant, penchée vers lui.

« Je te le promets... », répondit-il aussitôt en se redressant suffisamment pour m'embrasser. Je ris contre ses lèvres et approfondis notre baiser. Mais pour être pleinement heureux, jouissant d'une confiance et d'un respect sans limite, nous devions aborder une dernière chose avant. Il sentit surement le changement dans mes émotions, car de lui-même, Jasper rompit le baiser.

« J'ignore comment trouver les mots… », commença t-il, et la tristesse dans sa voix me serra le cœur. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et murmurai tristement : « Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à me protéger, mais ça me tue de te voir t'éloigner de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu as vraiment confiance en moi, si tu m'aimes vraiment, autant que tu le prétends… »

« Mais je t'aime ! » répliqua t-il brusquement en se redressant. « N'en doute jamais mon ange ! Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, et je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'essaie juste de t'éviter une souffrance inutile, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Oui ! » répliquai-je alors en me redressant vivement. « Oui, c'est difficile de comprendre pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir tout gérer sans me laisser t'aider. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, et ce doit être horrible pour que tu refuses de m'en parler, mais je ne supporte ni ce silence que tu m'imposes, ni la peine que je lis dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardes. Je le vois, je le sens, et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, parce que tu refuses mon aide…Alors dis le moi Jasper ! Dis le moi, maintenant, qu'on puisse affronter ça ensemble, parce qu'on est ensemble, que tu le veuilles ou non ! », expliquai-je, en essayant de rester calme.

Je tenais à cette discussion, il n'y échapperait pas, pas cette fois. Je voulais faire ma vie avec lui, en apprendre plus sur lui, rire, pleurer, voyager, construire une maison, et même me marier avec lui, je voulais tout partager avec toi, mais pour cela, nous devions avoir une confiance totale et aveugle l'un envers l'autre ; aucune relation ne pouvait survivre si la confiance n'en était pas le ciment. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Jasper, attendant sa réponse. S'il me rejetait à nouveau, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Il réfléchit un moment, puis soupira et posa sur moi le plus triste des regards. Je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

« Tu devrais t'habiller… », me suggéra t-il, me laissant sans voix, et mon cœur dans un étau. Je ravalai mes sanglots et ramenai les draps sur moi.

« Je pourrais utiliser mon don pour te faire parler, tu en es conscient ? », le défiai-je, ma voix se faisait plus dure. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je veux que _tu_ me parles, de ton plein gré… Mais si tu refuses encore… », ajoutai-je, laissant ma phrase en suspens et me levant. Mais il saisit mon poignet, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

« C'est pas ça… », me corrigea t-il, et bien que soulagée, une part de moi aurait préféré que ce le soit ; j'ignorai si je pouvais supporter plus que de l'omission pour me protéger. Je percevais toujours sa tristesse, dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, dans son regard, une tristesse que je ne supportais pas de ne pouvoir la soulager. Il ajouta, me ramenant à la réalité. « Quand tu sauras la vérité, tu voudras sans doute partir, t'éloigner de moi, et de tout ce qui te rappellera ce qui s'est passé… Ce sera juste plus facile si tu es déjà habillée… », expliqua t-il, fuyant mon regard, et la tristesse –ou bien peut être la déception – qu'il pensait y lire.

« Tu me fais peur Jasper… », murmurai-je la voix tremblante, en ramenant son visage vers moi. Son regard était brillant, et s'il avait pu, il pleurerait sans doute. Je posai ma main sur sa joue avec tendresse. « Quoiqu'il se soit passé, on est ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne partirai pas, je te le pr… »

« Non », me coupa t-il aussitôt d'un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir… Et je ne veux pas t'empêcher de partir parce que tu m'en auras fait la promesse… », expliqua t-il, et je me demandai un instant s'il ne souhaitait pas lui-même que je n'en aille. J'ignorai seulement pourquoi. Pour le punir ? Je me posais toujours la question quand il se leva et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre.

« Tu te rappelles, après ta transformation, quand on s'étonnait que tu préférais des aliments humains plutôt que le sang animal, ce dont tu aurais dû t'abreuver aussitôt le processus achevé… »

« Oui… », répondis-je, bien qu'ignorant s'il attendait vraiment une réponse à cette question. En revanche, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et tu te rappelles ton cœur, dont tu entendais toujours les battements, même après ta transformation ? »

« Carlisle se demandait s'il ne restait pas une part d'humanité en moi, un peu comme un don… », répondis-je vaguement.

« S'aurait pu être bien plus qu'un don… un miracle… », répondit-il, et je devinai l'ébauche d'un sourire dans sa voix.

« Jasper, arrêtes de tourner autours du pot, et dis moi une fois pour toute ce qui se passe ! »

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui se compare autant avec Rose, je vous trouve plutôt semblables, sous bien des aspects… », plaisanta t-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. A moins qu'il n'essaie de gagner du temps.

« Jasper… »

« Tu te rappelles que Carlisle avait une théorie, sur ton corps et ton alimentation ? Eh bien, il s'est avéré une fois de plus qu'il avait raison… Malheureusement… », ajouta t-il avec amertume, avant de se retourner vers moi. « Tu étais enceinte… », déclara t-il alors, tout simplement, et je reçus cette déclaration comme une claque. Après de longues tirades à tourner autours du pot, à éviter la discussion et à me parler de tout sauf de ça, et maintenant, il m'annonçait ça comme ça, de but en blanc, avec aussi peu de tact ? Je croisai son regard, et y lus malgré tout de l'inquiétude, mêlée à la même tristesse que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi ? », fut la seule chose qui me vint en tête et que je pus prononcer. Je peinai à assimiler ces mots, bien que clairs et sans détour.

« Bella, je… », commença t-il, et devinant qu'il cherchait juste à s'excuser, je l'arrêtai d'une main levée.

« Non… »

Je reculai, cherchant le lit à tâtons. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir, mes jambes ne me supporteraient pas davantage. Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes côtés malgré ma demande, mais n'amorcer aucun mouvement, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Sa présence me réconfortait, mais je n'en aurais supporter plus. Mon cœur était emprisonné dans un étau, et je peinai à respirer, bien que je n'en ai pas besoin. Cette fois ci, sûre, c'était un vieux réflexe. Mais j'avais mal, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. J'entendais ses mots se répéter dans ma tête _enceinte…enceinte… enceinte…_. J'attendais un bébé, le bébé de Jasper, _notre_ bébé. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, parfaitement plat. Il aurait dû être légèrement bombé, puis grossir peu à peu, on aurait dû s'émerveiller du moindre changement, rire de mes sauts d'humeur, compatir de mes nausées…S'aurait dû être un moment de pur bonheur, au lieu de ça… J'avais mal, mon cœur saignait, et j'avais besoin de Jasper. J'avais besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, me réconforte, me murmure qu'il m'aime. Lui seul pouvait comprendre la douleur que j'éprouvais, car non seulement il pouvait la percevoir, mais il la partageait également. Lui aussi avait perdu un bébé… C'était dont cette tristesse, que je lisais dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard… Mais il le savait. Il le savait, et il ne m'avait rien dit. Je levai la tête péniblement, ignorant la douleur, et me tournai vers lui.

« J'ignore quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire… Une part de moi à envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me réconfortes, car c'est le seul endroit où je me sente bien, en sécurité. Tu sais et partage ce que je ressens, il n'y a pas de faux-semblants. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour, tout comme tu dois avoir besoin du mien. Tu as dû vivre avec le poids de ce secret pendant plusieurs jours, sans rien laisser paraître, uniquement pour me protéger, pour m'épargner cette douleur immense que je ressens maintenant… Pour ça, pour toutes ces choses, je veux te serrer dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je t'aime, mais une part de moi t'en veut, je ne peux le nier… Tu savais. Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir, décider pour moi de que je pouvais ou pas supporter… Tu m'as menti une fois, qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas, la prochaine fois qu'une chose importante et pénible se passera ? »

« Bella, je… », commença t-il, prenant ma main dans la sienne et entrelaçant nos doigts. Il m'attira à lui où je m'abandonna quelques secondes, avant de m'éloigner.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir… », annonçai-je en me levant, évitant son regard. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir suivi son conseil, car je devais m'habiller, ce qui me laissait encore de longues secondes pour changer d'avis et aller me blottir dans ses bras puissants et réconfortants. A peine une minute plus tard, j'enfilai ma veste, sous le regard rempli de tristesse de Jasper. Je le devinais surtout, et le sentais au fond de moi. Ce même vide que je ressentais depuis quelques minutes, et qui m'était insupportable. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir, et je l'en remerciai. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, seule. Pas une seule seconde je n'avais envisagée de partir, définitivement s'entend. Quitter Jasper était inconcevable, quoiqu'il arrive. Je l'aimais, et tant qu'il voudrait de moi et me serait fidèle, jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner de lui. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et je devais le faire seule. J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'y engouffrai, espérant que mon père ne choisisse pas ce moment pour rentrer.

***

Je fuyais tellement d'endroits ces derniers temps que malgré moi, je me retrouvai à courir dans la forêt, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois ma destination atteinte. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis des mois, et m'étais jurée de ne plus y revenir, que la douleur était trop forte. Mais ce soir, l'aveu de Jasper le surpassait, du moins l'égalait, en terme de douleur immédiate. Mon monde s'était écroulé, une fois de plus. Mon bonheur, que je pensais parfait et à tout épreuve, venait de disparaître, balayé tel un château de carte quand une porte s'ouvre. En une seconde, tout avait basculé.

Je m'arrêtai, et m'appuyai contre un arbre, un arbre que je connaissais par cœur pour m'y être si souvent adossée, _avec Edward_. Un flot de souvenirs m'envahie alors que je contemplais la vaste prairie qui m'entourait.

« Pourquoi ?? », m'entendis-je crier en levant la tête au ciel. « Pourquoi tu as laissé _ca_ arriver ?? Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis que tu veillerais sur moi !! », criai-je davantage, tournant sur moi-même, à la recherche du moindre signe, de la moindre réponse. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? Ma gorge était nouée, et mon cœur se serra chaque seconde davantage. Mes jambes, comme je m'y étais attendue, m'abandonnèrent, et je tombai à genoux. « Tu m'avais promis… », sanglotai-je alors, mes paroles mourant dans ma gorge. « Tu m'avais promis… ».

Ma voix mourut, à peine audible. Mais personne ne m'écoutait de toute façon, j'étais perdue, seule au milieu des bois, mon propre écho pour réponse, et un hibou qui s'était tût à mon arrivée pour seule compagnie. L'ironie de la situation me frappa quand il se m'y à pleuvoir. Le ciel était triste, compatissant à mon malheur, pleurant les larmes qui ne couleraient pas sur mes joues, et dont j'avais pourtant terriblement besoin d'évacuer. Il pleuvait.

« Tu ne peux dont pas faire mieux que ça ?!? », demandai-je, sarcastique en levant la tête vers le ciel.

« A qui tu parles ? », me surprit une voix derrière moi. Une voix que je n'avais absolument pas la force d'affronter. Je me relevai et me retournai vers elle, et ne pus empêcher un léger rire de franchir mes lèvres.

« Rosalie ? » _Géniale._ « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as trouvé autre chose dont tu pourrais me rendre responsable ? Le réchauffement de la planète peut-être ? », demandai-je, ma voix emprunte du même sarcasme. Je me moquai bien d'être impolie ou méchante, ni même qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Elle s'approcha de moi et réprima un sourire.

« J'imagine que je l'ai mérité celle là… », répliqua t-elle en me rejoignant. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés, et ce simple geste, tellement Pas-Rosalie, me troubla. Qu'avait pu lui raconter Alice pour que brusquement, elle passe de la sorcière à l'amie compatissante, et… était-ce un sourire amicale que je lisais sur son visage ? Je ravalai un sanglot et levai les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », demandai-je alors, cette fois ma voix lasse, dénuée de toute ironie.

« J'ai parlé avec Alice… »

« Oh… », fut ma seule réponse. Ces quelques mots en apparence anodins en disant bien plus sur la conversation qu'elles avaient dû échanger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle l'avait appris avant ou après moi. Mon silence ne sembla pas la démonter, puisqu'elle continua.

« Je sais que j'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi… ». _Quel euphémisme ! _« Mais je ne comprenais simplement pas la fascination que tu éprouvais pour ce que nous étions… Des vampires. Des êtres dénués d'âme, de vie normale, de vie sociale même, nous ne vieillissons pas, ne pouvons avoir d'amis, d'enfants, et sommes condamnés à une vie d'errance de ville en ville. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu souhaitais tant renoncer à ton humanité, ce pour quoi à l'inverse, je serais prête à tout sacrifier pour retrouver la mienne… Mais maintenant… La question ne se pose plus, tu es l'une des nôtres à présent, et je ne m'y opposerais pas. Pour le bien de ma famille, et pour celui de mon frère, que je n'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, je ne m'y opposerai pas… », expliqua t-elle, et je me sentis alors plus légère, comme si un poids s'était ôté de mes épaules. L'avis de Rosalie avait toujours compté pour moi, et son mépris m'avait toujours blessé, bien que je refuse de l'admettre. J'aurais seulement préféré obtenir son soutien dans d'autres contextes. Inévitablement, mes pensées retournèrent vers Jasper et notre bébé. Mon regard se voila, et je baissai les yeux vers mes chaussures, à présent trempées. La voix de Rosalie me ramena à la réalité, et je l'écoutai, sans relever la tête. « J'espérais que tu changerais d'avis, que tu renonces à devenir l'une des nôtres, surtout après Volterra… Mais je suppose que certaines décisions sont plus encrées que d'autres… Et tu as déjà payée assez cher ta transformation, inutile d'insister en te le rappelant à chaque instant…. »

« Que proposes-tu alors ? », demandai-je d'une voix atone. Je le sentis se lever et se planter devant moi. Elle resta immobile, ignorant la pluie qui souillait ses vêtements. Quand je levai les yeux vers elle, je vis la main qu'elle me tendait, patiemment.

« Qu'on devienne amie... ? », proposa t-elle, et cette fois, j'en étais sûre, c'était bien un sourire qui fendait son visage. « Tu as fais partie de cette famille depuis notre rencontre dans la cafétéria du lycée ; ce jour là, tu as chamboulé nos vies à tous, de bien des façons. Et depuis ta transformation, tu l'es encore plus, il est temps que je l'accepte et que je t'accorde la place qui te reviens de droit, _petite sœur…_ », ajouta t-elle, me tendant une main que je m'empressai de saisir, scellant ainsi le début de notre nouvelle relation…

**_A suivre..._**

**_Tadam! encore un chap, plus qu'un donc! J'espère que LA discussion vous aura plu, et leurs réactions crédibles... plus qu'un chapitre, et l'happy end tant attendu! Bon, il y a encore quelques scènes désagréables, comme Jacob apprenant la vérité, mais dans l'ensemble, il devrait vous plaire! Il n'est pas encore terminé, mais j'espère que ce sera chose faite samedi! D'ici la, bon courage pr celles qui sont en exams ou sur le pt de l'être, et bonne de semaine à tous les autres!xxx_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_voici la suite et malheureusement fin de ma fic, ça me rend toute triste de les laisser, même si c'est pour leur laisser un peu de répis (et dieu sait qu'ils en avaient besoin!!!). Je le poste avec un peu de retard, mais pour compenser, il est plus long, que les autres._**

**_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent, et pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic... J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'en ai écris 20 chapitres, elle ne devait pas en faire plus de 4/5 au départ!! lol Enfin bref, un grand grand merci pour tout, et au plaisir de vous relire très bientôt... Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que la fin ne vous semblera pas trop rapide ni trop abrupte, c'est un peu mon impression... Mais enjoy !!! xxx_**

**Chapitre 20 : Bella's pov**

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs minutes déjà - à ma demande, vu que quelques secondes auraient été suffisantes - quand je m'arrêtai. Nous n'avions peu parlé depuis notre départ, sa simple présence m'apportant un quelconque réconfort. Mais j'ignorai si j'étais prête à reprendre le cours de ma vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avais ralenti le pas malgré moi.

« Bella ? », demanda t-elle en se retournant, consciente de mes réticences à avancer plus vite.

« J'ignore si je suis prête… », expliquai-je en toute honnêtement. Elle me rejoignit en quelques pas.

« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, parce que ce ne le sera pas. Ca va faire mal, pendant un long moment, puis peu à peu, sans oublier, tu y penseras moins, ces pensées s'estomperont, et tu reprendras goût à la vie. J'ignore comment supporter une telle épreuve, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne pourras le faire seule. Tu as besoin de mon frère, et dieu sait qu'il a besoin de toi… Seigneur Bella ! s'exclama t-elle alors, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, ouvert aux autres et enthousiaste que lorsqu'il est avec toi. J'ai vécu des décennies à ses côtés, et Alice était toujours celle qui prenait les initiatives et les décisions. Jasper suivait, mais restait toujours en retrait. Avec toi, il semble différent. Je l'ai vu à Seattle, et puis à notre retour, et dans le récit d'Alice. Il t'aime, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Vous êtes sur un pied d'égalité, car vos choix seront les vôtres, et pas ceux dictés par les visions d'Alice. Vous ferez les bons choix, et parfois des erreurs, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira – et par avenir, je veux dire les semaines, mois et années à venir, pas les visions d'Alice-, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Mais il est fragile, et son don est une malédiction par moment, alors sois gentille avec lui… J'imagine que tu dois lui en vouloir, je le ferais à ta place, mais imagine ce qu'il a dû ressentir, ce qu'il doit encore ressentir… Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander cela, mais pourrais-tu essayer d'oublier qu'il t'a menti, et te concentrer sur le soutien que vous allez devoir vous apporter l'un l'autre ? », demanda t-elle, sa voix empreinte de gentillesse et de compassion, chose inédite chez Rosalie. Peut-être était-elle plus humaine qu'elle est moi l'avions cru ? Je réfléchis un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, bien que ma décision fût prise dès le moment où j'avais franchis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Jasper était toute ma vie à présent, je l'aimais, et avais besoin de lui. Je levai les yeux vers elle et hochai la tête. Elle soupira, soulagée, puis prit ma main à nouveau.

« Rentrons alors ! On est déjà bien assez trempées comme ça ! », m'intima t-elle, et je reconnus l'ancienne Rosalie dans le ton de sa voix. Je souris, rassurée. Rosalie sans son côté garce ne serait plus vraiment Rosalie.

***

En arrivant à la villa, je remarquai que personne ne nous attendait, réunis dans le salon façon cellule de crise. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'entendis Carlisle dans son bureau, Esmée racontait l'histoire des Cullens à Emily, et Alice essayait de retenir Emmett en lui proposant divers jeux qu'elle gagnait sûrement avant même de bouger un pion. Je ris, plus pour moi-même que pour le pauvre Emmett. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui comptait pour l'instant. Ma priorité, comme elle le serait toujours, était Jasper. Je le trouvai dans le garage, chose étonnante vu qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour tout ce qui avait rapport aux voitures. Son coupé mise à part, et encore, je soupçonnais Alice de l'y avoir contraint. S'il trainait là-bas, c'était uniquement par soucis de solitude.

Quand j'entrai, je le vis se figea une seconde, puis reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il me tournait le dos, et restait ainsi. J'avançai, laissant mon doigt se balader sur le bord de la voiture, me rapprochant peu à peu de lui.

« Il faudra qu'on le fasse dans la voiture un jour… », commençai-je, rompant un silence qui devenait pesant. « Ca m'a toujours intriguée dans les films… Acheter des fleurs aussi, pour décorer la maison… Acheter une maison aussi, avec un jacuzzi si possible, c'est tellement plus confortable qu'une baignoire… On pourrait peindre notre chambre en saumon, et le salon en beige et marron, qu'en penses-tu ? Et aller faire des courses, même si on achètera rien… Aller au cinéma, et visiter New York aussi, j'ai toujours voulu y aller ! Et… »

« A quoi tu joues Bella ? », m'interrompit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Sa voix était triste, lasse, et il souffrait, c'était évident. En partie à cause de moi, pour avoir fui, pour l'avoir rejeté. Comment lui en vouloir à présent, nous nous étions fait autant de mal l'un que l'autre. Je m'avançai vers lui, hésitante, puis me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai. C'était un baiser doux, amer, triste. Un baiser qui s'excusait, qui pardonnait, qui promettait.

« Je fais la liste de choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi… J'essaie de me projeter, de penser à l'avenir, à notre avenir… Je veux faire toutes ces choses avec toi, parce que je t'aime, et que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. J'ai besoin de toi, et tu as besoin de moi. Ca ne sera pas facile, mais ce serait encore plus dur sans toi… », déclarai-je en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es avec moi ? », demandai-je ensuite, et me trouvai ridicule d'appréhender sa réponse.

« Tu en doutes encore… ? », répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. J'enroulai mes bras autours de ses épaules et resserrai notre étreinte. C'était si bon, d'être blottie contre lui. Je repensai à cette soirée, à nos disputes, à son choix de me protéger, de ne penser qu'à mon bien, puis la prairie, Rosalie, la pluie… Je compris alors une chose. Edward ne m'avait pas protégé, parce que Jasper l'avait fait. C'était lui qui prendrait soin de moi à présent, lui qui me protégerait, qui m'aimerait, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était ses promesses à lui que je devais croire, et oublier celles d'Edward. « A un détail près… », ajouta Jasper, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je le regardai, mon front doute plissé et mes sourcils arqués, comme à chaque fois que j'étais intriguée.

« Oui ? »

« Si on pouvait éviter le saumon… », commença t-il d'une voix sérieuse, réprimant difficilement un sourire.

J'éclatai de rire, puis sanglotai aussitôt. Les semaines à venir allaient être difficiles, mais nous serions ensembles, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. La famille, il n'y avait rien de tel pour nous maintenir unis et soudés. Et j'avais enfin une place dans celle-ci, une place à laquelle je ne renoncerais pour rien au monde.

« Tu dois me promettre une chose avant… », demandai-je dans un murmure, étonnée par le sérieux de ma voix.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange… »

« Plus de mensonges… », répondis-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, puis continuai : « Je veux pouvoir te faire entièrement confiance, sans avoir à me demander si ce que tu me dis est vrai, si tu me caches quelques choses… Je veux avoir une foi totale en notre histoire, en notre avenir, mais surtout en toi… Alors tu dois me promettre, plus de mensonge, même si elle est horrible, même si elle me déchirera le cœur, je veux la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, même si un jour en reculant la voiture tu écrases le chien, je veux que tu me le dises… ». A cette remarque, je le vis sourire.

« Bella, on a pas de chien… »

« Mais on en aura un jour ! Parce qu'un belle maison avec une barrière blanche requière au moins un golden retriever, et des chambres d'enfants… », ajoutai-je en souriant, bien que tristement. « Je veux tout ça, même si je sais que ça demandera des sacrifices et des aménagements, peu m'importe. Je veux tout ça, avec toi… »

« Alors c'est ce que tu auras… », répondit-il en celant notre accord d'un baiser, avant de s'écarter. « Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te mentirai, quoiqu'il arrive… Je serai à tes côtés, et on sera ensemble pour affronter et gérer la réalité… Je te le promets… », ajouta t-il dans un murmure, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter, et laissant entrer une tornade qui me frappa de plein fouet.

« Emmett !! », s'exclama Jasper en m'aidant à me relever.

« Désolée, j'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps ! » s'excusa Alice en nous rejoignant à l'instant. Je souris en regardant le tableau que nous formions tous. Une vraie famille.

« C'est rien rassure toi, nous avions terminé de toute façon », la rassurai-je d'un sourire tout en jetant un regard amusé à Jasper. Puis, me tournant vers Emmett : « Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir tu sais, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça, ça m'arrangerait… », plaisantai-je alors.

« Alors c'est dont vrai ! », s'exclama t-il alors, comme émerveillé, en nous regardant à tour de rôle. « C'est enfin arrivé ! Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant ! J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable, _petite sœur !_ », ajouta t-il, et j'ignore à quoi exactement il pensait, mais je sentis Jasper se crisper à côté de moi et lui jeter un regard sombre.

« Relaxe _Jazzy _! », s'amusa Emmett, puis s'adressant à moi : « Quand tu auras terminé avec Grincheux, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Et tu me raconteras l'Afrique ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Ensuite, je te promets de tester tous mes nouveaux pouvoirs avec toi, et crois moi, tu ne risques pas d'être déçu… », ajoutai-je en plaisantant.

« J'ai hâte d'y être alors ! », s'exclama t-il, avant de laisser Alice le trainer hors du garage. Je me tournai vers Jasper ? »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et si on allait faire un tour ? », proposa t-il en signifiant la coupé sur laquelle je m'appuyai.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire à la pensée grivoise qui me traversa l'esprit. J'adorais cette voiture, et m'avait toujours semblée des plus confortables. Mais chaque chose en son temps, et pour le moment, nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à discuter. Certaines amusantes, comme la façon de dont j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les blagues d'Emmett en profitant de mon avantage de nouveau né et mon don, d'autres excitantes, comme notre avenir, et d'autres plus douloureuses, comme les circonstances de la perte de notre bébé. Nous avions tant de choses à nous dire, mais heureusement, le temps était un facteur qui ne jouait pas contre nous. Nous en disposions à notre guise, à notre rythme, et j'en savourais chaque seconde.

Je m'installai dans la voiture, et Jasper referma la porte derrière moi. Il en fit le tour avant que ma ceinture ne soit bouclée, et ne manqua pas de m'embrasser avant de démarrer. Je m'installai au fond du siège, un sourire d'excitation aux lèvres. Ma nouvelle vie allait enfin commencer, sans embuche, ni mensonge, ni ennemi, la famille réunie, soudée, et Jasper à mes côtés, comme il l'était en ce moment, sa main posée sur ma cuisse, nos doigts entrelacés.

***

« C'est une blague j'espère ? », m'exclamai-je, interloquée quand Jasper gara la voiture dans un sentier perdu à plusieurs de kilomètres de la ville.

Nous étions partis depuis près de trois heures, avions parlé, roulé, ris, et nous étions embrassés à maintes reprises. Je nous avais pensés sur le chemin de la villa, quand il avait pris une petite route qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Et maintenant, nous étions là, en pleine forêt, le jour se levant à peine, et il s'attendait à quoi ?

« Absolument pas ! », sourit Jasper. Ravie de voir que la situation l'amusait autant. « Il faut bien un début à tout, et je suis sûr que tu seras très douée ! », ajouta t-il, mais je restai sceptique. Il surestimait mes capacités d'adaptation, et surtout, ma maladresse légendaire. Il se mit à rire, et je me renfrognée, vexée. « Allons Bella, tu ne vas pas passer l'éternité à te nourrir de poches artificielles ! Tu vas t'amuser, j'en suis sûr !! »

« Et moi, je suis sûre que non ! », rétorquai-je aussitôt, puis d'une voix dépitée, j'ajoutai : « Jasper… Je suis une vraie catastrophe, et d'une maladresse incroyable ! Je serai capable de t'attaquer en poursuivant un chevreuil ! Rentrons, ajoutai-je en faisant demi-tour. Je préfère encore les poches artificielles… »

« Hors de question ! » répliqua Jasper en me saisissant le bras. « Tu dois le faire, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas passer l'éternité sans connaître l'excitation de la chasse. Tu seras peut être un peu maladroite au début, mais on commencera petit, avec du petit gibier. De toute façon, Carlisle est à l'hôpital, et tu dois te nourrir… »

« On pourrait toujours y faire un crochet ? Ce n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, tu es bien descendu à Seattle sur un coup de tête ! », objectai-je alors, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

« Nope ! Je suis désolé mon ange, mais tu dois le faire… Et puis, tu n'as pas rendez vous avec Jacob dans quelques heures ? », demanda t-il.

C'était un coup bas, et il le savait. Il savait que je ne mettrais jamais la vie de mes amis en danger, et rencontrer Jake sans m'être nourrie avant était un risque que je ne prendrais jamais. Dépitée, je soupirai et acceptai la main qu'il me tendait, ignorant le sourire satisfait qui barrait son visage. On s'enfonça dans les bois, à vitesse humaine pour ne pas faire de bruit, puis il s'arrêta.

« C'est très simple en fait… », commença t-il, si bas que je dus me concentrer et faire appel à mes nouvelles capacités. « Tu dois te concentrer, oublier tout le reste, laisser tes sens s'ouvrir et prendre le contrôle. Ne résiste pas, concentre toi, sur les bruits, les odeurs, les sensations que tu éprouves ; tu dois ressentir ce qui t'entoure, la nature, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Une fois que tu entends et sens un animal, alors fonce, et laisse tes sens te guider… », expliqua t-il, d'un ton sérieux et concentrer, et j'imaginai un instant ce que devait être sa vie avant d'être transformé. Puis il tourna brusquement la tête.

« C'est l'heure de mettre en application toute cette belle théorie… », annonça t-il en se retourna vers moi. « Prête ? ». Non, pas vraiment, mais avais-je réellement le choix ?

« Prête ! », répondis-je alors. J'essayai de m'en persuader également et pris une grande respiration avant de m'élancer, Jasper sur mes talons.

***

« Oh allez Bella, s'aurait pu être bien pire… », plaisanta Jasper sur le chemin de retour.

_Je_ ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. On avait reprit la route, les premières lueurs du soleil commençant à percer. J'étais tournée vers la portière, ma tête appuyée contre la vitre. Je choisis d'ignorer sa remarque, m'ayant suffisamment ridiculisé pour la journée.

« Ca n'a été facile pour aucun d'entre nous tu sais, au début… », ajouta t-il en s'emparant de ma main. Je l'écartai vivement et me renfrognai.

« Je suis couverte de sang… », grommelai-je malgré moi.

« On l'est tous Bella, c'est difficile d'éviter les tâches quand on chasse à mains nus… »

« Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'attraper… »

« Et alors ? On ne réussit pas à chaque fois nous non plus… », répondit-il, dans le vague espoir j'imagine de me remonter le moral. « Si tu savais le nombre d'arbres qu'Emmett a arraché par frustration, quand il n'arrivait pas à tuer un grizzli… »

« Un grizzli Jasper !! », m'exclamai-je alors. « Emmett chasse les grizzlis, et moi je n'ai même pas été foutu d'attraper un fichu lièvre ! ». Je le vis réprimer un sourire, et je grognai, frustrée.

« Mais tu l'as eu au final, c'est ce qui compte nan ? » objecta t-il, en reprenant son sérieux, sans perdre une once de sa patience. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle maîtrise de ses émotions.

« Ca ne compte pas, c'est toi qui l'a attrapé… », me renfrognai-je davantage.

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même mon ange… » La chasse demande bien plus d'agilité et d'entraînement qu'on ne le pense… Tu verras, avec le temps… », ajouta t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. J'acceptai la main qu'il posait sur la mienne, et retournai à ma contemplation du paysage. Mon manque d'agilité à la chasse n'était pas la seule chose qui me préoccupait. J'appréhendais mes retrouvailles avec Jacob, et bien qu'une part de moi espérait qu'il accepte la situation et reste mon meilleur ami, je savais que les chances étaient contre nous. La voiture ralentit, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Un regard vers l'horloge numérique du tableau de bord m'indiqua qu'il nous restait deux bonnes heures avant l'arrivée de Jake. Et ce ne serait pas de trop, pour ce que nous devions encore faire…

***

Debout devant le miroir de la chambre d'Alice, je peinais à me reconnaître dans le reflet qu'il projetait.

« Patience Bella, j'ai bientôt terminé… », m'intima cette dernière d'une main ferme sur la taille.

C'était plus fort que moi, je n'aimais pas qu'on s'occupe de moi ainsi. Alice m'avait habillée, maquillée puis coiffée comme les fillettes le font avec leurs poupées, et je détestais ça. Je commençais à perdre patience, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, cherchant mon reflet, Jasper dans la maison, un bruit dehors qui m'annoncerait l'arrivée de Jacob. N'importe quoi.

« C'est bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire… », déclara Rosalie en me contournant, me jaugeant de la tête au pied. « On ne gagnera que quelques minutes, mais on moins, ça lui rend un semblant d'apparence humaine… »

Et en effet, j'avais l'air bien plus humaine que par les jours passés, ne serait-ce qu'à notre retour une heure plus tôt, quand mes cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés, et mes vêtements souillés. Je regardais à nouveau mon reflet, et lui souris. Cette Bella était bien plus belle. Mes cheveux étaient relevés dans une coiffure faussement négligée, mes vêtements étaient certes neufs, mais tout à fait dans mon style, et mon visage était maquillé, sobre, naturel, _humain._ Ma peau était rose pale, légèrement bronzée - j'étais quand même sensée vivre dans une ville ensoleillée-, mes pommettes soulignées, et mes lèvres brillantes. J'avais une touche de parfum, une nouvelle paire de lentilles, et m'efforçais de me rappeler mes habitudes humaines. J'étais maladroite - l'étais toujours malheureusement -, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure quand j'étais embarrassée, je ne tenais pas en place, et tout un tas d'autres petits détails que je ne devais pas oublier. J'entendis les pas de Jasper dans l'escalier, et me retournai vers la porte quand il la franchit.

« Il arrive… », nous informa t-il, et Alice le confirma d'un soupir agacé. Elle devait avoir perdu de vue notre futur. « Tout va bien se passer… », me souffla Jasper en rejoignant le salon, sa main au creux de mes reins.

Il me laissa au bas de l'escalier, où je m'assis, tandis qu'il rejoignait Alice sur le divan. Une nouvelle à la fois, c'était notre plan. Emily était adossée la fenêtre près du piano, et Esmée jardinait dehors, nous laissant gérer la situation, mais jamais bien loin en cas de soucis. J'entendais au loin des pas hâtés, une allure rapide, et un souffle saccadé. Il était proche. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il franchissait la porte.

« Jake ! », m'exclamai-je en me levant aussitôt, prête à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Jasper m'en dissuada cependant. Ce n'était pas notre plan ; de plus, si je me fiais au grognement quasi imperceptible qu'il venait d'émettre, je supposai que les émotions de Jacob en m'apercevant n'étaient pas toutes anodines. Mais nous devions parler, alors je me rassis. Jacob semblait arborer la même expression grave sur son visage. « Non ! », le défendis-je alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Mais que se passe t-il enfin ! », s'exclama t-il, et je le devinais énervé, sans doute avant même d'avoir franchi la porte. « Tu m'évites, me fais venir ici, au milieu de ces… vampires, et maintenant je ne peux même pas te serrer dans mes bras ? Bon sang Bella, ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, je… »

« Ca pourrait être dangereux… », l'interrompis-je d'une voix ayant perdue tout enthousiasme. Je reculai d'une marche, pour plus de sécurité.

« Dangereux ? », s'étonna t-il. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, cherchant un indice, une réponse à ses questions. « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'attaquer ? », demanda t-il alors, déconcerté.

« Toi non, mais… », répondis-je, sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase. « Jake, avant que je ne m'approche et te dise ce qu'il se passe, tu dois me promettre une chose… ». Je fis une pause, attendant qu'il accepte ma demande. Il hocha la tête à contre cœur, et je continuai. « Tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et ne pas te mettre en colère. Ca ne te plaira sans doute pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes avant la fin de mon récit, d'accord ? »

Je le sentais de plus en plus tendu, ce qui ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Il avait encore grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé, et semblait plus mature également, plus réfléchi. J'espérai ne pas me tromper.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué ces derniers mois… », ajoutai-je après un silence qui devenait pesant. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à des hypothèses avant de lui avoir parlé. « J'ai souvent passé à toi, à venir te voir, mais revenir ici signifiait bien trop de choses pour moi, et c'était au dessus de mes forces. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'espère que les choses resterons ainsi… »

« Tu sais bien que oui… », répondit-il, et je devinai qu'une fois de plus, cœur et raison se contredisaient. Je me levai et avançai timidement, priant pour qu'il ne réagisse pas trop violement. Je m'arrêtai à une dizaine de centimètres et le pris dans mes bras, entendant qu'il réponde à mon étreinte. Ce qu'il fit, malgré ses réticences. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il empestait. J'entendis un rire étouffé derrière moi, et suspectai Jasper de porter une attention toute particulière à mes émotions. Puis Jake se recula d'un pas, et le sourire qu'il affichait ressemblait sans doute à grimace.

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu empestes leur odeur ! », plaisanta t-il, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

« Je te retourne le compliment… », déclarai-je alors en levant les yeux vers lui, plantant un regard insistant dans le sien, espérant qu'il saisisse l'allusion.

« Quand tu disais que ça pouvait être dangereux tout à l'heure, que voulais-tu dire ? Si ce n'était pas la peur que je t'attaque ? »

« Jacob, tu te rappelles de Victoria ? », l'interrompis-je alors, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. « Je t'en avais parlé après Noël… Victoria était la compagne de James, que les Cullens ont tué pour me protéger l'année dernière... », expliquai-je, soulagée qu'il tienne sa promesse et ne pose pas de question. Il acquiesça, et je continuai. « Victoria est revenue... pour me tuer cette fois, et pour se venger d'Edward. Nous n'avons eu que très peu de temps, il fallait agir vite, et de toute façon, ma décision était déjà prise depuis bien longtemps… »

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Bella ? », demanda t-il, rompant malgré lui sa promesse.

Mais j'avais terminé de toute façon. Il avait posé la question avec réticence, une part de lui connaissant sans doute déjà la réponse. Je posai les yeux sur Emily, restée en retrait mais attentive au moindre mot, puis me tournai vers Jasper. J'avais besoin de soutien et de réconfort, et un regard suffisait à m'apaiser. Alors, doucement, je levai ma main vers le haut de mon t-shirt et dégageai mon cou, dévoilant la cicatrice qui ne laisserait plus aucun doute planer.

« Dis-moi que je rêve ?!? », explosa t-il alors, sa colère plus qu'évidente à présent. Il avait pourtant promis. « Dis-moi que t'as pas été assez stupide pour devenir l'une d'entre eux ?!? ». Il recula de plusieurs pas et sembla réfléchir à une solution. Mais il n'y avait pas de problème. Il serrait les poings puis les rouvrait, peinant à maitriser ses émotions. Paniquée, je me tournai vers Jasper.

« Ne t'avise pas d'essayer ton truc sur moi ! », cracha Jacob à l'intention de Jasper. Je soupirai, maudissant ma naïveté de croire que tout se passerait bien. « Qui ? », s'exclama t-il, la dureté de son voix me faisait sursauter. J'ignorai quoi répondre, et risquai un regard vers Jasper. Grave erreur. Aussitôt, Jacob s'était rué vers le divan. Jouissant de mes avantages de nouveau né et de ma proximité, j'allai l'intercepter, me postant devant Jasper.

« Oh non, tu ne le toucheras pas ! », sifflai-je, le visage dur, la colère s'insinuant peu à peu en moi. « Tu peux me détester, me crier dessus, ou même franchir cette porte et ne plus jamais revenir, mais tu ne feras rien à Jasper ! ». Je marquai une pause, jaugeant son attitude. Il avait fait un pas en arrière et affichait un air dégouté. Il rassemblait sans doute les pièces du puzzle.

« Je ne pensais que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas… », déclara t-il, la mâchoire serrée. « Au moins l'Autre avait eu le bon sens de te laisser humaine… », ajouta t-il, et j'entendis Jasper grogner et se lever brusquement. Si ce n'était pour Alice qui le retenait fermement, il se serait sans doute jeter sur lui.

« Jasper n'y ai pour rien ! Je l'ai piégé et contraint à me mordre. C'était _ma_ décision, pas la sienne ! Quand au reste… ça ne te concerne en rien ! »

« Mais Bella, tu sais très bien que… »

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire… », déclara Emily, de sa voix calme et posée. Elle était restait silencieuse jusque là. Il eut un rire dédaigneux puis se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui cracher une dose de son venin. Mais rien ne vient. Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle, aucun son n'en était sorti. Il se contentait de la regarder, incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue, comme hypnotisée.

« Que se passe t-il ? », demanda Alice, inquiète.

« Oh mon dieu… », murmurai-je, cette scène prenant soudainement sens dans ma tête. « C'est impossible… »

« Bella ? », m'appela Jasper avant de poser une main sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête vers lui et jetai un regard vers Alice. « Il n'y a qu'un seul phénomène capable de le mettre dans cet état… », déclarai-je à mi voix. Mais c'était impossible. Emily avait du sang de vampires dans les veines, une telle alliance était inconcevable.

« Jacob ? », l'appelai-je, en vain. « Jacob !! ». Cette fois, il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité et se tourner vers moi. Toute trace de colère envolée.

« Tu dois me promettre une dernière chose… », lui demandai-je, et il accepta aussitôt ; je le devinai impatient d'en finir avec moi pour pouvoir retourner à la contemplation d'Emily.

« Vous devez nous accorder une entorse au Traité… Je sais que tu en as le pouvoir Jake, et ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas déclencher une guerre inutile entre nos deux clans. Laisse les Cullens continuer de vivre ici, ne les blâme pas pour m'avoir transformée, et je te promets que nous ne vous créerons plus aucun soucis… S'il te plait… ».

J'espérai que cela suffise, qu'il prenne conscience que les Cullens ne représentaient aucune menace pour Forks, et qu'il nous laisse y vivre en paix. Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi peu sûre de moi. Ma voix avait des ratés, et j'avais des difficultés à maintenir le contact sans ciller.

« Bella, je… »

« Et en échange, m'empressai-je d'ajouter, j'oublierais que tu t'es imprégné de l'une de mes meilleures amies, une humaine qui, pour ton information, a du sang vampire dans les veines… », ajoutai-je en souriant, sachant pertinemment que ça n'y changerait rien. On ne pouvait lutter contre l'imprégnation, et je me délectai de l'expression horrifiée de son visage à la pensée qu'il venait de choisir pour âme sœur l'une d'entre nous. Quelle ironie… « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

***

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis notre retour à Jacksonville. Seulement une semaine, et je n'avais déjà qu'une hâte, repartir. Nous retournions au lycée aujourd'hui, du moins Jasper et moi. Emily avait repris les cours en début de semaine, et on avait préféré attendre quelques jours, et me donner le temps de me familiariser aux odeurs et aux sons qui m'entouraient. Mais aujourd'hui était le jour J, et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Nous étions arrivés, la voiture était garée, moteur éteint, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Prête ? », me demanda Jasper, de ce sourire craquant qui là tout de suite, me donnait plus envie de lui arracher qu'autre chose. Il l'avait plaqué sur son visage à mon retour de la forêt avec Rose et ne l'avait pas ôté depuis. Je commençais même à regretter le Jasper torturé _qui donnait l'impression de souffrir tout le temps_, comme l'avait autrefois formulé Jessica.

« J'ai vraiment le choix ? », demandai-je, sarcastique.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Mais dis-toi que c'est l'histoire de quelques semaines, et ensuite, tu seras libre ! », ajouta t-il en ouvrant ma porte. Je me tournai aussitôt, surprise. Il était encore assis il y avait une nanoseconde. « Et puis vois le bon côté des chose… », ajouta t-il encore en pointant le ciel. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était sensé me remonter le moral. Le ciel était gris et chargé.

« Il pleut… », geignis-je, ce qui me valut un éclat de rire.

« Justement ! », répliqua Jasper en ouvrant un parapluie qu'il plaça au dessus de nos têtes, m'attirant contre lui pour ne pas mouiller.

« Hmm, je commence à comprendre… », plaisantai-je, et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je sentis son bras s'enrouler autours de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui, et je posai ma main sur sa joue, approfondissant notre baiser ;

« Hmm hmm !! », fit une voix en passant à côté de nous. Je l'ignorai. « Eh oh, soit vous calmez vos hormones bouillonnantes, soit vous trouvez une chambre pour faire votre petite affaire ! », insista t-elle, et à contre cœur, je m'écartai de Jasper.

« Je le ferai bien, répliquai-je, mais la notre est remplie de piles de fringues et de chaussures… »

« Voilà, beaucoup mieux ! », ponctua la voix de petit lutin, ignorant royalement ma remarque. Un sourire fendit néanmoins mes lèvres.

« Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu as vu Alice, histoire de savoir dans quelle direction aller ? », lui demandai-je, pointant la voiture sur notre gauche, et le lycée sur notre droite. Elle se mit à rire.

« Et rater la frustration dans ton regard quand après avoir attisée ta libido, ta bonne conscience te fera retourner au lycée ?, plaisanta t-elle. « Jamais. De plus, tu dois me faire visiter le lycée, et me présenter Ethan… », ajouta t-elle, l'excitation se lisant dans son regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait raison, Alice était ma meilleure amie, et je ne la laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. La perspective ratée d'un câlin avec Jasper me fit tout de même grimacer. Je me tournai vers lui, d'un air désespéré comme si mon monde venait de s'écrouler.

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi on l'a invité déjà? », lui demandai-je, mi sérieuse, mi amusée. Il sourit largement et passa son bras autours de mes épaules.

« Mais on l'a pas invitée ! », répondit-il alors amusé.

Et c'était vrai. Après le départ de Jake, toutes les tensions accumulées les dernières semaines étaient retombées peu à peu, et après une journée calme et reposante, sans stress ni épreuve, on avait décidé de rentrer sur Jacksonville. Je m'étais amusée de voir que contrairement à la veille, Emily n'était plus aussi pressée de rentrer. Mais il le fallait, et je la soupçonnais d'avoir profité de cette journée libre pour faire plus _amples connaissances_ avec Jake. Passé le choc initial, j'avais été ravi de cet imprégnation, qui semblait réciproque. Je n'avais plus à culpabiliser ni à m'inquiéter de ne pas blesser Jacob, et j'avais l'assurance qu'il resterait toujours dans le coin, mon meilleur ami. Sans plus de rivalité, et avec la nouvelle donne des cartes, je n'avais plus non plus à craindre l'hostilité entre lui et Jasper, et j'en étais heureuse.

Nous avions repris la route dès le lendemain, et Alice – qui m'avait fait promettre de lui présenter Ethan -, s'était invité au voyage. Esmée était triste de nous voir partir, nous l'étions tous, mais ce n'était qu'une question de semaines. Et qu'étaient une poignée de semaines dans l'éternité dont nous disposions ? Emmett et Rosalie promirent de nous rendre visite, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais réellement triste de quitter cette dernière. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochées, et j'aimais passer des heures entières à l'entendre me parler de leur vie d'avant, et de Jasper surtout. Il y avait tant de choses que j'ignorais encore, et c'était un sujet que je trouvais étrange d'aborder avec Alice, bien que notre amitié soit plus forte que jamais. Mais en cet instant, sur le parking du lycée de Jacksonville, la pluie trempant ma veste préférée et Alice m'incitant à retourner au lycée plutôt qu'à la maison dans les bras de Jasper, je commençai à regretter cette loyauté sans faille.

« Un penny pour tes pensées… », me souffla Jasper au creux de l'oreille, et son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit frissonner. Je gémissai.

« Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens, faudrait en plus que je te dise ce que je pense ? », plaisantai-je, bien que peinant à formuler une pensée cohérente.

« C'est bien c'que je pensais… », plaisanta t-il à son tour, avant de me voler un autre baiser.

« Jasper, laisse Bella tranquille », le prévint Alice en s'emparant de ma main. « A moins que tu ne préfères que je lui parle de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? », ajouta t-elle, le voyant réticent à me lâcher. J'ignorai totalement de quoi elle parlait, mais je me fis une note personne de le découvrir, car aussitôt, il s'écarta d'un bon mètres et la laissa m'entraîner. « Bien, on est d'accord alors… », sourit-elle, et perdue, je la laissai me guider. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'aperçus Emily devant l'entrée, visiblement impatience de nous retrouver. J'accélérai le pas pour la rejoindre.

« Bella !! », s'exclama t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Vous m'avez manqué !! », ajouta t-elle après m'avoir délaissée pour les bras d'Alice.

« Comment va Jacksonville ? », demandai-je en survolant la cour du lycée du regard.

« Fidele à lui-même… Rien de nouveau, toujours aussi ennuyeux, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui !! »

« Et comment va Forks ? », ajoutai-je mine de rien, mais un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Je ris doucement en la voyant rougir violemment, et regrettai une seconde de ne plus en être capable.

« Forks ? », fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en avançant vers le lycée. Je voulais répliquer, mais un baiser volé de Jasper me fit tout oublier. Je cherchai Alice du regard, et la voyant en pleine conversation avec Emily, à quelques mètres devant nous, j'en profitai pour me coller contre Jasper et lui voler un baiser à mon tour. Il l'approfondit aussitôt, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres, et attirant mon visage vers le sien de ses mains. Je me détendis, savourant ce petit sursis de bonheur avant une longue journée de cours. D'une main sur ma poitrine, il me fit reculer de quelques pas, et mon dos butta contre le mur. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, puis déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou, m'envoyant une série de frisson, et j'oubliai tout, à nouveau. Le lycée, les élèves, Alice, tout.

« J'en veux plus… », laissai-je échapper, et aussitôt j'entendis la voix mutine d'Alice m'informant qu'elle ne nous voyait peut être pas, mais qu'elle nous entendait quand même. Je grognai légèrement puis soupirai.

« Quelques semaines, c'est ça ? », demandai-je à Jasper, et il sourit. Plus que quelques semaines, et je serai libre. Plus de lycée, plus de cours du soir, plus de contrainte, plus d'Alice –bien qu'elle ne posait pas de problèmes en soi, mais partager un appartement avec son copain et sa meilleure amie/ex de son copain n'était pas l'idéale niveau intimité.

« Quelques semaines… », répétai-je, puis une nouvelle fois, comme un leitmotiv. « Plus que quelques semaines… »

Plus que quelques semaines et je serai libre, et seule avec Jasper. Je me languissais du temps que nous passerions juste lui et moi. On avait décidé qu'après la remise des diplômes, on partira quelques temps, juste lui et moi. On ignorait encore où, mais la destination importait peu, seul le voyage comptait, et il s'annonçait absolument fantastique. Jasper et moi. Juste nous deux… On voulait voyager, parcourir le pays, je voulais visiter le Texas, et tous les lieux et personnes qui avaient un jour croiser le chemin de Jasper. Je voulais tout savoir sur lui, et j'avais l'éternité devant moi pour y parvenir. Nous avions déjà traverser le pire, seul le meilleur restait à venir, et j'avais hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie…

« Plus que quelques semaines… », me murmura Jasper, en écho avec ma propre voix. On avançait à l'intérieur du lycée, passant les portes que le gardien referma derrière nous, la cloche sonnant, nous invitant à rejoindre nos classes. _Plus que quelques semaines…._

**¤ The end… ¤**

**_Tadam !! Oh, je l'aime pas trop ce ptit "end, mais bon... J'ai hate d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre et sur la fin, soooo?? _**

**_Encore merci pr tous vos gentils mails et encourageaments... Bon weekend à tous, et à très bientot !!_**


End file.
